Foreigner
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Hikari Oukami falls down the well only to fend off a hoard of demons attacking a little girl. But who is the little girl? First Fanfiction, SesshoumaruOC, marysue .::COMPLETE::.
1. Default Chapter

FOREIGNER By: OtakuSailorV  
The wind whistled through the trees as Rin quietly awaited the return of Sesshoumaru. She was sitting on a flowery hill in the mountains. In the distance she could hear the babbling of a stream. Rin was suddenly very thirsty, & decided that she wanted to get a drink. She sat up & started to skip in the direction of the stream, humming a cute song that she had just thought of. She sat near the water's edge cupping her hands, & dipping them carefully into the cold water. "Rin wishes that Rin had a friend to talk to while Sesshoumaru-sama is away." Rin said to herself as she peered into the water at her reflection. She sighed & stood up, she began to make her way back to the flowered hill when something caught her eye. She turned on her heel & picked up a tiny sliver of what looked like a jewel. She eyed its shining beauty for a moment, & then peered around her. There did not appear to be any more of these strange slivers around. Where had this one come from? There were no paths that led up into this mountain, so humans could not have dropped it. Could it of been a youkai? Rin decided that she would show it to Sesshoumaru-sama when he got back & ask him what it was. She walked carefully back to the hill, wondering what the shard could be. She had once heard Jaken-sama & Sesshomaru-sama talking of a powerful jewel. What had it been called? The Shibon Jewel? Well, this could not be it any way. This was a mere shard of some bauble, not a whole jewel. She was suddenly taken from her thoughts by the sound of her own growling stomach. "Ugh." She moaned quietly. In her occupancy with the sliver she had forgotten that she was hungry. She got up & walked over to the nearest berry bush, stowing the little jewel shard in her kimono as she went. Good berries were hard to find in the mountains, but she would give it a try. Rin walked by all the bushes that she could find, but none seemed to have any berries. The trees didn't have any fruit on their boughs either. She was a bout to give up & try to find something else to eat when she spotted it. A berry bush, & with ripe berries on it too! Rin walked happily toward the bush. She had not noticed this bush before. Where had it come from? Oh well, it was here now. As she neared the bush she thought she heard it rustle, but then again she could have been imagining it. She knelt down softly & was about to begin picking when a hand shot out of the bramble & grabbed her arm. Rin could tell right away that it was no human hand. This hand had long dagger- like fingernails, & long dark hair running up the arm. As she looked on in horror a man stepped from the bush. He had the ears of a youkai! What did this one want? "Give me the jewel girl!" The horrible creature demanded. It looked at her with beady black eyes. It looked dangerous. He began to shake her & yelled "Give me the shard of the Shikon Jewel!!!" Rin screamed, terrified by what was going on. What was the youkai talking about? Then it came to her. Of course! He wanted the jewel fragment that she had found this morning! Why would he want it though? Well, she was going to give it to Sesshoumaru-sama. This youkai could not have it! "Rin not going to give you Sesshoumaru-sama's jewel!!!" She cried angrily. This youkai must be stupid because he did not seem to recognize the Great demon of the Western Lands' name. "Give it to me girl if you want to live!" At this the youkai pulled out a dagger. Rin looked at it wide eyed. Strangely though she seemed to have more courage. "NO!!! Rin never give it to you!!!" Rin cried courageously. She was feeling very triumphant at that moment. Until something ripped through the skin on her arm. "AAAIIIEEEEE!!!!" She screamed. He had cut her arm! Rin looked up horrified by what had happened. She saw him raise the dagger over her head. Oh no, this was it. Rin cringed waiting for the blow. But it never came. Instead she heard the demon yelling & cursing. He had released her! Was Sesshoumaru-sama here? She looked around. No, he wasn't here. She looked over at the youkai who was pulling a shuriken from his arm that had held the dagger. She quickly ran toward a tree & hid behind it. Where was the person that had saved her? Her question was quickly answered when a girl dropped from the tree next to hers. She had long braided hair. Rin could not tell what color it was. It was sort of white with yellow in it. She had never seen that color before. The girl also had on a ninja suite. Strange, this girl did not seem to be a ninja. She held suriken in one hand & had a katana at her waist. She had strange footwear. It looked like a big leather dome on her feet. The strange new girl walked over toward the youkai. "Get outta here you dirty little thief!!!" She cried glaring down at him. The youkai was obviously feeling better because he picked up his dagger & sliced at the girl. She dodged backward & pulled out her katana. Th e demon stood up & ran at the girl. She dodged again and sliced the demon's shoulder open. The youkai roared in pain & slumped to the ground. He flung his dagger at the girl in a last effort to hit her. She dodged the dagger, which landed with a thunk in Rin's tree's trunk. She stood over the youkai & grabbed his coat. "Get out of here right NOW!!!!" She yelled menacingly down at the demon. At that she threw him to the ground. "I'll be back!!!" The demon yelled over his shoulder as he ran from the hill. "I'm sure you will!!" The girl yelled sarcastically back at him.  
  
They both watched as the demon disappeared from sight. Then the girl turned around & strode toward Rin's hiding spot. Rin walked bravely out to meet her. " Are you ok?" She asked bending down to take a look at Rin's arm. "Hai! Rin is ok as long as the demon is gone!" Rin said smiling. The girl smiled back. " Well, I'm gonna get some herbs to tend that wound anyhow." She said then added "Hold tight for a minute." The girl jumped up into the tree that she had jumped out of. Rin waited patiently for the return of the strange new girl. "You hungry?" came the girl's voice from the tree. " Yes Rin is very hungry." Rin said. "Well I hope you like apples and other fruits." The girl said dropping from the tree. She was carrying a small pack on her back & was holding a large red apple out at Rin. Now that Rin could get a good look at her the girl looked about seven or eight years her elder. "My name Rin." Rin said happily taking the apple. "What's yours?" "My name is Kayla, but you can call me Hikari" The girl said simply. "What was that youkai after you for anyway?" " He wanted some little piece of a jewel that Rin found earlier today. What kind of demon was he?" Rin asked wide-eyed. "He was a weasel demon. There are a lot of those up here. What were you doing up here all by yourself?" Hikari inquired. "Rin was waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama." Said Rin in a matter-of-fact way. "What were YOU doing up here?" "I was just wandering around." Hikari said "So, where's this jewel that the youkia wanted so much?" "It's right here." Rin said pulling out the small shard that she had found. Hikari gasped. "Hey, that's a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" She said pointing at the shard in Rin's fingers. "No wonder he attacked you! That thing could give him a lot of power!" "Rin was gonna show it to Sesshoumaru-sama when he got back but since Hikari know what it is, do you want it?" Rin asked holding the shard out to Hikari. "If you wanna give it to me, sure." Hikari said looking at it thoughtfully in Rin's outstretched hands. "That thing would bring nothing but you & your Sesshoumaru-sama trouble. All kinds of horrible demons would follow you everywhere. Some strong, some weak." With that she took the shard from Rin with a smile & deposited it in her pocket.  
  
Far away Sesshoumaru & Jaken were walking toward an old hut that held an old friend of Sesshoumaru's father. He thought suddenly that he could sense trouble near the place where he had left Rin. But the feeling vanished as soon as it had appeared & Lord Sesshoumaru thought no more of it.  
  
Rin and Hikari sat stuffed on top of the flowered hill. "Oh, man that was great!" Hikari exclaimed as she tossed another apple core down the hill. Rin turned toward Hikari & looked at her hair. She had been meaning to ask her what color of hair it was. "Um.Hikari why is your hair that color?" Rin asked sheepishly. "My.hair? Oh, well you see my hair is this color because that's how it grows." Hikari said not quite sure of what was so interesting about her hair. "Uh.what color is that?" Rin asked tugging a little on Hikari's hair. Hikari stared at her for a minute, then sighing she told Rin exactly what she wanted to hear. "This color hair is called blonde. I doubt any one in this country will have my color hair unless they are a youkai." Hikari said tiredly. "So you are the only on that has this kind of hair?" Rin asked still holding onto Hikari's hair. "Yes Rin, I probably am." Hikari said softly, staring straight ahead.  
The two girls went on chatting unaware that they were being watched.  
A rustling in the bushes around them scared them back into reality. Hikari stood up & unsheathed her katana. A thin raspy voice protruded from the bush. "Givvvve ussss the shard of the Sssshikonnn Jewelllll."  
"Uh, NO!" cried Hikari. "Then we willll havvvve tooo take it by forcccce!" the voice cried  
Before Rin could do anything Hikari had thrust her up into a tree. "Stay here. No matter what happens." Hikari whispered pushing her farther into the treetop. " Don't make any noise. Just stay here." With that Hikari dropped to the ground as a hoard of the weasel demons fanned out from the bushes. She looked around. These demons, they did not seem to know that Rin was in the tree. That was good. Very good.  
She spotted an opening & took off. She raced past them headed for another opening, one far from where Rin was. Just as she thought, they wanted the jewel fragment so much that they had abandoned the search for Rin. She felt like she had been running forever when she reached what she thought was a sufficient spot.  
She stopped & pulled out her shuriken. Waiting in a nearby tree for her pursuers. They ran blindly into her trap. She killed several with her shuriken before they spotted where the attack was coming from. She hopped onto another tree & continued her attack from there.  
Hikari had been throwing shuriken for some time when she noticed that she didn't have anymore. With disgust she dropped to the forest floor. Oh well, she had been sort of rusty with her katana anyway. This would be good practice. She hurled herself at the nearest group of weasel youkai, slashing at them with her katana. She was doing well enough, with only minor scrapes and bruises.  
Suddenly she felt the heat of warm blood on her shoulder. Hikari bolted around to see a familiar looking weasel youkai staring at her. He had cut open her shoulder! Blood spilled everywhere. She lunged at him slashing with her katana. Success! She had hit him! A large gash across his chest showed where he had been hit. A fatal wound. He dropped to the ground on his knees, then fell into his own pool of blood. Hikari gasped as she felt her side open. Warm blood pored over her side & leg. With the last of her energy she whirled & lunged toward the last of her enemy's.  
  
As Sesshoumaru on Ah-Un glided toward the hill where they had left Rin, he could see that a battle had occurred here. Was Rin hurt? He thought to himself quietly. They drifted quietly down on the field. "Rin, where are you?" Sesshoumaru called. From her perch in the tree Rin heard the summons. She quickly tried to get down. Maybe he could help Hikari. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please you have to help!" She cried struggling on a branch. Sesshoumaru picked her out of the tree & sat her on the ground. "What are you babbling about now?" Jaken asked furious at Rin for hiding from them. "Rin what happened here? Was there a fight?" Sesshoumaru asked her coolly. Rin tugged hard on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, pulling him in the direction that she had seen Hikari run in. "Rin, what happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly. "It was a weasel demon, Rin explained still tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, he wanted to hurt Rin so that he could get Rin's shard of the Shibon Jewel." "How did you get a shard of the shikon jewel Rin?" Sesshoumaru's eye's pierced down at her. "Rin found it while Rin was at the stream." Rin said pointing at the stream. She was frantic now, Hikari could be hurt! "Then the weasel youkai attacked. He tried to take the shard from Rin, but Rin wouldn't give it to him so he cut Rin's arm." Rin lifted her arm showing him the bandage that Hikari had put on her. "Then he was about to hit Rin again when a girl named Hikari saved Rin! She healed Rin's wound & took the shard to help protect Rin. But then the weasel demon returned with a lot of other weasel demons. Hikari put Rin in the tree & told Rin to be quiet & not to leave the tree. Then she left. She ran off into the trees & all the youkai followed her. She hasn't returned." Rin looked at the ground. Then suddenly looked up at Sesshoumaru with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Please Sesshoumaru- sama, you have to help her!" Rin pleaded. "Alright Rin, where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked. He paid no attention to the protests of Jaken, who didn't think it was dignified to go to the aid of this girl. "She ran that way." Rin said pointing to the bushes to the right. Before she could say another word she had been scooped up in Sesshoumaru's arms. They were skimming the tops of the trees. Sesshoumaru could smell blood drawing nearer to them. A major battle was going on somewhere. They landed in a blood soaked field. Rin looked around wildly. The bodies of dead weasel youkai lay strewn across the landscape. "Hikari!!! Hikari, where are you?!" Rin called, running across the field. "Rin, I do not see a human girl here." Sesshoumaru said, eyes scanning the bloody battleground as he walked behind Rin. Then suddenly he caught it. The scent of a human. It was faint, but it was a human. "Rin, I think she may be over this way." Sesshoumaru said coolly, moving a little to the right of the battlefield. Sure enough she was. She lay on her stomach on the ground, youkai strewn around her body, a katana clutched tightly in her hand. Her long blonde hair was stained in spots by blood. Her side & shoulder were opened in deep gashes that blood was flowing heavily from. Rin bent by her side, she checked for a pulse & breathing. Looking very funny while she did so. "Hikari is not breathing. Is Hikari dead?" Rin asked, looking worried as she spotted the ragged cuts on her arm & side. Jaken had arrived now. He eyed the new human girl that lay on the ground. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are we going to do now? It looks like the girl is dead already, there is nothing to be done." Jaken said, looking down at Rin a little sadly. "Rin, did this girl fight off all of these demons by herself?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at the poor girls. "Rin.Rin thinks so." Rin said quietly. What was Sesshoumaru-sama thinking? Was he going to save the girl like he had saved her? What for though? She had not done anything to help him. Sesshoumaru could feel the sword pulse beside him. He had the strangest feeling, as the pulse ran through his body, that he had seen the girl somewhere before. But that was stupid! Humans all looked alike to him, how could he think that he had seen her before? Still, the sword was pulsing, & the thought that they had met before nagged at him. "Wait.could she be.?" He breathed softly & took a small step forward. He put his hand slowly on the hilt "Step back Rin." Sesshoumaru-sama commanded "I think I will test Tenseiga's power again." As he spoke Rin moved out of the way obediently. Sesshoumaru raised the sword over his head. He felt Tenseiga pulsing with power still. As he lowered the sword he felt the power drain out & into the girl. He sheathed Tenseiga, as they all held their breath. Waiting for what would happen next. The girl stirred. The wounds in her side & arm quickly disappeared. Hikari stood up looking at every one gathered there in utter disbelief. She looked at Rin who smiled & hugged her. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru. "What's going on?" She asked quizzically.  
  
End of ch.1 Well, that's the first fan-fic that I've ever written. I know not too great, but pretty good for my first time. All right, this IS my first time so don't get too hissy about my grammar, I'm not good at grammar anyway. Please R & R if you want, I'm not going to plead here. If you do then don't send any flames. I'm cranky enough most the time on my own. I don't need flames to make it worse. Also, do not send Reviews on how I can improve this fic. I appreciate the thought but I have already written & loaded the entire story onto another site, so it won't help much. I will only update if I get good reviews. Thanks for any reviews ahead of time. I put this up on another site & all & it did good there so I decided to load it here. I hope it does as good here. ^_^ Oh, the reason that I picked blonde hair for Hikari is because I thought that it was the color that would be most unlikely to show up in old Japan. It has absolutely nothing to do with my hair being blonde!!! Thank you for understanding!  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	2. Foreigner ch2

FOREINGER by: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 2: The strange new girl  
  
"Rin.W-what's going on?" Hikari was looking around her silently. First at Rin then at her side. Her eyes drifted onto the blood soaked ground, she looked at Jaken whose eyes were huge with awe. Finally she looked at Sesshoumaru. She looked him over a minute then she asked again "Hello? What's going on? How did I get healed?" She was looking Sesshoumaru right in the eyes.  
"I healed you with Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru said in his usual cool voice. Hikari looked at him a little before she spoke again. "Why?"  
"I have decided. When Jaken & I leave Rin alone, you will be her Guardian." Hikari looked a little stunned for a moment then shrugged & said: "OK."  
Jaken began to protest when he saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eye. Rin hugged Hikari close & was giggling happily. "Hikari this is gonna be so fun." Rin was so happy about this that she was hopping up & down.  
"Rin, Hikari, come we are leaving." Jaken stumbled after his master looking at the girl that was now sheathing a sword that had destroyed an entire weasel youkai colony. And this girl was only human! Hikari grabbed up some shuriken that she thought she might need & walked off after them. Rin talked all the way back to Ah-Un to her. "Why do you call yourself Hikari instead of Kayla? Do you have any family?" Hikari knew she would have to tell her story soon. "Whoa, I'll explain everything later." Hikari smiled down at the child who looked a little agitated. They boarded Ah-Un silently & took off into the night.  
Ah-Un glided softly down to the forest clearing. As they landed Rin woke with a start in Hikari's arms. As Hikari got ready to go to sleep she noticed that Rin was pulling on her braid again. "Um.Hikari-sama would you tell Rin your story now?" Rin's large pleading eyes made Hikari smile. "Alright Rin I will. I think Jaken has been dying to know too." Hikari walked over to a stone & sat down. She cleared her throat a little & began her tale.  
"I am not originally from this time period Rin. I'm from the future." Rin looked a little confused for a moment "Then how did Hikari-sama come to this time?" Hikari thought quietly to herself for a moment. How was she going to answer that question? Would Rin-chan understand her story? Oh well, better to tell the truth. "I fell down a well." Hikari watched as Rin gave her a puzzled look. "Hikari-sama fell down a well?" Hikari smiled. "OK. How about this, I'll tell the story, & if you have any questions still when I'm done, you can go ahead & ask." Rin nodded & sat waiting for the story. Out of the corner of her eye Hikari could see that Jaken was listening to everything that she said. Sesshoumaru though.well she couldn't tell if he was listening or not. "Alright, I'll start at the beginning. When I was little I used to live in a different country. It's a country called America. You wouldn't know about it because it doesn't exist yet. Anyway, my father was working in a big company back then & he got transferred to live here in Japan. I went to school, & had friends & stuff, but it wasn't the same. One day though I found one of these puppies laying outside my house." Hikari pulled the shard out of her pocket. "I thought it was pretty cool so I kept it with me all the time, as a sort of lucky charm. There was this old shrine by my house. So just for fun one day I went over to check it out. I stumbled on an old dusty well. I was looking inside when someone opened the door behind me. I wasn't expecting someone to come in so I jumped. Unfortunately, I slipped & fell into the well. I landed hard on my back. I started to climb back out of the well when I noticed that I wasn't in the little enclosed building anymore. I had gone into the past." Hikari sighed, looking at her feet. She looked at Rin who was looking back with an anxious face. "What happened next Hikari-sama?" Rin was loving this story. Hikari smiled & continued. "As I climbed out of the well I was unaware that the shard had fallen out of my pocket. So, I tried to go back to my time. I jumped back down into the well but I was still in the feudal ages. I couldn't figure out why I was stuck in this time. Fed up with it all, I decided to do some scouting. I walked around the forest that I was stuck in for some time. Finally I decided that I would think over my situation, & try to get back home." Rin was alert, eyes focused, absorbing every word that was spoken like a sponge. Hikari drew a deep breath & continued. "It wasn't long before I discovered that it must've been the jewel shard that had aloud me to time hop. Why had I not been able to go back then? I had asked myself. I decided to have a look at this mysterious jewel. I reached into my pocket only to discover that the shard wasn't in my pocket anymore. I proceeded to check my other pockets, but to no avail. I could not find the jewel anywhere. I even searched the pack that I had been carrying with me. Nothing in there but my clothes that I have on now & my shuriken. I walked back to the well, but it was nowhere to be found." Hikari spotted Jaken inching closer. "I gave up & went on my own way. I got dressed into my ninja suit, grabbed up my katana that I had with me, & took off toward the mountain that you were on Rin-chan." Rin smiled at the mention of her name. "I stumbled onto some fruit trees at the bottom of the mountain & decided to stock up on food. I started up the mountain, soon enough I ran across you being attacked by that youkai. And that brings us to the conclusion of my story. Now, do you have any questions?" Rin sat there for a moment. Then she looked up at Hikari & asked: "Why did Hikari-sama want the shard of the shikon jewel from Rin?" Hikari smiled softly. "So I could go back to my time. I needed it to go back through the well." Rin seemed satisfied with that answer. "Where did you get your katana from?" Hikari thought for a moment. "I brought it from my time. I guess I forgot to mention that in my story. It was slung over my back. I was going to go do some practice with it when I fell into this time." Rin looked satisfied with that answer too. "Rin has no more questions." Hikari & Rin both smiled & stood up. Hikari resumed getting ready to go to bed while Rin walked over to sit by Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken walked towards his lord too. Hikari finally settled down, head on her pack, curled into a small ball. She was asleep in no time.  
Sesshoumaru watched her silently from his perch on the fallen tree. Rin was asleep on his arm & Jaken stood wide-awake by him. Jaken also was watching the girl who slept not too far away. "My Lord, what is this human doing with us?" Sesshoumaru's eyes darted toward the little frog youkai. Jaken stepped back in fear. "She will be a good protector for Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke in a warning tone. Jaken's gaze lingered on the girl for a moment before he spoke again. "Does Lord Sesshoumaru believe this girl's story?" Jaken was speaking mostly to himself. "I believe that she is not from this place." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl who was to be Rin's protector. "She fights pretty well does she not Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken was not looking at the girl any longer, but at his master. Sesshoumaru simply stared back at him. He saw no reason to answer that question. He had not even seen the girl in action. Rin seemed to like her pretty well. Then again so did Ah-Un. Jaken showed no sign of interest in the girl. It would not hurt to ask. "Jaken." The little youkai jumped at the mention of his name. He turned nervously toward his master. "What do you think of this girl from the future?" Jaken was stunned. Lord Sesshoumaru.wanted his opinion? "I think she is strong & will make a good companion to Rin-chan." Jaken looked up at his master. Was he satisfied with this answer? Sesshoumaru gave no signs of being displeased. Jaken let out a sigh. What was this girl's personality like? She had not talked much since she had come to travel with them. Maybe tomorrow she would tell more of her personality.  
Hikari awoke only to find Rin standing over her staring into her face curiously. "Rin? 'Yawn' what is it?" "Rin wants to know about Hikari-sama's family." Hikari was rubbing her eyes, stretching, & yawning, normal things you do when you first wake up. Jaken was staring at them idly, while Ah-Un stomped toward the two girls. "Why do you ask Rin?" Hikari was looking around. She spotted Sesshoumaru looking down a path that led to who knows where. "Rin wants to know what families in the future are like." Rin wasn't about to give up because Hikari-sama was still tired. "Please tell Rin." Those big pleading brown eyes, Hikari couldn't say 'no'. "Alright Rin what do you want to know?" Hikari was brushing out her hair with a comb that she had pulled out of her pack. Rin smiled, she was going to hear more about Hikari-sama's home in the future! "What is your family like? Does Hikari-sama have a mother, father, brother, or sister?" Hikari had finished combing her hair & was in the middle of braiding it. "I have a mother & father. I also have a younger sister & brother & an older brother. We have a pet dog named Hikaru that lives at our house." "What is Hikari- sama's house like?" Hikari wasn't quite sure what she meant. "My house is big & white. It has 8 rooms, 2 bathrooms, & a basement." "Umm.Hikari-sama." "Yes Rin?" "What is a batroom?" Hikari burst into laughter. Then leaning down & whispering into Rin's ear she said: "That's where you go to relieve yourself." The stunned look on Rin's face made Hikari giggle more than before. "Maybe I'll show you what I mean sometime." Rin brightened up at that prospect. "Really Hikari-sama? Could we all go to see this house in the future?" "Only if Sesshoumaru-sama says it's OK. I want them to see it too someday." Hikari was already planning everything to do if they were aloud a voyage back to her time. She watched as Rin skipped gleefully over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama can we all go to visit Hikari-sama's time someday?" If Sesshoumaru had a weakness for those big brown eyes too, hikari could not tell. His face stayed emotionless no matter what. Or maybe it was just that Hikari could not tell when he was happy or mad yet. She should speak to him more often. She had not even thanked him for saving her yet, actually she didn't know what to say. 'Thank you for saving my life Sesshoumaru-sama, I really appreciate it?' No, she would just have to be a good bodyguard for the girl that reminded her so much of her younger sister. Words brought her back to earth from her pondering. "Hikari, come here." It was Sesshoumaru's cool voice that had brought her back. "Hai." Hikari walked over toward Sesshoumaru. Noticing as she walked that Jaken wore a confused look & Rin was giving off the biggest smile she could muster. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" "To get to your time you require a shard of the Shikon Jewel." It was a statement than a question. "Hai, Sesshoumaru- sama." Hikari was confused. What did Sesshoumaru-sama want? Was he going to allow a trip back to Hikari's house? "And you would be willing to take us to your time?" Sesshoumaru's eyes watched Hikari's every move. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would be glad to take everyone back to my time. I'm not sure about Ah-Un though." She said the last part mostly to herself. "So, then lets go to this place." Hikari looked up at him surprised. Rin beamed more than before & started to do a little dance of joy. Jaken's mouth fell open, Hikari was glad he wasn't able to protest. "Right now Sesshoumaru- sama?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Hai."  
They all boarded Ah-Un carefully. Sesshoumaru decided that it would be easier to go back to the mountain & follow Hikari back to the well from there. As they arrived Hikari couldn't help but check for any signs of the weasel youkai tribe. They glided softly down to the bottom of the mountain. "Now, Hikari, can you retrace your steps from here?" Hikari looked around. This was the place that she had come from. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
They arrived after not long of a trek though the woods at an old dried up well with bones at the bottom. Rin shivered when she looked down at the bones. "This well is scary." She said still shivering a little. "Are you sure you know what you're doing girl?" Jaken asked angrily & a little accusingly. "No, not really Jaken-sama." Jaken sputtered with anger. This wench was going to endanger Lord Sesshoumaru! Behind him Sesshoumaru as pleased with the girls answer. She had not done this going back so it proved no point for her to say that it was safe. "Jaken if your so afraid then I'll go first & come back to tell you if it's safe or not. Or if it doesn't go to my time." "And if it doesn't do either?" "Then I guess you'll know it's not safe." Hikari was smiling wickedly at the little toad youkai who was sputtering with frustration this time. "Well, here goes nothing." Hikari said as she grasped tight to the little shard & flung herself into the well. They watched as she fell.& then she disappeared. In no time she was back again. Climbing out of the well & smiling. "It goes back to my time!" She said triumphantly. "OK how are we gonna do this? Oh! I know! Rin you hold my hand, Rin you hold Sesshoumaru-sama's hand, & Sesshoumaru-sama you hold Jaken's hand." They all did as they were instructed. The two youkai were a little stunned at holding hands though. "On the count of three we all jump in, OK? One, two.three!" cold wind & a satisfying rush washed over them as they jumped through the well. They all held their breath as they landed on the other side. They climbed out of the well nimbly. They were in a dark stuffy old building. The well was sitting in the middle of the building with a porch-like wooden frame all around it. As they mounted the steps Rin couldn't help but smile. They were finally going to see what the future was like!  
  
End of ch.2 Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I did. Now about Hikari, her ninja outfit is like that that of Misao's from Rurouni Kenshin. Her braid is like hers too. Only her face isn't & neither are her bangs. Her long bangs are combed back with her braid, so that none are flying around on her forehead. Her ears are pierced though. (Even though I haven't mentioned so far that they are.) Her eyes are blue. I just thought that blonde hair & blue eyes would be the most uncommon thing to see in Japan, modern or feudal. Oh, one lil thing that I left out. Hikari calls herself Hikari instead of Kayla because when she moved to Japan she thought she would need a more Japanese sounding name. So she picked 'Hikari'. Which if you don't already know means 'light'. I am not entirely sure if Rin & the rest of the cast would know about ninjas & shuriken or not. So just bare with me, mmk? My facts probably won't be on target. I'm not sure of what went on in the feudal era of Japan, so don't get all pissy. Sorry for those of you who are sensitive to this but I'm not great at grammar either so don't grade the story on that! Oh, the story is rated PG-13 for violence, language, & uh.provocative jokes. Thank you for understanding.  
~OtakuSailorV 


	3. Foreigner ch3

FOREINGER by: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 3: Youkai At The Mall  
  
'I'm home'. That's all Hikari could think about as she was standing in the old building that contained the well which had transported her to a distant time. I'm home, & they are here with me. She beamed down at the little girl who was holding her hand with an excited grip. "Is this the place that Hikari-sama lives?" Rin was gazing around at the ancient walls, smiling the whole time. "No Rin, this is the building that I was in when I fell through the well." She made a move toward the door, suddenly a thought struck her. How would they react to the things that lay outside of the building? She had better forewarn them. " Before we go out the door, I had better warn you. Things are a lot different here. There are things outside that may scare you so um.well everything is remotely harmless, so just stick with me & don't go wandering around. We can go shopping later." Hikari was content with the looks on their faces. Jaken looked a little frightened, normal, thought Hikari to herself. Rin was looking so eager she was about to bust, better hold onto her, don't want her walkin' off. Sesshoumaru looked cool & collected, as always, she wouldn't have to worry about him walkin' away. Hikari walked over to the door & put her hand in the groove. "My house isn't too far from here. We'll be able to walk to it." With a great deal of gusto she slid the door open. Rin was right by her side, Jaken stood to one side, while Sesshoumaru stood behind them all looking over Hikari's head. He had not noticed it before but she was about as tall as he. He was not used to women being close to his height. Hopefully she would grow no more. It would not bode well for the great demon of the western lands to be travelling with a human female that was as tall/taller than him & a good fighter. He heard Rin & Jaken gasp in amazement at the sight ahead. He himself was also a little shocked though he would never show it. Giant metal beasts rumbled down black streams that looked solid. Buildings that were taller than trees loomed over them. Hard rock floors were set along in a kind of path. People were everywhere. They were inside of the metal beasts. They were in the menacing buildings. They were even walking on the rock path & solid black streams. And none of them seemed to be bothered by it at all. Hikari walked out of the building with Rin not far behind. She motioned quietly to the two youkai to follow her. They walked behind her Sesshoumaru looking around taking in all the new sights & sounds & smells with interest. Jaken looking around for a forest or other youkai. Rin was looking everywhich way, skipping & humming to herself happily. People stared at the group of strange wanderers that were walking along idly to Hikari's home.  
  
It did not take long for them to reach the building that Hikari claimed was hers. Just as she had told Rin in the story it was big & white.but what were those funny things that looked like water was over them? Could that be the strange mineral called glass? She had mentioned that to Rin when Rin wanted to know how her people received light in a large building that had its paths sealed. Sesshoumaru pondered this lightly as Hikari pulled a small metal object from her bag. She stuck it into a round metal thing that jutted out from the door. She held the metal cylinder & turned the key. A small 'click' issued from the metal cylinder. Hikari stood for a moment, then giving the round cylinder a turn she push hard against the door. Cold air zoomed out of the open causeway as the travelers walked into the house. Rin stood in the doorway, too overcome by happiness to move. Finally after what seemed like eternity to her she squealed & ran after Hikari. Sesshoumaru walked warily into the strange cool building. There was a definite smell of something familiar in the air of this house, Sesshoumaru could not quite put his claw on it though. This smell.it was.ugh! He couldn't remember! Jaken stumbled into the house with a loud 'thunk'. 'Why does Sesshoumaru-sama want to come here'? He thought to himself. There is nothing of importance here. The clattering of Hikari's keys interrupted Jaken's train of thought. She took a look around the house & moaned lightly: "At least he didn't destroy the house while I was gone." They all watched as she crossed the room & stood in the middle of the one next to it. "Hikaru! Come here boy!" She yelled when she stopped walking. They all stood in silence for a minute, then a barely audible scratching sound issued through the house. Suddenly a white fuzzball zoomed through the room & almost toppled Hikari over. The enormous white dog was barking happily & trying to lick his master to death as she struggled to push him down. "Down, Hikaru, down." She said pushing him away. The dog did as he was told, sitting at his master's side & looking at the new comers with great interest. Ah yes, dog, how could he forget dog? Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He knew that scent too well to have forgotten it so easily. Maybe it was the air in the future.hmmm. "Make yourselves at home." Hikari was saying. "We can go & check out the shops in a minute. I just wanted to check on Hikaru & check my messages." The toad youkai stumbled over to her. "What is this messages you speak of girl? I see no one to take your messages but this mutt." If Jaken thought he would get a look of defeat from the girl, he was horribly mistaken. She only giggled & walked over to a large white box. She picked it up & beckoned to Jaken to come over. Rin & Sesshoumaru watched as the small demon walked warily closer to the girl who was smiling at him. As he neared she bent down on one knee, holding out the box. The strange white object had several colored lights glowing on it. One was blinking red. The girl pressed a button as the small demon looked at the box. A voice protruded from the box "To hear messages press 1." "Gah!" Jaken jumped backward, bumping into Sesshoumaru's legs as he did so. Sesshoumaru was a little shocked by the talking box too. Rin walked over to the box. "Press 1 Hikari-sama." She said encouragingly. Hikari put the recorder back on the table next to the phone & pressed one. Several messages from her friends & family were all that had been collected so far. Rin was at her side the whole time asking: "Who's that? What is a movie? How do you use that thing Hikari-sama?" finally when she finished writing down who she would call later she turned to the two youkai who were investigating their surroundings. "Alright we had better get you guys ready." Sesshoumaru turned toward her & gave her a questioning glance. "What do you mean get us ready?!" Jaken was waving his staff around, trying to get her attention. "Well you can't go dressed like that!" Hikari said. She beckoned to Rin to stand in the middle of the floor. "Alright Rin, all you need is a pair of socks & shoes." Rin gave her a confused look. "Hold on I'll be right back." Hikari disappeared behind a door. She was back moments later carrying a pair of socks & some cute pink shoes. "My little sister is about your age so these should fit." Hikari helped Rin slip them on. Rin walked around in the shoes & declared triumphantly that they fit. "Where are your family Hikari?" Sesshoumaru's cool voice shocked. "Oh, I forgot! They take a trip every year back to the country that we used to live in. I didn't feel like going this year, so I stayed here to watch the house." Sesshoumaru looked down at her for a moment then asked: "I do not require any of your strange garbs." Jaken nodded his approval of his master's choice. "No, no you don't." Sesshoumaru's head whipped back to look at her. Her hand was on her chin, she was looking him up & down. "You'll have to leave your swords here though." Jaken was enraged. "WHAT?! You dare to give orders to Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Hikari gave him an evil glare. "This is the present! You can't go walking around with swords! It's dangerous! You could get picked up by the cops, & that is the last thing we want!" Jaken looked like he might pass out at any moment. That was a good bit of yelling that she had done. "Is it really so dangerous that I need to remove my swords?" Sesshoumaru was looking at her with that unchanging blank expression. "Hai, if the cops caught you with them, well they would want to know where your from." "And this is a bad thing? Why would you not tell them the truth?" Hikari gave him a sad look. Oh no, was the girl going to cry? What was there to cry about? "Well if we did tell them the truth then they would think we were crazy & want to take us to a mental home. Oh, uh, that's a place that they put crazy people. So you see we would need to leave your weapons here. Jakens staff too." The girl was looking at the floor now. I'd better do as she says I don't want her to cry. Sesshoumaru pulled the two swords from his belt. With a swift movement he had them in front of her. With a small smile she took them carefully from him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered. He watched as she put the swords carefully down on the small coffee table. Jaken looked up at his lord who motioned that he do the same. Jaken sighed then handed the old staff to the girl who took it & put it down in the same manner. Rin was being licked to death by Hikaru & was unaware that they were about to leave. If only Jaken would put some shoes on. "No, I will not wear those horrible things!" Jaken was proclaiming. A simple glance at his lord told him that he had no choice. "Fine, I will wear the things." Jaken said hanging his head in defeat. Hikari made a mental note right then that she would do something special for Jaken. "Alright I think we can go now. Is everyone ready?" Rin stood up from petting the dog & cried "Hai!" at the top of her voice. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Hikari dug under a mound of mail & finally pulling her hand out pocketed a small wallet. "We'll need to go to the ATM machine first though." Hikari moved over toward the door & was about to open it when Sesshoumaru asked coolly: "How are we going to get around?" Hikari beamed at him: "I got us covered." Then she thrust the door open. "Follow me she said & marched out the door. The door locked behind them with a satisfying 'click'. They all stood as a large door was being pulled up to reveal one of they huge metallic monsters that they had seen earlier.  
"Well, climb in." Hikari said motioning to the creature. None of them moved. What did this girl mean 'climb in'? Hikari noticed that she would have to demonstrate. "Here, like this." She said & opened the driver's side. Carefully she sat down & buckled up. "It's OK, it won't eat you. It's not alive." She reassured them from her open window. Sesshoumaru drew up his courage & walked toward the beast. When he got to the passenger's side he stopped staring at the door. "Open." He commanded. The car sat there, it didn't even budge. "You dare defy Sesshoumaru?" He asked & raised his hand to strike. Suddenly Hikari was between him & the car. She was laughing hard as she opened the door for him. "You. open it. like this." She said through gasps for air as she hugged her sides. He sat down inside as Rin & Jaken walked over nervously. Hikari helped them into their seats, buckling them in. With another giggle she returned to her seat. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was giving her a confused look. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, you have to buckle up too." She said as she leaned over & grabbed for his seat belt. She snapped the two parts together quietly, then with a smile started the engine. The passengers all jumped, to Hikari's great delight. She reassured them again that the car was not alive & that it wouldn't move if she didn't turn it on like that. She pulled carefully out of the driveway & was heading down the street when Rin looked out the window. She tried desperately to get her arm out but the path was blocked by an invisible forcefeild. A rather solid one at that. "Hikari-sama.I think we is trapped in here." Rin was sounding like she was going to panic. "It's OK Rin, that's just the glass that is around the windows. We're not trapped." As she was speaking she pulled over to the nearest bank. She went over to a machine that the youkai & little girl had never seen before. She pulled out a small plastic card & pushed it into the machine. "Woman, why are all these 'cars' lined up on the side of this building?" Jaken demanded in a haughty tone. Hikari turned to him after punching in some numbers & receiving some strange colored papers from the machine. "This is a bank. People put money in here & then take it out later." Jaken snorted indignantly. Humans did the strangest things he thought quietly. The next couple of minutes the group continued to ask Hikari questions about what life was like in the future. Sesshoumaru even ask several questions, which Hikari thought that he wouldn't.  
Finally they reached their destination. A large building loomed ahead. "This is a mall." Hikari explained. "We can shop here for all kinds of stuff. Clothes, toys, shoes, books, anything." She told them of the different things that could be found as she parked. Rin had a bit of a hard time getting unhooked, but not as hard as Jaken who almost choked himself with the seat belt. Sesshoumaru had learned from watching Hikari how to undo his. Rin looked as if she were about to explode with excitement. They all began to walk toward the doors of the building. It was hot outside, & Hikari assured them that there was air conditioning inside the building. (Of course she had to explain that too.) Sesshoumaru looked around himself slowly as if examining the interior of each car. The great doors of the mall loomed over them as the walked in. Sure enough a great gust of cold air hit them as Hikari opened the doors.  
The mall was packed with people. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, & Rin had never seen so many humans gathered together in one place before. Several had stopped to look at them as they had walked in. Now Sesshoumaru understood why Hikari was so intent on leaving his swords & Jaken's staff behind. Rin was holding tight to his robes. He noticed that she had a huge smile on her face. It was rare to catch her without one. Hikari led the way to a store that was full of human pups that were Rin's age & older. Some even looked as if they were younger than Rin! Hikari explained that this shop was a toy store, & toy stores sold items for young children. Jaken wasn't so intent on going in, but Rin was able to pull him in with little effort. Hikari pointed out various isles to the child. "Here in this isle are action figures. In this isle are board games, & puzzles. This isle contains something I think you'll be a bit more interested in, dolls." Rin looked down the narrow way that was a permanent color of pink. She beamed & ran down the isle. Sesshoumaru & Jaken were looking at something that Hikari called video games. She had mentioned that she owned several consoles, & had pointed out the racks that held games that were compatible with her consoles. The game that she had been showing Sesshoumaru was called 'Dynasty Warriors 4', "I think you might enjoy this one." She had said putting it in his hands. The game she had showed Jaken was called 'Frogger'. To her great shock Jaken was actually interested. She had thought he would either say that he had no use for this filthy human device, or that he would take it offensively. In the pink isle, Rin was holding a soft doll. Examining it over & over. "Do you like it?" Hikari asked from behind her. "Hai, Hikari-sama. It is beautiful." Rin breathed. Hikari smiled. "Would you like that doll Rin-chan?" Rin looked at her in disbelief. "Hai, Hikari-sama!" "Well then come along, we have to pay for it. Sesshoumaru & Jaken are getting something too." Rin walked happily beside Hikari all the way out of the store.  
When they reached the outside of the store Hikari turned to them all & smiled. "Now, where would you like to go? A clothing store? An electronics store? A book store? Do tell for I do not know what you wish to see." Sesshoumaru was quite impressed with the way she was speaking. More formal than how she usually talked, always using her common 'slang' that she was used to referring to with her friends. Sesshoumaru took this time to glance around the building. A few people were staring at them. Hikari seemed to notice the same thing, but either did not care or was meaning for this all to cause a disturbance. His eyes fell on a long black haired girl who, with a posse of other foolish female mortals, seemed to be staring at him with great interest. Hikari noticed his gaze & followed it to the girls. "Oh no." She gasped as she picked up Rin & Jaken in her arms in one swoop, & was also able to grab a hold of Sesshoumaru's hand.  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who was dragging him at top speed through a building full of humans. Rin was enjoying the ride as she hugged her new doll close. Jaken on the other hand was protesting quite loudly, despite the shushing that Hikari was shooting his way. She finally stopped at a large black couch & ducked behind it, pulling her friends behind her. She waited out of breath behind the couch. Sesshoumaru could tell that the girl needed to rest before he could interrogate her about her odd behavior. He shushed Jaken who was about to say something. Rin was sitting by him with a worried look on her face. He watched the girl as she peeked from behind the couch cautiously. Not but two seconds later the black haired girl & her entourage speeded by. They stopped not to far from where they were hiding. He could she Hikari stiffen her muscles, her breath was shallow, her eyes were wide. "They can't have gone far." The girl with black hair declared. Another girl with shorter black hair spoke. "I don't know Megumi. Hikari is pretty fast. She could be out the doors & driving home by now." Megumi froze. She obviously hadn't thought of that. She looked pale faced toward the doors. They were swinging idly, as if someone had just left through them. "Quickly, we must get to her house immediately!" Megumi was heading toward the doors, the other girls not far behind. Hikari relaxed, smiling at the girl's back. They were going to her house, they weren't going to find them in the mall. She & her friends could continue shopping. She would take care of Megumi when she got home.  
"Why were you so afraid of that girl?" Sesshoumaru inquired her behind the couch. Hikari was so happy she was gone that she hadn't told them why she had fled. "That girl is bad news Sesshoumaru-sama. She's a total sleaze & wouldn't have left you alone." Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered how the girl had ogled at him. Was this girl trying to protect him? Why? Surely she could handle this girl if she was an opponent, & if she couldn't, he would take care of her. "What does it matter? She is going to your home. She could cause more trouble there." 'True, true, but the stupid bitch is scared to death of my dog. She wouldn't dare try to get in. She'll just wait outside for me. Then when I arrive she will challenge me for you." Sesshoumaru was astounded. Challenge Hikari.for him? Surely he had heard wrong. This girl acted like it was natural. Was this how girls in this time won the heart of a male.in a competition? "Why would she challenge you for me?" He asked her. Their eyes met. "She obviously thought that we were a couple, decided that she didn't want me to have you, then was deciding how to get you to go out with her instead. She does that with every cute boy that she sees with another girl. She's like ballistic er somethin'. She can't stand the thought of any guy going out with a different girl than her. Anyway now that she knows that I'm aware of what she's after, she'll want to fight me. Unfortunately for her, she's never fought me before. Otherwise she wouldn't come near me." Hikari stood, looking around to make sure that the coast was clear. Why was Sesshoumaru giving her that look? She had not claimed to have saved his life. She was just trying to avoid an incident in the middle of a mall. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken was looking at her suspiciously. She motioned that he & Rin should sit on the couch. Then she moved across the isle toward a pillar with Sesshoumaru not far behind. When he was standing across from her she looked at him in the eyes so he would know she wasn't lying. "Listen when I get home I want you to take Rin into the house. I'll let you in. This girl.she's.a real pain.I think it might get kinda violent for her. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable right then. I was anxious to get outta there. She was going to come down & start a face off in the middle of the mall. I thought that would make you uncomfortable, so I.didn't think.& grabbed your hand. Oh, & for mentioning that Megumi thought we were a couple. She probably really did though. Sorry." Her voice dropped with her eyes. She was suddenly really interested in the tile floor. "It's alright, I wasn't offended. I just wanted to know why that girl was so frightening to you." Hikari smiled, he wasn't offended? Good, she had not meant to. "Lets go, we can hit the rest of the stores get a cookie, or ice cream, rent a movie, & head back to my place." She was so excited now. They were going to be free of Megumi for a while at least.  
Jaken refused to buy any clothes, except for the bathing suit that Hikari had forced him to try on. Then she found a cute one for Rin who was having one of the best times of her life. Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow any of them to view him after he tried on his. Hikari was hoping that it actually fit & that it wasn't too small for him. He handed it to her. "It fits." Was all he said as he walked toward the exit of the men's department. She was stunned that he would even agree to wear it in public. She wanted Rin to see the ocean, or at least a pool. That was all Hikari said that they would need for now. Sesshoumaru glanced around the rest of the store, nope no youkai anywhere. How had this girl come to be so strong? He pushed that thought from his mind. The girl was here to show them a good time in the future, & then it would be back to the Sengoku Jidai, through the well.  
Well that's it for chapter three. I've been planning to make this just one of many parts to this story. Oh, that reminds me. Yes you will see/hear about the rest of the IY gang later. No, not in the next 2-3 chapters, but yes later. Believe me I couldn't make my first ever fanfic without Inuyasha or Miroku in it! Just ain't possible! Megumi is one of the characters that I had the most fun creating. I hope you like her too! I based her on the attitudes the girl's in my 8th grade class have. I guess that's why I laughed when I first pieced her together. The way I thought of her she reminded me of several of them & had to laugh because it was so much like them. ^_^  
Here's a little clue in for ya! I really appreciate people R & R-ing but please be nice about it. Even if you don't like it please be nice in your reviews, I hate you people that are being so blunt! Thank you to all the nice people though, the ones who didn't make fun of me & laugh. Then again, maybe the people who were writing about how much they hate my work are just drunk or unhappy about something & taking out their anger on me? No, I don't think so either. Anyway, please be nicer, I don't like reading nasty things when I don't know what your name is so I can't throttle you for being rude. With that said. Thanks for understanding! -OtakuSailorV ;) 


	4. Foreigner ch4

FOREINGER BY: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 4: Megumi & The Moonlight Assassin  
  
Sesshoumaru sat looking thoughtfully out the window. How had the humans taken over so fast? He could feel no youkai energy anywhere, not even a weak youkai's energy. Hikari was getting more excited the closer she got to her house. She was about to fight the dreaded Megumi. The girl who was supposedly strong, but Hikari had her doubts. Who cares, she was about to find out what was so terrifying about this girl!  
Rin was hugging the doll close as she began to nod off to sleep. Jaken watched as she closed her eyes & fell to sleep. Hikari noticed & motioned Jaken to pick up a blanket on the floor of the car & wrap it around her. Jaken was feeling sleepy too, but noticed that they were almost to the house of the driver & forced himself to stay alert. Besides he wanted to see Hikari in action. Like Sesshoumaru, he had never witnessed the girl in action. Hopefully she could easily defeat this girl. Otherwise she might be able to be Rin's caretaker.leaving him to be her babysitter again! That clinched it, the girl would have to win this fight no matter what! He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of the motor dying. They were back in the thing that Hikari had explained as a 'garage'. She was saying something to Sesshoumaru in a whisper, obviously not wanting him to hear. She got out & unhooked Rin, then grabbing the bags she handed them to Jaken. "Can you take these in for me please?" She asked in another whisper. Jaken nodded as Sesshoumaru glided into view behind her. In one quick motion he scooped Rin into his arms. She snuggled against his fluffy as they walked out of the garage. Hikari walked over to the house & unlocked it. Hikaru jumped out & was growling at a pair of bushes that moved. Hikari held him back & let Sesshoumaru & Jaken in. She put her things down on the counter then turning to them she said: "Wait here. This shouldn't take too long. Then I can get some futons out." She walked over to the door. Hikaru was at her side, looking at her expectantly. She spoke something to the dog in her native tongue & walked out the door. It snapped shut behind her, Hikaru retreating to the couch. Sesshoumaru laid Rin on the couch tucking her into the blanket. Then he moved toward the window to watch the girl in action. She had no weapons, she was going to fight bear handed. Jaken laid the bags down & hurried to his master's side. He took a spot on top of a chair & peered out the window at the moonlit driveway. This was going to be good.  
  
Hikari sighed as she closed the door behind her. This girl had been terrorizing all cute couples that she laid eyes on for about three years now. Funny thing was that she always seemed to attack the girl at night, & never on the new moon. That alone earned her the nickname 'moonlight assassin'. She was fed up with the girls in her class constantly warning each other of the strange moonlight assassin that might attack them during their dates. She was tired of the stories too. The ones were the girlfriend was always defeated & sent to the hospital with some form of horrid injury. She looked at the bushes that had stopped jittering about when she had came out. "You can come out now girly, I know your in there, & that you want to fight." As she finished the bushes parted & out stepped a leotard clad girl with long black hair that was pulled back in two long braids. "So, your senses really are acute to have noticed me." The silly looking girl said with a smile. She should have expected that from the strange blonde haired girl that was known as 'burning destiny' all over the city. "No, you were just moving in that bush like you were doing the potty dance." Burning Destiny sighed as she rubbed her hand through her hair, then realized that she had it tied back & withdrew the hand. Moonlight Assassin looked at her for a minute then said: "So, you don't have those acute senses that everyone says you have, is that a rumor you started Burning Destiny?" She looked up at the girl whose hair was so much different than that of the rest of her countries inhabitants. To her surprise the girl smiled. "My name here is Hikari Oukami. My name back home is Kayla Lorenz. Not Burning Destiny! I changed my name when I came over here, but I did not start a rumor about my abilities, if that's what you want to call them. Also you should know that that man I was with is NOT my boyfriend, just a friend." Moonlight Assassin didn't look convinced by that at all. "You look like an idiot circus act. I thought that the Moonlight Assassin was supposed to look like a warrior." Hikari said, poking at her lip thoughtfully. The leotard clad girl smiled, ignoring the rudeness of the other girl. "So you've heard the rumors about me, Light Wolf?" "I prefer to be called Wolf of light, but yeah, I've heard of you. Now if you would so politely get ready. I tire of talking & want to get this fight underway." Hikari poised for battle as MA stood perfectly still looking confused. Hikari straightened back up. "I guess you're used to ambushing girls huh?" MA stared at her with a little embarrassment, which turned to a smirk. "I was waiting for you to drop your guard." She said & launched herself at Hikari. Hikari jumped out of her way as she tried to land a punch on her. Hikari snarled as she dodged another blow from the strange Moonlight Assassin. She was tired & playing with this girl would only tire her more. "It is time for you to go home little girl." She said in an exasperated tone. MA snorted at that only to receive a knee to her stomach. She coughed & sunk to the ground. She had never been hit before. Most of the time the girls only had enough sense to run or scream when they noticed she was attacking them. Some just stood in fear & terror as she reigned down on them. "I.think.it is you.who should b.who should be going home.ALONE!" She spoke through gasps for air as she held her stomach. She looked up at Burning Destiny as she brushed back a lock of hair. She looked unreal as she the moon silhouetted her form, the wind slightly blowing her long braid. She thought she might have imagined it later, but at that moment she noticed that the moon was silhouetting something else. Strange, protruding from her back was something that looked like wings.invisible wings that could only be seen in the moonlight or when the girl wanted them to be seen. She gave her a silly grin. Hikari noticed that the girl was smiling at her. "Are you OK? That wasn't even near my hardest & your acting like it sure was near it." Hikari said disgustedly. Had she lost control in her desire to sleep? No, out of the question. The girl would be dead if she had hit her hardest. Meanwhile the girl was staring stupidly at the place that the wings had been only a moment before. So that explained it. She thought blearily as she tried to stand. The girl could fly. No wonder she was so fast! She voiced her thoughts to Hikari who laughed uncontrollably. "Maybe.haha.I did hit you too hard.*snicker*!!!" The poor assassin just stared at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" She growled as she launched herself at Hikari, who recovered from her laughter when the girl moved. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Hikari sighed as she landed. "Nothing personal, but I need you to leave now." Hikari said coolly as she flicked off of the cement at her quarry. "I ain't going.OOF!!!" Hikari struck before she could finish her sentence. A hard fist planted right in the girl's face. She hated striking girls there but she had no choice, the girl needed to leave before she caused a scene. Hikari sighed as she picked up the unconscious girl in her arms. "Here take your master home." She said to the bushes. The girl from before stepped out from behind the bushes, trembling. "Don't worry she's alive. Oh, but don't let her go out on one of her little expeditions anymore." She said waggling a finger at the terrified girl. "Or I'll have to come & stop her again, & I hate having to repeat myself." Hikari pushed the girl's body into the shorthaired girls' arms. Then without a word she spun around & walked back to the house. "T-thank you Burning Destiny." The girl stuttered & then was gone, running to her car with the Moonlight Assassin in her arms. "CALL ME HIKARI!!!! NOT BURNING DESTINY!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru & Jaken watched as the girls battled it out. She had called him a friend? How strange, he had never uttered that word to anyone, not even Jaken or his father. He watched as Hikari dodged every blow thrown at her as if she were not even trying. She was just toying with this pathetic human. He was about to move away when he spotted the knee blow into the leotard-clad girls' stomach. The girl staggered & slumped to the ground. Hikari stood over her, Sesshoumaru was sure that she was about to hit the girl again but strangely she didn't. He watched as they talked to each other as the girl stood clutching her stomach. The girl said something & pointed to Hikari's back. Hikari began to laugh uncontrollably & said something back to the girl, which infuriated her. The girl launched herself at Hikari again. Hikari regained her composure enough to dodge as she pulled back a fist & landed it in the girls' face. The girl slumped to the ground as Hikari landed. Brushing back her hair they watched as she picked her up & carried her to the bushes. A girl with shorter hair & glasses that Jaken remembered from before, stepped forth. Taking the girl she ran back down the driveway got in a car & took off. Hikari turned with a sigh toward the window, smiled & gave them a thumbs up. She walked over & bent to tie her shoes. At that moment both Jaken & Sesshoumaru saw what the strange girl had seen before. The moonlight slanted off of what looked like large feathered wings. Jakens eyes went wide, as he looked them over. "L-lord Sesshoumaru, am I crazy or are those wings on her b-back?" He pointed a shaky claw in the direction of the girl. As if on cue Hikari looked up & noticed their startled faces. She gave them a confused look as she stood, & the wings disappeared again.  
  
She stepped through the door only to find that Jaken was looking at her with startled eyes still. "Yo Jaken, you look like you seen a ghost, dude." Hikari said as she sat down next to Rin's sleeping form on the couch. "What's the matter man?" She asked quizzically. "We thought we saw you with wings on your back." Sesshoumaru said in his usual cool voice. "Ya know, that Moonlight Assassin girl said the very same thing." Hikari said with a smile, her eyes looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. She felt something touching her back & turned her head slowly. Jaken was standing on the top of the couch behind her & poking her back where he had seen the wings. He could feel nothing but a firm human back. "Can I help you back there?" Hikari asked sourly. Jaken ignored her. "I would have sworn that I saw them here a minute ago, but I don't even feel a single feather. No bumps where they should be, nothing!" Jaken cried only to have his beak clamped shut by Hikari's hand. "Shush, you'll wake her." Hikari hissed through clamped teeth. "And stop feeling my back!" She hissed again. Then she picked him up & set him carefully down on the floor. "You guys hold on a minute. I'm gonna go find some futons." Hikari stood & walked out of the room. Hikaru looked up at Sesshoumaru then turned his head toward Jaken. Jaken stumbled back a little when the dogs' glowing eyes landed on him. There was something strange about that dog. He seemed to be more than the average canine companion. Jaken looked into the dogs' eyes as it in turn peered into his. Jaken had the brief sensation that the dog was looking straight into his soul, but it passed as Hikari came back into the room & Hikaru stood to be petted by his master. "Here you two go. This one is for Jaken- sama & this one is for Sesshoumaru-sama." She said as she handed them each a futon. A third was placed under her arm. "Do you always sleep on the floor girl?" Jaken asked as he unrolled his. "No, I have a bed in my room but I didn't want to leave you guys down here alone. Besides, I'll need to get used to sleeping on the ground. I was all stiff this morning." She smiled & placed hers on the ground a few feet away from the sofa that Rin was sleeping on. "I'm gonna go take a shower. If you guys need to uh.relieve yourselves just umm.let me know so I can show you what to do." "What do you mean by a 'shower'?" Jaken asked before Sesshoumaru could even open his mouth. "It's like a bath. You know, like at an onsen? Well it's like that only water comes out of a hose at the top of the shower. And you can adjust the temperature of the water to be hot or cold. I'll show you later if you don't understand." Hikari had tried to depict with her hands how it worked but got only curious looks. "I'll be back soon." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. "Oh, I forgot. If you're hungry there's food in the pantry." And she was gone again. Jaken scowled after her as she left. What in all the hells was a 'pantry'? What was this 'shower' thing? Who did she think she was telling them to notify her if they had to 'relieve themselves'? And WHY was that mutt looking at him again? No, the glance was not thrown in Jaken's direction. The dog was staring with those same soul searching eyes as before at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared his death stare back at the dog, which neither flinched nor withdrew his gaze. The mutt seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact that he was agitating the Great Demon of the Western Lands. "Why are you looking at me in that fashion dog?" Sesshoumaru spoke much to Jaken's surprise. Jaken had suspected the Demon Lord to growl at the mongrel, not talk to it. Before he could recover from the shock, the dog spoke back. "My name is Hikaru, not dog. I am gazing into your soul. I want to know the purpose for my human being in your company. I also want to know if you'll take good care of her. She means a lot to me. Though I have to say it is harder to see the soul of a youkai than the soul of a human." Hikaru sat with his ears pricked forward, listening carefully to the sounds of water running in the bathroom upstairs. Jaken jumped as the dog turned his head toward him & spoke again. "Though it was easier to crack your shell. The more powerful the demon, the harder it is to see their soul. Unless of course the demon has a weak spirit, then it's very easy, no matter how strong he is. The cute little girl didn't have much information." He said inclining his head toward Rin's sleeping form. "She's adorable. Reminds me of Hikari when she was younger. Hikari wouldn't give me anything either." He chuckled at this. (Imagine that, a laughing dog.) "I fear she is too old to give me any info if I don't ask for it. Now you, Jaken was it? You provide much information. Some things that I did not need to know, but I did find what I was looking for. How my human came into your care." Jaken looked troubled. Sesshoumaru was listening to every word the dog said with complete interest. "After I found why she was with you I wanted to know your intentions." Hikaru turned his head from Jaken back to Sesshoumaru, who looked appalled. Was this creature insinuating that he wanted the human girl as a mate? As if reading his thoughts the dog smiled. (That's a hard one.) "No, I did not think that. I could tell that just by looking at you. You're a Great Demon Lord are you not? I hope that you will take good care of her in the Sengoku Jidaii." With that the dog stopped speaking laid his head down & closed his eyes. The ears of the creature stayed perked up & swiveled in the direction of noises the whole time. Jaken turned startled eyes on his master. This common house pet had spoken. Yet Sesshoumaru was.smiling? "W-what is it My Lord?" Jaken asked pointing a claw at the dog whose ears swiveled toward him. The question had a double meaning so Sesshoumaru answered both. "He is probably one of the last of the talking Inuyoukai. A superior race that are barely ever seen even in our time. They have the ability to see into a person's soul, & thoughts. They also have the abilities of regular Inuyoukai & much more. They are good protectors of special treasures like one's children. He trusts so easily. What do you know that you would trust a demon lord so readily? Or even talk to him as you did, as if you knew all about him? Surely you didn't get all of my thoughts & soul when you were staring at me." Hikaru opened one eye slowly, cocking an ear in his direction. "Heh, I can also see the future, & things that even a youkai can't see. You know a lot about my kind but not enough. I knew that someone would come to take her some day. I just didn't know whom. I always thought it would be a human, her human. Plus, I have met you before." He chuckled to himself again. Sesshoumaru gave him a curious look but he simply closed his eye again & swiveled his ear back. Obviously thinking that that was the end of that. "Who are you protecting in this house? Surely not one of the family members that is on vacation?" Hikaru's head flew up. "Vacation? You must be mistaken. The family died over seas several years ago." Realization flooded over Jaken & Sesshoumaru as the dog went on. "I was the protector of the entire family. One year though, Hikari decided to stay behind. Too many bad memories she told me, didn't want to face them anymore. Well, the family went without her. She was old enough to be alone for a few weeks, but they had a neighbor visit to check on her & they called her everyday, seeing if she changed her mind. She never did, didn't want to go, and hated the place for a reason she wouldn't ever let me know, beyond the fact of memories. I couldn't even pull it from her with my 'talent'. Finally the bad news came. They were all in a car accident. Struck by a drunk driver. Died on impact. She cried for days, she wouldn't come out of her room. She just sat in her bed & cried. Blamed herself for not going with them. For not spending their final days with them. Thought that if she had been there she might have been able to avoid the accident. I was sad too, but seeing as I can't cry, I couldn't make her feel better. It's been three years since the accident. I guess she told you that they were on vacation because she didn't want to admit they were gone. Another reason I suspected she was so fond of this girl." He looked over at Rin who was still dead asleep, oblivious to the talk going on while she slept. "That girl looks a lot like her little sister that was in the accident." Hikaru stood & strode over to a coffee table. Picking something up in his teeth he strode back to Sesshoumaru & dropped it in his lap. "That's her right there." Hikaru said putting his paw over the girl's face in the picture frame. The girl did resemble Rin except for the blonde hair & blue eyes that Hikari had. Jaken looked at the snap shot. "This is a very good painting." He said as he touched the glass frame. Hikaru chuckled. "It's not a painting. That's a picture. A photo." Jaken gave him a quizzical look. "Hikari will explain it later." He grabbed the picture in his jaws & placed it back on the table. "So, now you only protect Hikari. Have you noticed her wings?" Jaken ventured to ask. He was still very curious about those pesky things. "I know nothing of the wings that I only see briefly, & mostly in images of the future." Hikaru was giving him a sincere look but Jaken was suspicious. If he could see things others could not then why could he not see the wings that the girl obviously possessed? "There are limits even to those powers Jaken." Hikaru said as he settled down next to the sleeping Rin. "What did you say her name was?" He asked Sesshoumaru through a yawn that showed off all his pearly white teeth. "Her name is Rin." Sesshoumaru answered. The water upstairs stopped. "Do not mention this conversation to her. She probably didn't want you two to know until she told you herself." With that he closed his eyes & was instantly asleep.  
  
Hikari walked down stairs in her PJ's only to find that everyone was asleep. She slipped quietly into her futon & sighed. She was going to be the last one asleep. How depressing.  
  
4th chapter & still going! Yeah, Hikari's story sounds a lot like Rin's but I thought that they needed to have something in common. By the way, I hope no one thinks about flaming me. I'm still pissed about that. (Yeah, I hold major grudges. Be thankful there's freedom of speech in this country or I would cut the flamer's tongue off. Tee-hee! ^_^ J/k) The IY gang will appear later, much later. I got a lot of ideas for the next couple. And a really good one for when Hikari & Rin meet the IY gang. Well, really when Hikari meets the IY gang & Rin follows her. You'll see what I mean later. Poor Ah-Un, I feel bad cuz he hasn't been in, in a while. He will be in again later. For now, enjoy your coffee break Ah-Un! Also, please review more. As of I am writing this, I only have 2 reviews, some more would be nice. ^_^;; I'm not begging, just asking. As for the ending of the last chappie.whoops, I forgot to get that out of there. When I first put this up on another site it got a bad flamer that kept coming back & flaming. It pissed me off so I put that in, I didn't mean to leave it there though. Sorry to anyone who might have thought that it was directed at them. ^_^ Thanks 4 understanding!!!  
~OtakuSailorV 


	5. Foreigner ch5

FOREINGER by: OtakuSailorV Chapter 5: The Trip To The Tokyo Tower & The Song From The Past  
  
Hikari gasped as she stood on a hill dotted with cherry trees in full bloom. Those were the trees that she had lived to see when she had first moved to Japan. They were her sister's favorite too. As if by magic the girl stood on the hill about 50 feet away. "Hikariiiii!!! Sissy over here!!!" The girl was holding a bouquet of flowers & waving cheerfully at Hikari from where she stood. Hikari smiled & ran toward her sister. Her little sister who had died all those years ago. The girl was about Rin's age when she died. She was wearing a green dress & hat with a white sash tied around it. Her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders loosely. Her sister had never liked wearing her hair up in any form of ponytail or pigtails. Hikari ran & ran but never seemed to get any closer. Finally she stopped & ran away from her sister. She looked over her shoulder to see that the girl was gone. She turned her eyes forward as she ran to find that she was about to run into her sister. Hikari stopped dead. How had that happened? She had been running away from her sister, not toward her. She looked the girl over. It was her sister! "Kimie!!!" Hikari cried as she went to embrace her sister. Something felt like it snapped in her head as she was suddenly plunged into darkness.  
"Kimie." Hikari whispered in her sleep as she lay on the floor. Her stomach was pressed against the floor, as her arms were both under the pillow. Her head was turned to face the wall, away from Sesshoumaru & the others. Yet they still heard her. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. The girl had a worried expression on her face as she slept. Rin was up & sitting contentedly against him, just waking up herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama, 'Yawn', why is Hikari-sama talking in her sleep?" Jaken was watching the girl's back. In a pool of sunlight that had filtered through the window by Hikari he could see the shadow of wings rising off her back. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin to reply. "She is having a dream in which she is talking to someone, so her mouth formed what she was dreaming she was saying." Rin looked confused for a moment. "Oh." Then she got up & went & kneeled by Hikari who stirred in her sleep. Jaken was standing by the girl too. He stared at the shadow of the wings then back at Hikari's back. Finally he drew up the courage to roll up the back of her shirt to get a good look at her shoulders. He looked at the strange thing that he found there. Two long & wide scars sat between her shoulder blades. They were ragged looking & when Jaken moved his hand, he noticed in the pool of sunlight that his arm disappeared behind the wings. He gasped & retrieved his arm. So this was were the wings sprouted from. He poked at the scars to see if they were solid. Hikari's body tensed when he touched them. He took a step back when she swung an arm in her sleep. She mumbled something then laid still for some time. He touched the scars again. Hikari swung at him again. He backed up a second time. "I wonder." He mumbled thoughtfully & poked the scars a third time, only a lot harder.  
  
The darkness swirled around her as she fell away from her sister's smiling image. She shuddered as pain repeatedly sliced through her back. Wings suddenly sprouted during the worst spasm of pain. She watched as the darkness disappeared when the wings had exploded from her back. She wasn't cold anymore. The overwhelming loneliness that had struck her was gone, & was replaced by a happy feeling that she couldn't explain. She sighed as she opened her eyes slowly. Someone was poking her back really hard. Pain kept searing through the place that was being poked though. Really, heavy pain. Small hands, must be Rin. She opened her eyes to see the girl in question leaning over her worriedly. Hikari's eyes drifted down to look at the girl's arms. Both arms were in her lap, the hands clenching her kimono. 'If it's not Rin then.who.?!' Hikari was wondering as realization flooded through her. "Jaken you pervert!!!" Hikari shrieked as she hooked a foot through his jacket & tossed him across the room. Hikari stood up & rolled her T-shirt back down. Jaken landed with a 'splat' against the wall. Hikari was upon him before he could move. With enough power to bring down a mad bull she grabbed Jaken by his shoulders & shook him. "What is up with you?! I was asleep you little idiot!!! What were you doing anyhow?!" Hikari sat him down ruffley on the floor. He spun around before he collapsed to the floor. "The.wings." Was all he managed to get out before Hikari started up again. "Not those again! I told you that I DON'T HAVE WINGS!!! Now what were you really doing?!" Hikari looked as if she were going to strangle Jaken at any moment. Sesshoumaru sat watching the whole affair with startled eyes. He had never seen a human woman get so mad before. Rin was giving the fight the same look. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what is a pervert?" she asked curiously. What ever it was it must not be good if Jaken was one. Sesshoumaru turned his startled look toward Rin. Gods he didn't want he learning about that yet. He was refrained from answering when Hikari started again. "What do you mean look in the pool of sunlight by where I was sleeping?!.Fine I will." She seemed to be cooling down a little, or maybe it was just Sesshoumaru. She crossed through the room toward her futon. She looked into the light reflected on the carpet. She didn't see any wings. She turned an angry gaze at Jaken who was staggering slowly into the room. He looked as if a wild animal had mauled him. He started when he saw Hikari's angry look. "You must lay back down & turn your head toward the light to see the shadow." Jaken instructed hastily, before she could start yelling & choking him again. She did as he said reluctantly. She turned her head slowly to look at the pool of sunlight. She gasped as she saw exactly what everyone had seen. The shadow of enormous wings protruding from her back. She stepped back from the reflection with wide eyes. "Y-you said there were scars on my back right Jaken?" Hikari asked as she continued to stare unbelievingly at the shadow of wings. Jaken looked up at her. "Yes, large, ragged scars, two of them, between your shoulder blades." Hikari launched herself into the bathroom. Ripping off her shirt she turned away from the bathroom mirror & grabbed a smaller hand-held one from the counter. She adjusted the mirror to peer at her shoulder blades. "HOLY SHIT!!!! WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?!?!" The scream erupted from the bathroom loudly. Hikaru sat on the ground contentedly, used to this sort of thing from women. Sesshoumaru however was stunned that the tiny girl could make that much noise on her own. Jaken & Rin stared at the door leading to the bathroom. Hikari burst through the door & stomped over to Hikaru. (Thankfully she remembered to put on her shirt.) "What do you know about this Hikaru? Out with it." Jaken & Sesshoumaru looked down at the dog, as did Rin. "Hikari-sama, what's the matter? Hikaru can't talk, he's a puppy." "Oh Hikaru can talk alright Rin. He's a Inu-youkai, a very talkative one too." Hikari explained as she looked down at the small girl. Hikaru lifted his head from the ground. "Hikari, I know very little about your wings. Just that they can only be seen when you want them to be seen." Hikari opened her mouth to speak but Hikaru cut her off. "But before that you must believe that you have wings. If you think this is only a dream, or you don't believe that you really have them then they won't appear." Rin's eyes got big as she watched the dog talk. She suddenly squealed with delight & hugged the dog's head to her own. "Wow, Hikaru can talk like Rin can! Rin is so happy. Rin has never seen a talking puppy before. Even if Rin has the puppy never talked to Rin, or Rin would have remembered it." She was squeezing the life from Hikaru who was also used to this kind of treatment. Hikari tried to focus on the wings, but she felt nothing. "You.have to focus on the wings .coming off your.back. You have to see them as an extension of yourself." Hikaru was struggling for air in Rin's death hold. "Rin, I.can't.breathe." "Oh." Rin released his head & instead petted his fur, humming to herself thoughtfully.  
'An extension of myself.' Hikari thought as she closed her eyes & tried again. The dream flooded back into her memory. The way it felt to have the wings sweeping away the darkness. Flourishing from her back. Each feather in place. The strange sensation of the wings moving through the air. Wind coursing through her hands & hair. She felt like she was flying.  
Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, & Hikaru watched as the wings started to become visible. Starting from her back the feathers started taking shape. Finally Hikari opened her eyes again to find everyone staring at her. She smiled broadly, she had a feeling about what they were staring at. She swept one of the large feathery wings forward so she wouldn't have to turn around to see it. She grasped it in her hand, felt solid, she could feel the bones in the wings. "Very cool." She whispered, as she looked the wing over, turning it this way & that. "Hikaru, did the rest of my family have these?" She asked absentmindedly as she continued to look the wing over from top to bottom. Rin got up & went over to look at the wings. "Yes for as far back as I can remember. They usually were taught how to use them when they were young, but in this day & age it was kinda hard for your parents." Rin was stroking the opposite wing that Hikari was, with a big smile. "Hikari-sama, this is gonna be so.cool." Rin said repeating the word that Hikari had just used. Jaken walked over too, wondering how the girl had managed to do that. Sesshoumaru remained seated, watching from afar. Finally Hikari seemed to notice that she needed to get dressed. "Uh.Hikaru how do I get these things to disappear again?" Hikaru thought that over a minute, it had been a long time since he had taught someone to use his or her wings. "You need to wish them away. Don't worry it will be easier the more you practice. Tonight I'll show you how to fly." "Wait what do you mean 'wish' them away?" Hikari looked confused. "You need to picture yourself without them." "Oh." Hikari breathed, as she focused on her body without wings. Like magic the white feathers melted away. Disappearing again. "Well, who wants breakfast?"  
  
Rin found it hard to understand the concept of this 'refrigerator' thing. It was as cold as winter in that large white box, & it had food & drinks in it. Everything in the box could be kept cold for weeks Hikari had explained to her, but Rin still didn't understand. So instead of the food from the strange box Rin ate food from a 'cabinet' that Hikari called the 'pantry'. She didn't understand the concept of that either. She sat at the table eating what Hikari had said was a 'cereal' called 'Frosted Flakes'. It was hard at first until Hikari poured 'milk' on it. Milk was something that could be stored in the strange box. It was cold & made her cereal soggy. Hikari sat next to her eating the same thing, she smiled at Rin who was investigating the food before each bite. "It's OK, it won't eat you." She said with a smile. Rin smiled back & took another bite of the substance. Sesshoumaru was eating something that Hikari had cooked up in a large metal pan that she had said was a 'frying pan'. She had called the little strips of meat 'bacon', which she said came from a pig. Jaken had chosen to eat cereal too. Only his didn't have any sugar in it. Hikari told him it was called 'Corn Flakes'. She had poured milk in his bowl too. When they had finished Hikari took Rin upstairs to get 'dressed' before they left again. Sesshoumaru was reading something called a 'paper' on the couch. Jaken was flipping through the channels on the 'TV' as Hikari had shown him to. Hikaru was eating his dog food breakfast still in the kitchen. "Do the humans not feed you the same things that they eat?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind the paper. He flipped a page as the dog turned his head toward him. "It ain't bad stuff. Though it gets a little old once in a while. In this time this is what dogs eat so Hikari always keeps a little bit around so her friends don't get suspicious. She feeds me other stuff if I ask." Hikaru turned his head back to the food bowl, munching hungrily.  
  
A half-hour later the girls came back down stairs. Rin was wearing the new kimono she had gotten the day before. Hikari had promised to clean & return the old one to her since Sesshoumaru had given it to her. Her hair was brushed & cleaned & she smelled good from the shower that Hikari had given her. Hikari was the same; her hair combed back into the usual braided ponytail. She wore a white shirt that said something in a foreign language on the front & back, & a pair of Jean shorts. Rin's hair was in its usual sideways ponytail. Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru as she ran down the stairs to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Hikari-sama says that we can go to a movie tonight, & get ice cream, & go to the Tokyo Tower, & a lotta of other stuff!!!" Rin said as she sat happily in his lap. He had just finished the paper, & Jaken was turning off the TV. Hikaru looked at Hikari. "Can I come too?" Hikari had to think about that for a minute. "Sure, but only in your human form, no dog form, no full form, just human form." She said giving him a stern look. "Are you afraid that I'll show off my true form in front of a crowd of people again?" He asked jokingly. Hikari was not laughing though, this had happened before. The dog had gotten excited on his first trip to the Tokyo Tower. First his ears just popped up, which wasn't too bad because her family brought a hat for him. Then his tail came out, & before they could find enough clothes to cover or hide him, he was in his full demon form. Which was a much larger & scarier version of his cute fluffy form that stayed in the house.  
Before anyone could move he transformed in a cloud of smoke. Hikari & Sesshoumaru stayed calm & still as the smoke swept over them. Rin clutched to Sesshoumaru's cloak, unused to any sort of transformation. Jaken choked on the smoke & was having a coughing fit.  
When the smoke cleared a tall man resembling Sesshoumaru was standing in the place where the dog had been only moments before. His long white hair fell down to his waist & it was tied off at his shoulders. He had on a pair of sunglasses to hide his gold wolf eyes, & two furry ears stuck out of the top of his head. Hikari grabbed a baseball cap & placed it backward on his head. "No, dog ears." She said angrily at him as he smiled at her. He had on a pair of blue jeans, & a white shirt with the picture of a wolf on it. Like Inuyasha he had two locks of hair on either side of his face. He had a pair of gym shoes on his feet. 'Well at least he had the sense to wear shoes this time.' She thought as she looked over his outfit. Rin was playing with something behind him. Hikari walked behind him. She noticed he was smiling as she passed. Confused she noticed what Rin was playing with. "You've got a 'fluffy' just like Sesshoumaru-sama, Hikaru-sama." She was saying as she played with his big furry tail. Hikari looked up at him as he winked. She growled angrily at him. "You can't have a tail Hikaru. People will notice." Hikaru pointed to his head. "It blends in with my hair so why not?" He asked her in a playful tone. Oh, he knew just how to get her agitated. She looked back at his tail. It did look like an extension of his hair. "Fine, but if someone notices, you have to make it disappear OK?" She said in a tone of defeat that Sesshoumaru had never heard in her voice in the short time that he had known her. Hikaru turned his head & gave her another wink & a thumbs up sign. She sighed as she walked by Sesshoumaru. He caught the scent of lilac blossoms as she walked by, & noticed that it was coming from the girl. "How did you come to smell like that?" He asked her as she walked over to get hers & Rin's shoes. She whirled around at what he had asked. "You smell good.how did you get yourself to smell like that?" He asked again. His head was bent & he could feel his cheeks getting hot. Why was he embarrassed? He had only asked about her scent. He looked up to see her smiling happily at him. "That's my scented body spray. It's lilac, but you probably already know that. It smells good doesn't it? Rin's wearing some too." She said as she picked up their shoes. "Hey Jaken, do you remember hoe to tie these?" She asked over her shoulder as she held up the shoes that he had worn the day before. "Yes I do." He answered without looking at the shoes. He could smell the body spray on Rin, it smelt really good. Hikari seemed to notice that he was entranced by the smell. She smiled. "You like that? It's cherry blossoms. One of my favorites." She smiled cheerfully as she looked at Jaken's mystified eyes. Sesshoumaru could smell Rin's scent too. It did smell good. Almost as good as Hikari's scent. He shook that thought from his mind. Hikari passed him as he shook his head. "Are you OK?" She bent to feel his forehead. "Your not hot. Does your head hurt?" Rin was by her side now. "Your not sick are you Sesshoumaru-sama? Hikari-sama can make you all better if you are." Rin was holding onto his sleeve & looking into his face with those big puppy dog eyes. He blushed again. He quickly hid his face when he felt his cheeks burn. Hikari noticed & tilted his head back up. "You look flushed. Are you sure your OK?" He gulped & nodded. Why was he acting so strange today? He stood up & walked to the door. Hikaru was staring at him with a smile, or was it a sneer? He stood by the door & tried to regain his composure. "When are we leaving?" He asked without looking at her. "Oh, that's right!" Hikari grabbed up her keys & ran to the door. She motioned to the others to follow. "Come on. Lets get rolling." She said as she opened the door for them to get out.  
They pilled into the car. It was decided that Sesshoumaru would again sit in the front next to Hikari. Hikaru was seated between Jaken & Rin who was fiddling with his tail again. He smiled down at her. Jaken was staring out the window. What had made Sesshoumaru act like that earlier? He had never seen his lord like that before. It was as if he could not control his emotions. He watched as they passed several different shops that he had seen before. Music caught his attention as he turned his head from the window. He did not recognize the music. It was a sad piano song. He listened a bit before asking the obvious. "What song is this, girl? I have never heard it before." Her face fell, her eyes misted in memory. "It's from a video game that I played when I was younger. Its called 'Promise of a Reunion'." Her voice sounded mechanical. He was suddenly aware of the dog demons stiffened body next to his. Jaken looked into the eyes of the youkai sitting next to him. His eyes were also misted in memory, sad memory. He looked back to the front of the car. "What is this song from? Why does it mean so much to you?" He knew he shouldn't have asked the second question but it was too late. Hikari had to take a few deep breaths before answering. "It is from a game called 'Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars'. It was a song that I really liked so I recorded it onto a little button. Then at Christmas one year I gave a button with this song on it to each member of my family. I never thought that." Her voice trailed off as they approached the Tokyo Tower. Hikaru finished for her. "It was like a sign to us that no matter what we would always be together." Jaken watched as he rubbed his button that was pinned to his shirt. He turned his head toward Hikari & saw that she was wearing hers on her shirt too. The song ended as the car stopped. Hikari pulled herself from the hurt of painful memories. "We're here. All ashore that's goin' ashore!"  
  
Rin stopped dead as she got near the elevator that would take them to the top of the Tokyo Tower. Sesshoumaru stood beside her & Jaken was standing next to him. Hikari pushed the 'up' button & waited. "How are we going to get to the top Hikari-sama?" Hikaru pointed to the large silver doors. "The elevator will come down & we get on. When we get inside the doors will close & we press another button to go to the top. Then when we get to the top the doors will open again & we get off." Rin stepped forward & touched the cold metal doors. "This stuff is cold." She said as she pulled her hand away. "It's a type of metal, & metal is always cold because it isn't alive." Rin contemplated this for a moment. "If it isn't alive, how does it move?" Hikaru explained the way of gears & turnbuckles as the elevator slowly came down. There was a loud beep & the doors opened. Rin walked in followed by Hikaru, Hikari, Sesshoumaru, &Jaken. Hikari reached out & pressed a red button. The doors slid closed & the floor jerked upward. Rin smiled as she looked out the glass windows on the sides, at the slowly shrinking city below. "Rin can see Hikari-sama's car from here!" She cried happily. Jaken was beside her gazing at the same shrinking city & car. "We are really high up." He said mostly to himself. Hikari decided to tease him. "Aw, is Jaken afraid of hights?" She asked with a smile. Jaken turned & glared at her. "No, I am not! I was just wondering how we were going so high without flying!" Hikari smiled down at him. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Sure." She said casually. Jaken's eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid!" He growled at her. "Oh, I believe you." She said. The fight went on for some time. Hikaru was smiling at them. Sesshoumaru was smiling inwardly, he was not going to show his amusement at them here. Before long another beep issued from the elevator as the doors slid open to reveal a large platform. They walked out of the elevator toward a mounted telescope. Hikari pulled out quarter. "Who wants to look through it first?" Rin hopped up to her. "Alright Rin you look through here. Hold on I got to put the money in first." Hikari slipped the quarter in as Rin put her eye to the eyepiece. "WOW, Rin can see everything from way up here! Hikari- sama, can we see your house from here?" "No, I don't think we can. Not from here at least. But I live in that direction." Rin continued to look around the city until the time was up on the machine. Jaken looked next & was equally stunned. "This city is huge! How did such puny humans make such large structures & take over so fast?" "Well, we are 400 years in the future. So we humans have had a lot of time to do this." Jakens time ran out & Hikari tried to get Sesshoumaru to take a turn. "Come on, it's cool." "I don't want to & what does 'cool' mean?!" "Cool is like.uh.well.I guess people in your time would say 'neat'? No, maybe something along the lines of 'awesome'. But anyway please?! PLEASE!!! Jaken & Rin used it." Sesshoumaru finally agrees to use the machine. Hikaru sees his chance & pulls the other two in another direction. "Hikari, we'll be over here." "OK." Jaken was trying to get away but Hikaru had a death grip on his kimono. When they were a safe distance away he stopped & chanted some words. "What are you doing?" Jaken asked warily. "Making sure they don't hear us. Or follow us for a little while. I just extended the time on that machine by at least 20 minutes." Rin was giving him a curious glance. "Hikaru-sama, why did we come over here?" Hikaru smiled, he had expected that question from Jaken. "I needed to talk to you two without them hearing. Now, Rin what would you say about Sesshoumaru? You know what do you consider him? Like your uncle or." Rin popped in her answer before he could finish. "Rin thinks of Sesshoumaru-sama as her father!" Jaken gagged Hikaru smiled & bopped him on the head. "And what about Hikari?" Rin smiled her biggest smile. "Mommy." Hikaru smiled again, Jaken gagged again. *Bop* "OW!" Jaken did not understand this at all. What was the dog trying to do? Hikaru turned his head toward him. "I thought you'd never ask. I am trying to set those two up." He pointed in the direction of Hikari & Sesshoumaru. "And I'm gonna need you guys' help." Jaken was spouting. "WHAT?! I wouldn't help with that at all! Lord Sesshoumaru does not even show those feelings for that human wench!" Hikaru continued to smile at him. "Ah, but that is were you are wrong. I have seen people fall in love many times. Too many times to not know the signs of a budding relationship. Haven't you noticed? Blushing, giving into requests, sweating profusely." He was nicking the things off on his fingers. "She acts like a fool around him." "Like when? I have never seen her do any such thing." "Of course you wouldn't notice it. You have not known her that long to know when she's acting strangely." Jaken looked a little taken aback. Was the girl really not like that at all? What was she really like then? Was she pushy & mean? "No, she's not. She's normally really goofy & happy all the time. Now she's even more goofy & happy than usual. But anyway, I think they're falling in love but they don't notice it. Actually I think they're the only ones who don't know it. So.who's in?" Rin liked the idea of them being together. She would have a mommy & daddy again! "Rin will help." She nodded solemnly, which led to a laugh from Hikaru & a smile from Jaken. "Well Jaken? In or out?" Jaken eyed him warily. Both hands folded inside his kimono. "Fine, but only since it seems that Sesshoumaru seems to like her. Jaken secretly liked her too. Not in the same way as Sesshoumaru though. He liked her company. She & Rin had made a deep impact on his life. A happy impact. Sesshoumaru was no longer as ruthless as he had been with Jaken before they came along. As they rounded the corner they saw Sesshoumaru learning how to look through the microscope with help from Hikari. "You see, just like this." She rotated it for him. "Thank you." He said as he put his eye to the eyepiece again. Why was he blushing? What was going on? Was he actually sick? No, Demons didn't get sick so easily. He decided it was nothing as they left the Tokyo Tower.  
  
WOW, hard chapter. Love story, I know. I never thought that Rin should marry Sesshoumaru. I guess I always thought that he was more of a father figure to her. So any way this is going to be cool & funny. (I hope you guys like it so far!) The following chapter will contain a scene where the three cupids almost get caught as they leave Hikari & Sesshoumaru alone for a quiet dinner together. Jaken is really all for it until later. It's gonna be funny. I also want to thank everyone who's been reviewing me! (I feel great, & no flames have come up lately! ^_~) I would like to send a special 'Thank you!' out to 'Fox Daemon Kiniata'. Thank you sooo much!!! ^_^ Bye!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_~ 


	6. Foreigner ch6

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 6: Attack Of The Black Feathers  
  
They stopped at a tiny bistro for lunch. Jaken was sure that Hikaru was going to put his plan into action then, but he didn't. When Jaken asked why he hadn't later Hikaru just winked & said 'Not here, I strike later'. Rin was acting like her usual self. Hopping around Hikari & Sesshoumaru's legs & humming. Every now & then she would ask about the places that they passed. Jaken became suddenly aware of his Lord's attitude whenever Hikari talked to him. He noticed how he flushed red around his cheeks. How she did the same whenever she couldn't provide a good explanation for something. He hated to admit it but that dog was right, they seemed to be falling in love.  
  
Hikari sighed as she regained her composure. Why had her heart gone so fast when he had his face that close? Why did she act funny around him? He was just a friend.wasn't he? She shook her head & went back to the place where her friends were sitting. Until she spotted him again. Waiting for her outside the store? Where was everyone else? She watched from behind a rack of clothes as he waited, standing in front of the store. Eyes staring into space. Why was he here? Was he looking for her? She silently watched him for a moment. His eyes wandered to where she was. Thinking quickly she acted like she was looking through the rack at a shirt. He was watching her, Hikari could feel his eyes on her. She felt her face go red. No, not here! She thought desperately. She looked over at him. He was looking the other way. "Good", she sighed, "at least he didn't see me blushing."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the people spilling out of the clothes store. No sign of Hikari. He had never used her name before. Why was he thinking about her name now? He usually just called her 'girl'. He thought of the only time that he had used her name. It was back when he had first saved her. It was only a few days ago, but it felt like years. She had been so quiet at first. Back then he had thought that she was scared, but it occurred to him that he had not smelled fear on her once since he'd met her. Where was she? Surely it did not take this long to buy a shirt. He remembered when she had bought him the bathing suit. Did she plan to take them there? To what she called a 'beach'? He did not like the idea of wearing that thing in her presence, or public for that matter. He wondered over this for a few minutes before he felt eyes on him. He turned his head toward a clothes rack with shirts on it. She was staring at him. He saw her look away quickly, turning her gaze on a shirt. He saw her blushing. What was the matter that she was blushing too? He noticed the shirt that she was looking at. 'She would look pretty in that' he thought to himself. He blushed too. Why was he thinking about that? He turned his head away from her. She was not going to see him blushing! Where was that dog with Rin, & Jaken?!  
  
Hikaru watched the whole thing from behind a bush on the opposite side of the mall. Rin was beside him, & Jaken was on his other side. "Heh, they seemed to have noticed each other." Hikaru mused mostly to himself. Jaken scoffed. "What does this have to do with them falling in love?" "AH! They are already in love. We are just here to give them some alone time to recognize it." Rin smiled happily. "Can we go back over to Sesshoumaru-sama now?" she asked Hikaru. "Wait until Hikari comes out of the store. Then we'll go over."  
  
Hikari peered through another clothes rack from the other side of the store. No good, they weren't back yet. Oh well, she wasn't going to wait forever. Hikari straitened up & walked to the cash register. She would just have to pay & wait for them with Sesshoumaru. She blushed at the thought. Why did she keep blushing?! She pinched her cheeks. As she paid she thought of what to do. 'I guess we'll eat out tonight. Then tomorrow we'll go to the beach. We could go to a movie after this.' She thought on & on even as she neared Sesshoumaru. She stopped in front of him. She briefly noticed his relieved face before he wiped it away. "I was wondering when you were coming out." He said. She thought she barely heard it but wasn't sure. Was he concerned about me? She smiled. "Sorry I took so long, but there was a lot to see." He let himself smile a little. Hikari was stunned to see it. "What's the matter?" he asked when he saw her stunned face. "You're smiling. I've never seen you smile before." She smiled back at him as he blushed. "Come on lets go find the others." She grabbed his hand as she went in the direction that she felt they were in. He smiled again. He had no idea why, but felt it had something to do with her holding his hand. He could smell them ahead of him now. Why had he not smelled them before? They were not far from where he had been standing. Oh well, it did not matter that much. He blushed as she led him on.  
  
From the bushes Jaken jumped back. "T-they are coming this way!" He said frantically. Hikaru turned his head slightly. "Just act natural." Rin was having a giggling fit beside him. "What are you laughing about?!" Jaken snapped at her. "Rin thinks.that they almost. kissed." She said through spurts of laughter. Jaken's mouth fell open. Hikaru cocked an ear in their direction. "You had better think of some other thing that's that funny cuz here they come." He sipped on the drink that he had bought. Rin was grabbing hers & was slurping fast to try & stall her laughing. "Don't drink too fast or you'll get..." Too late, Rin had just given herself hiccups. ".Hiccups" He finished with a sigh. Jaken was slurping on something that Hikaru had called a 'slurpy'. The only thing that was true about it was that it was good & cold. "This thing is hard to drink." He said as he tried to drink it through a straw. Hikaru laughed. "Your supposed to scoop it out with a spoon & eat it. It's too hard to try to drink it." At that moment Hikari stomped in front of them. Sesshoumaru behind her, still blushing a little. Rin took one look at them & burst out laughing again, which was kinda hard with hiccups. "What's the matter Rin-chan?" Rin sat up trying to hide her laughter with her hand. "Rin is laughing.at.haha.the joke that Hikaru-sama just told." Hikari gave Hikaru a curious look. "Tell us." She said. Hikaru thought up one fast. "Uh.knock knock." "Who's there?" "Banana." "Banana who?" "Knock Knock." "Oh, not that one!" Hikari smiled at him though. "What one?" Sesshoumaru did not know the joke & neither did Jaken or Rin. "It goes on & on like that until the person who started it gets tired & says 'orange' instead of 'banana'. Then the punch line is that they say 'Orange you glad that I didn't say banana?' It's really kinda stupid." Sesshoumaru nodded, as Jaken asked her where he could acquire a spoon.  
  
Everyone liked the idea of going to a movie. Hikari told the other 'grown ups' that they could rent a movie & watch it later when Rin was asleep. "A more 'grown up' movie than the one we're seeing now." She added later. Sesshoumaru liked the idea of watching the movie that she called 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. It sounded very good. Hikari had said it was anyway. She said it was a fighting movie that Rin couldn't see because she was too young.  
  
After the movie they were standing outside the theatre waiting for Jaken to come back from the bathroom. Hikari was stretching & she & Sesshoumaru were talking to each other about the movie. Jaken returned before long. "Well, lets go to dinner." Hikari was about to turn around when a man pushed past her. She fell forward. Sesshoumaru moved to catch her. The others stood watching what happened next. Hikari's & Sesshoumaru's lips were pressed together as he held her from falling. Their eyes opened at the same time. Hikari gasped & pulled herself away. Sesshoumaru looked shocked as she stood on the floor before him. "Thank you for catching me." She finally said. He nodded, & they all walked out to the car.  
  
In the restaurant they were seated immediately. Hikari was still blushing & so was Sesshoumaru when they were seated. Jaken was watching every move that they made. Hikaru could feel the tension between them. He could hear a few snatches of Hikari's thoughts. One thing in particular caught his attention. 'I wish I could apologize to him, but Hikaru & them are still here. Guess I'll have to apologize to him later.' Hikaru suddenly coughed & nudged Rin. Rin got the message & said as if she had practiced. "Hikaru-sama, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you & Jaken-sama take me?" Hikaru stood. "You heard the lil lady Jaken. Let's go. Besides I have to go too." Hikari opened her mouth to protest but thought it would be a good opportunity to apologize to Sesshoumaru. They got up & left quietly. Hikaru led them to the bathrooms. When they got there, Hikaru smiled. "Nice job Rin." Rin smiled. "Now what are we gonna do Hikaru-sama?" Hikaru chanted the words again. "There now our scents will stay here. That way Sesshoumaru won't notice anything. I put a little microphone underneath the table so we can hear what they say to each other. Now, we get our own table & eat there while we watch them." They appeared at a table inside the restaurant that already had food on it. Outside on the patio Hikari & Sesshoumaru were ordering. "Good thing that they're the only ones who are out there or they might not say anything to each other about how they feel." Hikaru sat down, motioning to Rin & Jaken to sit too. "How did all this food get here?" Jaken asked before he touched any of it. "I have a friend that runs this place. I told him what I needed & he provided." Hikaru acted as if that were a sufficient answer. Rin was eating noisily. "It's good Jaken-sama. Or are you afraid?" Rin was smiling at him real big. She had gotten that joke from Hikari. Hikaru smiled at them as he turned on a walkie-talkie.  
  
Hikari felt nervous about talking to Sesshoumaru about the kiss. But she really wanted to apologize. "Uh.Sesshoumaru I.I'm sorry that.I uh.kissed you." She said rubbing the back of her head. The long braid brushed the ground behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "It is probably my fault." He said coolly. Hikari lowered her head a little. "Do you still want to rent the movie?" Sesshoumaru gave her a stunned look. Was she thinking that He was mad at her? "Of course I still want to rent it, Hikari." She suddenly looked up into his eyes. "What's the matter?" It was the second time he'd asked her today. She was smiling happily. "That's the first time you've used my name, since we met." Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Yes, I guess it is."  
  
They went on talking as Hikaru smiled at them &ate with Rin & Jaken who were having a good time with him. He told them jokes & secrets about Hikari. Things like when she was younger, about Rin's age.  
  
Out on the patio Sesshoumaru asked Hikari about a guitar that was mounted on the wall across from them. She took the instrument down. "This is a guitar. It's a musical instrument in this time. I don't think the owner will mind if I play it. He's an old friend of Hikaru's." Without another word she began to play the guitar. A haunting melody that she had heard in an anime sometime ago. Another one of her favorite songs. When she was finished she sighed & put the guitar on the table. They had already eaten & were ready for the check. "What song was that?" Sesshoumaru asked, even tough he guessed it wasn't one from his time. "It's from a TV show that I used to watch called 'Kikaider'. I never did learn the name of the song though. I just always liked it. It was always played by the main character 'Jiro' on his guitar." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
Hikaru watched as their check came. He paid for it as he watched Hikari play the guitar. The two of them talked for a while, then their check came. "Alright Rin, Jaken time to go." Hikaru transported them back to the hallway with the bathrooms. They walked back to the table & sat down. Hikari & Sesshoumaru had forgotten that they had not been alone. "WOW, you guys took forever. Are you hungry?" They shook their heads. "Only one toilet each. They were stopped up. We grabbed something to eat while we were waiting." Sesshoumaru eyed him. Hikari was doing the same. Hikaru watched as they seemed to accept his explanation. The check was paid & they left for home.  
  
At the house Rin fell instantly asleep when she hit the pillows. Hikari smiled as she lowered the girl to the small futon that she had arranged for her in the next room. When she came back she smiled at Sesshoumaru, Jaken, & Hikaru in cute dog form. Hikaru padded over to the room that Hikari had just left. "I've seen this movie before so I'll just stay in here & watched her." Hikaru walked the rest of the way into the room. Hikari mentally asked him if he was sure he didn't want to see the movie. Hikaru assured her that he didn't as she plopped down on the couch beside Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hikari had to explain the story to him a little bit before he got what was going on. It was a good movie. Jaken fell asleep on the couch before they were even halfway through the movie. Hikari leaned her head against his shoulder not long after Jaken had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru didn't shrug her off like he thought he would. Instead he let her go as he watched the bloody battle that was going on in the movie. A man that he could not pronounce the name of had just been shot down by an ugly looking oni with arrows. He watched as the movie came to a close with two midget men looking over what seemed to be Totosai's home. He sighed as the ending credits rolled by. Sesshoumaru shook his shoulder. "Hikari, the movies over." "Mmm." Hikari's head fell from his shoulder to his lap. She sighed & Sesshoumaru noticed that she was asleep. He tried to mentally call Hikaru as he had seen Hikari do. He got him, & informed him of the movie being over & both of his companions being asleep. Hikaru slipped into the room taking his human form he popped the DVD out & turned the TV off. He turned his glowing gold eyes on Hikari & Sesshoumaru. He smiled to himself. Sesshoumaru didn't notice it because he was brushing a lock of Hikari's hair from her face. "Well, I guess we'll have to put her on the floor." Hikaru moved to pick her up but Sesshoumaru waved him away. "She might wake up. It's OK I'm fine. I can sleep like this." Hikaru smiled to himself again. "Whatever you say bud. Good night." Hikaru melted back into his dog form as he picked Jaken up in his jaws & dragged him into the next room with him. He lay back down next to Rin, dropping Jaken on a pillow on the floor. He settled down as he looked into the next room. He smiled as he fell back asleep.  
  
Hikari floated in the light for a long time before she opened her eyes. Sakura petals & feathers fell all around her. She noticed that the feathers were hers. The feathers on her wings were disappearing to reveal white dragon wings underneath. This confused her. Why were her wings shedding their feathers? She tried to fly. That was easy enough. She suddenly realized that she had not gotten her lessons on how to do this yet from Hikaru. "He was suppose to teach me how!" she tried to say but found she had no voice. She glided to the ground. She heard a song from long ago. She followed the tune to find her sister sitting on a rock playing the tune, 'Promise of a Reunion'. She felt like she was going to cry. "Sis?" She was able to speak again! Her sister turned her head. She had wings too. White feathered wings! "Sis, my wings, they're." She pointed to the wings on her back which were now white dragon wings. "You must stay away from him. He is nothing but trouble. He will try to hurt you. Stay away." Was all her sister said. Hikari looked at her angrily. "Stay away from who? Hikaru? Jaken? Sesshoumaru? Who?!" Hikari was desperate to know. "His name is.Ahhh!" Her sister was struck down by a large black dog. It's eyes glared at her evilly. A black shadow was cast over the place. A pair of black wings appeared as a man grabbed her by the waist. "Miss me darling?" He asked with a laugh. She screamed & pushed him away. The black dog sprouted wings like him & was taking the form of a beautiful woman. Hikari screamed again & put both hands in his face. She heard him yell some curses at her as he let go. Her hands were glowing blue. She looked at him. The man was coving his face where she had hit him. Hikari took her chance & ran to her sister. "Kimie, what's going on?!" Her sister lay still. The woman that had once been the black dog appeared in front of her. "Silly girl, & she came here to warn you too." Hikari screamed as a shot from the man ripped through her back. She turned to see his hands glowing scarlet. "You weren't supposed to know how to work any of your powers before I got here!" He growled. Hikari noticed that she was standing. She wasn't going to lose Kimie again. She gathered all this 'power' that she thought she had. She felt it tingle everywhere in her body. The woman gasped, " no not that attack! She's not strong enough!" Hikari shot the power out through her body. She felt it engulf her. She screamed again as an attack hit her dead in the stomach. She felt someone shaking her. She was gonna puke! She forced her way out of the dream as she opened her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke when he felt the girl tremble on his lap. She was shaking badly. It could not be from cold. He told himself, the girl was covered in a blanket. Was she sick? He called out for Hikaru who was already awake. Jaken & Rin were still out cold in the next room.  
  
Hikaru padded in. Taking his human form he & Sesshoumaru moved the shaking & now sweating girl onto the floor. She was saying something now. "He was supposed to teach me." Hikaru noticed he hadn't given her lessons on how to fly like he promised he would. He picked up some more blankets & lay them on her. She continued to shiver despite that. Hikari was talking again, both men listened carefully to what was being said. "My.wings.sis, help me." Hikaru shook his head. "Another nightmare about Kimie." Sesshoumaru gave him a quizzical look. "She's been having a lot of nightmares lately about the day they died. They almost all include Black or White feathers falling at the beginning. Then it starts off that she's with a member of the family, mostly Kimie, then something happens & they die. She's woken up a couple times screaming & unable to tell me what's wrong. Then later she's totally unaware that she's done any such thing. Can't remember the dream, why she was screaming, nothing. I don't know what's causing this." Sesshoumaru looked back down at the girl who was talking again. "Who is he.Why should.I stay away?" Sesshoumaru looked at Hikaru. Was it him that was being talked about in the dream?  
  
"NO!!!!! STOP!!!" The girl was screaming loudly. Rin & Jaken woke with a start when the noise reached their ears. Rin ran into the room. "Hikari-sama?!" Seeing the girl on the floor shaking & sweating scared Rin. She clutched Sesshoumaru's arm to her. "What's wrong with Hikari-sama?" Hikaru motioned for her to be quiet, she was speaking again. "Black.dog.who are you? GET AWAY! Who are you calling 'darling'?!?!" Hikaru jumped at the sound of 'Black Dog'. Hikari screamed in pain, straightening her back. Jaken stumbled into the room. He jumped at the scene laid before him. A girl shaking & talking, two men bent over her looking worried, & another young girl staring at the older one worriedly also. Jaken noticed that her wings were starting to appear, & that her body was glowing blue. "Ah", he pointed to the wings then the blue outline that was starting at her arms. Hikaru put his hands on her shoulders. But the outline just grew stronger.  
  
"I won't lose her again!!!!" The light suddenly was gone as the girl screamed. The girl continued to shake as she screamed again. It wasn't fear that brought that one on though. It was a scream of pain, severe pain. He decided that he was going to wake her up. He grabbed her shoulders again & shook her. "Hikari,.Hikari wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him a moment before she jumped to her feet & ran to the sink.  
  
Hikari felt horrible as she retched into the sink. She felt like she had just used all her energy. She retched until she could no more. Then sinking to her knees she passed out.  
  
Woo good chapter. I would make it longer, but I'm hungry, so later! Oh, I decided that the IY gang will definitely show up in chapter ten. Unless I can squeeze them in sooner. Sorry if it's later, but they will be in it! I can't make my first fanfic without Miroku or Naraku in it.  
  
Umm. as requested by a reviewer I have put spaces in between my story. Is this what you meant? If it's still hard to read the n tell me in a review again. I'm sorry, I didn't know the type would look so tiny on ff.net when I first wrote it. It was in much larger print when I first published it on another Inuyasha fanfiction site. I'se hope this is better.  
  
I'd like to take the time to thank all my reviewers & to request more reviews again. ^_^;; I'se review hungry.  
  
I know the whole he has black feathery, dragon wings & she has white feathery, dragon wings does sound a lot like 'X/1999', but hey, I didn't notice until I thought about it in my moms car. I'm dead serious, I didn't mean that to happen, but I'm not rewriting just because it is like that cool manga. So get over it. ^_^  
  
Stay tuned for a little surprise to those Naoko-san fans out there. (Yes, that Naoko. If you don't know what I'm talkin' bout then I guess you isn't an SM fan, so it won't matter.)  
BYE!!!!  
~ OtakuSailorV -_-; 


	7. Foreigner ch7

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 7: The Trip To The Beach  
  
Hikari felt the life spring back into her, as she became aware of the world around her. She did not open her eyes because her head was swimming with pain. Instead she listened to the voices around her. "Are you sure it's OK to let her sleep? Won't she have the dream again?" It was Jaken's voice. Someone sat next to her & put a cold cloth over her head. She felt the pain in her head ease & sighed contentedly. She felt tiny hands clasped in her own. Rin's she noticed. She gave them a tiny squeeze. The girl gasped & told the others that she thought Hikari was awake. She felt clawed hands remove themselves from the cloth on her forehead & bump her skin. So it was either Sesshoumaru or Hikaru who had put the cloth on her forehead. She could feel Hikaru not too far away. Near the counter toward the back of the room. Not Hikaru then, she thought. Rin was kneeling beside her. Jaken was on top of the couch peering down at her. She wondered over how he got up there. She felt Sesshoumaru's energy right beside her. Though it was already obvious to where he was. She could feel his warmth touching her through the blanket. She tried to speak. "You guys don't need to act like I'm dying or something." Rin tightened her grip on her hand. "How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru's cool tone did not cover his concern. "I'm fine, but my head hurts. How long was I out?" Hikaru pondered that minute. "I'd say a couple of days." "What?! I wanted to take you guys to the.*groan*.beach." She had tried to sit up but the pain in her head made her sit back down. She opened her eyes slowly. The light of day made her blink & rub her eyes. Hikaru pushed her back down. "I don't think your going anywhere for quite some time." Hikari groaned. "But.the.beach is so beautiful this time of year. I just wanted them to see it before we had to. go back." Rin was smiling, Hikari still planned on taking them there! She still wanted to go, but not if Hikari-sama was going to be ill or not come. "Hikaru.who was that guy? Who was the girl that was with him?" "I'm sorry Hikari-chan but I do not know what this man in your dream looked like." Hikari sat still for a minute. "I'm going to give you the dream. Oh, & don't call me Hikari- chan. I'm not a kid." Hikari could feel her little power that she had ebbing away. She gathered the dream together & transported the images, & sounds to Hikaru. Before she could find out what he made of the dream, she fell asleep again.  
  
The dream was long & elaborate for Hikaru. He watched as Hikari met her sister while playing the song that was on her button. He watched as her sister warned her of a man. The dog flew from nowhere & struck her before the name of the man was said. He watched as the man in black pulled Hikari to him & asked her if she had missed him. The dog taking the shape of a woman. The power struggle between the two winged fighters. Hikari's final show of power. The strange mans' crimson shot to her stomach. Her images became distorted as the dream pulled to an end. The two people in black left laughing at her screams of pain.  
Hikaru gasped as he realized that he had just been sweating as Hikari had. The others were watching him. He turned to them noticing that Hikari was asleep again. He took a deep breath & explained everything that happened in the dream. Rin was still clutching Hikari's hand firmly to her. Sesshoumaru sat rooted to her side. Jaken was still sitting on top of the couch. He had to smile; these people would take very good care of Hikari in the Sengoku Jidaii.  
  
Hikari was floating in nothingness again. She could feel someone close to her. "Hikari, please listen. Listen quickly. You must stay where your heart tells you. If you do not want to go with him don't. He is pure evil." "Momma he's nice. He won't hurt me. I like him mom. But I don't know if he likes me." "No, not him. The one in your dream. His name is."  
  
Hikari woke up. Her mother had told her the name of the man in her dream. But she couldn't remember it. "Momma." She whispered. Good thing her eyes were closed, they might think she was actually seeing mommy while she was awake. Sesshoumaru was still beside her. He wondered why she was talking about her mother. "His name is.Kuroi." Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Jaken peered down at her from his perch on top of the couch. Rin went to get Hikaru from the next room. When Hikaru arrived into the room Hikari was sitting up & rubbing her head. He noticed that she had unbraided her hair. The gold locks fell to the floor as she rubbed her head. "Rin informs me that you were talking in your sleep again. Who visited you this time?" He had meant for it to be a joke but Hikari took him seriously. "Momma, she told me the name of that man & his henchwoman. Hikaru raised an interested eyebrow. "His name is Kuroi, & her name is Magagoto." Hikaru nodded. "Hikaru,.what link does this man have with me?" Hikaru noticed that she wasn't using her street language. That could be dangerous. He sighed, rubbing his brow he wondered where to start. "You realize that you are the only one left in your family who has these.powers & wings do you not?" Hikari nodded. "I'm the only one left in my family." She stopped, her eyes widened, she glanced around the room shocked that she had let slip her secret. Sesshoumaru watched her aware of what was troubling her. "It's OK. We've known for some time. We could smell that no others lived in this house besides you & the dog." "And Hikaru told us." Jaken popped in. Hikari smiled & went back to Hikaru's story. Jaken was shocked by the girls acceptance of that. He had thought that that would make her want to kill the dog demon, but she just smiled. This baffled him.  
  
"Yes I understand that I'm the only one left in this family to wield these so called powers." "Well, your white feathers signify that your part of the White Dragon Clan. His black ones signified him as being part of the Black Dragon Clan." "Were we at war with each other at one time?" Hikari cut in before Hikaru could finish. "Oh, heavens no! We were always at peace. Something that his family did not like nor understand." He paused to see if Hikari had anymore questions, seeing that she didn't he continued. "So they befriended your family in hopes of causing some great disaster. You two were betrothed the day you were born." Hikari gasped, as her eyes became as big as plates. "Now your family was a very powerful family. I guess you could say that they were the White Dragon Clan rulers. And his family was pretty much the rulers of the Black Dragon Clan." "Then why didn't they just start a war there & then?! It would have been easy!" Hikaru smiled at her, even though it was a bad time to smile about anything. "Very good question. They wanted power without having to have a war & face the chances of losing. So they got you two betrothed so that when you got married they'd rule both sides." Sesshoumaru was watching Hikaru & Hikari's every expression. "So, soon enough your family found out through a very reliable source from the enemy. Can you guess who?" Hikari pondered that a minute. Suddenly she realized it. "Hikaru.It wasn't Heather's family was it?!" Hikaru smiled again & nodded. Yes her father & mother overheard the plans for the future 'Red Dragon Clan', or that was what they were going to call it. Anyway your parents found out & took action. They destroyed his family thinking that they would not influence any one any more. They were wrong. The family Inu youkai like myself escaped with him. The stupid mutt probably raised him to take over where his parents finished." The faces & names of the two BDC members kept flashing through her head. "I have to call Heather right now." Hikari stood & walked to the phone. She speed dialed her American friend. "Hello, Heather? This is Hikari, I mean Kayla." The only one who understood what she was saying was Hikaru who translated for the rest of them. "She's calling a friend in America called Heather. She's a good friend of Hikari's, & she's also part of the Black Dragon Clan." On the phone Hikari explained everything to Heather who was greatly interested in her parents part in the story. She told Hikari that flying was easy enough, once you learn how. Hikari hung up 30 minutes later. "She had no idea about the story. Couldn't help in any way but remind me that you owe me flying lessons." Hikaru gulped & smiled. "Alright I'll teach you right now." Hikaru stood & walked over to the door. Hikari looked at her friends. "This shouldn't take too long. You can come out & watch me crash & laugh at my pain if you want. Oh, & let's go to the beach tomorrow." Hikaru walked out the door followed by Hikari & the Sengoku Jidaii time travelers.  
Flying was easy enough once she learned how to balance & turn. To her great amusement Jaken cringed whenever she faked that she was going to lose control & fall. She was not shocked that Hikaru had wings like hers. Magagoto had had them so she figured that he did too. Sesshoumaru & Rin watched from the ground. Jaken persisted in trying to get her to come down. "You worry too much Jaken. Besides I can do this, that's why I have the wings. I must be capable of it if I have them." Jaken sighed & gave up. "Yo, Hikaru! What were you doing when I woke up?" "I was doing the laundry." Hikari laughed. "You did what?! You actually cleaned?! Gods, I've got to see that!!" "And it was your dirty Crossroads uniform too! I'm never doing your laundry again! That thing was caked in mud! What were you doing in it playing Football?!" Hikari did some somersaults in the air. "Actually yes, I was playing football in my uniform." Hikaru looked stunned. "Alright I think I have it down. Lets get something to eat I'm starved. Then we can all get a good rest before the beach tomorrow." Hikari lighted to the ground. Rin kept telling her how good she was & how cool she looked. The next day would sure be fun. The last day before the return to the Sengoku Jidaii.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke to the sounds of a happy Rin singing as she helped Hikari put things in a basket. Hikari smiled at him as he sat up. "Well if it isn't Mr.Sleepyhead! What would you like to have for lunch? I'm packing up sandwiches & stuff right now." Jaken was wearing the bathing suit that they had bought for him earlier that week. Rin was wearing hers too. Hikari was wearing a one piece that was a metallic blue. Hikaru was wearing a pair of trunks that went down to his knees. They were colored red with little different colored surfboards lining it. Hikaru's ears were flat on his skull. He had been arguing with Hikari when he woke up. "Come on Hikari! Why can't I go there without the stupid cap & sunglasses today?" "Because they'll know what you are! Then we could get in trouble with the police. And I'm not gonna be the one to tell them that supernatural beasts like youkai do exist. 1.) They'll think we're crazy. 2.) They'll make us provide truth. & 3.) They'll freak when we give it to them!" Hikaru slumped. "Well I'm going any how! If someone catches me then I'll either change into a dog or disappear back here." Hikari shrugged. "Fine." Rin was playing with Sesshoumaru's fluffy. "When are you going to get dressed for the beach, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Everyone turned to look at him. Sesshoumaru stood. "What is it that I have to wear?" Hikari threw his trunks at him. He caught them as they fell to the ground. "You can put it on in the bathroom. When you're done we can leave." Sesshoumaru retreated to the bathroom. "What should I do with what I have on?" He asked over his shoulder. Hikari told him to just leave it in the bathroom, folded up.  
Sesshoumaru came out 10 minutes later wearing the green trunks. Hikari studied him a minute before she nodded & they walked to the car.  
The drive to the beach didn't take too long. They all did have to put up with the American music that Hikari had playing in the car the whole way though. Sesshoumaru found himself wondering what Hikari thought of him in this swimsuit. He thought that she looked lovely in hers. He blushed & shook the thought from his head. It did not matter what she thought. She was a human woman! They finally, after long last, parked by the beach. Rin gasped as she saw they huge waves & all the sand. Jaken stuttered something as he saw all the people. However Hikari, Sesshoumaru, & Hikaru were the only ones to stay calm. Rin would have taken off if Hikaru hadn't caught her arm at the last minute. Hikari walked out & set up her beach towel down a little ways from the water. Sesshoumaru joined her. Hikaru hung back & winked at the others. Rin & Jaken noticed it as his secret sign that he was going to do something to Hikari & Sesshoumaru later. He pointed to the sun, rotating his finger down wards to motion the setting sun. They understood. 'We disappear at sun set.'  
Hikari was surprised to meet her classmates at the beach. The blonde haired girl & her companions waved at her as they walked towards them. "Hey, Usagi! What are you doing here?" "I could ask the same of you Hikari!" Rin backed down behind Hikari's legs. Jaken tried to hide also. Sesshoumaru wanted the girls to leave. Hikaru pressed the ears flat to his head & held his tail still. "Who are your friends Hikari?" Asked a girl with short blue hair. "Oh, this is Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru this is Amy Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, Raye Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, & Chibiusa. You guys know Hikaru already. And this cute little girl is Rin. The one hiding behind the bucket is my nephew Jaken. He likes wearing that old Halloween costume everywhere." The girls said 'hi' & talked for some time. Raye kept staring at Sesshoumaru, Hikaru, & Jaken, which made them uncomfortable. When Sesshoumaru thought that he had had enough of the girl he turned his head in her direction. "Can I help you Miss? You seem to be staring at me very closely." Raye's gaze stayed the same as she answered. "You three are putting off some strange energy. Where did you meet them Hikari?" Hikari jerked her head in Raye's direction. "They're cool Raye. They're good friends of mine." Chibiusa & Rin were talking to each other happily. Minako finally pulled Hikari aside to ask her something. "Hey, Hikari. Where'd ya find these guys? They're hot. Can you hook me up?" Hikari glared at her. "Can't tell you & no." Minako looked disappointed. "Come on Hikari, I won't kiss him." Hikari glared at her even more. "Sorry Mina but I said no & I mean it." "Yo, Hikari why ya so uptight? These guys ain't youkai are they?" Hikari winced. Raye had guessed then. No point in letting the others though. "Of course not. I just had an accident earlier this week & am kinda grumpy." "You mean you discovered your wings?!" They all asked in unison. Hikari looked at them then peered over at Hikaru who nodded. "H-how did you guys know?" They smiled & pulled out their transformation brooches. "We're Sailor Senshi. So are Setsuna Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaiou, & Haruka Tenou. We can see these things you know." Hikari touched Usagi's transformation brooch. "I guess I can tell you guys the truth then." Sesshoumaru relaxed. So she was going to tell these girls because they had 'powers' like hers. That was OK. Jaken seemed fine too. Hikaru let his ears pop back up & swung his tail. "These three are youkai. This is my dog Hikaru. The guy who saved me, Sesshoumaru. And the little toad demon, Jaken. Rin is human. Sesshoumaru saved her too. They all are from the Sengoku Jidaii. Except for me & Hikaru." Hikari retold the tale of how she had met them & everything that had happened up to that time. The girls were completely calm in the presence of the demons that were in there midst. When she finished they noticed the time was passed when they were supposed to leave & left.  
It wasn't long before another girl that Hikari knew came over to say 'hi'. She was a young girl about 9 or 10. A young boy about the same age was with her. "Hey, Sakura. Man, I've seen just about everyone today." The girl smiled as they talked. "Sakura this is Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, & Hikaru. Guys this is Sakura Kinomoto & her friend Li Syaoran." The children didn't stay long. They had to meet Sakura's brother later for something. The boy had looked at the three demons with great interest when he wasn't talking. Sakura seemed to feel their power too for every once in a while she'd through a worried expression their way. A small stuffed animal on her shoulder appeared to move at different times in the conversation. That creeped Rin out.  
When they were gone Hikari went to the ocean. "Come on guys, let's get in! You too Jaken & Sesshoumaru!" The demons got in reluctantly. To his surprise the water felt good. Sesshoumaru looked over at Hikari only to find that she was gone. He could not find her scent or her power signal. He gasped as someone grabbed him from behind & pulled him down. When he surfaced he saw Hikari smiling at him. Their faces almost touching. "Gotcha Sesshoumaru!" she laughed as she disappeared under the waves again. He glanced around to notice that Hikaru was giving Rin & Jaken swimming lessons. "Very good Rin! Now Jaken you try..Good, very good!" Hikari surfaced by him again. "Hey, you wanna get some lunch? I'm hungry." She asked as she got out of the water & opened the basket. "Hey, you 3! Lunch time!" She handed Sesshoumaru a sandwich. "It's gonna be fun in the Sengoku Jidaii tomorrow." She said casually. He noticed that she was blushing & that the others had not gotten out of the ocean. "You guys comin or what?!" "Nope we're not hungry right now." Hikari shrugged. Sesshoumaru watched as she took another bite if her sandwich. She noticed that he was watching her. "You OK?" "I.yeah,.I just think that you look nice in that bathing suit." She gave him a curious look. "Thanks. You look nice too." Hikaru caught the conversation word for word. "Oh just tell each other." He muttered as he caught the last sentence. They finished eating & returned to the water as Hikaru, Rin, & Jaken went to get lunch.  
The day wore on as they splashed each other with water. Watched fish swim by. Build sandcastles. Anything you can think of doing at the beach. When the sunset finally came the demons & human were out of sight. Hikari couldn't find them. Sesshoumaru couldn't catch a trace. They decided that they must have gone to get ice cream or something. They would be safe with Hikaru where ever they were. The two of them sat & watched as the sun set on the perfect day. Hikari sighed. "Guess I'll wash my ninja outfit tonight & get my bag packed. I'm gonna need shuriken, arrows, I forgot those last time, food, water, clothes, & a number of other things. This is gonna be so cool. It's gonna be like camping with my family." Sesshoumaru looked over at her eager face. "I've been meaning to ask. Who trained you to fight & play music?" Hikaru smiled from his perch in the tree up above. Rin & Jaken were beside him. It was hard to sit proper in the coconut trees so they sat in a beech tree instead. "I was taught all that stuff by Hikaru. Ever since I was little he's been teaching me to do stuff. Play the guitar, play the piano, play the flute, play the drums, to throw shuriken, to shoot arrows, to dodge, to fight, to jump really high. Everything I know I owe to Hikaru. Well, everything that has to do with fighting. He didn't teach me math & all that other stuff you learn in school." Sesshoumaru had already learned what school was. A place to teach human children things. Hikari had told him that it was like being in hell. You stayed there all day while they spouted nonsense at you, then you went home & did extra work. She had also told him about money & 'bills'. "How do you pay your 'bills'?" She looked over at him. "When my family died they left me a lot of money. So I took over their company that Hikaru runs right now until I get older. I pay the bills with the money that comes from the company, & I pay for the things that I want with the money they left me. They said in the will, 'With this money, make yourself happy.' So I travel the world on it. I buy things that I like with it. I just don't pay for bills with it." Her eyes faded in memory like he had seen them do several times before. The sun set as she continued to remember them. When it was almost dark she stood & offered him a hand. "Let's get back to my house." Sesshoumaru took her hand & stood. Hikaru, Rin, & Jaken came walking down the beach as they stood. "Sorry we went to go find the bathrooms & some crazy lady lost her kid so we helped her. It took a while before she realized that she didn't have a son." They all laughed as he finished.  
The ride home wasn't as bad. Hikari changed the music to something quieter. The piano song that she liked so much was very soothing. Hikari pulled into the garage. Turning off the car she poked Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. "Hey, We're home. Wake up for a minute." Sesshoumaru woke up & grabbed a hold of Jaken's sleeping body. Hikari carried in Rin as Hikaru followed them in dog form. He didn't have the energy to hold his human form after the day at the beach. Hikari laid Rin down on the couch softly. Sesshoumaru dropped Jaken on a pillow as he went to the bathroom. Hikari handed him a pair of boxers & a long T-shirt. He gave her a curious glance. She pushed them into his arms. "This will be easier to sleep in tonight." She went to her room to get dressed. When he got out of the bathroom she was loading a small metal object. 'This is a gun. I'm brining it with me. It's a very powerful weapon in this time.' She told him telepathically. She put a box full of cartridges for the gun in her bag. He noticed that multiple different shaped shuriken were in the bag too. A bow was at her knees, along with as quiver full of arrows. The girl had several bottles of water in the bag. She also carried crackers, chips, and bread, anything that isn't frozen or would spoil within a few days. (I.e. milk wouldn't be in the bag.) She sighed as she put the rest of the things in the bag. Clothes were the last things to be packed. She picked out some old clothes that she didn't mind getting dirty. With a big sigh she fell on her pillow. Happy to be able to sleep at last. Tomorrow was going to be cool.  
  
YAY!!! Hikari is going back to the Sengoku Jidaii!!! The names of the 'bad' guys mean as followed. Kuroi- means 'black' like the color Magagoto- 'evil things' or so I read  
I at first wanted to name Hikari 'shiro' (white). But I thought that that sounded more like a boy's name than girls' so I stuck with Hikari. Maybe shiro will show up later? Hmmm. BYE!!!  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_^ 


	8. Foreigner ch8

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV  
  
The next morning was very busy. Hikari made pancakes while Rin brushed her teeth & got dressed. They had already eaten when Sesshoumaru had woken up. Hikaru was at the table eating pancakes & reading the newspaper & talking to Jaken who was also dressed & ready to go. Rin had finished in the bathroom & was telling Sesshoumaru that it was his turn to get dressed. Hikaru winked at him as he got up from the floor. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at him. Hikaru just smiled & continued to chat with Jaken about the paper. Hikari handed him a plate of pancakes & pushed him toward the table before he could protest. She had her bag packed & sitting by the door. He could see a bow, a quiver with arrows, & a.guitar? Why was she brining a guitar with her? He looked closer at the bag & noticed the top of a wood flute sticking out. He turned to Hikari who was pouring a glass of OJ for Jaken. "Why are you bringing a guitar & wooden flute with you?" He asked as he popped a piece of pancake in his mouth. She handed the glass to Jaken as she answered. "I thought I might play a little while I'm out in the wilds." She said simply putting a glass of milk in front of him. He drank the milk as he finished his breakfast. Hikari told him that when he was finished getting dressed that they could leave. Rin was helping her clear away dishes as she pointed in the direction of the bathroom.  
15 minutes later Rin & Hikari were giving goodbye hugs & kisses to a fluffy white Hikaru in dog form. A little thing that made Sesshoumaru angry. Hikari told him not to expect her home for some time as she closed the door behind & locked it. She stuck the keys through the mail slot for Hikaru to hang onto. She hoisted the katana onto her side, the guitar was slung over her back over her pack. The bow & arrow were at her other side while the quiver was also hoisted onto her back. She stopped at her garage to get out a blue bicycle. The bike had a large cart for holding things on the back & front. Hikari put the pack & guitar onto the back. She secured the roller blades & skateboard that were already attached to the sides. She carried the bow, slinging the quiver more securely over her back. "Alright let me close the garage & then I'm good to walk to the shrine." Sesshoumaru watched as she pressed a button on the inside of the garage. The large metal door slid down carefully & met with a bang on the concrete. Hikari mounted the bike & pedaled down the sidewalk. "Come on!" She called turning around & waving. Rin ran after her happily. Jaken followed her as Sesshoumaru took to the air.  
When they arrived Jaken & Rin had mounted the back of the bike too. They sat comfortably as Hikari pedaled to the well shrine, watching Sesshoumaru flying above her. He stopped in front of the door. Hikari decided that she would go through first with her stuff. Then she would return for them.  
Hikari grabbed a tight hold on the bike as she jumped. She felt the soothing feeling of the air flowing through her hair as she landed on the other side. She tried to hoist her bike up but it was no use. She would have to fly it up. Grabbing hold she felt the wings appear from her back. She fanned them to & fro. It took a little while before she had the bike out of the well & onto the ground above. She put out the kickstand & dove back into the well. They were waiting for her as she appeared with her wings spread out. "It took you a while girl!" Jaken sputtered when he noticed her wings. Hikari explained her problem with the bike as they all grabbed a hold of a piece of her clothing. They all disappeared down the well as they jumped in. Sesshoumaru noticed the smell of that cursed hanyou brother of his even before he got out of the well. Hikari was trying to get her wings to go back as she walked her bike toward him. Rin was playing with Jaken's staff as she ran around avoiding the infuriated toad youkai. She giggled as he dove for it & missed, cursing under his breath. Sesshoumaru continued to stare in the direction that the smell was coming from. "Inuyasha." He breathed as Hikari gave Jaken back his staff. "Who Sesshoumaru-sama?" Hikari asked giving him a puzzled look. He ignored her. "Jaken there's something that I need to do. You keep these two away, & safe." With that Sesshoumaru took to the air calling Ah-Un. The two-headed demon appeared on command & Sesshoumaru rode him to the village ahead.  
Hikari huffed as she parked her bike & pushed her self into the grass. "Yo, Jaken! Why can't we go with Sesshoumaru to where ever he's going?" Jaken gave her a disgruntled look. "Lord Sesshoumaru is going to fight his hanyou half brother Inuyasha for the sword Tetsusaiga." "What's wrong with the sword he's got now?" Hikari remembered the long bladed sword that had saved her not to long ago. Jaken huffed at her. "Because that sword cannot kill. Tetsusaiga is the stronger of the two swords." "Two swords?" "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru's father made two swords. Tenseiga & Tetsusaiga. Tenseiga can only give life as Tetsusaiga can only take it. Lord Sesshoumaru was left Tenseiga, but he believes that Tetsusaiga really belongs to him because he is the rightful heir. Inuyasha won't give it to him though, so Lord Sesshoumaru fights him for it." Hikari pondered this for a moment. "What about that other sword that he has? I think I heard him call it Toukijin? And why can't he have Tetsusaiga?" Jaken huffed again. "Silly human girl! *Bock* Yeow! The sword Toukijin was made to rival Tetsusaiga's power! Lord Sesshoumaru had it made from the teeth of an oni that broke the Tetsusaiga with it's teeth! Lord Sesshoumaru cannot touch the Tetsusaiga because he is full demon & not a hanyou like his damned younger brother!" Hikari had another stone in her hand, ready to nick him again if he called her a 'silly human girl.' Rin laughed at Jaken as he tried to answer the questions as quickly as he could after the rock. "Hey Jaken, why don't you use my name like Sesshoumaru does?" "LORD Sesshoumaru girl! *Bock* Yeow!" Hikari was angry. "OK. Why don't you use my name like LORD Sesshoumaru?" Jaken covered his head. "Hikari, will you stop hitting my head?" She smiled at him. "OK. Just as long as you don't call me girl, oh, you have to call Rin by her name too." Jaken looked highly displeased. "Jaken come over here. I'll fix that for you." Jaken reluctantly walked over to Hikari who put a bandage over the spot where she had hit him twice. Far away the battle was over & Sesshoumaru still didn't have the sword, but a very good amount of cuts from the Kaze No Kizu.  
When Sesshoumaru arrived both of the girls swarmed on him. "Sesshoumaru-sama let Rin & Hikari-sama fix your cuts." "Yeah Sesshoumaru- sama. Please?" Jaken tried to protest at the girls but got a sock in his mouth. He tried frantically to get it out while Sesshoumaru was being fussed over by the girls. "I said I don't need your help." Sesshoumaru tried to push them away but he was too weak. Hikari bandage him up while Rin handed her what she needed. "Sesshoumaru-sama sit still, or the wounds won't heal right." Hikari pushed him back down as he tried to sit up. She had his kimono pushed back as she went for the deep wounds in his chest.  
When he was finally healed the girls put his kimono back on. "There that should be good for now. The wounds should heal fast anyway because you're a demon." Hikari was washing her hands again with some waterless soap. She passed the stuff to Rin. Hikari had pulled her sock from Jaken's mouth & was trying to wash it too. "Ew, there's saliva all over it." Jaken was spouting the anger that had built in him since Sesshoumaru got back. "Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want you to help! Are you listening to me girl?!" Hikari turned around. Glaring down at him. He had to crane his head upward to actually see more than her long legs. "Hey, the names HIKARI. NOT GIRL!!!" She turned back around as she tried desperately to clean the disgusting sock. When she thought that it was clean enough she tossed it back into her bag. "Anyone hungry?"  
  
That night they traveled a good distance from the well. Rin was asleep on Ah-Un's back. Jaken looked like he might pass out any minute. Hikari pulled out a Pepsi & offered Jaken a place on the bike to sleep. He took it only after Hikari threatened to leave him if he fell asleep on the road. He was asleep before long. Sesshoumaru found a place along the road for them to camp. They built a fire to see by. Hikari unrolled her futon as Sesshoumaru placed Jaken's sleeping form onto the pillow that Hikari had provided for him. "Good night Sesshoumaru-sama." Hikari said as she rolled into her futon. She was wearing a pair of striped boxers, & a long T-shirt that has the picture of a lady winking & saying something about saving the moon kingdom. Sesshoumaru watched as she fell asleep almost instantly. He looked up at the moon before sleeping himself.  
  
They spent the next couple days doing the same thing as the first. Walking around Sesshoumaru's boundary's, occasionally stopping to rest for the night or eat. It was never boring though. Hikari loved seeing feudal Japan. It was so nice & pretty. The flowers bloomed, the birds sang, it was quite & peaceful. Much different than the way she was used to. It made her feel good, & she was happy here.  
That night they were walking during the night again. Hikari was awake along with Jaken. Rin was knocked out, asleep on Ah-Un's back as usual. Sesshoumaru walked along ahead. The wind picked up around them as Hikari & Jaken caught up with Ah-Un & Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stopped, as the wind became wilder. Hikari stopped & braced herself against the wind, holding onto her bike & Ah-Un. Jaken had ducked down behind Ah-Un. Rin was slowly waking from the whistle of the wind around them. A large feather drifted down toward them. A pretty young woman was riding on the feather. When Jaken caught sight of the feather he muttered to himself. The only word that Hikari caught was 'Kagura'. "Who?" She asked as the woman on the feather came closer. "Kagura, a minion of Naraku's." He told her as he glanced at the woman. Hikari had heard of Naraku from Jaken only a day prior. Naraku had used Sesshoumaru to try & destroy Inuyasha. Since then Sesshoumaru was hunting down the bastard for ever doing such a thing. The woman got off of her feather as the wind stopped. Hikari put out the kickstand of the bike as she stood back up to face the woman. Kagura was shorter than both her & Sesshoumaru. She had long black hair that was held up in a bun by a pin with the feather on it. Hikari noticed that she was a full demon by the pointy ears on her head. Hikari also noticed that she was facing Sesshoumaru & had not seen her yet. "I have come with another offer from Naraku." She said plainly as she pulled out a fan to hide her face. Hikari found that odd but the woman was from a different time. "Tell that bastard that Sesshoumaru has no interest in his petty offers." Kagura found that amusing. She laughed & turned her head toward Hikari who glared at her. "And I guess that you have an interest in her. *Bock* Yeow!" Upon her words a stone had flown from behind & hit her. She looked at Hikari who was smiling now. "You, girl, did you hit me?" Hikari smiled innocently at her. "How could I hit you from behind if I'm over here lady? I'm only human." Kagura sneered at that. "Yes, of course you are. *Bock* OW!" Another stone had hit her in the head. She glared at Hikari who only smiled back. Kagura stuck her nose up in the air & called her feather. When she got on she turned to Hikari & Sesshoumaru again. "You two have fun now." Hikari couldn't take it any more. "Stone!" She yelled. Stone's whizzed through the trees at Kagura as she left. Her screams of pain could be heard for some time after she was gone. Rin was rolling on the ground giggling. Seeing her laugh made Hikari laugh too. Even Jaken was laughing at her trick. Sesshoumaru laughed, which made his companions freeze. Hikari looked at him for a moment while he stood in the awkward silence. Her laugh erupted around them. Everyone continued to laugh, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
Far away the stones had stopped pounding the beaten & bleeding Kagura. They could not continue their rain on her if she passed through the barrier to the castle. 'Damn that girl!' Kagura thought as she landed to give her report to Naraku. He glared when he saw her condition. "Kagura, what happened?" He asked in an unconcerned voice. "He refused your offer. He didn't even hear what you had to say. He just said 'no'. He had a girl there with him. Another, older one than the little whelp that's following him around still. She pounded me with stones every time I made a remark." "She is only human Kagura, correct? So it could not have been her. Not even a miko can do that. Besides, did you not think to stop making remarks?" Kagura opened her mouth but shut it again. "Naraku, I know that this girl is not as she appears. True, she was only human, but she was wearing the outfit of a ninja. She had blonde hair too. & I believe that she is from the future like that Kagome girl." Naraku looked up at her questioningly at the sound of Kagome's name. "She had one of those things with the two wheels that that girl is always using. She was glowing blue when I got a good look at her. I think that she is no ordinary girl Naraku." Naraku pondered what Kagura was saying for a minute. "Bring the girl to me, but do not let Sesshoumaru catch you doing it. Wait until she is away from him. If it is possible bring the little one too. I think they can provide as good hostages & I can get some information from them. Did they have a shikon jewel shard?" Kagura thought for a minute. "I think the older girl had one in her pocket." Naraku laughed. "Maybe that is why she had that power. Very well. Bring the girls to me." With that he told Kagura she could go. Kagura wasn't too overly excited about meeting that brat again. She would have to ask the girl her name the next time they met. She could hear Naraku laughing still in the room behind her. 'Ku ku ku.' What did he find so funny damn all the time?  
  
Hikari was proud of her stone show the night before. She had wanted to knock Kagura off her feather but that took too much power. She sat & remembered the whole thing the next morning. She placed her pack on her back. She roller bladed along behind Sesshoumaru that day. She had strapped the lightweight bike to Ah-Un's back, which seemed to not mind the awkward parcel. Rin was saying to Jaken how funny she thought Hikari looked in the shoes. Rin had asked earlier to try them. Hikari had told her when her feet were bigger. She didn't want the girl getting hurt in them. Jaken poked her back with his two-headed stick. "Hai, Jaken?" "What are those contraptions on your feet?" Hikari turned about & skated backwards. "These are roller blades. Kids in my time wear these & do tricks in them & stuff." "Like what?" Jaken prodded her with the stick again. "Like this." Hikari turned back around. She pushed herself ahead of Sesshoumaru. She found an old tree that she could use as a ramp. She skated toward it & ramped off it. When she was a good height in the air she flipped & landed on her feet. She skated back to them happily. Jaken's mouth was wide open. "How did you." Hikari smiled. "That ones easy. You just gotta know what you're doing." Rin was excited as ever. "WOW! Hikari-sama that is so neat! Can you teach me?!" "When your older & with Sesshoumaru-sama's permission." Sesshoumaru was actually kind of impressed by the girl. He had never seen that before.  
From up in the air Kagura watched them. "Hmph! That human girl isn't so good." She had seen everything that Hikari had done from her perch on her feather. From out of nowhere a stone whizzed by her head. She shrieked & dove out of the way. The scream was not heard down below. Kagura squeezed the stone that had almost hit her. "Stupid girl!" She wanted to thrust the stone down at the girl, but she was no good to Naraku dead.  
  
That night Hikari & Rin were sent out on a firewood mission. Jaken was supposed to but he had fallen asleep, & the girls had volunteered before Sesshoumaru could wake him up. Hikari packed two dozen shuriken, her katana, & the gun with also about three dozen rounds. Hikari left the rest of her stuff with Sesshoumaru. "We'll be back soon." She said as they headed into the bushes. Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling about letting the girls go, but he ignored it.  
They were gone for some time before Hikari noticed that they were lost. "Hey, Rin. I think we're lost. Maybe I should shoot off the gun. Sesshoumaru will come if I do I bet." Rin turned to face her. "Rin thinks we is lost too. Maybe Hikari-sama should fire off her goon." Hikari pulled the gun out of her clothes. She was about to shoot when the wind suddenly picked up. Hikari gasped & pushed Rin into the bushes. Rin felt a cool feeling engulf her, starting at the chest. When she opened her eyes she saw that a blue orb surrounded her. She opened her mouth to speak but Hikari cut her off. "Listen Rin. This orb will protect you from any attack. You must stay here until this is over. Do not move, do not speak, do not come out no matter what." A brief picture of her mother saying the same thing to her all those years ago crossed her eyes as she listened. "When this is over, no matter what, run to Sesshoumaru. Do not come out no matter what happens to me. OK Rin?" Rin nodded as tears filled her eyes. Hikari stood & turned around to face the enemy. She moved away from the bushes so as to make it look like she wasn't protecting anything. Kagura slowly alighted on the opposite side of her. "Hello, Crazy Lady!" Hikari said with a bright smile on her face. Kagura didn't smile but glared at her, as Hikari continued to smile at her. Kagura looked around for Rin. The whelp wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's the other one? I know I saw her here." Hikari continued to smile. "Your Crazy, Lady! She went back for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagura gave her a smug look. "I know she's here somewhere. You wouldn't let a small child run around alone would you girl?" Hikari kept on smiling. "I already told you she's not here Crazy Lady!" Kagura wasn't falling for the girl's act. "You'd better tell me what you want before she gets back with Sesshoumaru." Kagura glared at the seemingly happy girl. She decided to search the bushes anyway. As she reached toward them pain seared through her arm. A shuriken was sticking out of her shoulder. "I told you she's not here. Tell me what you want & leave Kagura!" Kagura pulled the shuriken out of her arm & dropped it to the ground. "I am here on Naraku's orders to bring you, & hopefully the runt, to him for a little chat." "Oh! Will he have tea?" Hikari asked in a faked excited voice. Kagura glared at her. "Are you going to come freely or will I have to hurt you & then hunt her down?" Kagura asked. Hikari smirked at her. "Yeah like I'd do that." Kagura glared as she launched wind saucers at her. Hikari dodged them & tossed a shuriken her way. Kagura was just barely able to dodge it before it caught her in the face. Hikari watched her horrified expression when she felt it slice her cheek. Hikari pulled out some more & launched a rapid attack at her. She was able to dodge most of them, but one caught her in the opposite arm, & another tore open the side of her kimono. She shot another round of 'Dance of Blades' at her. This time they caught Hikari in mid air. She screamed as the blades cut her across the chest, & side. She pulled out her katana & launched herself at Kagura. The sword caught her. The blade was sent strait through her side. Kagura screamed in pain, the blade was drenched in blood. Hikari pulled it out. They were both covered in blood, & deep cuts. Before she could make a move Kagura had sent a huge tornado at her. Hikari tried to dodge but was unable to escape the large oncoming wind tunnel. She screamed as she felt it rip through her. She felt herself fading as the darkness grew. The pain was so immense that she passed out as she hit the ground, bloody & torn. Kagura laughed & set the girl's body on her feather. Now just to get the other one.  
Rin watched horrified as Hikari was swept into the tornado. She wanted to scream & go to her, but Hikari had told her to stay put. She hugged her knees as she watched Hikari fall to the ground, like a bloody rag doll. She watched as Kagura picked her up & set her down on the giant feather. Kagura was dripping with blood from multiple wounds on her body. She began to look around. Rin gasped. She was looking for her. She squeezed her eyes shut & wished that she were somewhere else. She felt the ground beneath her disappear. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating inside the bubble. The bubble floated above the bush for a moment, just long enough for Kagura to notice a little girl floating in a blue orb. Then it hurtled through the trees toward the place where Sesshoumaru was. Rin watched as Kagura threw a swirl of wind at the orb but missed. She knew that the orb was headed for Sesshoumaru so the woman did not follow. "Oh well, at least I got this brat." She said to herself as she sat next to Hikari. She looked down at the girl. Something wasn't right about the girls' fighting ability. She noticed that the orb would probably be at the place where Sesshoumaru was about now & she needed to leave. She mounted the feather & took off.  
  
Sesshoumaru listened to the sounds of a struggle far away. He hoped that the girls weren't near where it was. He was about to get up & find out when a blue orb hurtled through the trees & halted in front of him. The blue bubble dropped the small girl in his lap & disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl that was hugging his kimono & crying hysterically. He hugged Rin to him & asked her what was wrong. She was hysterical for several more minutes before he noticed that Hikari was nowhere in sight. "Rin, where's Hikari? Why did she send you back here?" Rin looked up at him. Her face was stained with tears. "Kagura.hic.took her away!" Rin burst into renewed tears. Jaken was awake now, rubbing his huge eyes & staring at the small girl who was sitting in his Lords' lap. He looked around but could not find Hikari anywhere. "Where is Hikari Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru continued to try & comfort the girl. "She was taken by Kagura. I need to go get her. She sent Rin here without her. Things must not have gone well in their fight. Rin can you stay here with Jaken for a while, while I go get Hikari?" Jaken gulped at the thought of what might have happened to the girl in a fight with Kagura the wind master. Rin sniffled & nodded at Sesshoumaru's request. She climbed down from his lap & walked over & hugged Jaken. Sesshoumaru looked at them for a minute before taking to the air. He followed the smell of fresh blood to the battlefield.  
  
Kagura was a good way from the battlefield when Hikari woke up. She didn't open her eyes because she could feel the wind beneath. She was on the giant feather with Kagura. She slitted her eyes a little to see where Kagura was. She tried to move her fingers. She could move them, good! She opened her eyes wide & threw a punch into Kagura's jaw. The wind demon was felled under the force of the punch. Hikari took her chance & jumped off of the feather. Kagura sat back up as Hikari jumped. "Stupid girl! You'll fall to your death!" She leaned over the feather to see Hikari's back explode with feathers. The great white wings swept out & took her away from the shocked woman. "She has wings?!" Kagura hurried the feather after her. Hikari was laughing at the shocked demon behind her. She flipped herself over & shot two blue fireballs at her. Kagura shrieked & hid behind her feather as the fireballs flew by. She heard Hikari's mocking laughter ahead of her. Hikari flipped back onto her front as she saw light ahead. Good, someone would be able to help her as she tried to get back to Sesshoumaru. She continued to smile as the wind blades swept towards her. "Kyaaa!!!!" She screamed as they cut into her back. She lost control of her flight & soared over the campsite & crashed into the trees behind the campers. Screams & cries of "Oh, My God!" & "What was that?" & "What the Hell?!" issued from the campers. Kagura swept forward on her feather. Hikari opened her eyes to see a small kitsune staring into hers. "You OK Lady?" Hikari groaned & looked around her. A man with long white hair like Sesshoumaru's was standing a little ways from her with a large sword in his hands. He had eyes like Sesshoumaru's too, only he had ears on the top of hie head. Furry dog-ears. Hikari groaned again & closed her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She sighed as she passed out.  
  
Back at the first battle ground Sesshoumaru was trying to follow the scent of blood that was overwhelming his sensitive nose. He could smell Hikari's blood all over. Along with Kagura's blood. They were both seriously wounded. He finally picked up the scent. He took to the air again. Following the scent of Hikari's blood.  
He followed the smell all the way to a field where there was a poorly put out fire. He saw blood rubbed on the grass where Hikari must have crashed into the trees. The smell of Inuyasha was all over the field too. So, now Inuyasha had the girl? He heard a groan emit from the trees. He jumped toward the sound & pulled Kagura's mangled body from the trees. "Where is she Kagura?!" He demanded as she groaned again. She gave him a weak smile. "So, you do have feelings for her?" She joked in a weak voice. Sesshoumaru growled at her & shook her. "Kagura tell me! Or I'll kill you before you can take another breath!" Kagura clenched her teeth in pain. "Inuyasha's friends took her with them to heal her. She was bleeding badly. She might even be dead now." She squinted one eye at him. His angry look didn't hide a thing from her. Sesshoumaru threw her to the ground. "Let me guess, Naraku sent you to get her so he could use her as bait?" Kagura glared at him. "She was invited to have a little chat with him. When she refused I went to look for the younger girl. She threw a damn shuriken in my arm & demanded my full attention. We fought & she passed out when she was hit with my tornado. I got her onto my feather & then that orb containing the girl went off into the woods. I took off & then the girl woke up & slugged me." She smiled at Sesshoumaru. "I know that girls' secret. Naraku will really want to meet her now." She smiled & laughed. Sesshoumaru growled at her & took to the air. He would follow the scent of Inuyasha tomorrow, right now he needed to return to Rin & Jaken.  
When he was gone Kagura smiled to herself. He had something for the girl. She began to laugh when a dozen rocks crashed into her head. "Yeowch!" She cried. That damned girl was still alive! This would not bode well with Naraku.  
At the campsite Rin was telling the story over to Jaken & Sesshoumaru. Rin was sitting in his lap again. She no longer cried because the news of Hikari's winning & staying with Inuyasha cheered her up. Jaken was puzzled to why Naraku would want to talk to the girl, but he was secretly relieved that she was OK. "Then Rin's bubble floated off the ground & flew in the direction of Sesshoumaru-sama." She finished after almost an hour of talking. She yawned & curled up in his fluffy. Jaken went back to sleep too. Sesshoumaru stared at the moon for a while before he too fell asleep.  
  
Kagura dragged herself towards Naraku's room. She had barely finished bandaging her wounds when Kohaku came with the command from Naraku to come to his quarters. She stumbled in & knelt down before him. "You called Naraku?" She asked through clenched teeth. Naraku glared at her. "Well Kagura? What happened? Did the human girl beat you up, or was it Inuyasha?" 'You would know about getting beat by a human girl!' She wanted to say but held her tongue. "It was mostly the girls' fault. She had strange powers & wings. Inuyasha came after she crashed into some trees." Naraku stared at her for a moment before asking. "What kind of wings were these Kagura?" She gave him a quizzical look. "They were large white wings. With feathers. And the girls' powers surrounded her in a blue aura." Naraku looked serious for a while. Then he muttered something that Kagura didn't understand. "White Dragon Clan." "Excuse me Naraku?" He jerked his head at her. "She must be a member of the long dead White Dragon Clan. Humans that have strange powers resembling demons'. There is a separate clan that they get along with called the Black Dragon Clan. Both clans have wings & powers. But one has black wings & crimson colored attacks & the other has white wings & blue colored attacks." Kagura looked at him. How did he know of these people if they were supposedly long dead? "Naraku, why did they not call themselves the White bird clan then?" Naraku smiled at her. Bad sign. "Because when they are at full power they shed their feathers & have dragon wings of the same color as their feathers. Did she shed her feathers?" Kagura thought for a moment. "No, she never did." He laughed. "Ku ku ku. Good, then it will be easier to control her, & kill her. Ku ku ku." Kagura was excused. She sneered at Naraku's stupidity. The girl would surely learn to control her power soon. She laughed to herself all the way to her quarters.  
  
Hikari was as tired as she'd ever been. More tired than when she had first met Kuroi & Magagoto in her dream. She just felt like sleeping forever. She ignored the glaring white room around her & the sound of footsteps coming toward her. "Hey punk! Get up. If you die I'll never forgive you." Came a man's voice from her side. "Like I care! And besides, I'm not gonna die. I'm just going to sleep awhile." "You're dyeing. Now get up before I make you. Are you really that weak that you'd loose to that bitch?!" Hikari opened her eyes. "Shut up Andrew! I am not weak! Get over here & fight me!" "Not on your life Kayla." Hikari stood. "Andrew get back here & fight like a man!" But the boy was gone. She glared after her older brother. "ANDREW GET BACK HERE YOU WIMP!!!!"  
  
Kagome entered the tent that the girl was sleeping in. Shippo had said that the girl was talking in her sleep. Some strange language that he didn't understand. She knelt down beside the girl. "Jaeigjah kejfiha euhsdweuw." She heard the girl whisper something in her sleep. Kagome recognized the words as English, but did not understand a word. Inuyasha & the rest peeked through the hole in the tent door. Shippo had informed them of the girls' talking & they were curious as to what she was saying. "Andrew get back here you wimp!" The girl screamed in their language as she sat up. She was in a cold sweat & opened her eyes slowly. She surveyed the tent before she looked at Kagome. "Who are you? Where am I?" Hikari noticed the people staring at her through the tent door. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" "I'm Kayla Lorenz, but you can call me Hikari. What happened?" Hikari rubbed her head, there was a knot on the top of her head from where she had hit the tree. "You crashed into the trees behind our campsite, Kagura was following you. Inuyasha & the others took care of her. Can I ask you something?" Hikari was still rubbing her head. Seeing that she was bandaged up. "Sure why not? Hey thanks for cleaning me up." Kagome smiled at her & Hikari noticed that she was wearing a sailor fuku like hers back in her pack. "How did you acquire a gun?" Hikari gave her a curious look before she answered. "It's mine." Hikari glanced back toward the tent flap. The people beyond were still staring at her, hey, there was the little kitsune from before! "Well I figured it was yours but where did you get it? People in this time aren't supposed to have those." Hikari watched the onlookers carefully. "I'm not from this time. And why do you keep staring at me?!" She pointed to the people who all jumped. Hikari could feel one part of her body wasn't patched when she lifted her arm. Her wing had been cut, & they were no longer visible, that meant that it was still bleeding. She groaned & clutched at her back. "What do you mean your not from this time? Oh, are those scars on your back bothering you?" Hikari shook her head. "I fell through a well one day. I ended up here with a piece of the Shikon Jewel. And it's not the scars that are bothering me." Hikari let down the invisible wing barrier. She saw their eyes grow big & they all gasped at her. "It's these blasted wings." "You fell through a well with a piece of the jewel?" Kagome asked in astonishment. Hikari nodded & pulled the jewel out. "Who cares if she's got a piece of the jewel?! The girls' got wings! She ain't human!" Hikari shot an angry glance at the white haired man. "I am so human!" "Feh!" *Bock* "Hey, which one of you was that?!" The group outside with him were all shaking their heads. Hikari felt a small twinge of pain on her neck & smacked her hand over Myoga the flea. When he popped back into his 3D form he spoke. "Lord Inuyasha, the girl is telling the truth. There is not a drop of demon blood in her." Hikari smiled. "Thank you for clearing my name." The little flea bowed & hopped off to Inuyasha's shoulder. Hikari felt a hand on her wings. She turned to see Kagome trying to fix the wound on it. Another smaller hand was on her other wing. She turned to see the small kitsune playing with her feathers. He smiled up at her & she smiled back. Following the kitsune's lead the other people piled into the tent. Kagome introduced them one by one. "This is Shippo the kitsune cub, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Myoga the demon flea, &." "You must be Inuyasha." Hikari finished for her. Inuyasha smirked at her, so he was widely known. "How did you know who he was?" Kagome asked with a surprised expression. "I.uh, that is I.umm." They all waited for her reply. "I.heard about him from somebody." She wasn't too sure she should mention Sesshoumaru here. They stared at her for a moment. Then the priest leaned toward her. "Miss Hikari will you." *WHAM* "STOP FEELING MY BUTT YOU PERVERT!" Hikari had thrown a good hard fist into the priests' face who shot through the tent flap & into a tree. The others just stared at her. "What?" She asked. "I've never seen a girl hit him before he asked them." Said Sango the demon slayer. Inuyasha looked impressed with the shot. "Um, Hikari?" She turned her head toward the small kitsune at her side. "Hai, Shippo?" "You mentioned Sesshoumaru before you passed out last night. Why?" Hikari's face turned bright red. They were going to find out about him & leave her! She searched for the right thing to say as Inuyasha watched her closely. "I.oh how do I say this? He uh.sorta saved me." Hikari bent her head to look at the ground, which was suddenly very interesting. She noticed Kagome & the others left in the tent exchange shocked & unsure looks. "You're lying." Inuyasha said grumpily. "I am not lying!" Hikari yelled. "I was supposed to be protecting Rin when that bitch Kagura came. I sent Rin back to Sesshoumaru-sama & Jaken-sama before she could take her too!" She knew she had probably said too much. "Why was Kagura after you girl?" Hikari shot another angry glance at Inuyasha. "The names Hikari. NOT girl! She was after me to talk to Naraku, but I didn't want to so she decided to try & fight me." Hikari said this all in a very casual way. The others exchanged looks again. Before Kagome could ask Hikari decided what to do. "I guess I have to tell you the whole story. Well, get comfortable." Hikari explained everything. Only leaving out the part about accidentally kissing Sesshoumaru & blushing around him a lot.  
When it was all over Hikari's wing was patched & they all had shocked looks on their faces. Inuyasha kept calling her a liar for which he kept getting bonked by rocks. Sango didn't understand how she could be a future full-blooded descendant of The White Dragon Clan if they were supposedly all died out. Kagome wanted to know everything between school & the shard. "Hikari, will you give us the shard?" "Hell no." Inuyasha grabbed for it in her hands. He missed horribly & she gave him a fist to the top of his head. "Please Hikari?" "I said no! I need it to get back & forth between the times." Kagome saw a faint light of despair in her eyes & gave in. "Are you sure my brother saved two human girls?" "Yes, I am positive! Why do you think I'm lying?" "I just know my brother that's all." "Well obviously you don't know enough." Hikari growled at him. Inuyasha glared at her & cracked his knuckles. She glared back & cracked her knuckles. Inuyasha seemed satisfied with her show & smiled. "Now I believe you." "W-what?" "You must hang around Sesshoumaru if you can glare at me like that." "Like what?" "Like.I don't know that just convinced me." Hikari was satisfied with that. Shippo was curled up in her lap & listening to the whole thing. "I don't believe he did it though. I mean, I never thought he'd learn to use the sword. Not even twice." He said quietly. Miroku was back up & sitting away from Hikari. He watched her carefully. Anyone that claimed to be part of one of the Dragon Clan's was a force to be reckoned with. Kagome shooed them all outside while she checked Hikari's wounds. "Hikari. Do you have feelings for Sesshoumaru?" Hikari gulped as Kagome checked the wound on her side. "I.yes." Hikari said quietly. She saw Kagome smile. "I thought so." "You can have the jewel shard when you defeat Naraku." Kagome looked up at her, she saw Hikari blushing & smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the girl inside the tent. Inuyasha & his friends had just poured out of the tent. Inuyasha had several lumps on his head & the priest had a rather large bruise on his cheek. Rin was smiling beside him. They had left Ah-Un along with Hikari's things back in the forest clearing where they had landed. Sesshoumaru could smell the blood coming from the tent. He hoped that they had taken good care of her for their sakes.  
Jaken was ready to walk out of the bushes & demand the girls' safe return when Sesshoumaru put a hand in front of him. "We wait until she is strong enough to walk. Then we retrieve her." The dog demon said forcefully. Jaken nodded & watched the tent that showed the outline of two women sitting inside. He noticed that Inuyasha was looking their way. "M'Lord, Inuyasha has spotted us." Jaken warned Sesshoumaru who was already aware of Inuyasha's eyes on his bush. He stood & walked toward them. Rin & Jaken at his heels. The monk & demon slayer stood when they saw him. The kitsune pup climbed on top of Inuyasha's head. Sesshoumaru noticed that a small dot on his brother's shoulder leaped off & into the tent. He stopped in front of Inuyasha who looked him over, noticing Rin he understood what was going on. "She's in the tent." Inuyasha pointed in the direction of the tent. Sesshoumaru looked in the direction he was pointing. He nodded & motioned for Rin & Jaken to stay behind as he walked over to the tent & went in.  
Rin watched Sesshoumaru go then looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Shippo leapt off of Inuyasha's head down to the ground by Rin. "My name's Shippo." "I Rin, this Jaken-sama." She said sweetly. They walked over to the fire & sat down by Miroku & Sango. Miroku leaned toward her & clasped her tiny hands in his. "Miss Rin will you." Before Sango could get him or he could finish, a blue fireball shot from the tent & caught him square in the back of the head. Inuyasha laughed at the monk, as he was sent head over heels into the tree again. "Leave Rin alone you pervert!" Came Hikari's voice from inside the tent.  
  
Hikari smiled as Sesshoumaru walked into the tent. He looked her over for a minute, noticing Inuyasha's wench was staring at him with wide eyes. He turned his cold gaze on her. Kagome caught his drift & left the tent. Sesshoumaru took her place beside Hikari. Hikari & Sesshoumaru stared at each other for some time before they spoke. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Thank you for coming. I was afraid that you were hunting down that bitch Kagura. I'm relieved." Hikari smiled at him as he nodded silently. "Is Rin OK? Did the orb fly off when Kagura took me?" Sesshoumaru nodded to both questions. He watched Hikari sigh & nod happily. "I was worried about you." Hikari looked up at him. "Did they treat you well?" He asked cocking his head toward the tent flap. Hikari smiled. "Yes, they were very nice to me." Sesshoumaru noticed the numeral bandages on her. "Did you gain all these fighting Kagura?" He asked as he touched the one at her side. Hikari nodded. "But I gave her bigger ones." She smiled & gave him a thumbs-up sign. He smiled back. She liked it when he smiled. "Sesshoumaru.I.like it when you smile." She said kindly as she continued to smile at him. "You should do it more often. I bet Rin likes it too." Of all the times Sesshoumaru had only smiled at Rin a few times, & she always seemed to be happy with his smile. "I think she wants to see you. Should I ask her & Jaken to come in?" Hikari nodded at him.  
Outside the tent Kagome was remembering the last thing that Hikari had asked her before she had left. "Kagome, do you have feelings for Inuyasha?" She hadn't been able to tell her because Sesshoumaru had walked in the tent before she could. What did that youkai want to be alone with her for anyhow? Did he like her the way she liked him? Or did he just not want her in there? She looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at Rin & Jaken with great interest. He saw her staring at him out of the corner of his eye & turned his head. Kagome scooted closer to him. "I don't believe it Kagome. My brother actually used Tenseiga to save a human. Two human women too." Kagome smiled at his perplexed look. "It must mean that he's not all that bad huh?" Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist. "Yeah, I guess." They were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's voice. "Rin, Jaken." The two who were called quickly got up & went into the tent. Before they got in Sesshoumaru spied Inuyasha & Kagome. He noticed how her head was leaning on him & how he had his arm around her & his head laid on top of hers. He ducked back inside the tent. He did not want to see that in his head too long.  
Rin knelt by Hikari's side & almost cried. "Hikari-sama, you're hurt so badly! Did that crazy lady do this to you?" Rin was holding Hikari's hand. "Yeah, but I gave her a few good ones too. I'm fine Rin." Rin smiled. Jaken was looking at all the war marks on the girl. He noticed that her right wing was bandaged too. "She saw your wings?" Jaken asked as he pointed to her maimed wing. "Who, Kagome or Kagura?" "Both." "Oh, yeah they both saw them. Is that bad?" "No, just that Naraku will want to see you even more now. Did she see you use your powers?" "Yes." "Ach! Now you're in trouble! You should never have let her see even your aura! Naraku will surely know what you are!" Sesshoumaru & Rin weren't as affected by the thought of Naraku knowing. "So? I'll take out anyone who works for Naraku. It's not that big a deal Jaken." "Not that big a deal?! He could turn you into one of his puppet slaves, child! Are you daft?! *Bock*" "Don't call me stupid." Jaken rubbed his head where the rock had hit. "Well, just expect another visit from Kagura." He said finally.  
  
Woo. Long chap, long chap. I just couldn't bring myself to end it so soon, so I kept going & going. Yes there will be another appearance by Kagura. I hope you like my little Inuyasha appearance. They will appear again later.  
  
Well, I haven't been getting many reviews & I've already started to sequel to this, so, I'm just going to upload the rest & hope for the best. Remember, reviews, but no flames. BYE!  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_~ 


	9. Foreigner ch9

FOREINGER BY: OtakuSailorV Chapter 9: Ah, Naraku  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, & Jaken decided to make camp in the same place as Inuyasha on the grounds that they wanted to be near Hikari. Kagome came back in when Sesshoumaru had left. "Hikari, I forgot to tell you earlier. My answer is 'yes, I do'." Hikari smiled at the girl. "So, you go to Crossroads high? What grade are you in?" "I'm in the 12th grade." Kagome gasped. "That means you're 18! I thought you were 15! WOW. I heard that the Crossroads' girl's were snotty & stuck up." "We're not really. I can't believe I look that young. Are you sure you ain't buttering me up." They both laughed at that. "Hey you didn't fix my clothes did you?" Kagome nodded & Hikari hugged her. "Thank you so mush Kagome-san! I really can't thank you enough." Kagome smiled. "It's OK. I wanted to do this." She said.  
Outside the others were trying to get along with Sesshoumaru. "So, how are things lately?" Inuyasha asked his older brother. Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "Things are fine thanks." He said without any feeling in his voice. Shippo was playing with Rin while Jaken chatted with Myoga the flea. Sango was trying to wake Miroku up from when he had last hit the tree. Inuyasha was looking at his brother with the utmost interest in his words. "Little brother if there is something you wish to ask me in private just ask me to follow you." Inuyasha looked stunned. Had the elder demon read his thoughts? No, impossible. Their kind didn't have that sort of power, or did they? "Actually there is something that I want to ask you in private." Inuyasha said as he stood & walked into the woods. Sesshoumaru walked after him. Everybody in the premises watched them go. When they were a good piece from the campsite Inuyasha stopped & faced his brother. "There is something that I do not understand. Why did you take on two human girls as travelers?" Sesshoumaru studied him for a moment. "What I say you must never repeat." Sesshoumaru warned him. Inuyasha nodded. "And what I say you must never repeat." Sesshoumaru nodded & began. "They both helped me in a situation. Rin healed me after you first learned the Kaze no Kizu, & Hikari killed off a pack of weasel youkai that had tried to kill Rin." Inuyasha pondered this a moment. "Do you have special feelings for them?" "I would not want them to ever get hurt or die." "No, I mean, do you love them?" Sesshoumaru gulped back what he thought was a retort. "I love them. I do not want them to ever get hurt." Inuyasha knew he was avoiding his real question so he just said it. "I know that Rin looks up to you like a father. I noticed that by the way she acts. Do you love Hikari?" Sesshoumaru glared at him. "So, what if I do?" He asked in an angry tone. "Just answer the question." "Yes. Do you love Kagome?" "Of course I do!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Have you told her your feelings?" "Have you?!" Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother. "No, I haven't. Have you told Kagome?" "I.uh.no." The two demons stared at each other for a while. "I got an idea." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Tonight I say we both tell them how we feel." "Why should I listen to you?" "Because I'll tell her if you don't." "Then I'll have to tell Kagome." "She already knows, I think." Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Fine tonight." "Make it tomorrow." "Why, it was your idea to do tonight." "Yeah but I changed my mind." Sesshoumaru glared some more, Inuyasha smirked some more. "Fine." They shook hands & walked out of the forest. "I've been meaning to ask. What do you see in Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped. "She's beautiful, & really pretty when she smiles. She's smart & funny &.hey what do you think about Hikari then?" Sesshoumaru blushed. Something that Inuyasha had never seen him do. "I think that she's very pretty, & strong. I like how she can do things without someone's help. She's very persistent & bull headed. She's funny & smart & she's very.everything. Everything about her is wonderful." Inuyasha had never heard his brother say anything like that before. To think that the ice cold Sesshoumaru was actually being sentimental. They continued to walk out of the forest in silence.  
  
Kagura watched the campsite up above on her feather. So, the girl was healing in that tent? That would make it easier to catch her tonight. She drifted back into the cloud that she was hiding in. Now, just to wait until dark.  
  
The day went by way to fast for Hikari. She was aloud out of the tent to walk around that afternoon. Miroku talked to her but didn't dare finish his proposal from earlier because of Sesshoumaru's lingering presence. Hikari played on her guitar & flute later that night around the campfire for them. Inuyasha was able to play a few songs all the way through with a little practice. Sesshoumaru however was able to pick out any song right after Hikari played it. Rin & Shippo were now good buddies along with Jaken & Myoga. They all enjoyed the music & they sometimes even sang along with the songs & danced. Hikari mentioned to Sesshoumaru that they should have a big party after they defeated Naraku. He just nodded while everyone else agreed.  
The last song was, 'Headstrong' by an American group named 'Trapt'. No one knew the words so Hikari had to translate. After that they retired to bed. Hikari fell asleep in the tent. Sesshoumaru curled up outside the door. Rin curled up in his fluffy. Jaken leaned against the tree next to the tent, Myoga was asleep on his shoulder. Kagome had her own futon on the ground by the campfire. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree not too far away. Miroku was asleep sitting up by Sango's futon.  
Hikari woke to the sound of a whistling wind outside. She straightened up & remembering that she had left her guitar outside she went out. She looked around blearily for a moment. She couldn't see the guitar anywhere. She finally spotted it after a short time near the woods. She walked over & picked it up. The thing was a little dirty. She'd have to clean it tomorrow. The wind picked up around her but Hikari thought nothing of it as she fiddled with the instrument. She just barely noticed the feather that came at her. "Hello, girl. Changed your mind yet?" Kagura was asked. Hikari placed the guitar against a tree. "Kagura, why don't you go home? I don't wanna talk to that idiot. I'm staying right here." Kagura gave her a ruthful smile. "I thought you might say that. So I took the liberty of providing some insurance." Kagura held up Rin's shaking body. "I order you to come with me." Hikari glared at her. Rin was watching her with big frightened eyes. "Only if you leave Rin out of this." Kagura looked at the girl. Tossing her at Hikari she said: "Fine. But she must not say a word about this until morning, or I'll kill you." Kagura was aiming her threat of death at Hikari, but Rin understood what she meant. "Rin will not say where Hikari-sama went until morning." Hikari patted her head as she set her down on the ground. "Fine Kagura, I'll go with you." Hikari got up on the feather. "You're going to wear that to see Naraku?" She asked pointing to the girls' long pajamas. "Hey, he shouldn't have come for me in the dead of night. I ain't changin' my clothes just to go see some maniac." Hikari crossed her arms as she sat on the feather. "Your not scared of me are you girl?" Kagura asked. "Nope. There's nothing to be scared of between you two." Kagura thought that over a minute. "Hmph. I like you better than I thought." "Whoopie." Hikari said in a faked thrilled tone. The feather took off into the sky. Rin stood alone by the place for some time. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Hikari-sama." She whimpered as she picked up the guitar & fell asleep with it in her arms in the tent.  
  
The flight to the castle took some time. Hikari almost fell asleep on the feather as they flew over the forest below. She watched the stream slip lazily by as they flew. "Hey Kagura, how much longer?" Kagura hated herself for ever listening to Naraku's orders to bring the girl to him. "That is it up ahead." "You mean that creepy looking castle surrounded by that weird purple aura?" "You can see it?" "No, I'm just guessing." Kagura looked back to see the girl looking over the edge instead of straight ahead. "Look up ahead & tell me if you can see it." Hikari lifted her head to look at what she had just described. "Yeah, I see it. It's a creepy old castle with a purple aura surrounding it. So what?" Hikari turned her attention back to the river. Kagura glared at her out of the corner of her eye. They passed through the aura easily enough. Hikari was disinterested with everything about the castle. "So, do I wait until he wakes up or do we go in now? Or is like a troll & doesn't sleep. Or is he like a vampire & sleeps during the day? That's why he sent you to get me now I bet." Kagura couldn't help but grin at the girls' thoughts of Naraku. "You won't say those things when you see him." "So, he's a troll? OK." Kagura smirked at the girl as they landed. "Walk this way." Kagura said. She noticed about half way to Naraku's quarter's that the girl was copying every move she made. She stopped dead in her tracks. The girl did the same. "Why do you keep walking like me?" She asked in an angry tone. Hikari smiled at her ability to annoy the hell out of Kagura. "You said 'walk this way' so I am walking this way." Kagura suddenly realized that she had said that. "Well stop it." "I have stopped." Kagura growled at her. She growled back. Kagura turned & walked on. Hikari followed her.  
When they finally got to Naraku's quarters, he could hear them bickering as they came. "I said stop that!" "I have stopped! Your paranoid!" "Brat!" "Bitch!" He watched as they entered the room glaring at each other. "Please Miss Hikari, sit down." Hikari sat on a cushion still glaring at Kagura. Kagura glared back. "You too Kagura." Kagura took a seat beside Hikari. They continued to glare at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "Hikari do you have any idea as to why you are here." "Nope." "Yes you do! I told you a million times on the way here." Kagura retorted as Hikari answered. "Will you answer some questions for me?" Naraku asked, ignoring Kagura's outburst. Hikari's eyes never left Kagura's. "Maybe." Naraku was glaring at her but she didn't care. "Look at me." Hikari turned her head to face his him. "Will you answer some questions? Yes or no?" "Yes or no." Hikari snapped back. Kagura noticed that the girl truly wasn't scared of Naraku. "Are you aware of what I can do to you?" Hikari smirked. "I don't give shit." Naraku glared even more at her. "Such a mouth on a young lady." She liked that comment. "Thank you." Naraku continued to glare at her. "Will, you answer some questions for me?" "Yeah, I guess. If that's the only thing your gonna keep askin' me." Naraku glared. She glared. Kagura glared at them both. "Are you from the future?" Hikari wondered on how to answer that. "Maybe." "Are you a member of the White Dragon Clan?" "Maybe." "Do you want to leave here?" "Maybe." "Are you going to give me any definite answers?" "No." "But you just gave him one." "Maybe." "Argh, you're going to be this way the whole time aren't you?" "I dunno."  
Naraku & the two women sat in silence for a minute. Naraku trying to decide how he was going to crack the girl. Kagura wanting to kill her. And Hikari feeling like she was going to pass out from lack of sleep. Finally Naraku broke the awkward silence. "Will you answer the questions willingly or will I have to make you answer them?" Hikari glared at him through her bleary eyes. "Ooo I'm so scared." He glared at her as smiled at him. "Are you from the future?" Hikari glared at him. "No." "Are you a member of the White Dragon Clan?" "No." "Are you tired?" "No." Naraku could see the sleepiness in the girls' eyes. "Are you lying to me?" "No." He tried to see if she was but she kept up the same look. "Do you have a shard of the Shikon jewel?" "Nope." Kagura slapped her between the shoulder blades. "Don't lie girl." "My name is HIKARI! NOT GIRL!" A rock flew through the door & smashed into Kagura's head. She rubbed the sore spot & glared at Hikari. Naraku watched the whole thing from his place on the floor. "Girl, do you have strange powers?" "My Name is Hikari!!! And NO I DON'T!!!" She yelled at him. No one had ever yelled at him before. Kagura slapped her back again. *Bock* "Yeow!" Naraku sat there & glared at them until they stopped. "What is it you desire most Hikari?" He asked as tentacles seeped out of his arms. "That's none of your business!" Hikari retorted as she slapped away a tentacle that tried to touch her. Kagura was about to slap her when a rock hit her in the head. *Bock* "Will you stop that?!" "Stop what?" "That thing that you always do." "Your crazy lady." Hikari continued to slap away the tentacles that tried to touch her. "What is it you most desire?" Naraku asked again as the tentacles grew in number. "I told you that it's none of your business! Woo!" A tentacle had just touched one of her swore spots. "What is it you most desire?" Naraku asked again. Hikari was starting to get tired of that question. "I ain't sayin'." A tentacle rubbed her butt. Hikari yelped & pulled out the gun hidden in her clothes. *Blam* The tentacle writhed & shrank away. "Die you damn perverts!!!!" *Blam*Blam*Blam* Hikari shot at several more tentacles that came her way. She sighed & sat back down as she fired off the last round. She noticed that both the demons were staring at her with shocked looks at the small object that she tucked back into her clothes. "What? Can't a girl own a gun?" She asked as she looked from one to the other. "What was that thing?" Kagura asked as she pointed to the outline of the gun in Hikari's shirt. "Oh, that was my .18 caliber revolver. Good gun. Wait do you even know what a gun is?" Both the demons shook their heads. "Good. Then I have no reason to tell you." Hikari sighed as she put her hands behind her head. Naraku gazed at her for a moment longer. "Let me see this weapon." Hikari glared at him. "No way man." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, that's slang for 'Hell NO!'" She informed him. He glared at her, as she glared back. "Will you answer some questions for me." "Dammit, I'm tired, but yeah whatever." He raised his eyebrow at her again. She didn't stop to explain this time. "Are you from the future?" "Hell yeah." "Are you a member of the White Dragon Clan?" "Yes." "Do you want to leave here?" "No, shit. Yeah." "Do you carry a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" "Nope." "Are you lying?" "Maybe. It all depends on what question you think I'm lying about." "Will you become one of my puppets?" "In your dreams." "Will you let me see the gun?" Hikari thought a moment before answering. "Hold on." She went to get the gun but opened the revolver part to let the bullets fall into her bra. "Here you go." Naraku smiled evilly at her. As did Kagura. Kagura noticed the strange triumphant look in the girls' eye that told her something wasn't right. Naraku pointed the gun at Hikari's head. "Now you will tell me all the answers truthfully without lying or you will die." Naraku seemed to think that the girl was not afraid of him because of the gun. Hikari's eyes traveled up to the gun pointed at her head. "Whatever." "Are you from the future?" "No. I was born this way." Kagura laughed at that. "Do you carry a shard of the sacred jewel of four souls?" "No." "Are you a member of the White Dragon Clan?" "Why do you keep bringing them up? No, I am not." "Does Sesshoumaru love you?" "Never met the guy." "Do you love him?" "I've told you. I never met him." Naraku glared at her. "Does Sesshoumaru love you?!" "No." "Do you love him?" "No." Hikari felt one of the tentacles roll over her legs. She slapped it away. "Can I help your tentacles, mister?" Naraku stared at her. He ignored her question. "How is it that you show no sign of fear? No matter what happens I cannot sense fear in you. Not once since you set foot in this castle have you shown fear." Hikari glared at him. "Who cares if I haven't? I haven't & that's just the way I am. Plus that gun is an old junker." Naraku dropped his guard long enough to look at the gun. Hikari grabbed his arm & twisted the gun out. "Thanks for the chat but I gotta run." With that she completely disappeared. Naraku clutched his arm as Kagura stood. "Naraku?" "Get her. We can use her as bait for the others." Kagura ran down the hall. Hoping the girl was long gone.  
Out on the roof Hikari was tearing holes in her pajama top for her wings. "There that should do it." She reloaded the gun & took off. The wings felt better the more she flew. She slid right through the barrier as she turned to see Kagura running out onto the grounds. Hikari noticed the cool feeling of going through another barrier. She looked ahead to see that she was about to hit a treetop. She tried to pull up but crashed anyway. "Damn trees. I seem to be having a problem with them lately." She pulled herself from the tree to see that she was by a large feild. A woman stood in front of her staring wide eyed at her wings. The girl looked strangely like Kagome. "Hello there. Sorry if I scared you. I was running.er.flying away from this crazy lady but I gotta go cuz I think she's coming." Hikari walked toward a clearing & flexed her wings. "Yeow. What in the?" Hikari pulled a stick that was lodged in her feathers out. The woman tapped her on the shoulder. "Who are you? Are you a youkai?" Hikari shook her head. "My name is Hikari. I'm a member of the.crap, I gotta get outta here. Please forgive me but I think she's getting closer." Hikari was about to take off when she felt pain usher through her neck & down her back. She felt her legs go out & her wings disappear as she looked at the priestess smiling at her with those cold eyes.  
  
Rin was awakened by Jaken's angry ranting. "Where is she Rin?! Where is Hikari?!" Rin burst into tears at the thought of Hikari. "Kagura told her that she'd kill Rin if she didn't go with her! Hikari-sama went with the crazy lady to Naraku!" Jaken gasped. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Hikari has gone with Kagura to Naraku!" Sesshoumaru landed in front of the tent & pulled Rin out. "Rin, is this true? Why didn't you tell us before?" "Kagura said that she'd kill Hikari if Rin told anyone before dawn." Sesshoumaru held her as she cried in his arms. Inuyasha & the others heard what had happened too. "I need you to stay here for a while Rin. I'm going to get Hikari." Rin snuffled & hugged him. "Be safe Sesshoumaru-sama." He hugged her back. "It's OK Rin. I'll be fine." He sat her on the ground beside Shippo as he prepared to take off into the woods. "Hey, we want to help too." Inuyasha said putting a hand on his brothers' shoulder. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "This is something that I have to do alone. I want you all to protect Rin & Jaken while I'm gone." He took to the air before anyone could protest. Kagome watched him go. The words Hikari had said to her the night before rang in her ears. 'Yes, I do.' Sango & Miroku were getting on Kirara but Kagome pulled them down. "He has to do this by himself." They stared at her. "But we have to fight Naraku too." Sango protested. Miroku looked at Kagome's stern look. "You'd better get Inuyasha." Kagome turned to see that he was already a good ways into the trees. Tetsusaiga was drawn & ready for the attack. "INUYASHA!!! OSUWARI!!! SIT!!!" Inuyasha crashed to the forest floor. "What the hell was that for bitch?!?!" "Just a little insurance."  
  
Sesshoumaru flew through the trees as he passed through the barrier to Naraku's castle. He hoped that he wasn't too late to save Hikari. As he approached the castle he saw Hikari standing on the porch by Naraku & Kagura. "I thought that you might come for the pretty little girl." Naraku said as Sesshoumaru came to a halt below him. Sesshoumaru stared at Hikari above him. Her eyes had no pupils & she had no expression on her face. Kagura was looking very smug at that point. "What do you want with her Naraku?" Sesshoumaru called from the ground. Naraku smiled. "She has something she wants to tell you. She also wants to kill you, so I think what she wants to say will be a little awkward." Naraku & Kagura walked inside. Hikari jumped down to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru." She said in a very mechanical voice. She leaned in & hugged him. He felt her squeezing him tighter & tighter he could barely breath when she spoke again. "Sesshoumaru.I.love. you." Hikari's dead eyes stared into his own. He freed himself from her death hug as the roof of the castle exploded. Miasma & tentacles swarmed everywhere as Naraku flew from the top of the roof. "I will not allow you to live." He said in a demonic voice. Hikari flew at him at the same time as Naraku sent a tentacle at him. Sesshoumaru was barely able to dodge both. Hikari kept trying to punch him, while Naraku tried to send a tentacle through him. He growled as Hikari's fist caught his cheek. "Hikari, wake up!" He pushed her to the ground. She pulled the gun out from her clothes. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She said in that same mechanical voice. He froze as she started to pull the trigger.  
  
Hikari was encased in black light again. She felt like she was going to die. She couldn't breath & was staring at a distant light coming toward her. The light grew larger as it came toward her. "Hey I thought I told you not to die?!" The light spoke in her brothers' voice. "I am not dying you jerk!" "Yeah, well dying included falling under the spell of some crazy hanyou!" He yelled at her. "You gotta learn to defend yourself against this stuff!" He said poking his finger into the blackness. "We're not going to be here all the time to save you." Hikari watched as the blackness was eaten away by the light from his body. "Hey, when will I see Kyle?" Andrew looked at her & smirked. "Probably the next time you start dying you wimp." Hikari blushed furiously & tried to get at him. "Now go save lover boy! And stop pulling that trigger. Be a waste of bullets to fire at the guy who's trying to save you." Hikari was about to ask him what he meant but felt herself slipping back into reality. He waved goodbye & she tried to say thanks. She felt something in her hand. She could see through her eyes again. She looked around to see Naraku above. Tentacles waving in several different directions. She noticed that the gun was pointed at Sesshoumaru's head. She winked at him as she saw his questioning look. "Well, are you going to shoot him or not girl?" Hikari tried to sound as much like a drone as possible. "Yes, master." She tightened her grip on the gun as she whirled & pointed it at Naraku. "Die you Sonnuvabitch!" She called as she fired several rounds at him. The bullets hit dead on. Naraku clutched at his stomach that was now bleeding heavily from 6 gunshot wounds. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to call the others here. You continue fighting!" She called as she sent a mental message to Inuyasha to come to the battleground but to leave Rin & Jaken behind. "They have Rin & Jaken with them!" Sesshoumaru called. "I know so I put one of my blue orbs around them. They'll be safe." Sesshoumaru nodded & took off.  
Far away in the clearing Rin & Jaken were encased in blue orbs & a voice came from the sky. "Inuyasha & company! Sesshoumaru & I need your help! Please bring my shuriken & katana to the castle. I'm running out of bullets!" Inuyasha took off with Kagome on his back with her arrows & the desired equipment. Rin & Jaken continued to eat breakfast like nothing was happening as Sango & Miroku took off on Kirara. Shippo hopped on too at the last moment.  
The bullets hit Naraku in two of his tentacles & once in the chest. Kagura watched with amusement as the flying dragon-girl & the demon lord started to drive back Naraku. I may almost be free! She thought to herself happily. She noticed that Kohaku was standing next to her. His eyes were normal. "I think that we will be safe soon boy, safe & free." Kohaku looked at her. His eyes glazed as he watched her. She stiffened. Naraku was calling the boy for help. "I must go now." He said as he grabbed up his blade & left.  
A yell of "Kaze no Kizu!" announced the arrival of Inuyasha & the group. Hikari watched as her weapons floated down to her. "Thanks Kagome- chan!" She called as she unsheathed her katana. The shuriken in her other hand. "Any time!" She called as Inuyasha deposited her on the ground behind him. She pulled out an extra bow & arrow. "I thought I might bring these too!" Hikari caught them in mid air & strapped both to her back. She jumped up & threw several shuriken at Naraku. Only two hit him. Hikari went to get some more when a sword cut her shoulder. A young boy with the same pale eyes as hers had been was staring at her. "Sango! This him?!" She called to Sango who turned to face her. "Kohaku!" She called. Hikari took that as a 'yes' & pulled her arms free. She placed both of her hands on his face & closed her eyes. A blue light appeared on her forehead. She felt for the place where Kohaku was being controlled. She let an image of herself go in to see what she was working on.  
A small boy was being crushed by a black orb surrounding his body. Hikari floated toward him. "Hey, your Kohaku, Sango's brother? Nice to meet you. I'm Hikari. I'm going to be your nurse today." Kohaku stared wide-eyed at her. "I'm going to get you out of this stinking hell pit & back to your sister if it's the last thing I do." Hikari shoved her light covered arms into the blackness. "You mustn't be afraid of me or anything else Kohaku. You're going to be OK. Besides I've heard of how brave you are from your sister & Rin. They speak very highly of you." The whole time she spoke Kohaku just stared at her. "A-am I really going to see them again? My sister & that girl I mean." Hikari smiled. "Yep. Keep hoping that'll make this go faster." Kohaku sighed & thought of his sister & Kirara. He missed them both very much. He felt the orb retreat under her touch. She was staring at the darkness with concerned eyes. "Almost there, bud." Kohaku watched as the last of it was eaten away. He floated freely by her. She zapped the remaining darkness coating the walls with her blue fireballs. "That should do it Kohaku. I'll see you in two minutes." With that she disappeared & Kohaku felt his eyes opening to look at the world freely.  
Sango beat back the enemies as Hikari suddenly started breathing heavily. She pulled away from Kohaku who was kneeling in front of her. Kohaku slowly opened his eyes to stare at the girl then at his sister who had tears in her eyes. "Kohaku." "Sis?" They hugged as tears ran down their cheeks. Hikari let her wings drop they're disguise as picked up her sword. "Hey Hikari, you have a mark on your forehead." Sango said as she noticed Hikari leaving for the battle that was still raging. "Really? What does it look like?" "It's blue & it's two separate wings. The wing of a dragon on the left side, & a feathered wing on the right side." Hikari nodded. With a smile she sprang into battle, sword flying along with her. She managed to slice a couple tentacles before she was hit. A tentacle whizzed by & caught her between the shoulder blades. She recovered & whacked the thing in half. She was trying to get to Sesshoumaru before he found her. She glided through the tentacles easily sending out blue waves & fireballs every now & then. She spotted Kagome shooting off arrows behind Inuyasha. She decided to ask her for Sesshoumaru. "Kagome, have you seen Sesshoumaru?" She called as she swooped by. Kagome pointed in the direction of a tall man. Hikari thanked her & took off again. The man was bleeding from a wound on his side. Hikari alighted by him & grabbed him around the waist before he could do anything. She flew to a safe spot & put him down. "Are you OK Sesshoumaru?" She asked looking at the cut. He patted her head. "I'm.fine." He groaned as he tried to walk, he pitched forward. Hikari caught him. "You are not OK. Hold still." Hikari put her glowing arms over the wound. Sesshoumaru watched as the clothes was cleared of all blood. He felt his side stop aching as she touched it. "There, now stay here for 10 minutes. Otherwise it'll open up again." She took off back into the battle. Sesshoumaru watched as she sliced several of Naraku's tentacles. He smirked to himself. "Thank you."  
Kagura watched the whole scene from the balcony. "She just freed that little boy!" She cried as she watched the girl take off toward Sesshoumaru. The girl stopped & picked the youkai up from around the waist & jump backward. When she landed she put her hands on the youkai's stomach & heal him. Kagura gasped as the girl glowed blue & took off into the battle again. From there she sent several more tentacles flying with her blue attacks. Kagura noticed that Naraku was watching the girl too. He suddenly jerked his head at Sesshoumaru, lying helpless on the ground. He laughed & sent a barrage of attacks at him.  
Hikari turned to see Sesshoumaru being attacked. Before she knew what she had done she was in front of him. She pulled the sword back & uttered something to herself. The sword & her entire body glowed blue. Her feathers started to melt away, revealing the dragon wings beneath. Her forehead was on fire with the sensation of power. She thrust the sword forward as the chant was finished. The blue light cascaded from it as she continued to say something that she did not understand at the time. Naraku yelled as the light hit him. Hikari's eyes came into focus as she slipped to the ground. Sesshoumaru picked her up as Naraku & his castle melted away.  
  
Hikari focused on the voices around her. They were still at the place where the castle had been when she opened her eyes. She looked around to see that she was in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Wow, I spend a lot of time passing out. Don't I?" Hikari giggled & rubbed her as Sesshoumaru let her down on her feet. "What was going on? All I remember is seeing Naraku send something at you & the rest is a blur." Hikari looked up into his face. Kagome & Sango & the rest were walking over to them. "Hikari, The others are hurt too. Can you help us heal them?" She asked in a polite tone. Hikari smiled at her. "Of course Kagome-chan."  
When Hikari was finished with Inuyasha he walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Don't forget what we said last night." Inuyasha whispered in his ear as he passed by. "The one who doesn't tell has to go & hook up Kikyo & Naraku." Sesshoumaru said with a ruthful smile, as he watched his brother's face pale. "I was attacked by some lady last night Kagome. She looked a lot like you." Kagome sighed as Hikari placed her hands on her side. "Next." She said as Kagome stood. "That Lady was probably Kikyo. I'm her supposed reincarnation. On what grounds did she attack you?" "So you're her? No kidding? Well she was in this field that I landed in when I was trying to get away from Kagura. I said 'hi' & 'sorry if I scared you.' Then she asks me if I'm youkai & stuff. I said 'no' & that I had to go & when I tried to leave she did something to the back of my neck." Kagome shrugged.  
Sango had several wounds that weren't serious but hurt her bad enough. Miroku had one on his head & back. Shippo had a small scrape that he seemed to think was huge. Kirara had a bad slice on her side. Kohaku was the last & one of the least hurt. A bump on the head & a small slash across his chest. Hikari healed them both for him. "Please miss Hikari, thank you so much for everything." He said. Hikari stood along with him. "Don't call me Miss, just Hikari will do fine. And your welcome, Kohaku the demon slayer." Sango hugged him & thanked Hikari for saving her brother. They all walked off to the battleground talking happily to each other. Sesshoumaru was wondering if what Hikari had said was true. He would find out soon enough when the moon rose.  
  
Another long chap! I just keep typing & typing until I've typed out 10 pages. Forgive me. Well anyway, the interview with Naraku was (I thought) pretty damn funny. But just cause I think it is doesn't mean it is. I mean, I think pudding is funny. (hehe pudding) I thought the whole thing with Kohaku was good too. Did anyone else notice that everyone in Hikari's family has a 'K' name except her older bro Andrew? Well, I also received reviews on the site I originally aired this on saying that they liked this chap cuz it was funny. ^_^ See you soon & please review!  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	10. Foreigner ch10

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 10: Welcome to the Meiji & they all died years ago  
  
That night Sesshoumaru asked Hikari to come into the woods with him. She followed thinking that he wanted to discuss how they would leave tomorrow. When they were in the clearing that he & Inuyasha had been in the night before he turned to her. Hikari noticed that he was blushing slightly. "Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?" He avoided her glance. "I have.something that I want to tell you." Hikari was listening very closely now. "Sesshoumaru, you can tell me anything." She came over & put her hand on his arm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. His blush deepened. Hikari smiled at him & said something in English that he couldn't understand. He looked at her quizzically as she smiled up at him. His blush had disappeared. "What does that mean?" Hikari smiled wider. "I love you. Duh! I love you. I love you. I love you." Sesshoumaru looked at her shocked then his gaze softened. "I.I love you too." Inuyasha watched them as they walked out of the trees. "Well, Kagome, you wanna go for a walk?" Kagome looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Yeah, I guess Inuyasha." She put the magazine away & followed him into the forest. When they got to the clearing that Hikari & Sesshoumaru had been in only a few minutes before, Inuyasha stopped. He grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kagome, do you love me?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. Kagome blushed as she searched his eyes too. "Yes, Inuyasha. I do." He blushed as he hugged her to him. "I love you Kagome." They continued to hug until the stars started to peek through the clouds. Then they walked hand-in-hand back out through the forest.  
Sango & Miroku watched both couples walk in & out of the forest. They went in curious, & came out happy & bouncy. When Inuyasha & Kagome came out hand-in-hand, they went to investigate. The inside was OK. They followed the footprints to the clearing in the center. There was nothing that exciting there. They followed the two sets of footprints until they where staring at each other face-to-face. Sango blushed as her nose touched Miroku's. "Uh.I don't see anything do you?" She said jumping back & scratching her head anime style. Miroku straightened up & looked the other way. "No, do you think that they were discussing something & planned to leave us out of it?" Miroku asked. Sango gasped. "They wouldn't do anything like that now, would they?" She asked looking a little fearful. Miroku shrugged. They walked back out of the forest still confused.  
Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, & Myoga all watched the sets of gown-ups walk into the wood & come back out. "What do you think they're doing in there?" Shippo asked as Miroku & Sango walked out looking perplexed & worried. "Maybe they're having a kind of council that they didn't invite us to." Myoga suggested. Everyone nodded, even Jaken who was one of the only grown-ups in the group. "That would be just like them." Shippo said as he crossed his arms & sat down. Rin patted him on the head in an attempt to calm him down. It helped a tiny bit as Shippo uncrossed his arms & instead stared angrily at the ground. "We could go over & ask them what's going on." Kohaku suggested when everyone else was thinking. Rin smiled at him. "That's a good idea. Lets go." Jaken stood with Myoga still on his shoulder. Shippo got up along with Kohaku & Rin, & they walked off toward Sango & Miroku.  
Miroku & Sango watched as the group of people neared them. Kirara had jumped off Sango's lap & was sitting now on top of Kohaku's head. "Do you guys know why they have been so happy when they came out of that forest?" Shippo gestured to Sesshoumaru, Hikari, Inuyasha, & Kagome, over by the fire. "And why aren't you two all smile's & blushing? Why aren't you over there?" Shippo gestured to the fire again. Miroku gave him an annoyed look. "We don't know what was going on back there. There was nothing that exciting in the forest. Besides we don't want to sit over there right now." Sango nodded. Rin now had Kirara in her arms, petting his fur gently. Kohaku watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you don't know anything sis?" Sango shook her head. "If we did we'd tell you." "Then lets go ask them." Shippo said pointing at the group by the fire. Hikari had just gotten up to get her guitar, as they marched over.  
Hikari strummed out the song from 'Kikaider' for a bit before the group descended on them. "Well?" Shippo ask before she could say a word. "Well what, Shippo? I was going to call you guys over in a minute." Sango stared down at her. "Uh.guys is something wrong?" Inuyasha & Kagome were staring now. Sesshoumaru was watching with a blank expression. "What went on in the forest that you couldn't include us all?" Shippo ask, he was feeling rather brave after the fight with Naraku. "That's none of your business rat!" Inuyasha said as he gave Shippo a 'bonk' to the head. "Inuyasha sit boy!" *Wham* Hikari blushed as she searched for the right words. "It was nothing that would, um.Kagome?" Hikari looked to the other girl for support. Kagome shrugged but tried her best. "We were watching the stars together. Is something wrong?" Miroku gave them all an uncertain look before he smiled. "Well, we thought you were holding a secret council without us." Hikari laughed along with the others. "Why would we do that?" The questioners stopped as they pondered that question. They head not thought of that. "Well anyway, I was going to start playing. You guys gonna stay?" They all smiled & sat down around the fire.  
  
The next morning they Hikari said her 'good-bye's' & 'good luck's' to everyone. She hugged all her new friends' goodbye. Even Miroku who was wise enough not to grope her. She told Kagome to call her the next time she was in the future & they would go have lunch sometime. She scribbled out her two phone numbers for Kagome as she hurried to pack her things. "This is my cell, & this is my home number." She pointed out each to Kagome. "Good luck with Inuyasha" She whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled & nodded as she headed after her friends. Hikari finished her packing & walked over to Ah- Un. "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I wanted to give Kagome my phone number." He nodded & patted her head. She smiled at him as Rin & Jaken came over with flowers. "These are for you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said as she took the flowers that Jaken was holding & handed them to him. "And these are for Hikari-sama." She said handing the other flowers to her. "Thank you Rin-chan, they're beautiful." Rin smiled at Jaken who wore an assortment of flower crowns, necklaces, & bracelets. Rin wore a single crown on her head & a flower necklace around her neck. Sesshoumaru smiled at her & thanked her for his flowers. They carefully strapped the bike to Ah-Un as they prepared to take off.  
Hikari had never been so happy in her whole life. The person she loved, loved her too. She had made new friends. She was the guardian of a small, funny little girl. She could cross between time, everything was going the right way. There was the small matter of Naraku, & her betrothed in the future, but she was sure that they would be able to destroy it. She glided alongside Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru was gliding on his other side, as there was no room with the bike strapped to his back. Jaken was sitting atop Ah- Un's head. Rin was flapping her arms in the wind on top of Hikari's back. Sesshoumaru watched them from his place on the swirling cloud. Hikari's wounds had been treated & she was very happy as she flew over the earth. "Where are we going now Sesshoumaru?" Hikari noticed the landscape from when she was traveling on foot. He looked over & smiled at her, something that he was beginning to do more often. "We are going back to Keade's village for a little party with Inuyasha." Hikari stared at him. He had hated his brother so much only a few days ago, why the change? Why was he now so eager to hang around with him? Did he want to bond with the little brother that he used to hate? "Sweet! This going to be so cool!" Hikari did a loop-the-loop with Rin screaming happily on her back. Sesshoumaru smiled as the girls continued to giggle at things below.  
  
At Keade's village the IY team had already begun preparations for the party. They had reached there using the efforts of Miroku's raccoon friend & Kirara. Shippo was busy trying to make fun fireworks for the occasion. "What are we having this party for again?" He asked as Kagome passed by with food. "This is the 'Half way to beating Naraku' Party." Shippo nodded. "Do these look OK?" "Yeah, they're pretty." Maybe giving the child explosives was a bad idea. Kagome thought to herself as she carried the food to Keade's house. She walked in to see Keade talking to Inuyasha. "Hello Kagome. We were just talking about how many people we were going to feed." Keade said as she stood up. "If you need me to I can go back with Hikari to get some food from the future, when she gets here." Keade nodded. "Yes I was thinking that too. I heard that this girl is a White Dragon Clan member? Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "She has blonde hair like you said they did, & big white feathery wings that changed into scaly dragon ones. She also has the mark on her forehead, the one with the two wings. And she has the blue magic attacks." Keade nodded as she pondered this. "You say that she is from the future like you? That is strange. I had heard that all of her kind had died years ago. When Inuyasha was first pinned to the tree. Maybe Naraku killed them because he saw them as a dangerous threat? Hmmm." Keade closed her one good eye as she rubbed her chin with one hand. Kagome sat the food down as she heard laughter from outside. "You can ask her right now if you want Keade, because she's here." They all walked over to the door to look at the new comers. They saw a two-headed dragon carrying a small green youkai & two escorts on either side. One was Hikari with Rin standing on her back & waving, the girls' wings were spread out to their full length. The other was Sesshoumaru riding a swirling cloud down toward them.  
When they landed Keade walked over to Hikari & was looking over her feathered wings carefully. Hikari watched her examine her wings for some time before asking. "Uhh.can I help you?" She asked Keade. "Oh, Hikari this is Keade. Keade this is Hikari the WDC member." Hikari looked over at Kagome. "Hello Keade, is there something wrong?" Keade finished her inspection of the wings as she asked. "No I had just heard that your kind were completely wiped out." Hikari gave her a raised eyebrow before she understood. "Oh, well I don't understand that either, but I am a full blooded member. Keade nodded as she scratched her chin again. "Hikari I think we might need to get some food from the future. Any suggestions?" Hikari thought for a moment. "How about we get some desert along with that? We could get chocolate, chips, pretzels, salad, & stuff." Kagome smiled. "That sounds great lets go!" She grabbed Hikari's arm leading her to the well. "I'll be back soon!" she called as she waved to Sesshoumaru. He watched her go with reluctant eyes. He didn't want her tog o without him but there were things that probably needed to be done for the party that only a youkai could do. He sighed as he turned to go.  
  
A pair of malicious eyes watched the girls as they headed for the well. "This is going to be easier than I thought."  
  
Kagome trudged on into the forest as Hikari followed behind her. "I thought that Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would have stopped us from leaving." Hikari joked as Kagome went on. "Hey, Hikari?" "Yes?" Kagome stopped & whispered something in her ear. "Oh, sure. I have mine so we can get through." Kagome smiled & nodded. She had left her jewel at the village with Inuyasha for safekeeping. Now that she knew how he felt she was more willing to let him have it. As they neared the well they heard something in the bushes. Kagome was swept up into the air in a flash of color. Hikari tried to grab her but only succeeded in getting a fist of torn cloth. Kagome hung suspended in the air by a woman on a feather. "Kagura!" Hikari let her wings snap into place as she prepared to launch herself at her. "Ku ku ku." Hikari reeled to find that a white baboon was behind her. Kagome cried out at the sight of him. "Naraku!" Hikari stared at him before seeing the resemblance. "Your right he does look like him." Hikari joked at the man in the white pelt. "Ku ku ku. I would not say such things if I were you." He warned. Hikari glared at him. Above Kagura tightened her hold on Kagome. "Give me the shard of the Shikon Jewel & I will let her live." Hikari braced herself. She felt something coming her way, a power, the power of three Shikon shards?! Hikari dodged just in time to let a brown tornado pass by. The whirlwind swept toward Kagura. Kagura tried to dodge also but was struck by the brown tornado. When Hikari looked foe Kagome she noticed that she was in the arms of another demon. "Kouga!?" Kagome said as the demon dropped her to the ground. "Are you OK Kagome?" He asked as Naraku & Kagura recovered from his attacks. She nodded as Hikari looked for any sign of Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. As if answering her question the red suited warrior & his brother swept in on the battlefield. Naraku cursed as they appeared. Hikari was standing by the well smiling cheerfully as she prepared to do battle. The battle commenced with Kagura drawing the attention of all the warriors. Hikari looked around for Naraku but couldn't see him anywhere. She swatted at a bee zooming over her head. She suddenly felt herself losing balance as someone pushed her. She grabbed at the cloak of the pusher & was face-to-face with Naraku. She growled as she pulled back for an attack. He laughed as he forced her back into the well. "Happy landings!" He called after her as one of his bugs retrieved her jewel shard. Hikari watched as Sesshoumaru appeared over the well reaching for her. She tried to grab for him, beating her wings effortlessly. She could fly with her wings facing the ground. "Sesshoumaru!!!" She called as she closed her eyes, wincing against the impact of the well bottom.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara & Yahiko Myojin stood by the well as they talked of different things that had happened recently. "I heard that that ship just sunk." Sanosuke said as he chewed on a fish bone. Yahiko shook his head. "No way, the paper said that someone blew it up." They went on about the ship as they heard a 'thunk' & curses issuing from the well. "Damn you Naraku! Why can't I get back through?! Work you piece of shit well, work!!!" They turned around to see a young woman standing in the bottom of the well, stamping on the ground & walls around her. "Dammit!! I can't believe I let him get the fucking shard piece so easy!!! I'm going to kill him!!!" The girl continued on her rampage of the well as they watched. "Hey, that's not the way a lady should talk." Sano said from the top of the well. The girl stopped in mid curse to look up. "Do you need some help lady?" Yahiko asked as he stuck his head over the side of the well. "Like hell I do. That bastard Naraku." She cursed under her breath as she stared menacingly at the bottom of the well. "How did you get down there?" Sanosuke asked as the girl started to pound the bottom of the well again. "Some asshole pushed me down, & now I'm stuck here." Hikari was about to fire a burst shot at the well bottom when she noticed that they were staring at her. "Can we help you up?" Yahiko asked. Hikari stared at the well bottom. "Guess I'm going to be here for awhile." She muttered under her breath. Yahiko repeated his question. "Can we help you out of there miss?" Hikari stared up at him. "Naw, I can do it on my own thanks." "But I thought you said you were stuck?" They watched as Hikari hopped out of the well in a single bound. "Stuck in this time period yeah." She said as she landed by them. The fish bone fell out of Sanosuke's mouth. Yahiko looked like he was going to have a seizure. "What?" Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the whole time period thing. She thought as she saw them staring. "Y-you just jumped straight out of that well. Kenshin can't even do that without a double jump off one of the walls." Hikari looked back down the well & gave it a dirty finger sign. "Oh, that?" She said pointing to the well. "That's easy." She shrugged & started walking away. "Nice meeting you two. I gotta go now though." She was just walking past them when Sano grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on missy. I think Kenshin would like to meet you." Hikari glared at him. "That's great & all but I seriously need to get out of here. I got to find a way back to where I came from." Sano acted as if he hadn't heard her & started to pull her along. She figured maybe she should go with him. The guy seemed nice enough. The kid was nice too. She needed a place to stay while she figured which attack to use on the stinking well. "Hey kid whose Kenshin?" Yahiko looked at her more closely than he had before. "I've never seen hair like yours. Kenshin is a swordsman. He's really good. By the way, my name is Yahiko, & he's Sanosuke. You can call him Sano though. What's yours?" Hikari wondered which name to use. "My name is, uh.Hikari. Nice to meet you Yahiko. Nice to meet you Sano." Sano continued to pull her along by the back of her ninja outfit. He grunted a 'hello missy' as they came to the dojo. Yahiko noticed the sword & shuriken that she was carrying along with her bow & arrow too as they clanged against the door. Sano let Hikari go as he went on into the house. Hikari looked around the houses outside as Yahiko touched one of the shuriken & her sword. "Are you a swordsman too?" He asked as he looked over her katana. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Hikari answered as she spotted a red haired man staring at her from a window. She turned away when she spotted him. "Are you a ninja too?" Yahiko asked as he pointed to her shuriken then her outfit. "Sorta." Was all she said as the door slid back to reveal a woman with long black hair in a kimono that was pink. "You must be Hikari. I'm Kaoru Kamiya." Hikari looked at the woman who was approaching her. She didn't look like a youkai. That was good, she was tired of youkai fighting. "I heard that they found you in the bottom of the well. How did you get there?" Kaoru was smiling but Hikari could tell that these people thought that she was crazy. "Look I'm not crazy or anything, but your not going to believe me if I told you. So, anyway I gotta go. There's someone that I have to beat the crap out of." Hikari turned to go but a hand was on her shoulder. "Please, I insist that you stay here. I have a lot of nuts living here already." "WHAT?!" Yahiko burst out when he heard her words. "Like this one here. Incurable." She patted Yahiko's head, as they both burst into laughter. "I guess I can tell you but I still think that you're going to think I'm crazy." Hikari said as she looked at Kaoru's smiling face. They went inside still smiling & laughing at Yahiko's expense.  
Once inside Hikari was introduced to Kenshin Himura & Megumi Tanaki. Both were glad to meet her. Kenshin also asked of the sword, bow, & shuriken at her side. They all sat down to dinner as they urged Hikari to tell where she was from & who she was. "I am from both the past & the future." Hikari began, getting raised eyebrows. "Alright, there's this jewel called the jewel of four souls. A friend of mine was keeping it safe until a crow demon took it. The crow demon swallowed the jewel & was taking off when my friend hit it with an arrow. The arrow caused the jewel to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. That was back in the Sengoku Jidaii." She stopped to take a sip of water. More raised eyebrows she noticed with disgust. I knew they would think I was crazy. "500 years later I found a sliver of the shard & fell down that well. I appeared in the Sengoku Jidaii. I gained friends there & met the girl who had shattered the jewel. I found that some idiot named Naraku was trying to get the jewel for himself so that he could become a full demon. I was fighting him with a couple of my friends by that well when he pushed me in & stole my shard. Now I can't get back because he 1.) Stole my shard & 2.) Probably sealed the well so I couldn't get through the well with my powers." They were still staring at her with curious looks. "Alright that was the abbreviated version, this is what really happened." She delved into the story of Onigumo, Kikyo, & Inuyasha. She told them that Kagome had the jewel inside of her because she was the reincarnation of Kikyo 500 years later. She told how she had met Sesshoumaru, leaving out the part where they kissed & went to the future. She told them of her dog Hikaru who was really youkai. She told of the White Dragon Clan which she was a full-blooded member of, & the Black Dragon Clan which held her betrothed. She told them of how she had been captured & interrogated by Naraku. How she had then become his puppet & lost all control. How she had almost killed her beloved by her own smoking gun. The reason that she hated Naraku. The reason that she must get back. Everything. The whole story took 2 hours to tell, but was worth it. They still thought that she was crazy but were listening very well.  
When she had finally told them everything she sighed & took a sip of water. "And that's why I need to get back through the damn well." Megumi had already told her several times not to say those kinds of words, but Hikari didn't care. "Young lady's shouldn't say those words Hikari." She said for about the millionth time. "M'k." Hikari said as she took another sip of water. "Prove it." Came Sano's voice. "Prove that you're what you say you are." Hikari rolled tired eyes at him. "You wanted to know who I was. If you still don't believe me then it is none of my business. I didn't think you would believe me anyhow, so it doesn't matter to me." Hikari took another sip of water. "Your lying aren't you? None of that was true. You're a youkai yourself & you want to eat us." Hikari rolled the tired eye's at him again. "Believe what you want. I wasn't lying, but you can choose what you want to believe." Sano stared at her as she got up. "I'll be outside. And thank you for the food Miss Kaoru" She pushed the screen aside as she walked out. Pushing the screen to, they saw her shadow shoot up ward as a 'thunk' sounded on the roof. "I tell you it ain't normal for a girl to act that way. Talking like that, & being able to jump like that, she's a youkai. She's going to eat us alive." Sano said as he pointed to the roof. Hikari suddenly appeared behind him. "I told you that I ain't a youkai. And besides, you told me to come here. I didn't want to but you insisted." Hikari poked his nose as she disappeared again. Sano freaked & ran outside to see Hikari stretched out on the roof. "How did you do that?!" He called from the ground. Hikari sat up & gave him a curious look. "What are you talking about Mr. Sano?" The rest of the inhabitants from the dojo had come out now too. "You just appeared in the room & disappeared again." Sano was glaring at her. Hikari smiled & jumped off the roof. "That trick is easy too." She disappeared & reappeared behind a tree. "See? No, I guess you can't." Hikari reappeared on the roof again. "Do you really want to see my wings so bad?" She asked as she leaned forward. Sano gulped & shook his head nervously. 'Oh, he is so superstitious.' Hikari though as she smiled at him. He gulped again. She stood up on the roof & jumped. She twirled through air as white began to appear in the swirl of color. She landed on one foot with a 'ta-da'. The wings glistened in the moonlight. "That's them." She said pointing to the big white feathery wings on her back. They all had huge eyes on their faces as they looked at her. Before she could move they were all touching the wings. "Are you sure these are real?" Came Yahiko's voice from somewhere. "Of course they are. Yeow! Who pinched me?!" Megumi stood up & looked at her. "Sorry that was me. I wanted to see your reaction to one of the feathers being pulled out." Hikari looked shocked. "You did what to my wings?!" She nearly threw everyone off when she snapped the wings to attention. Megumi giggled "Don't worry it was only a pinch. I didn't take a feather out." Hikari could feel the aura surrounding her. She growled lowly as she glared at Megumi. Megumi stared at the girl. She was glowing blue. Before she could get a closer look Hikari was back to her normal self. "Good." Then she disappeared back onto the roof again. They all watched as she lay down to look at the stars. Then one-by-one they went back into the house, except Kenshin who hopped onto the roof beside her. "It's a beautiful night to watch stars isn't it Miss Hikari?" She sat up. "Yeah, I guess, I wasn't really looking at them." He turned his head from the stars to look at her. "What were you looking at then Miss Hikari?" "I was actually thinking about something & I wanted to be somewhere quiet to do it. By the way you don't have to call me 'Miss'. Just call me Hikari." He stared at her as she watched the stars. "What are you thinking about?" Hikari looked at him for a few moments, wondering if she should tell him. "I was thinking about.Sesshoumaru." Kenshin recognized the name from her story. "You mean the dog demon who saved you?" Hikari blushed, Kenshin noticed but didn't say anything. "I, umm.yeah." Kenshin could see that she was hiding something. "Why were you thinking about him Hikari? If you don't mind me asking." He could see tears starting in her eyes. "I.I don't know if he's still alive in the Sengoku Jidaii. For all I know he could be dead. Along with Rin & Jaken & everyone else. I was supposed to protect Rin. If she's dead then." Her voice caught & she couldn't go on. He watched as her eyes misted in memory. Before long he decided to ask the question that he had wanted to ask before. "Hikari, what happened to your family? Like your mother & your father?" Hikari tried to contain the tears but two spilled down either cheek. "They died. My two brothers, my sister, & my parents. In a car crash three years ago in my time." He watched the tears roll down her cheeks. "That's only one of the reason's why it's so important to me to get back to the Sengoku Jidaii. I don't want to lose my new family so soon." More uncontrolled tears ran down her cheeks. Kenshin watched as she lost all control & sobbed into her knees. As she leaned down to cry into her legs she bumped the button on her shirt & the song from a long time ago played over. Kenshin listened to the sweet piano music of 'Promise of Reunion' for a little while before he tapped Hikari on the shoulder. "What's that song called?" Hikari gave him a small smile as she looked at the button. "This *sniff* song is called 'Promise of a Reunion'. I recorded it onto several buttons like these & gave them to my family one year for Christmas. It was supposed to be a sign that we would never be apart. Then they died. I was so angry with myself for not being there, with them when it happened. Then I found my new family & re-recorded the song onto more buttons. I made enough so that no matter what happened I would always have one with me, to give to a new friend that I met. But now I still have them, the ones I was going to give to them." Hikari pulled the buttons out from her clothes. "I was going to give them to them when the party started but.he came & I never got to. I don't even know if they're still alive." Hikari looked out toward the well. She couldn't see it from the rooftop, but she knew it was just beyond the next building. "Hikari?" Kenshin asked as she lay back down to look at the stars. "Yeah, Kenshin?" "What's a car?"  
  
Kenshin had tried his best but Hikari refused to sleep in the house. "Sorry if I was rude earlier but I was really frustrated. Thank you for inviting me in though. Besides I make everyone nervous & I don't want anyone to lose sleep because they're afraid of me. I'll just be up here." She smiled at him until he had left the rooftop. Kenshin watched as the girl rolled over to sleep. He smiled & walked into the house. "Did she try to eat you?" Sano asked as he walked in the door. He was surprised that the gang was still awake. "No Sano. We just talked. She isn't mean or youkai. She's just a girl who's lost her family & friends in horrible ways." The people in the room stopped. "For real? What happened to them?" Yahiko asked. "Her family died over seas in a car crash, she said that they were something like a carriage with no horse & ran on gas. She is not aware of her friends' fates but fears the worst. She was telling the truth in that story." Kenshin gave them all a hard truthful stare. They understood what he was saying. "The poor girl. Why didn't she tell us about her family?" Kaoru asked through teary eyes, & here she had though t the girl was crazy. "She blames herself for their deaths. She decided to stay home when they went away, so she thinks it is her fault that they were killed. She feels horrible for not being there when they died." Megumi looked up at the roof where Hikari was sleeping. "Where is she now?" She asked as she looked over at Kenshin. "She's sleeping on the roof." Kenshin said. "She's probably tired after crying so hard." Kaoru gave him a worried look. "She decided but I did try to convince her to sleep in the house." The group stared a little longer at the roof until they heard a scraping noise & saw Hikari's shadow moving toward one of the trees. They watched as she jumped into the tree & stayed there. Kaoru sighed as she walked off to bed. "Poor girl."  
  
The next morning everyone woke to the sound & smell of cooking. Kaoru walked lazily into the kitchen thinking that Kenshin was there, cooking breakfast. Instead she was shocked to see a golden braid. "Hikari, are you making breakfast?" She asked as Yahiko lumbered in & started staring at the girl who was cooking. "Yeah. I gotta do somethin' to earn my keep until I get the hell outta here." Kaoru smiled as she sat down to look at a food she had never seen before. Yahiko received a similar thing on his plate. The object was round & slightly brown. It looked like bread. "Hikari, what is this?" Yahiko asked as he poked the round object. "These are called pancakes. They're good, future food." Hikari smiled at them as she made more. Yahiko picked it up & took a bite out of it. "Wow, this is good Hikari." He took another bite as Kaoru tried hers. Sanosuke walked in, took one look at the cook & tried to get back out of the room again. Hikari was in front of the door before he could move. "My cookin' ain't that bad Mr. Sano." He yelped as she pulled him back by the shirt to the table. She placed several pancakes in front of him. He saw Yahiko & Kaoru eating theirs hungrily, so reluctantly he took a bite. It tasted great. "What are these things?" He asked as he took another bite. "Pancakes. Future food." Yahiko answered for Hikari. Kenshin & Megumi walked into the room. Hikari gave them some pancakes, informing them of what they were before she left to make the last batch. Megumi & Kenshin had the same reaction as the others on the food. They liked it.  
After breakfast, Hikari died a scarf around her head & an apron around herself & grabbed up all the cleaning supplies. Kenshin watched her curiously as she walked over & put a wet soapy rag on the floor. Placing her hands on it she put her feet in a track position. "Ready, set, go!" She said & tore down the hall. Kenshin was surprised at her speed in doing the work. "Da, da, da, da, da." She said as she turned & ran back down the hall. Sano watched from the opposite end of the hall. The fish bone he was chewing on fell out of his mouth & onto the floor. With wide eyes he ran back away down the hall before Hikari noticed he was there.  
After she had finished cleaning the floors Kenshin spotted her sweeping on the porch with the same vigor as she had used when washing the floors. Dust stuck to her as it flew through the air. Kenshin smiled at her work & sweatdropped as Sano walked over only to see her working & run away again.  
The next time Hikari was seen, she was in the front of the house, using paper & paint she had bought herself she was making a portrait. She smiled evilly at her picture that looked like Naraku. He was smirking at her from the page as she hung him on a tree & got out her bow & arrow. She was still smiling as she drew it back & let the arrow fly into his forehead. "Bingo." She said & let another & another fly. Soon, Kenshin & the others could barely see her arms moving. The arrows flew out faster than they could follow & all hit a point on Naraku. "Die, die, die!" Hikari growled out each time she fired an arrow. With a bit of shock she noticed that she had run out of arrows & picked the ones out of the picture & started over again & again until she had obliterated the paper.  
Toward sunset that afternoon, Kenshin was sweeping as Hikari snoozed on the roof. Her ninja outfit was a little uncomfortable to sleep in but that didn't stop her. She was awakened by the sound of banging on the door. She opened one eye lazily. She had not thought of a single thing to do about the well yet, & all that banging was disturbing her thought. She watched as Kenshin walked over to the door. When it was opened Hikari noticed a tall man in a police uniform. She braced herself to disappear. Behind the cop was a young girl who looked about Hikari's age. She had on the same ninja suit as her & her hair was also in a braid. Hikari watched as the cop pushed her forward. His eyes are creepy. Hikari thought as she watched them from the roof. "This girl has been wandering around for days looking for this dojo. She wanted to see the inhabitants of it. Please try to keep your friends under control, Kenshin." "Alright Saito." The cop spotted her on the roof. "Another friend of yours Kenshin? She looks a bit dirty." "That's not nice to say about women. Especially when they can hear you." Hikari said as she popped into the tree over head. Saito watched her carefully. The girl that was now standing by Kenshin was looking her over curiously. Hikari hung upside down from the branch. "I'm not dirty, just stuck." Saito raised an eyebrow at her. Hikari decided not to explain though as she popped onto the street behind him. "I'm going to the well for a while, OK Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded as the girl walked casually down the road. Saito watched her go. "Who was that?" Misoa asked. "She looked like me." Kenshin suddenly noticed the resemblance. "That's Hikari. She's not going to be staying long. She has a mission that she needs to do here." Kenshin watched as Hajime Saito followed the girl. "Was there something you wanted Misoa?" Kenshin asked as he shut the door to the dojo again.  
Saito arrived at the well to see that the girl was nowhere around. He looked down the well but she was gone. "Boo." Saito turned around to see the girl smiling at him, as she hung upside-down from the God Tree. He looked at her smiling face with his cold eyes that never showed emotion. She stared at his eyes for a moment before she flipped herself right side up. "Your eyes remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." She said as she crossed to the well. "Are you going to keep staring at me? It's very disrupting." He narrowed his eyes at her as she looked down the well. She flipped in & hit the bottom with a 'thunk'. "Dammit Naraku!" She cursed from the bottom of the well. Saito looked down to she her pacing the bottom rubbing her chin. "Maybe if I.no, that'll blow it up." She kept murmuring ideas to herself. She finally jumped back up & landed on the lip of the well. Dropping to the ground she turned to face the well. "This should do it." She placed both hands in front of her. As if she were warming them by the fire. "If this doesn't work I'm going to chop my hands off." Hikari took a deep breath as she recited the words that she thought might unseal the well to her powers. Her body glowed blue as she closed her eyes. Her mouth moved but undecipherable words in any language were the only things that came out. Saito watched as the well & the girl glowed an eerie blue color as she chanted words that he didn't understand. Slowly after five minutes the glowing receded & the girls' arms dropped to her side. She opened her eyes to see the well still glowing. Hikari giggled & jumped in. *Thunk* "Damn you Naraku!!" Hikari flipped back up & kicked the well. "Damn, damn, DAMN!!!" The well stopped glowing as she kicked it. Hikari growled as she stomped back over to the God Tree. She slumped down to the ground, as she noticed that Saito was staring at her. "Uh.nice weather." Hikari said as she stared up into the leaves of the tree. Saito walked over to her. "What or who are you?" Hikari glanced up at him. "I'm a member of the White Dragon Clan. My name is Hikari Lorenz & I'm from the future. I used to travel through this well to get to my time & the Sengoku Jidaii. Then one day this asshole named Naraku took my Shikon Jewel shard that I was using to get through the well, sealed it against my powers, & pushed me in. I had friends who I was fighting him with, but they.I don't know if he retreated after he thought he had disposed of me or what. They could all be dead right now." Hikari let her head roll in his direction. "You think I'm crazy don't you? Aw, what do I care? I gotta get that blasted well working." Hikari stood back up. She paced around the well before she stopped. Kicking the well she listened to the hollow thunk. "Can't hurt to try. Well actually, it could hurt a lot. I usually pass out when that happens." Hikari was murmuring to herself as she peeked down the well. "Here goes nothing." Hikari stuck her hands back out. She felt for the twinge of power that she had felt the last two times she had gained full power. Her wings spread out, as the mark on her forehead became visible. "Work damn you." Hikari groaned as the feathers melted away, revealing her dragon wings. The mark on her head burned as she reached for the power. "You had better hold onto something." She warned Saito as her eye's lost their pupil. She could feel her voice changing. It sounded like many voices instead of one. She knew that her hair was down out of its braid but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Sesshoumaru again. "Sesshoumaru." She gasped as white-hot power surged through her. She pushed the power through her into the well, which sucked it up like it was food. Saito watched as the girl released the power in the form of a dragon. When it was all over the girl turned & headed for the dojo. Her eyes still contained no pupil, her wings were that of a dragon, her hair swirled around her, & the blue aura kept up as strong as ever. Saito caught a glimpse of the girl's head before she turned to leave. The sign of the White Dragon Clan burned bright against her skin as she walked down the road.  
Kenshin was still sweeping as the door to the dojo opened. In stepped a girl with flowing hair. She was surrounded by a blue aura, & her eyes contained no pupil. Her wings were featherless & scaly like a dragon's. And on her forehead burned the mark of the White Dragon Clan. The girl continued to walk toward him until she was a few feet away. The girl spoke in what sounded like many voices. "Now the fool seeks to heal her broken heart. And she says: Sesshoumaru.I love." The girl reeled & fell to the ground. Kenshin picked her up to see that the woman had been Hikari in her true form. The mark was still burning on her forehead but the wings had gone. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't. He carried her inside carefully. Kaoru was shocked but helped fix a futon as Kenshin told her what had happened.  
  
Hikari opened her eyes to see that Kenshin was by her side. Hikari sat up with a start. "Wait the well!!" She tried to sit up but fell back against the burning on her forehead. "I despise you true form!" Hikari said as she pressed the cold cloth harder on her fore head. "Thanks for taking care of me Kenshin. Tell me, did I say anything weird while I was in true form?" Kenshin told her the only thing that she had said to him. "Really, I said that? How strange." She stood & walked out the door. Megumi & Kaoru were sitting on the floor & drinking tea. When they saw Hikari they stopped drinking. "Miss Hikari you shouldn't be up yet. That was quite a spell you had there." Hikari glanced at her. "Thank you for taking care of me Miss Megumi, but I need to get back to the well." Megumi tried to stop her but couldn't stop the girl from disappearing & reappearing outside the house. "Gods, I guess I shouldn't do that so soon." She grumbled as she clutched her head. Kaoru & the others ran to the door to retrieve her. Yahiko & Sano were trying to get her to stop also. Hikari reached the door as it slid open. She stared at the group of people beyond like she'd never seen them before. They stood there looking at her in the same way for some time. "S- sesshoumaru?" The man realized whom he was talking to. "Hikari?" Hikari threw herself at him. "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed into his cloak as she cried. Inuyasha & the others stared at the dojo while they waited. "I thought that I would never see you guys again!" She cried until she couldn't anymore, then she just hugged him as he hugged her back. When they finally let go Hikari went & hugged everyone else. They all continued to chat & hug as the night wore on.  
  
Long chap. But no need to fear, it's over. Not the story, the chapter silly. I hope you like the following chaps cause they will be crossovers. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the Meiji Era! Reviews! BYE!  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	11. Foreigner ch11

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 11: Dog fights & fox demons  
  
They all sat & looked at each other for some time before someone spoke. "So, Miss Hikari these are the people you were talking about?" Hikari blushed as she leaned her head against Sesshoumaru. "Yes, These are my friends. This is Inuyasha the hanyou, Kagome the semi-miko, Shippo the kitsune cub, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, her brother Kohaku the demon slayer, Sesshoumaru the taiyoukai, Jaken the toad demon, Rin the cute, & Ah-Un the dragon. Everyone this is Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myojin, Misoa, & Megumi." Everyone shook hands, even Sano who wasn't too comfortable with all the youkai in the room. "It is very nice to meet you all." Kenshin said as he shook Sesshoumaru's hand, then Inuyasha's. Kaoru was playing the good host & was making tea for everyone. "So you 5 are demons?" Sano asked as he eyed them. "Actually Inuyasha is a half demon, so there are only 4 full ones here." Sesshoumaru said before Inuyasha sliced the man with Tetsusaiga, which he couldn't do even if he wanted to. "So what happened after I was pushed down the well?" Hikari asked as she fought to change the subject before Sano said something stupid. "Oh uh.he ran as soon as you were down the well without your jewel shard. Speaking of which." Kagome pulled out the shard that had been taken from Hikari. "Wow, how did you get it back?" Hikari asked as she pulled the jewel from her. "Kagura had it. Naraku had fled but left her behind with the shard." Sango answered for Kagome. "Why would he do that? I mean push me in, seal it against me, & then leave the key with Kagura, then leave her behind to face you guys?" Hikari asked as she tucked the jewel into her clothes. "Actually, Kagura took it from the bugs before Naraku could get it. Then she threw it at us & told us to get you back." Kohaku said as he took a sip of tea. Misoa was still looking at Hikari intensely. "But if you could get through the whole time, then why didn't you come when I fell through?" Hikari asked as she too took a sip of tea. "We couldn't. The well wouldn't work for any time. The thing was just a well until a few hours ago. I wonder if the spell wore off then." Jaken thought out loud. Hikari gasped, everyone turned to look at her. "I was at the well in 'true form' only a few hours ago." They stared at her quizzically. "I was casting a spell on the well to try & get through. I wonder if I broke the barrier. Maybe Naraku didn't think that I could reach 'true form' to break it." The IY gang nodded their agreement. Sano suddenly looked around stunned. "Hey where's Saito? I thought he was here earlier." Hikari froze. "I uh.wait he followed me to the well & the last thing I remember is telling him to.watch out." Hikari gulped as she disappeared to the well. She was back in 2 minutes to confirm that Saito was OK & back at the station puzzling over her powers. Sano didn't trust her again, not that she cared. "I bet you ate him." Sano said as she explained what had happened. Hikari blushed. "I don't eat people, I am one!" She growled at him. Before anyone could say another word a ringing sounded through the room. Hikari stood bewildered. That sounded like the bell on Hikaru's collar! "Hikaru?" Hikari questioned as she walked over to the door & opened it. She stared at the dog that was sitting halfway towards the door on the ground. The dog wagged his tail & began to pant when he saw Hikari. He looked a lot like Hikaru, he had the silver fur, the yellow eyes that sparkled endlessly. Hikari was about to close the door back on the dog when she spotted the collar on his neck. She gasped as she stepped out the door. It was Hikaru's collar! But why didn't he speak? Maybe he had lost the ability to talk? Hikari ran toward the dog. "Hikaru what's the matter?" Everyone else was at the door now watching her as she ran toward the strange dog that was on its feet now. Hikari stopped & put her hand out to pet him. *Spurt* Everyone stopped as the dog bit down on her hand. Rin clutched to Sesshoumaru's face as she saw the expression of anger cross Hikari's face. Hikari had never looked at something like that before, like she hated it. Rin saw a large amount of blood spill down her hand as she glared at the dog. "YOU.how dare you impersonate Hikaru." Hikari's eyes burned with hatred & disgust as she swung a glowing hand at the dog. The animal back-flipped & they all watched as its fur changed from silver to black. The dog was laughing menacingly at her. "Such a pity. I was only supposed to watch you, not fight you, but I guess this is supposed to be a perk." The dog took the form of a tall, black haired woman. The woman giggled at the stunned looks on the faces of her onlookers. "Magagoto. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the future with that loser Kuroi?" Hikari asked as she nursed her bleeding hand. Magagoto laughed again. "Silly girl! Master Kuroi told me to come here & keep an eye on you!" She was enjoying watching Hikari try to figure out how to lose her.  
Hikari glared up at the woman from the ground. "Why do you wanna spy on me? You could get hurt!!!" Hikari launched from the ground in a flurry of feathers. Magagoto shrieked as Hikari came toward her a lightning speed. She fell a good distance into a tree below. "Damn. You weren't supposed to be so strong! Wait could you be a.?!" Magagoto dropped off as she scrambled to dodge Hikari's next move. "I'm a what?!" Hikari asked as she rounded on the woman for another attack. Magagoto was hit dead on by a blue orb, & flew back. "No, she can't be! She can't be one! No, not even master Kuroi is a 'True Dragon'! There is no way that this brat could be one!" Hikari slugged her again. She laughed this time. "Maybe I am one of these 'True Dragon's', & if Kuroi ain't one then I guess I could be him to crap! Better go warn him Maga, or he might get scared!" Magagoto glared at her but found that she was correct. Kuroi would need to know if his 'fiancé' was a notorious 'True Dragon' of legend. "You shall see me again girl! Be prepared!" With that she vanished into thin air leaving behind only a single feather. Hikari destroyed it hastily. "Well, who wants to go back in?"  
  
Sano was no longer afraid she would eat him but blow up the world too. "With those powers you could take over the world, little missy! What are you?!" Hikari noticed that Misoa was still staring rather hard at her. Hikari turned her head slightly & noticed why. They looked identical, same clothes, almost the same hair, same ninja abilities. "I already told you Sano! I'm a member of the elite 'White Dragon Clan'!!! And I am NOT interested in destroying or taking over the world!.Or eating people." She said when he opened his mouth to talk. Kagome intervened at this point. They were all getting tired of Sano & Hikari yelling at each other. "I remember where I heard your name before Hikari. When you were sick, & you told us who you were. I thought that at school I had heard about a girl at Crossroads high that was a supreme fighter & went by the name of 'Hikari'." Hikari gulped down the rice that she had been eating. "But everyone called this girl 'Kagosu Unmei' or 'Burning Destiny'. The name was said to reflect the way you fought." Hikari wiped a little rice from her mouth. "The way I fought?" Kagome nodded. Everyone was listening intently to the story of the origin of Hikari's name. Hikari blushed. She was a little embarrassed. She had never heard why she was called 'Burning Destiny'. Just that one-day everyone started calling that & it sorta stuck. " The name was invented by those who had fought you. They said that it always felt like destiny was calling when they received a challenge from you. That's one part of the name. The other related to how you hit. Wherever they were hit the place would burn for days, like it was on fire. That's the other part." Kagome continued to eat. "It has nothing to do with fire. Those guys were just wimps picking on weaker guys. The reason it burned was because they were outta shape & they hit like girls." Hikari stopped short. She was a girl! "I mean, they were no good at fighting."  
  
As the night wore on the IY gang prepared to head out. " I wish there was something I could give that shows how much I appreciate the help you guys gave me." Hikari said facing the Edo period friends. "Don't worry about it." Kaoru said with a smile. Hikari rummaged through her pack. "Here this should do it." She handed a two leather coin bags to Kaoru. "One has a tiny music box for each of you in it, & the other has money from the Warring States Era." She dropped the bags in Kaoru's hands. "Thank you so much. I hope we can see each other again." Hikari took off down the path toward her friends, waving cheerfully. Her wings spread & visible in the moonlight. Kenshin smiled as he watched her go. Misoa was still staring thoughtfully at the girl. "Hey Misoa, you & her wouldn't happen to be." "No, we're not." Misoa cut through Sano's question as she turned around & headed back toward the house. The other's followed each listening to the song on the tiny buttons.  
  
"Woo! Come on Rin, let's be the first down the well!" Hikari called as she sprinted ahead. Rin ran along side of her with Shippo in her arms. All three were laughing as they tore after one another. "Wait Hikari it's not.safe." Hikari had just run by Kagome & Inuyasha, Rin close on her heels. Kagome watched as they approached the well at a steady run. Hikari looked as if she were going to stop when she got closer. Good, thought Kagome, at least she won't.too late. Hikari had just jumped feet first into the well, Rin was clambering up the side & was soon gone too. Sesshoumaru jumped forward & looked into the well. "They went through." He said wearily as he brushed back some of his hair. "Well, let's follow them. Don't just stand there & act like she disappeared again." Inuyasha grumped as he neared the well. They all put a hand on Kagome as they prepared to jump.  
  
Hikari felt the surging feeling of going through the well again. She closed her eyes as the feel of falling rushed over her. Her hair being pushed back, the wind running through her fingers. She sighed & was contented with the feeling for some time before she noticed that she was still having the feeling that she was falling. She opened her eyes with a start. Hikari looked down only to notice that she was being hurtled toward an unfamiliar ground. She was flipped on her back & could right herself to fly. She gave up & prepared for impact. She gasped as she felt her back connect with the solid ground.  
  
"Naruto stop it!" Sakura yelled as the blonde haired boy threw another shuriken into the bushes. "I swear there was something there a minute ago!" Naruto claimed as he stared at the place where he had thrown the star. Sasuke was staring at them both from where he was sitting on the tree log. "Naruto please don't play with your shuriken, they can be dangerous." A gray haired man asked as he washed his hands in the river. Naruto glared at the ground. What a waste! They had delivered the old man, but the other's still treated him like a child! He stared back up into the sky only to see a person falling from the air. It was a woman! "Master Kakashi, in the sky!" The gray haired man looked to where Naruto was pointing, Sakura & Sasuke looked toward the sky also. They all watched as a girl frantically was trying to roll over in mid air. "Is-is that a person?!" Sakura asked as she spotted the falling female. Kakashi motioned them to follow as they took off toward the girl's landing point.  
As they neared the place they noticed that the girl was but a few feet above them. They tried to fasten the pace but were too slow. *BOOM*  
The ground was covered in smoke as they stood over the place where the girl had fallen. "Woah, that's crater's gotta be the size of a house!" Naruto exclaimed as the dust cleared. The girl lay crumpled at the center of the crater, dust & dirt flaked on her. Kakashi stared for a minute before he looked around. "It doesn't look like she was attacked. I wonder where she fell from?" He looked up toward the sky. Below the girl was moving shakily. "Damn. Never feet first again, & definitely not without looking first." Hikari growled as she pushed herself to her knees. Totally unaware that there were people behind her she looked up into the sky. "They should be around here somewhere." Hikari got to her feet still staring. A tiny scream was heard as another pair of people fell. "Bingo." Hikari said. Rin fell with Shippo beside her toward the ground. She witnessed a small group of people on the ground below. The only recognizable one though was Hikari. "Hiiikkkarrrriiiiii-sammmmaaaaaaa!!!!!" She screamed as she fell faster. "Please catch us!" Shippo was whispering to himself with his eyes closed.  
Naruto watched as the woman caught both of the other two fallers without a single back step. The two smaller ones hugged the girl around the neck until it looked like she couldn't breath properly. Rin opened her eye's slowly to look at the group of people. "Hikari-sama, there are people behind us." Rin whispered in her ear, while Shippo said the same in the other. Hikari set them down slowly & turned to face the onlookers. "Uhhh.hi. Can you tell me where I can find a well with bones lining the bottom?" Kakashi was stunned that the girl was able to move, she had looked near or at death only a few moments before. "There's one in our city." Was all he managed to say. "Yes! Come on guys. Thank you mister." She waved & all three disappeared without a trace. "Master Kakashi, what was that?" Naruto asked in a stunned voice. The ninja master shook his head. "I have no idea."  
"Wait where is this city?" The blonde haired girl asked as she reappeared beside Kakashi only moments later. The other people behind him jumped & went for their weapons. Kakashi just stared at her. The little girl & a smaller boy with a tail & strange ears were with her too. "The city that we are travelling to has this well in it, but what is it that you want with it?" Hikari smiled. "That's my business, besides you'd think I was crazy just like the last people I told, so I'm trying to avoid that." Naruto was ready to jump her now. He was directly behind her, he could see the sword & shuriken at her hip perfectly now. He crouched & sprung. Hikari dodged. Naruto fell to the dirt in front of her. "Hey, that's a dirty trick lady." Naruto growled as he pushed himself up. Hikari smiled. "You're the one who tried to jump me. So don't tell me off about dirty tricks. And my names Hikari, not 'girl', not 'woman', not 'lady'. Hikari. And this is Rin & Shippo, my friends. Wait have you guys seen any others falling from the sky like me?" Hikari looked from the group behind her to the man up front. "No, you three are the first we've seen." Hikari looked at the ground woefully, as did Shippo & Rin. "It's nice to meet you Hikari. My name is Sakura. This is Sasuke, this is Master Kakashi, & you met Naruto." Hikari turned & smiled at the girl behind her. "Where is the city with the well Kakashi-sensei?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We are heading toward it as we speak. Tell me what is in the well that you are so anxious to get to it?" Hikari looked back at the ground. "Me & my friends used this well to travel between the times." All eyes were on her she knew this would happen, now she understood why men never asked for directions. "The well used to only travel between my time & the time of the Sengoku Jidaii. But then this asshole named Naraku pushed me down & sealed the damn thing against my powers. I fell into the Edo Era, where I met some new friends. I was finally able to get back through the well when my friends from the Sengoku Jidaii arrived through it. Us three ran ahead & jumped back down the well, they probably jumped in after we did, but I don't know. Now we're here looking for the stupid well that got us in this mess." They surveyed her as she blushed & looked at the ground. Super, she was stuck in another time with more people that thought she was crazy, & worst was that Sesshoumaru wasn't even there with her. She sighed as she looked at her feet, which had suddenly become quite interesting. "Excuse me, are you a ninja miss Hikari?" Sakura asked as she eyed the shuriken. Hikari thought that over a minute. "Yeah.I guess you could say that." Sakura smiled. These people weren't that bad. "Now, I think we ought to go. Thanks for the directions." "WAIT!!!" It was Naruto holding tight to her clothes so she couldn't disappear without him. "Hai?" Hikari asked as she planted her floating feet on the ground before someone noticed. "You said that this guy named Naraku did this to you right? That he sealed this well against your powers? Well what powers did you have that he didn't want you hangin' around?" Hikari stopped walking entirely, causing him to bump into her. "I meant that he sealed it so I couldn't get through." Naruto gave her an unconvinced look as she started walking again. He watched her closely as they prepared to make camp that night.  
  
Alright I figured out the name of the song that Jiro always played on his guitar & was the ending theme to 'Android Kikaider'!! YAY!!! It's called 'Dream something'. I forget already -_-;;. Ah well, I thought I wrote it down here but I guess I didn't. Well, anyhoo, the "Naruto" story takes place after they drop off the old man to the bridge thing. The part of the story where they do drop him off finally after defeating a whole bunch of people hasn't come out in the "Shonen Jump" yet as of when I am writing this. So chill if it ain't right! It's my damn fan fic!! In the words of Cartman from South Park: "Whatever, whatever, I do what I want!" So HA! ^_~  
  
If you send nice reviews I might dedicate a story to you on fictionpress.com or I might dedicate a chapter to you on Inuyasha.net or here even. ^_^ Come on, you know you want to. This chap goes out to all my reviewers. ^_~  
  
BYE!!!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	12. Foreigner ch12

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV  
  
"So, Miss Hikari, where do you three come from?" Kakashi asked after they had made camp & a fire. Hikari looked across at him a little stunned, she didn't want to give too much away. "We live in a place that is much different from here." Hikari said simply trying to avoid his real meaning. "I mean 'where'." Kakashi said a little more forcefully. Hikari was worried, he wanted to know, but she couldn't tell everybody from where or what she was. "I live in a house in Tokyo. Rin lives with her family at the shrine, & Shippo lives in the forest by the shrine." Naruto was behind her again. He had supposedly gone for firewood but was instead sneaking around in the bush, ready to jump her. She turned her head a little as she noticed a hand sneaking to grab her sword. She turned completely & grabbed Naruto's hand. She swiftly adjusted her grip & flung Naruto onto his back in front of her. "Don't you trust me? Really with all these kids around I wouldn't attack anyone here. Plus I ain't got nothin' against you guys so stop trying to take my weapons!" Naruto stared vaguely up at her as she released his arm & sat back down. Sasuke was looking down on him with a smug look on his face. "Where did you learn to fight?! Your grip is like a vice!" Hikari smiled at him as he rolled over onto his stomach & picked himself up. "A friend of mine taught me." Naruto gave her a puzzled look. "Does this guy live on the other side of the well with you?" "I bet he's your boyfriend!" Sakura popped in with a knowing smile. Hikari looked startled. "Actually he does live in my house but he isn't my boyfriend." "Husband then?" Sakura asked before Naruto could utter another word. "No, he's just a friend. A family friend, I've known him since I was little." Hikari watched their faces as she tried to explain without giving Hikaru away. "What's his name?" Kakashi asked. Hikari slid a glance at Sasuke who had not said a word to her yet. "His name is Hikaru." Rin was smiling at her like she was about to tell what she thought of her fluffy companion. 'Rin don't tell them what Hikaru is.' Rin heard the voice but didn't believe it. She was hearing Hikari in her head! She glanced around then at Hikari confusedly. 'I don't want them to know what he is quite yet.' Hikari said in her head. Rin looked over & nodded at her. Good, she understands. Hikari thought quietly. "So what does he look like?" Sakura asked, face in hands & elbows on knees leaning toward her. "He has long white hair, & yellow eyes." Rin put her hands up to her head as a sign of ears wagging back & forth. Then moved them down to her but to show a long tail. Hikari pretended not to notice because Kakashi was watching & listening to her very closely with a weird look in his eye. "Is he cute?" Hikari thought that over. "Yeah, he is." "If you've known him since you were born how old is this 'cute' guy?" Sasuke asked with his fingers laced together & his mouth behind them. He had the same bored look that Sesshoumaru had when he was thinking or fighting, now that Hikari had an excuse to look at him closely. "I-I don't know exactly. He's much older than me though." Hikari said as she turned her gaze to the ground wondering if her friend was all right. "So, is he a part of your family?" "He's just a family friend, but he does seem like family." She was speaking absently now; mind focused fully on the dog- demons that she knew. Sesshoumaru, Hikaru, Inuyasha, they all were gone again. She had to find them & get back home! "Hello! Anybody home?!" Naruto asked tapping her on the head. She flinched as her eyes focused on the group around her. "Sorry, memories." Hikari said in an apologetic tone. "Did someone ask me a question?" "Yeah, Sasuke wanted to know 'why does he stay with you if he isn't family or husband?'" Sakura repeated as Naruto sat back down by the silent Kakashi. "I.he's.my guardian. Where I come from I'm too young to stay by myself so he takes care of me." Hikari noticed that she had just let slip that she was alone in her house, without parents or siblings! Maybe they didn't notice! Hikari thought franticly of how she was going to explain. "So, you live alone? Where are your parents? Don't you have any brothers or sisters, or even aunts or uncles?" Sakura asked. Hikari cast her head downward again. "I never had Grandparents, aunts or uncles. I did have a mother & father & brother's & a sister, but.they all died some time ago." Rin's head was down too, remembering her family, along with Shippo. Everyone around the campfire straightened up. Naruto looked up at the moon thinking of days spent alone watching families out his window. Sasuke on the log had leaned his forehead against his hands & stared at the ground. Kakashi stared hard at her, while Sakura looked embarrassed for asking the question. "I-I'm sorry. How did they die? If you wanna talk about it." Sakura looked at Hikari as she lifted her head & sighed. "When I was little we moved to a different house but my family made a point of every year going back to the city we used to live in. One year I decided not to go & stayed at home with Hikaru. There are things in my time called 'cars' that are like umm.this." Hikari drew out the picture in the dirt. "People ride in them to get from place to place. It's easier then walking far distances. Anyway they were driving one night & they crashed. I got the news that they had died a few hours later. Ever since I've stayed with Hikari." Kakashi was still staring. Naruto looked at him for a moment before he followed what he was looking at. Naruto gasped & pointed a shaky finger at Hikari who gave him a quizzical look. His eyes had gone small as he stared at her shocked. "On y-your b-b-back." Was all he said, but it caught the attention of the rest of the ninja's. Hikari froze. The moon!! Hikari cursed under her breath. "Hai, they are wings. I cannot tell you everything though. Not until all my friends are with me. I will tell you the truth about what you have learned so far. I am Kayla Lorenz, better known as Hikari Oukami. I had an older brother & a younger brother & sister, along with a mom & dad. They all did die in a car wreck in the country that I used to live in. I now live with my dog-demon friend Hikaru who plays the part of my dog by the same name. Rin & Shippo are really from the time of the Sengoku Jidaii. The time that the well is really supposed to drop us off in, but Naraku cast a spell on it & now we need to get back to our time to fix this problem & kill the bastard. Shippo is a Kitsune pup. Our friends include: Kagome the semi-miko, Inuyasha the hanyou, Miroku the lecherous monk, Sango the demon slayer, her brother Kohaku the demon slayer, Kirara the something or other, Sesshoumaru the taiyoukai, Jaken the toad demon, Ah-Un the two headed dragon, Myoga the flea, possibly Koga the demon wolf, possibly the miko Kikyo. I guess you think this is pretty weird huh? Well, I'm about to make it weirder. I am a pure blooded descendent of the White Dragon Clan. We WDC members are super-human people that have wings & powers. We are known as the WDC for the white dragon wings that appear when we are in 'True Form'. Until we shift into that mode we have white feather covered wings." Hikari was rubbing her forehead just thinking about all this. "Sorry that I had to lie but I wasn't sure who I should tell about my.uh.abilities & friends." Kakashi smiled at her. "I thought there was something strange about you." Hikari smiled & laughed. "Believe me, MUCH stranger than you think." Hikari was laughing for quite sometime before they all decided to go to sleep. When they finally did Rin was asleep on Hikari. The tiny girl was leaning against her as they both fell asleep lying down on the fallen tree log. Shippo was curled up on Hikari's stomach as she slept. (Author: This is a particularly large tree. Think of Red Wood trees big! The trees in this forest are that big.) Rin was beside her snuggled close to her body as they stared at the stars before sleep took them.  
  
The next morning they packed up & were on their way before even the birds were singing. The sky was perfectly blue with only a few white clouds dotting the sky. Rin was still half-asleep as she trudged down the road clutching Hikari's hand for support & guidance. Shippo was curled up on her head sleeping still as they walked. Naruto seemed extremely interested in the little demon now that he knew what he was. He stared at the strange ball of fluff that was atop Hikari's head like a hat. "So, in human years he's an adult. But by Kitsune years he's still a kid? Is that his only tail?" Naruto asked as he stared at Hikari who was trying to walk as erect as possible. "Yes, & yes. He'll gain more tails the longer that he's alive & the more powerful he becomes." Naruto nodded as he turned his attention forward again.  
Sakura was much friendlier with Hikari now. Something that Hikari thought was funny. "So you're from the future huh? What's it like? Are you a ninja or a samurai?" Hikari smiled at her. "Yes, but not your future. It's Ok, there's some cool stuff but nothing like here. No, I'm not a ninja or a samurai, but that would be cool if I was. You are though aren't you?" Sakura smiled & nodded.  
Sasuke had been silent ever since Hikari had spoken of her family the night before. He glanced her way several times but never spoke. Hikari was puzzled by his silence & bored expression but was used to it by now & didn't mention it. She wondered what had happened that he no longer wished to talk to her. She shrugged & kept on.  
Kakashi watched as a blue & brown dot headed toward them. Stopping in the dirt road he stared up at it. The parade behind him stopped also & stared up at the sky too. Hikari followed the dot until it was bigger & easier to recognize. Hikari gasped as Rin & Shippo recognized the figure too. "Ah-Un?!" Hikari shot down the road to meet the roaring two-headed dragon. Kakashi watched as the beast soared down to her & met her on the road. Rin & Shippo bounded after her as the dragon landed. "Ah-Un came without Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as she approached. Hikari was un- strapping her stuff from the dragon as the girl spoke. The ninja's stared at the girls that were happily greeting what looked to them like a horrible monster. "A-are you sure that thing is safe?" Sakura asked from behind master Kakashi. Hikari lifted the bike off of the Ah-Un's back. "Of course he is. He's really very sweet." Rin hugged the two-headed dragon's torso happily. "Yo, Ah-Un." The dragon turned his heads from licking Rin's face so that he could see Hikari clearly. "Did you manage to see anyone else while you were looking for us? Like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?" The dragon shook his heads as he pricked his ears forward. "No one? Not even Kirara?" The dragon stopped & cocked his heads toward his tails. Hikari gave him a puzzled look. "What?" Ah-Un repeated the motion. Taking the hint Hikari glanced at his tails.  
Asleep on one of the ridges was Kirara, with a black speck on his torso. Hikari gasped. "Kirara & Old man Myoga!!" She gave Ah-Un a kiss on his noses before going to pick up & cuddle Kirara. "Way past cool! We got a faster way to transport & friend finders!" Kirara woke with a start, shaking off Myoga carelessly. "Hikari?" Myoga yawned as he woke up on her arm. Hikari looked toward him & smiled. Kirara loosed himself from her grip & climbed up on her head & lay back down. "Must be comfortable up there." She mused as Kirara settled himself. "Say Myoga did you see Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from the ground. "If I did I would have brought him with me." Myoga said a little half-heartedly.  
A stern cough issued from among the ninja's. Hikari looked back & realized that she had forgotten to introduce her friends. "Oh, Myoga, Kirara, Ah-Un, these are some friends of ours. Meet Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, & Sasuke. They live in the town where the well is. Everyone meet Myoga, Kirara, & Ah-Un. My friends from the Sengoku Jidaii that I told you about." The ninja's stared at her a little perplexed. "Uh, what's the matter?" "We can see Ah-Un, & Kirara, but who & where is Myoga?" Naruto asked pointing toward the animals. "And why are you talking to your arm?" He added. "Oh, this is Myoga." Myoga bounced onto her outstretched palm. "He's a demon flea." Everyone squinted to see the tiny flea demon on Hikari's palm, which was bowing. "Ah-Un you wouldn't mind a few passengers would you?" The dragon shook his heads. "What about you Kirara? Can you guys carry us to the city?" The tiny cat youkai jumped down to the ground & transformed in a flurry of fire. Ah-Un put down one shoulder for boarding. " I take that as a 'yes'." Hikari said with a smile as she started to strap her stuff onto Kirara instead of Ah-Un.  
The villagers of Konohagakura village stood rooted to the spot. Their eyes looking as if they were going to pop out of their heads, as they watched the tiny kitty transform into Godzilla with fur. "Hey, what ya waitin' for? Hop on!" Hikari motioned them to sit on Kirara as she prepared for flight herself. Rin & Shippo were already seated on Ah-Un & Kirara along with Myoga. After a short interval that seemed to take forever, master Kakashi stepped forward & mounted Ah-Un with Rin. Sasuke was the next to mount the two-headed dragon with Naruto close behind. Sakura reluctantly dragged herself to Kirara & mounted him. She took the chance to do something that she wanted to do for some time. Grabbing Shippo's tail she hugged him to her & yelled: "Kawaii! Cute!" Shippo aloud himself to be hugged for sometime before he jumped back onto Kirara's head. "Let's go Kirara!" The great cat demon launched forth from the ground with a roar. Sakura gasped & held tight to Kirara's neck for protection. Shippo looked down at her from his perch & smiled. "You'll get used to it." He said with a knowing look her way.  
Still on the ground the boy's & remaining girls watched Kirara soar through the air. Hikari smiled & bent her knees for launch. "Ready Rin- chan?" Rin smiled & nodded. "Hai, Hikari-sama!" Before the boys were even warned Ah-Un took off with a feathery Hikari up ahead. Naruto almost fell backward when he saw Hikari gliding through the air on her feathery wings. Sasuke was also watching the flying girl with interest finally showing in his face. They both leaned over to see if Kakashi was also watching her. He was! They watched as his eyes moved with every beat of her wings. 'Obviously looking for her weak point.' Naruto thought as he to watched her. Sasuke ripped his gaze from her & instead watched a swirley pinkish red cloud loom nearer. "Master Kakashi, over there." Sasuke pointed to the cloud that held the shape of three people on it, coming closer. "Hikari we've got some followers!" Shippo announced at almost the same time. Hikari turned her head from the forest below to the cloud that was getting closer. Her eyes went big & dewy as she gasped again & took off in the direction of the cloud. "Sesshoumaru!!!!" She cried as she extended her arms & beat her wings harder. Sesshoumaru caught sight of her just in time to steady himself on the cloud as she barreled into him. "And Jaken's here too, & hey Kohaku!" Hikari gave them all huge hugs as she straightened up on the big cloud. "We found where the well is here! Where's Inuyasha & the other's?" Hikari turned her head from side to side then looked below. The rest were nowhere to be seen & Kohaku was staring at the cloud ground with sad eyes. "We don't know where my sister & the other's are. Sesshoumaru caught the scent of Inuyasha that way but it's not strong so we came to you instead." Kohaku pointed in the direction that Hikari's party had come from. "Hey, I bet Inuyasha will pick up my scent & come here at top speed don't worry. Besides your sisters real strong, she won't get hurt." Hikari put a reassuring hand on Kohaku's shoulder, he gave her a sad smile & perked up a little.  
They had been flying for some time before Hikari noticed that something was following them. She looked behind her but saw nothing but the mountains that had always been there. Sesshoumaru must have felt it too for he also was looking back at the mountain range. "You feel it too Sesshoumaru?" He nodded vaguely, the bored expression plastered on his face. "I smell Inuyasha, not far behind. There is another smell coming from the west that seems to be the two humans that he also travels with. The two humans seem to be making slow progress. Maybe we should send Kirara back to them?" He turned the bored look back on Hikari who turned to face Sakura. "Sakura you wouldn't mind flying on Ah-Un for a short time would ya?" Sakura nodded as she stood up & grabbed a hold of Hikari's outstretched arm. Swooping her wings correctly Hikari was able to drop Sakura on the very back of Ah-Un. "Shippo. You, Myoga, & Kirara go back for Sango & Miroku. Inuyasha & Kagome should be here by the time you get back." Shippo nodded as Kirara glided off in a westerly direction. Hikari waved to them as they disappeared from sight.  
Sesshoumaru was right in his thought that Inuyasha was coming. Not long after Shippo & the others had left a red dot was seen bounding along the trail below. Hikari swooped down beside him & told him what was happening & introduced him to the Konohagakura ninja's. Kagome was glad to hear that everyone was OK & told Hikari what had happened after she had jumped through the well with Rin & Shippo. "When we went in we were deposited right on the ground. I wonder why you fell?" Kagome was as perplexed as Hikari about the fact that Rin, Shippo, & she had almost fallen to their deaths.  
About a half-hour later they could see both the city & Kirara closing in with his passengers aboard & waving. "Sango! Miroku! Welcome back!" The two passengers exchanged greetings with everyone as they neared the city gates. Kakashi eyed the now reformed group of odd travelers that were going to jump down a well to get home. "Are you sure that the well will work?" He asked as they bore down to the ground. Hikari turned around completely. "If it doesn't we'll end up with some sore muscles." She smiled as she turned back to the business of trying not to fall face-first into the dirt.  
As they disembarked Kirara changed back into his kitty form & crawled up onto Kohaku's shoulder. (After Hikari had removed her things.) Then tried to decide how they were going to go into the city without attracting a lot of attention. "Ah-Un will definitely attract the attention of every living being in the city." Naruto pointed out. Kakashi nodded. "Shippo, you can take the form of a human boy right?" Shippo nodded at Kagome's question. "I can change into just about everything." He puffed out his chest proudly. "Inuyasha, those ears have got to lay flat." Kagome had changed her attention to the fuming hanyou. "This is so damn stupid! Who cares if they what we are?! As long as they don't destroy the fuckin' well!!" Both Hikari & Kagome glared at him. He noticed what he had just said & took a step back. "Inuyasha." He gulped as he took another step backward. "SIT BOY!" The necklace glowed as his body was pulled to the ground forcefully by the beads. The ninja's watched in horror as they witnessed the event. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. The other ignored it, they had seen it too often to care any longer. "Now, Jaken, you just stay between everyone while we're walking. You're so short that people hopefully won't notice you between our legs." Hikari had resumed giving out instructions now that Inuyasha had been disciplined.  
When they were finally walking through the city to the well Inuyasha had gained the wounds from three more 'sit' attacks & Miroku had a more hand marks on his face than ever thought possible. Shippo had transformed on his sixth try into a normal looking boy with purple eyes. Jaken was doing well at staying in-between everyone while Kirara rode atop Sango's shoulder. Ah-Un had been instructed to follow them from above & land when they got to the well. Inuyasha had his ears laid uncomfortably flat on his head. "Are we almost there? My ears hurt." Kagome glared at him, he took a step back with a nervous glance around him. Kakashi turned his head a little to see Inuyasha. "Not far from here. Just a little further."  
The well was located a short distance to the left of a rather large building that Kakashi explained was the ninja school. When they arrived Hikari glanced down the well. Bones of who knows what lined the bottom of the well as she peered inside. "Yep, this is the one." She turned & shook Kakashi's hand. "Thank you so much for getting us here. Here I want you all to have these." She dropped a small satchel of tiny music boxes into his hand. "There are enough for each of you. They each play the song 'Promise of Reunion'. I loved this song so much that I recorded it onto many, many buttons & gave them to all my friends. It's like a little reminder that we'll see each other again someday." She glanced back to the IY gang. She had yet to represent them with their buttons, she just needed the right time. "We gotta go now. Thanks & Goodbye!!!" Hikari turned to the well. Rin was on her back while Kirara sat atop her head. With a single bound she was inside the well again.  
The cool feeling swept over her entire body. This time she kept her eyes open as she drifted through the well. He braid was swept backward as she was released into the air again. Her eyes roved over the ground only for her to realize that she wasn't home yet! "No, something's wrong!!!" She screamed as she plummeted downward with Rin screaming on her back.  
Back at the top of the well everyone else was piling into the well after Hikari & Rin. Sango went down with Miroku & Kohaku. Inuyasha went down with Kagome, Shippo, & Jaken fell in after him. Sesshoumaru & Ah-Un were the last to go down the well. When they were gone the ninja's looked down the well to see where they had landed. When they peered in they were stunned to see that nothing was at the bottom of the well but bones. "Goodbye, strange travelers." Kakashi said as he pulled away with a smile. The universe was surely larger than he had ever expected.  
  
Hikari plumed out her wings as she struggled to become airborne. Rin had stopped screaming as Hikari took off into the air. Kirara was taking a toll on her shoulder as he gripped it with his claws to stay steady. "Everyone OK?" Hikari asked as she sped off. She turned her head to see both passengers staring dead ahead, eyes small & stunned. "Hello? Earth to Rin. Kirara do you copy?" Rin pointed forward. "Watch out Hikari-sama!!!" Hikari turned her head to see a large yellow bulky plane zooming toward her. The passengers of the thing were pointing her out to its driver but it was too late for either to swerve. Hikari just had enough time to let her eyes go small as she whispered "Oh shit." To herself. Rin screamed again right in her ear but Hikari barely heard it. *Bam* Hikari's eyes closed as she rammed headfirst into the yellow plane. Rin & the inhabitants of the plane screamed as Hikari's body rolled over the windshield & over the roof. Kirara jumped off as Hikari's unconscious body fell to the ground with a screaming Rin clinging to her. Feathers flew from the wings as they plummeted through the sky. A fiery tornado swooped down by them as Kirara hurried to try to catch them. Kirara finally managed to get below them as Hikari & Rin fell on his back with a 'thump'. "Thank you Kirara." Rin gasped as she sat up on his back. Hikari had a red mark on her forehead from the place that she had hit but other than that they were OK. Rin gripped Kirara's fur as they descended toward the earth. His paws landed lightly on the ground as he landed & crouched down for Rin to get off with Hikari's heavy body. When they finally did get her down they tried to wake her up. Rin got on her knees & shouted with her hands cupped right into Hikari's ear. "HIKARIII-SAMAAA!!!! GET UP!!!" Rin sat back & waited. Suddenly without warning Hikari sat up & grabbed her head. "Yeow! I feel like I was hit by a bus!!!" She was yelling but her words were being drowned out by a weird droning sound. Kirara looked up at the sky & roared angrily at the yellow plane that was heading toward them again. Rin shrieked & ran behind Hikari who was also staring up at the thing. "It coming back Hikari-sama." She pointed to the large bulky plane that was coming toward them. Hikari nodded & stood. Rin backed behind her legs as Kirara roared again beside her.  
As the yellow plane landed they could see more distinctly the people inside the plane. A short blue haired woman was driving the plane. Beside her sat another longer black haired woman. The people behind the driver & black haired woman were still hard to see but a frizzy black haired teenager was seen leaning over the driver's seat. Hikari stood stock still as the back of the plane opened to let the passengers out. Hikari noticed that her wings were still out but that no longer mattered. The people had surely seen them by now. They would probably want to know what she was but she was tired of telling people that. They would just have to guess they wouldn't get anything from her! Maybe they would be able to tell her where to find the well? Hopefully, she didn't want to search all over for it. She sighed & ruffled her hair as she watched the people pile out of the plane.  
The first to come out were the blue haired pilot & the black haired woman. Next to come out were the black haired teenager & another shorter haired woman whose was also colored black. Behind them came a young girl with blue hair that looked like the pilot & a blonde haired girl. Hikari watched as a green skinned man walked out of the plane with a tall black haired man beside him. The black haired man was wearing a blue & orange outfit that greatly interested Hikari. Next to come out was a black haired boy that had long black hair down to his shoulders & looked like the other taller man. Beside him was a short Black haired man with a glare on his face & sharp eyes. After them came a purple haired young man with a coat that had logo's for 'capsule corp.' all over it. A tiny girl that was even younger than Rin came cheerfully out with a large man with horns on his head. Beside him were an extremely short man with black hair & a tall woman with short blonde hair. The final people to come out were another green skinned boy that was shorter than the other one, a pink skinned, white haired man. And two purple skinned men. One was very young looking & had a Mohawk of white hair. The other was extremely old looking & had no hair at all on his head. And the absolute final was an old man with a tortoise shell on his back & a large stick. His sunglasses shone in the sun as he walked out onto the ground beside all the others. Hikari's eyes roved over the people as she prepared to ask for directions. Now she understood why they needed such a huge plane.  
  
(Author: If you cannot tell they are now in the world of Dragonball Z. My story takes place after they defeat Kid Buu & after the ten years later. You know when Goku flies away with Uub on his back. So, Uub isn't here yet, but he will be. I also had the Supreme Kai & Kibito get separated cause I like them better as being they're own person. That's about it,.yep I didn't change nothin' else. OH! Hercule & Buu with make an appearance! I almost forgot about Mr. Satan & Buu for a moment. Yep, that's all. Bye!)  
  
Hikari sighed as she watched the people watch her. She was a little nervous in front of all these people. "Do you know where I can find this well?" Hikari asked pulling out a drawing of the well that she had made earlier with Sakura. (You know just in case she had to use it.) The blue haired woman strode towards her. Hikari felt rather than saw Kirara stiffen as she approached. "Kirara down." The big shaggy head turned her way as she spoke. She gave him a hard look & he transformed back to normal in a rush of fire. The blue haired woman stopped & straightened for a moment while the tiny cat ran up & perched himself on Hikari's shoulder. When Kirara was finally perched on her shoulder the woman continued to walk toward her. "You're looking for this well?" She asked taking the paper. Hikari nodded. "Do you know where I can find it?" The woman looked up at her for a moment before answering. "Are you Ok? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Hikari straightened. "I'm fine. Felt worse." The woman's eyes grew big for a moment before returning to the picture. "No, I've never seen this well before." She turned around to the crowd of people that were watching them eagerly. "Hey, Goku! You know where she can find this thing?" The man in the orange & blue outfit walked over. Rin was clutching Hikari's pants firmly as she tried to hide further behind her legs while still being able to see.  
Goku took the picture & looked it over. "Do bones line the bottom?" Hikari nodded. He looked back down at the picture. "There's one like this by my old house in the mountains." Hikari smiled. "Which way?" Goku pointed toward the mountains that were behind her. "Over there at the base of the mountains." Hikari turned to look, thus exposing a stunned Rin. The girl quickly ran back behind her. "Thank you. We gotta go." Hikari turned to pick up Rin. "Wait, who are you?" The blue haired woman grabbed her wrist. "I'm.Hikari, Hikari Oukami." "Who is she?" The woman indicated Rin. "Uh, this is Rin. Oh, & this is Kirara." Hikari pointed to the cat on her shoulder. The woman nodded. "I am Bulma. This is Goku. Can you tell me what's going on?" Hikari gave her a quizzical look. "I mean, you fell from out of nowhere, started flying on those wings, crashed into my plane, ride a giant flaming cat, & want to find a well? What are you?" Hikari stopped. "I can't tell you that. I just need to find this well. Everything else is not important." Hikari put one hand on Rin's shoulder, grasping her tightly they disappeared. Bulma gasped & jumped back. Goku went into a fighter stance & searched around. The rest of the group basically did the same. "What was that woman?" Came Vegeta's voice from amongst the crowd. "She wouldn't say. Just that she really needed to find some well." Bulma said as she checked the dragon radar for the pinpoint of where the girl was. "I did stick a tracker on her.but.WHAT?! Where is it? Did she find it?" Bulma searched the radar but found nothing. "She must have the tracers disappeared from the radar. "Hey Bulma try expanding the view!" Gohan called from the crowd. Bulma blushed furiously, & expanded the view to include the mountains. "Found her. They're heading for the mountains for sure." The people by the plane pilled back in. "HOLD IT!! Why don't you fly it'll be easier!" Bulma called. The people all froze. "But Bulma, what about you guys that can't fly?" Goku asked. Bulma glared at him. "I guess someone will have to carry us." Vegeta froze. He would have to carry her. Trunks took a sideways glance at his sister. He would probably be forced to carry Bra. Chi-Chi glared at Goku. Maren glanced at her mother. "All right I guess we'll fly." Vegeta said as he walked over to Bulma & scooped her up. And off they went following the radar signal.  
  
Far ahead Hikari had not noticed the tiny radar on her wrist. She & Kirara were making good time as they flew through the air. She sighed as they neared the mountain range. "Kirara I think I see it over there!" Hikari pointed toward the base of the heavily forested mountain. They dove down as they spotted figures by the well. Hikari watched as they came upon Inuyasha, Kagome, & Shippo. Along with Myoga who was hard to see at any distance. "Ho down there!" Hikari called as they came in for a landing. When they landed Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders. "You just had to jump into the well first again didn't you? I bet it's your magic going through that's screwin' up the well." He released her. "Fine I'll let you go first this time. Besides what's eating you?" Kagome watched as the huffed up Inuyasha went & sat down by a tree. "Don't mind him. He just had to fight some big dinosaurs as soon as we got out of the well." Shippo indicated the bloody battlefield that was about ten yards away. "Dinosaurs?" Kagome nodded. "They were fighting in that field when we climbed out. Inuyasha took care of them though." Hikari looked over at the blood again. "Cool."  
Miles away & getting closer the Z fighters were getting closer to what they thought was an alien invasion happening. Tien & Chaozu had joined them as they flew with a report of two flying things swooping over earlier. "Yeah one looked human with big feathered wings & the other was a giant flaming cat. There was a tiny girl on its back." Tien said as he swooped down by Goku. "Supreme Kai, is she any kind of alien you've heard of?" Goku asked turning to face the purple man. "No, none of them seem to be anything that I've heard of." Old Kai looked thoughtful. "I have heard of demon cats like those that have flaming paws & tails. The girl however I am not sure. The little one was definitely human.but the other.I'm not sure." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There we're getting closer!" Bulma said with triumph as she narrowed the search down. "Hey, it's gone."  
Hikari had been sitting on the well edge for some time before she noticed that something felt funny on her wrist. She scratched it irritably as she thought about how to find the others. "Hey isn't Jaken here?" She asked finally. Inuyasha swiveled an ear toward her. "Yeah he went for fire wood though. Eh? Hikari there's something on your wrist. Something's humming." Hikari looked closely at her wrist. "Sonnuvabitch!" She pulled off the tiny tracker & terminated it with her fingers. "That blue haired woman?" She thought as she dropped the remains on the ground. Inuyasha opened one eye. "Who?" "Some people I met when I was looking for you guys. She must have put that on me when we about to leave. I'm going to find Jaken." Hikari announced as she walked toward the forest. "He went this way right?" Inuyasha nodded. Hikari walked in thoughtfully. Before long she was running. Where was Jaken? "Jaken?! JAKEN?!" A reply of some kind was all she had to rely on. It sounded like 'over here!' but it could have been 'help!' She ran on hoping against hope that he was OK.  
Goku landed on the ground about three yards from the well under thick forest. He watched as Hikari walked into the forest after talking to a man with white hair that she had called dog-demon? A girl with short black hair was playing with Rin & a tiny fox boy as she talked to her shoulder. "No, Hikari's going to find Jaken. She probably wants to find Sesshoumaru too." Everyone was stunned to hear a tiny voice answer back. "Aye, she does have a thing for him now doesn't she, Kagome?" The black haired girl nodded. "Kagome, do you have any of that stuff that's brown?" The little fox-boy asked. "Oh chocolate? Yeah I brought some Shippo." Kagome dug in her bag for the candy. "What would you like Rin?" The girl thought for a moment. "Lollipop." Kagome smiled & handed her a red sucker.  
Hikari ran through the forest toward the cries. She arrived in a clearing filled with burnt grass & dinosaur parts. Jaken was at the middle his arms filled with wood & food. Hikari darted to the center with him. "Hey, you're late." She said plucking the smoldering staff of heads from his hand. "I could say the same for you." He grumped as a huge tyrannosaurus ran toward them snarling & drooling. "How do I work this?" Hikari nudged him with the staff. "You can't. Give it here." He stuck out his clawed hand. Hikari pushed the staff in front of her toward the dinosaur. "I guess I'll have to figure it out first hand." The flames tumbled forth from the open mouth of the old mans' face. Jaken stepped back as the reptile was swallowed up in flames. When it was all over Hikari wiped her forehead & smiled down at him. "How was that for a human?" He huffed & walked off toward the well. "Hey! Come on! I bet you can do better!" Hikari laughed as she ran after him & scooped him up in one arm. "Put me down!" Jaken demanded as Hikari set off at a run toward the well. "No way!" Hikari ran into the well clearing & sat Jaken down. "Give me the staff!" He demanded as Hikari walked toward the well. She turned & smiled at him. "Not until you tell me how bad I was at shooting off this thing." His mouth opened to say something but he closed it again with a snap. "I didn't see you do anything." He said indignantly crossing his arms as he dropped the collected junk. "Maybe you should see it again?" Hikari mused as she pointed the stick at a tree. Fire erupted from the mouth again & burnt the tree to the ground along with several others. "See? But I bet you can do better than that. You've had this for years." She handed the staff back to him as he grumbled something about 'kids these days.'  
The Supreme Kai watched as the fire burnt the trees to the ground. "These forces seem stronger than we first thought Goku." He said as he turned to face the spike haired man. Old Kai walked up & peered through the bushes that they were hiding behind. "Indeed, we have yet to see what the others can do. Don't be so hasty to decide on strength sonny." He said over his shoulder to the Supreme Kai. Bulma sat at the other end of the bush watching the people carefully. "They keep mentioning this Sesshoumaru & other's. Maybe he's the leader bringing reinforcements?" She guessed as she stared at the dog-eared boy below. He train of thought was ended when something landed in the field.  
"Hey Kirara! Oh, Ah-Un too!" Hikari hugged the two great beast's around the neck. Miroku, Sango, Myoga, & Kohaku got off as she hugged them too. "Sango, Kohaku your OK." She gave Myoga a tiny kiss that enveloped his entire body. Hikari totally forgot the rules of the road as she embraced Miroku. She stopped as a hand went over her butt. *Smack* "Do you have to do that every time Miroku?! And I was glad to see you too!" Miroku fell over anime style as Hikari landed a hand on his cheek. He sat back up smiling, a red hand mark on his face. "It was worth it Hikari-chan." *Wham* "Gods your sick!" Hikari stalked over by Inuyasha & jumped up into the tree. Kirara had changed back to his normal form now & was sniffing around. "Did Sango find Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she picked up Kirara. Sango turned to her & shook her head. "Sorry Rin-chan, we didn't see him. But thanks for sending Kirara to us." Rin smiled as she headed to the tree that both Hikari & Inuyasha were sulking by. "Did Hikari-sama hear? No Sesshoumaru-sama yet but Rin thinks he's coming soon!" She smiled cheerfully up into the tree as Hikari dropped down by her. "Really? You think so? I sure hope your right Rin. I wanna get home."  
In the bush The Z fighters gasped as they realized that this 'Sesshoumaru-sama' that these two girls seemed so hooked on was coming. "This is it guys. He's coming." Bulma breathed as she sat by the bush. They all stood in silence for some time while they waited to see what would happen next.  
  
Ok, does everyone understand this? The Z fighters think that Hikari & the IY gang are aliens waiting for reinforcements from they're 'leader' Sesshoumaru. Of course the Supreme Kai is interested because he is in charge of the universe. Old Kai & Master Roshi, I basically added in for comic relief. I have no idea why I had everyone come though. At first it was going to be that all the woman & children except Bulma were going to be left behind with the plane but you know, I sorta forgot. ^_^ Anyway, they won't say much for a while so too bad. Reviews! G2G! Bye!  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	13. Foreigner ch13

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 13: On the Road Again  
  
Sesshoumaru wandered aimlessly through the town as he followed Hikari's scent. People stopped & ogled at him as he walked by but he paid them no mind. Girls tried desperately to stop him but he kept moving, hoping they would give up & go away. He watched as a large pink blob strode toward him. Beside him was a man that everyone kept clear of as he passed. "It's Hercule! And Buu!" Girls, boys, & others ran toward the man & blob as Sesshoumaru approached. Was this the ruler of this domain? Certainly not! This was a human & some creature that was definitely not youkai! And only youkai ruled the sections of the world! Sesshoumaru thought as he neared them. He saw no reason to part a way for this man so he kept walking. When he finally was within arms reach of the man he noticed that both of the admired had stopped to gaze at him. He glared at them out of the corner of his eye as he stopped in mid-step. The big pink man walked over & pointed at him. "You look funny. Are you like Buu?" The pink blob pointed to himself. Sesshoumaru snapped his head into position as he continued to glare at him. "You have lots of energy. You strong. Are you a fighter like Buu?" Sesshoumaru glared as he turned away & began walking again. He was not interested in talking to the creature that called itself Buu, he just wanted to Rin & Hikari. And even Jaken. He rubbed his head as the monster followed him. "Me Buu, who you?" Sesshoumaru walked faster, Buu followed at the same pace. Behind them Mr.Satan was running to keep up. "Wait Buu! Wait!" The pink man stopped as Sesshoumaru disappeared. He reappeared on the roof above, thankful that he could finally get away from the pink man. He smirked as he set off toward a set of mountains at flying leaps.  
It didn't take long for him to reach the outskirts of the town. He saw nothing of the pink man & was glad that he was rid of him. He started off down the road at a walk as he thought on something that was troubling him. What was the matter with the wells? Why were they taking them to such strange places? He sighed & rubbed his head again. As he looked up he noticed that a dark skinned, male, human was walking toward the city that he had just left. He saw that the boy had a black Mohawk & hard eyes. His muscles were rather large & Sesshoumaru guessed that he was a fighter like that creature was. As they neared each other the boy noticed that someone was near him. He looked at Sesshoumaru with timid eyes as they passed. Sesshoumaru pretended to ignore him & kept his eyes & head forward until he had passed the boy by. The boy turned as he passed the tall man but saw no one there. He rubbed his eyes as his jaw fell open. Not a trace that there had once been someone else on the road but him was gone. He jittered away from the spot & ran the rest of the way into town. Hoping that Hercule & Buu were still wandering around, waiting for him.  
  
Hikari sighed as she slumped back down by the tree. Rin was asleep with flowers in her hair along with Shippo & Kirara. All three had been playing games together up until several seconds ago. The children had slumped to the ground, rubbing their eyes as they yawned & stretched out on the ground. Inuyasha was seemingly asleep too. Ears perked up, eyes closed, arms folded into the opposite sleeves. Kagome spread a small blanket over him. Inuyasha sighed contentedly & slumped into a deeper sleep. Both Hikari & Kagome giggled at him. Sango sat by them & noticed it too. She laughed silently with the other girls, as Miroku seemed to wake up. Kohaku had his head laid on the monk's shoulder as he slept. Miroku noticed this & retained his reaching hand. "I wonder where we'll go next?" He wondered aloud. The girls turned around. It was creepy being alone with Miroku with no one around that could hit him hard, like Inuyasha or.Inuyasha. Jaken watched the monk out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?" Sango asked as she straightened up. Miroku looked up at her. "I mean something is wrong with the well & we don't seem to be getting close to our time's any time soon. I was just wondering what zany place we would end up next." Hikari stood & flipped up into the tree & hung upside down, her braid brushing the ground lightly. "Well wherever we end up I hope it's close to the well. And that I don't fall from the sky again. I'm getting tired of that." She closed her eyes as she thought off what kind of place they would end up. "I wonder if Naraku is causing destruction while we speak?" Kagome said as she lowered her head. The others did the same. "I don't think so. I mean we did leave him in a fairly bad state back there. Besides that kick- ass Kouga guy is still there! And so is Kikyo! One of them has got to head him off for a while." Hikari said as she flipped back out of the tree. Kagome gave her a withering glance. "What?" Hikari asked when she caught the look. "Kouga & Kikyo are against Naraku but not on our side." Hikari nodded. "Sorry, forgot about that." Everyone was silent for some time before Sango spoke up. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" Everyone perked up. "No, what was it Sango?" The demon exterminator listened quietly before answering. "Sounds like some one's coming.I think Sesshoumaru." Hikari stood with a wide smile. "Really? Ya think?" She walked to the forest line with a smile & stars in her eyes. Her ears suddenly picked up the sound of someone coming nearer. "Hey Hikari you have a thing for Sesshoumaru don't you?" Both Sango & Miroku asked at almost the same time. Hikari jumped back anime style & rubbed her, with her eyes closed & a serious blush starting. "Yeah, sorta." Inuyasha was awake now. "I thought you & him already came to the conclusion that you liked each other?" He said supporting his slowly awakening body on Kagome. "W-we did b-but uh." Hikari trailed off as her face was swallowed in red. "You guys just got separated before anything could happen right?" Inuyasha finished for her as he rearranged Tetsusaiga on his belt. "Well I can smell him coming. We'll be outta here before long." He yawned & stretched as the others started to wake up too. "Mmm..." Rin sighed as she started to wake up. Kohaku opened an eye slowly to notice where his head had fallen. "Oh Sorry Miroku-sama." He said sitting up straight. Miroku smiled & stood. "That's Ok Kohaku-kun. I was half asleep too." The sound of someone running was getting closer. Hikari looked anxiously toward the forest as she awaited Sesshoumaru's return.  
The Z fighters watched as Hikari waited by the forest for her leader. "I guess this is it guys. I didn't think we'd have to do this again." Goku said as he braced himself to launch. Gohan looked toward his daughter that was sleeping on Videls' lap. The Supreme Kai gulped as sweat started to form on his brow. Piccolo crossed his arms as he stared at the people in the forest below. There was something not right about the well & the powers that this girl possessed. He watched the others tense as they waited for the arrival of this 'Sesshoumaru'. Vegeta grunted as he watched the others. "Why are we waiting for their leader to get here? Let's go & kill them now!" He said striding toward the bushes. Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold it Vegeta. We don't know how strong they are yet. They could be stronger than even Buu was. We can't go rushing in there like that." The Saiyan prince shook off his hand. "I will do what I." He trailed off as the others stared fixedly at the force that had entered the field.  
Sesshoumaru walked into the opening only to be smothered by Hikari & Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" They hugged him as Jaken walked over with the staff-of-heads. "We found the well." Rin said as she ran over & patted the well with pride. Inuyasha walked over beside her. "Well, now that you're here, let's get out of here." He went to climb in the well. "Wait!" Kagome was looking through the trees & grass hurriedly. "I-I can't find Myoga!" She looked worriedly around her. "So? He's probably on Kirara or Shippo or me." Inuyasha said angrily as he went back for the well. "So? You know better than anyone that when Myoga disappears something bad is gonna happen!" Kagome shouted at him angrily. He stopped & looked around. He sniffed the air. "Hoe could I have missed it?! We're being watched!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga & grabbed Rin up in his arms as he jumped back. Sesshoumaru glared at the woods & drew Toukijin. "Yes, we are. I wonder why that flea didn't warn us that we were being watched?" The bored tone & look came over his face as he tried to shift through the many smells that clouded his nostrils.  
Vegeta lost patience. "They know we're here Kakarrot! They have drawn weapons!" Vegeta formed an energy ball in his hand. Goku went to stop him but was too late. He had already launched it toward the dog-eared man.  
"Inuyasha watch out!" Hikari let her wings slide into appearance as she threw her own blue energy ball to meet the yellow one that was zooming at Inuyasha. The two energies collided in the air with a 'boom'. Hikari let her arms fall to her sides as she looked around for the source of the blast. Rin was casting scared eyes at the forest as she sat like a bag of flour in Inuyasha's arms. Sesshoumaru walked over & scooped her up. "Hikari, protect Rin." He commanded as he took a place beside Inuyasha, holding Toukijin aloft. Sango had drawn her huge boomerang as she finished changing into her demon-fighting clothes. Kohaku was at her side with his sword & chain, also in his demon-fighting outfit. Miroku held out his staff in a protecting manner as he waited for the next blow, eyes shifting uneasily in his head. Myoga was still nowhere to be found. Shippo hid by Kirara who had recently changed into his full form. Hikari enclosed Rin in one of her blue orbs as she went to put one around Jaken another explosion was heard. The blast had flown from the trees again & had hit only inches from where the well was. The IY gang grew uneasy, if they had a battle then the well might be destroyed, stranding them in this world. "Who ever you are show yourself!" Inuyasha said as he picked up about two dozen scents at once. "I know your there! I can smell you!" He cried as he shifted toward the smell. Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "What?!" "Two blasts have just headed our way & you think we don't know they're there?" He asked his brother with a furrowed brow. This was the Sesshoumaru he was used to! "Yeah, well.Shut UP!" Inuyasha said as he swung to face the voices that had just caught his ear. "There." He muttered to himself as he raised Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!!" He swung the sword downward as huge claw shaped marks exploded from the sword tip & flew toward the bushes. The plant & country behind it were destroyed immediately leaving nothing behind but chard & smoking earth.  
The Z fighters disappeared as the sword was swung. They watched as the place that they had just been was destroyed. "Hey dad I think we should get the women & children out of here!" Gohan called as he floated by with his wife & child in his arms. Goku nodded & put a hand on Videls' shoulder. Pan was in her arms looking quite scared & like she was about to cry. He put two fingers up to his head & in an instant they were gone. Bulma, Ox King, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Bra, Old Kai, Chi-Chi, & Dendei were all sent back to the plane in the same manner also before the Z fighters resumed their fight. "We don't even know if they're bad! We can't just attack them like that!" Vegeta crossed his arms & huffed. "Have any aliens ever come to earth with any other intention than to destroy it?" He asked glaring at Goku. Goku scratched his head & thought. "Well.no but that doesn't mean that they're like all the others!" Vegeta pointed to the dog demon that was investigating the spot on the ground. "If they were peaceful or had peaceful intentions then why do they have such great power?!" He spat out of the side of his mouth. The Supreme Kai glared down at the group that was preparing to go back down the well. "I will go." He said as he stared at them, eyes hard & unmoving. "What?" Goku asked turning to look at him. "I will go & see what their mission is here on earth." With that he lighted down to the ground.  
"Well, that's that. Let's go." Inuyasha said striding toward the well. Hikari stood rooted to the spot. "Myoga's not back yet. I don't think it's over Inuyasha." She looked around meanly as she tried to spot the blast throwers. "I don't think people who can do that can be defeated that easily." Inuyasha turned to face her. "Look, they may be dead, they may not be, but they're gone now. Let's take the opportunity to leave while we can." Hikari slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Yeah I guess your right." She removed the blue orbs as she walked wearily toward the well. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Miroku if that's you, then you are sooooo dead." She growled out of the side of her mouth. She turned her head to see that a purple-faced man was peering into hers. "Yipe!" She jumped back anime style as she noticed the man that was behind her. Sesshoumaru rushed over & put his arm around her protectively, drawing Toukijin on the strange man. The man put his hands up in a sign of peace. "Woah, hold on. I don't want to cause trouble. I just wanted to ask you something." He eyed the sword that was just an inch away from his face as sweat started to form on his head. Sesshoumaru sheathed his blade as Hikari stepped back further into his arms. "Who are you? State your name & business." Hikari demanded as she let herself relax in Sesshoumaru's grip. The man stared at them for a moment before answering. "I am the Supreme Kai. I rule over this section of the galaxy. I want to know what plans you have for this planet." He said sternly as he eyed them. Hikari stiffened again. The ruler of this galaxy? Had they done something wrong? "We aren't doing anything. We just need this well for something." Hikari said indignantly. The others glared at the man. "What kind of something?" He asked with the same hard eyes & expression. "We uh." Hikari dragged off not sure how to answer. "We need it to get back to where we belong." Inuyasha said angrily as he noticed Myoga hopping toward him. "YOU!" He dashed over & grabbed Myoga with two claws. "Why didn't you tell us that we were going to be fired at old man?!" He asked shaking Myoga angrily. The Supreme Kai stared at the dog-eared man that was yelling & shaking a speck that was held between two of his sharp claws. "What do you mean that you need this well to get home?" He asked facing the rest of the group again while Inuyasha continued to yell at the tiny flea demon. "To make a long story short we can only get back to our time through this well." Kagome said with Shippo in her arms. The Supreme Kai stared at them confusedly while Hikari sighed & rubbed her head. "Look if you don't want us here then let us through to the well. We need it to get home & that's all." She pointed to him with a stern finger as she spoke. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought, then turned his eyes skyward. They all noticed & followed his gaze to see the Z-fighters looming above them. "Told you Inuyasha." Hikari said as she spotted the group of fighters. Inuyasha sent a glare her way as he too spotted the fighters. "So you were the ones that were shooting at us? Why?" Inuyasha asked as he peered up at them. "Goku! Come on down! They aren't invaders!" The Supreme Kai called with his hands cupped over his mouth, ignoring Inuyasha. The Z fighters looked at one another before dropping to the ground.  
"Sorry we attacked you. We thought you were here to take over our planet." Goku apologized as they all became aquatinted. "That's OK, no harm done." Kagome said as she noticed Hikari staring down the well. "Hey Hikari are you OK?" Sango asked as she too noticed the girl staring down the well. "Yeah.I guess.I just don't know where we're going to end up next. It could be anywhere." She continued to stare as Rin ran over & tugged on her pants. "Hikari-sama shouldn't be sad. We are going home soon. Then we beat Naraku. That make Hikari-sama happy?" Hikari smiled at her. "Hai, I think that will make everyone happy Rin." They both smiled as they walked over to the group of people.  
After an hour of talking the IY gang decided it was time to go. "Well, we gotta go now." Sango said as she walked over to the well. Miroku followed wearily too. Hikari sighed as she pulled out a satin bag. "Here these are for you." She handed it to Goku. "There are enough for everyone that was on that plane. You'll see what they are when you open it." Rin was asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms as she walked over to the well. They waved goodbye as Inuyasha & the others jumped down the well. Hikari was the last to go. Right when she was going to jump in Goku put a hand on her shoulder. "Here this is for you. It's a 'Hoi-Poi' capsule that's used for storage. You just click in this button & throw it. Then you can put stuff in it like your bike or something. When your done storing stuff then you press another button on the side & it becomes this small again. Don't worry nothing gets damaged in the change." Hikari took the small capsule happily. "Thank you Goku. Thank you everyone. Bye!" She slid into the well as she waved cheerfully. The last thing she saw were the Z fighters leaning over & waving back, then everything went black.  
  
Hikari could feel her body flowing with the cold, as she lay sprawled on a snow covered opening. She could feel the cold flakes around her as she opened her eyes.  
Snow was falling from a gray sky as she stared up into it. She felt herself shivering as she looked around, still sprawled on the ground. Her wings were out & covered with the white stuff as she spotted a low-rising cliff that was a short distance from her. On the top she spotted a white wolf that was hardly recognizable against the white pine trees behind it. In the distance she saw that a white dragon was reared up on it's hind legs & staring down at her. The green gem set in its forehead gleamed like his yellow eyes. The wolf's eyes were yellow also & seemed to gaze at her soul.  
  
She turned her head the other way to see a black wolf & dragon watching her from the same position. The dragon's eyes were red like the sparkling jewel set in his head. The wolf's eyes were the same color yellow as the white's & seemed to gaze at the soul too. She watched as the two dragon's & two wolves caught each other's eyes. 'Away!' The voice seemed to resonate from the white dragon but she was not sure. The pair of wolves & dragon's charged toward one another. Hikari noticed that they were going to dash over her & tried to roll away. In vain she struggled to get up but found that she could move nothing but her head. She tensed & screamed as the four fighters collided. 'Away!' She heard it again, above this time. She opened her eyes to see the white fighters winning. She watched as the two black fighters disappeared as they were pushed off. She smiled & turned her head back toward the white fighters to see that they were gone. She looked around worriedly as she spotted a white streak against the sky circling, & coming toward her at amazing speed. She screamed again as the streak met her & burned into her skin. She screamed again.but she had woken up.  
  
I want to thank all reviewers. And also to ask for more reviews, I don't care if I'm getting annoying, asking for reviews all the time. I'm just that way. ^_^  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	14. Foreigner ch14

FOREIGNER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 14: What happened to me?!  
  
She was in a room with blue walls. The bed she was sleeping on was comfortable as she opened her eyes to see a blue haired woman staring down at her. She shut her eyes again. "No way, I'm not home yet! Where's Sesshoumaru?" She whispered as she felt a hand on her forehead. "Are you OK? You had quite a spill there Miss.?" Hikari opened her eyes again & sat up. "Hikari.Hikari Oukami. Where am I?" The blue haired woman smiled. She was wearing a yellow shirt with brown pants & her hair up in a ponytail as she smiled at Hikari. "Why you're at the Dark Tournament. The biggest Demon fights in years. Don't you remember? You fell from the sky in the stadium while my team was fighting?" Hikari rubbed her head. "No.I." She noticed that her nails were awfully long as she rubbed her head. She pulled the arm down & looked at it. Her arm was covered in blue scales & her fingernails were as long as Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha's. "What?!" Hikari pulled down the covers to look at the rest of her body. Her legs were the same, along with her toenails. She looked at her arms again. There were two sets of rifts that were going up her arms. One started at her wrist & ended at her elbow, while the other one started a little ways from her elbow & ended at the top of her shoulder. Both arms were this way as she turned them this way & that. Her face was also covered in the blue scales. Sets of fangs were in her mouth as she rubbed her tongue over them. She noticed that the big dragon ones replaced her white feathery wings. She felt around her entire body looking for new things that had never been there before. A dragon tail poked out from her butt as she twitch it. Rifts like the ones on her arms replaced her ears & a large rift went down her back between her wings. She gave the woman a horrified look as she spotted all the changes. "W-what happened to me?" She asked as she hugged her arms to herself. The woman gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean? This is how you looked when you fell from the sky. What's wrong?" Hikari could feel tears in her eyes. "Dammit! I'm stuck again. What the hell is going on? I just wanna go back.& who knows if they ended up here too?" Hikari could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed to herself. "Oh, my names Botan.but who are you talking about?" Hikari sniffed & looked at her. "I.my friends." Hikari couldn't talk anymore, she hung her head & let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "Well, let's get you cleaned up & we'll go looking for them." Botan said grabbing Hikari's arms. Hikari sniffed but said nothing as they walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Some time later they emerged with Hikari in her newly cleaned clothes. She thanked Botan as she sat down & thought over what she was going to do.  
Upon further inspection in the shower she had found that her entire body was covered in the scales. She looked at herself in the mirror & felt she was going to cry again. Sure she still looked good but what if Sesshoumaru didn't think so? She sighed & dropped her head as Botan re- entered the room with three more girls. Two had brown hair, one short, one long. The other had blue hair like Botan only shorter & held back by red ties. They all stared & smiled at her as they entered. "Miss Hikari, this is Keiko, Yukina, & Shizuru." Botan introduced them with a fling of her arm. The short brown haired girl smiled at her. "How are you feeling Miss Hikari?" She asked. Hikari gave her a sad glance. "Not so good. And you don't have to call me Miss." Hikari had her head sitting in her cupped hand as she spotted the eyes of two boys peeking through the door at her. She stared back at them with a sour face. Shizuru noticed & closed the door with her foot. "What's the matter with you?" She asked. Hikari looked up at her. "I'm not supposed to look this way. I'm human." She thought they would laugh but they didn't. "Is that all? There's got to be more to it than that. I bet there's a boy." Shizuru said pointing at her. Hikari's eyes went big right before she hung her head. "SHIZURU!" Botan yelled as Hikari hung her head. "It's OK." Hikari said as she lifted her head again. "There is a boy. Several in fact. That's why I need to find them. We were supposed to go home but that stupid well." Hikari mumbled most of it thinking it aloud to herself. "You mean that there are several boys that you like?" Shizuru asked. Hikari shook her head. "Only one, but I travel with the others & some girls. I need to go. Thank you for helping me." Hikari stood as she prepared to go. Botan pushed her back down. "No way, you're our patient & we're going to help you." Hikari had to smile. "OK."  
Thinking that no one was in the next room Hikari opened the door for herself as she strode out. She walked out only to find that she had knocked over the two boys from before. "Uhhh.Hi." She said still not noticing the rest of the people in the room. The two boys stood up. "Hi, are you feeling better?" The boy with red hair asked. Hikari smiled. "Yes, thank you." The other boy with black hair was staring at her. She glanced at him but didn't say anything. She then cast a glance at the rest of the people. A black haired man & a red haired man were sitting on a couch watching her too. She noticed that an old woman was also staring at her from the other side of the room. She felt like she couldn't move or speak under the eyes. Luckily Botan & the others came out behind her. "Everyone this is Hikari Oukami. Hikari this is Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, & Genki." Hikari felt better now, at least enough to speak. "Hi." Was all she managed to say as she tried to think of a way to get outside without looking suspicious. "We were just going out to look for her friends." Botan continued to explain as Hikari cast a sad look at the floor & started to remember things.  
Rin always so happy & rambunctious. Sesshoumaru cold, hard, but nice. Jaken angry & loud but sweet & easy to get used to. Kagome a fellow 'future girl' & friend. Inuyasha loud, obnoxious, & rude but an OK guy. Sango, & Miroku, the couple that should be. Kohaku the strong but quiet boy. Ah-Un & Kirara the two demon animals that helped them so readily. & Myoga the old, cowardly flea. She was pulled quickly from her thoughts by an arm on hers. She flinched & stared at Genki who was looking at her with worried eyes. "They are very important to you aren't they?" The old woman asked. Hikari gave her a sad smile & nodded. "Thank you." She said even though she was not sure what she was thanking the woman for. Botan finished explaining what they were going out for & grabbed Hikari by the arm again. "Come on!" She said & pulled her to the door. Hikari followed, tail moving behind her. Before she could say 'goodbye' to the other people they were gone & out the door. She walked quietly down the hall by Yukina who was staring at her with soft eyes. "Hm?" Hikari asked as she turned her head toward the blue haired girl. Yukina put her head down. "Sorry, it's just that we're both trying to find someone." She trailed off. "Who are you looking for?" Hikari asked with a sad look. "I- I'm looking for my brother." Hikari thought for a moment that she was speaking to Sango but it quickly passed. "I'm sure you'll find him." Hikari said putting an understanding hand in her shoulder. Yukina smiled at her as they walked outside.  
Hikari had never seen so many demons in one place before. She watched as the youkai stared at her with hungry eyes. She was starting to feel uncomfortable again. She looked around herself to see that there was a forest not far away. "Where is the highest point?" She asked as she stared around herself still. Botan whirled around to face her. "The highest point is probably the hotel roof. Why?" Hikari stared back up at the roof. "They may be able to hear me from there." With one swoop of her wings she was in the air. She soared upward as she struggled to get to the top. When she finally reached it she could see the whole island that they were staying on. Cupping her hands over her mouth she yelled at the top of her lungs. "AH-UN!!!!! KIRARA!!!!! INUYASHAAAA!!!! SESSHOUMARUUUU!!!!!" She waited for sometime as the people & demons on the ground looked toward the noise. She looked at the sky forlornly. No, blue swirling dragon, no fiery cat, no red dot against the sky, no white haired demons jumping toward her. She sighed & sunk to the ground. She had no idea where they were now. She didn't even know if Inuyasha or the others could follow her scent now that she was a dragon-girl. She sighed as she rose & shot back down to the earth.  
When she landed she found that a tall teenaged bot was talking to the girls. He had a binky in his mouth & 'Jr.' stamped on his forehead. His brown hair was short & his clothes looked expensive. He spotted her even before she saw him & was already asking her questions. "So you must be Hikari?" Hikari nodded as he braid slipped over her shoulder. "They say you're looking for someone. A whole group of people actually. How did you manage to lose so many people?" Hikari looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me anyway." He looked at her quizzically. His hands were in his pockets as he leaned over to get his face under hers. "Oh, but it does matter & try me. Look around you I'm prepared to hear it." Hikari remembered all the youkai around her. "I.I lost them when I fell through a well. A magic one. An asshole named Naraku pushed me down some days ago. We keep getting lost between times. We keep meeting by the well in that time again but.I don't know if they made it through this time. They may have gone back to the Sengoku Jidaii & I'm stuck here like this." Hikari raised her arms to display the claws & scales. "So you don't normally look like this?" The man asked. Hikari shook her head. "No.I'm human.this isn't what I should look like." The man nodded. "I didn't think so. Are you by chance a White Dragon Clan member?" He asked with a hand on his chin. Hikari nodded. "How did you know? Everyone else says that they are long dead." She let herself look up at him. "They supposedly all died years ago. They had the power to time travel & turn into dragon's if I'm not mistaken." He shot a look down at Hikari. "I haven't turned into a dragon yet.but I am time traveling.but I don't want to.I never wanted to." Hikari looked back at the forest, she thought that she had seen something. Before either had a chance to speak again Hikari was rammed in the stomach by someone. "HIKARIIII-SAMAAAAA!!!!" A small girl was weeping into her stomach as a small green toad demon walked over to the group. "Rin-chan?! Jaken?!" Hikari was so surprised that she could hardly breath. (Which Rin squeezing too hard might also have caused that problem.) She hugged the small girl back as they both started to cry. Jaken stared at the people that were staring at him. "Hikari, you haven't seen Sesshoumaru have you?" The toad youkai asked. Hikari pulled her head from Rin's hair. Tears glistened in her eyes. "No, I thought he would be with you." Jaken shook his head. "What happened to you girl?" He eyed the demon appearance that she had. "I woke up this way." Hikari explained as she dried her eyes & stood back up to face the people. "Everyone this is Rin, & Jaken. Two of my friends. Jaken, Rin this is Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, &.I don't know who you are." Hikari said pointing to the man. "My name is Koenma." He said. Hikari nodded. "Well are we going to go or stand here all day?" Botan asked as she prepared to leave again. Hikari nodded as Rin clasped her hand in Hikari's. Jaken walked beside her as they walked through the crowd searching for the IY gang.  
An hour later Hikari remembered a question she had meant to ask Botan earlier but had forgotten. "Hey Botan. What is this 'Dark Tournament'?" Botan turned her head slightly to look at her. "The Dark Tournament is held once every 50 years. It is a tournament between all the demons that have won respect & names for themselves since the last tournament. We are the only group that has humans in it because we were forced to come here by the Toguro brothers. They threatened to kill all of Yusuke's & Kuwabara's friends & family if they declined." Hikari cast a glance at the ground. "So, Are they the people you're going up against next?" Botan nodded. "Can I be your fill-in if anything goes wrong?" Hikari asked. Botan looked stunned. Koenma was about to drop the binky in his mouth. "I want to help you guys.you helped me so.I wanna fight. I can, I'm really good, please?" Botan stared at her. The others were also staring too. "I'll have to talk to the others about that Hikari, but it doesn't bother me. Especially if you know what your doing & that these fights will be to the death." Hikari looked away from Rin's scared eyes. "Yes, I just want to help." They continued to walk in silence for some time before they noticed that the sun was setting.  
Back at the hotel Hikari gathered her sword & shuriken. "I'll be on the roof." Was all she said as she headed out the door. Rin was eating cake on the couch. Ever since they had arrived back at the hotel room all the girls had pampered her. "She is so cute." Keiko said as she watched the door snap shut behind Hikari. "I can't believe she wants to be alone when Rin is so cute." Jaken was also seated by the girl, getting strange glances from the two demons that had once occupied it. He growled to himself about wanting to get away from this strange place but no one heard him. "Hey where's Yusuke?" Botan asked as she stared around the room. "He & Genki went some where a little while ago but they haven't returned yet." Kurama said, drawing Rin's attention. She gulped down a piece of cake. "You look like Shippo-chan." She said with a smile. Kurama smiled back. "Who is this Shippo-chan?" He asked as he walked toward her. Rin put the plate aside as she picked up a pen & paper & started drawing Shippo. When she was finished she held it up & showed everyone. "This Shippo-chan." Kurama took the paper & studied it with a smile. "Yes I suppose I do. Tell me, is this Shippo a kitsune?" He gave her back the picture. "Hai." She said. They continued to talk as the night wore on.  
On the roof Hikari was busy trying to shoot her attacks. It was working but the attacks seemed horribly stronger then before. She fired an arrow into the forest. She had seen Kagome's 'sacred arrow' & wanted to try it out for herself. The arrow was engulfed in blue light as she shot it. As it swept over the trees leaves were dislodged & blown around. When the arrow finally collided with a hilltop she was stunned to see it explode & crumble. Thinking she was in trouble she put the arrows away & took out her sword instead. She concentrated the energy into the sword blade & pointed it toward the sky. "Kogasu Unmei!" She yelled as a blue light shot forth & raked the night air. She watched as the sword glowed even after the attack was down. "Not as good as Inuyasha's but then again Tetsusaiga is a magic sword." Hikari pulled out the shuriken & checked the points. Sharp. Then she went for the gun. There were enough rounds left for weeks! She stowed it away. She probably wouldn't be aloud to use it even if she did join the team. She had the strangest feeling that she wasn't going to be aloud on their team to fight. "Yeah, they probably won't." she said aloud to herself as she swung one of the shuriken around on her finger. "They won't what?" asked a strange voice from the dark. "That's none of your.oh Hiei. Hi." She had turned her head ever so slightly to see the demon staring at her from the shadows. "Sorry I thought you were some one else." She turned completely around to face him. "What were you talking about?" He asked in the same tone. Hikari decided to tell the truth. "I just wanted to fight on your team if I could to show that I'm grateful for your help." She had the funniest feeling that he was reading her mind. "I see. Tell me why are you here?" Hikari gave him a quizzical look. "I'm not sure." He stared at her. "No, why are you on the roof?" He asked, she got that feeling again. "I was just seeing what I could do in this form. Besides I wanted to see if Ah-Un or Kirara were here." She turned her head skyward. 'Pretty stars.too bad he's not here.' She thought to herself as she stared up. Her eyes must have looked sad because he was staring at her again. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. "Stars.they're so pretty tonight.I wonder where they are." She was talking mostly to herself as she continued to stare at the sky. "Well come on it's getting late & Rin's looking for you." He turned back toward the roof's door. Just then the ground was shaken by a large tremor. Hikari was knocked off her balance as she fell on her tail. Hiei grabbed the doorframe to steady himself. Hikari grabbed for her things & grabbed his arm as she flew down the stairs toward their room. Hiei not used to this sort of thing was stunned as she swooped past several floors of people screaming beneath her. "Hold on!" She called as she beat her wings harder & skidded to a stop near their door. She thrust it open as the tremor continued. She released Hiei before anyone saw & ran inside. Rin was screaming as the furniture started to jitter across the floor. "Hikari- sama!" She ran unsteadily toward her. The two girls held on tight to each other as the building continued to rock with the tremor. The building continued on it's rocking spree for several more minutes. When it was over Botan gasped. "Oh My God.!" She pointed to the hole that was smoking in the middle of the forest. Hikari had the brief picture of Sesshoumaru being blown away in the crater. "No." She whispered as she saw the crater. "What if Yusuke was out there?!" Keiko asked as she ran to the door. Hikari had an arm on her shoulder. "Wait Keiko, it might be dangerous." She said as she tried to pull Keiko back. "She's correct Keiko let the boys check." She motioned to Kurama & Hiei to go. Hikari released her shoulder as the boys ran out the door. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll be OK." She said as she went too. Keiko put her hand on her shoulder this time. "Where are you going?" Hikari looked back at the scared Rin. "I'm going to see if this has anything to do with Sesshoumaru or my other friends." Before anyone could say anything Hikari was out the door & flying toward the entrance that would lead her out of the building.  
When she reached the outside she was stunned to see that Hiei & Kurama were standing right outside with Koenma. She skidded to a halt so she wouldn't hit them. "What's going on?" She asked as she stood beside them. "We are not to interrupt in this. What are you doing here?" Koenma asked as he noticed her. Hikari turned to stare at the smoke drifting up from the forest. "I was worried that this might have something to do with my friends so I came to see." Koenma nodded as he faced the smoking forest again. "No, this has nothing to do with them. This is between Toguro & Yusuke." Hikari nodded. She felt around through the mixture of energies to see who was winning. To her surprise she caught another energy right above her. She flinched & looked up as she gasped. The others noticed & looked over at her. "Kuroi?" Hikari was staring at a shape that looked like it was staring at her. "No.it's.Magagoto." Hikari stepped back as the woman tried to land a kick in her face. "Good you're getting better." She said as she landed. Her dog-ears, & tail were sticking out from her outfit that consisted, as usual, of mostly blacks, blues, or purples. Her fangs could also be seen in her mouth as she smiled. "I see that you're having trouble containing your true self girl. Don't feel bad Master Kuroi is going through the same thing right now. Must be the massed youkai around here." She took note of the presence of Hiei & Kurama. "You have friends everywhere I see." Hikari glared at her. "What do you want Magagoto?" The woman turned her head toward her. "I want to make sure that you never find that man & his friends." Hikari smirked at her. "If you mean Kuroi, thanks for keeping him away from me. He's creepy." Magagoto glared at her. "No, I mean that man, what was his name? Sesshoumaru & those people. Kuroi seems jealous of him. Oh, & I'll tell him that you think he's creepy." Hikari huffed. "Tch. I could care less about what Kuroi thinks & he should be jealous. So, where are they anyway?" Hikari cast a glance around her. "They aren't here. Actually, they can't even tell if you're here because of your little body change." Hikari glared again. "I'll find them sooner or later. Tell Kuroi to go find someone else to marry cuz I think he's an ass. Besides if he's so jealous why ain't he here instead of you?" Magagoto looked nervous for a split second. "He's not here because of what you are." "So he's afraid?" Hikari asked flexing her claws meaningfully. "No, he knows that you might change if he comes so he sends me instead." Hikari shrugged. "Whatever, sounds like he's scared to me." Magagoto jumped back into the air as she yelled. "Just watch out girl! He will come to you sooner or later." "I'm thinking later! Much Later!" Hikari yelled as the woman disappeared from view into the night sky. Kurama & Hiei stared at her as she turned back around with a wide grin. "Who was that?" Kurama asked finally after Hikari had calmed down. "That was Magagoto. A stupid woman who works for Kuroi, my fiancé that I wanna kill." Both demons stared at her as she stared at the still rising steam. "Why do you want to kill this Kuroi & is this woman a dog demon?" Koenma asked. Hikari nodded. "Yeah she is & because he thinks that he can get away with marrying me & ruling both the White & Black Dragon Clan's. Plus I don't like him." Koenma nodded.  
Some time passed before anyone spoke again. "It's over." Koenma said as he turned & started inside. Hikari, Kurama, & Hiei followed. Hikari's eyes started to droop as she yawned. The door to the room was unlocked as she stepped through & left it open for the two demons. Rin & Jaken were asleep on the couch as she walked over to the window & the others. "Well?" Botan asked as she walked over & yawned again. Hikari shrugged. "Koenma told us not to interfere & it has nothing to do with my lost friends so.I don't know what's happening." Keiko looked sad as she stared at the crater outside. A small frizzy haired, blue penguin thing was in her arms. "Hey, he's cute. What's his name?" Keiko handed her the small creature. "His name is 'Puu'. He's Yusuke's spirit beast. That's Yusuke's inner self." Hikari smirked as she tried to hold down a laugh. "He sure is cute." She hugged the tiny penguin. Before long she noticed that the others looked tired. "Hey why don't we wait on the couch? It's much more comfortable than standing." The girl's agreed as they sat down on the huge couch. "Hey where's Kuwabara?" Hikari asked as she yawned again & rubbed her eyes. "He went to sleep the big lug!" Shizuru gripped as she sat down. Hikari yawned & nodded as she started to drift into sleep. Before anyone noticed they had started to sleep too. Keiko was the last to succumb to the weakness. "Yusuke.please be alright." She sighed as her head tilted to the right, & she started to sleep dreamlessly.  
  
The day before the fight with the Toguro brothers was taxing. The news that Genki had died the night before was sad for everyone. Hikari cried when she heard the news. Genki had been the one to say something sweet to her when she was feeling down that first day. It had only been a brief meeting but it was nice to have gotten to talk to her. Rin & Jaken had no idea who Genki was so the news of her death wasn't that stunning to them. Hikari had no idea why but that day she felt terribly like being alone. She guessed later that it had something to do with realizing that she may never see Sesshoumaru again, that Genki had died, & that she may be stuck in this horrible form forever. Rin was now taking naps almost daily, so when she did Hikari put her down on her bed & left, telling Jaken that she would be back soon. She decided to head for the forest, thinking that that was the safest place to think in peace.  
As she got outside she noticed that the demons were staring at her again. She ignored them as she headed slowly toward the forest. She stared mostly at the ground as she thought. She bumped into something as she walked & quickly stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't see you." She tried to walk around the youkai but he stepped in front of her. She stopped & stared at him. "I would like to get through. Please move." The green faced youkai stared down at her with a smirk. He had two horns on his head & many fangs. His breath was foul & his eyes were no definite color. "I wouldn't let a pretty thing like you go in those woods without an escort." He said. Hikari eyed him for a moment. "I'm fine, thank you." The youkai stared down at her. "Aw that's too bad because we were all ready to help you miss." Hikari raised an eyebrow as several more youkai surrounded her. She counted them, only 3 youkai were standing in her way. "Please move. I don't want to use force." The youkai laughed loudly. "She doesn't want to use force!" They howled & jeered at her as they clutched their ribs & stomachs. She half hoped that at least one of them would laugh himself into a coma. She noticed that they weren't watching her & took the chance to step around them. "Hey girly, we ain't through with you." The 3 youkai were in front of her again. She sighed wearily & rubbed her head. "Please leave me alone. You're getting on my nerves." The glared at her, she gave them an empty look back. "We came to show you a good time missy so come on." The big green youkai put a burly hand on her arm. Hikari looked at it for a moment before glaring at him. "I warned you." She threw a clawed hand at him. The claws pierced him straight through his middle as she withdrew her hand. He fell to the ground dead. The other two ran screaming. Hikari wiped her hand on the youkai's shirt before continuing.  
As she walked through the forest she noticed several felled trees. They would make nice places to sit but she didn't feel like stopping yet. She walked on until she came to the ocean. "Oh, I guess this is OK." She sat down on a huge rock & thought things out. She could sense that Sesshoumaru was near her but she couldn't find him. She sighed as she laid back on the rock, noticing the man staring at her from the bushes was another thing that was getting her ticked off. These youkai are about as lecherous as three Miroku's. Hikari thought as she rolled over to face him. "Hey, what do you want?" The youkai stepped out from the bushes looking quite ashamed. He was tall & had a blue Mohawk. Two tiny ponytails came off of it at the end. He was tall & well built, but no Sesshoumaru. She watched as he walked over. "Sorry Sheila I just saw how you fought back at the hotel gate & wondered why you wanted to come into the forest so bad." Hikari eyed him. "My names Hikari, not Sheila. I think you have me confused with someone else." Hikari turned away to look back at the sea. She heard the man behind her laughing. "That's a good one Sheila!" Hikari was getting annoyed with this man. "Hey my name is Chuu, nice to meet you Miss Hikari." He put out his hand in greeting. Hikari eyed it for a moment before grasping the hand. "So what are you doing out here anyway?" He asked taking a seat by her on the rock. "I came here to think some things over." Hikari said simply as she stared a out at the curling waves. Chuu looked over at her. "Your eyes look sad Sheila. What happened?" Hikari closed her eyes as she remembered everything that happened. "Too much to tell." She shook her head as she stared around her self. "He's coming." Chuu looked at her with puzzled eyes. "Who's coming?" "Kuroi.Quickly Mr. Chuu you must get out of here. Thank you for being kind but the person that is coming could kill you." Chuu watched as the sadness & hatred built in her eyes. "Alright Sheila. Just don't let him kill you too." Chuu ran back into the forest as Hikari pulled out her sword. "Which way.which way?" She let her eyes rove over the forest as she waited for him to come. "There. Kogasu Unmei!" She swung the sword downward as the beam shot toward the trees. The forestation was destroyed as she waited. The smoke cleared over a mile stretch of destroyed life. Hikari's eyes shot skyward. "Damn, missed 'im." She jumped back as Kuroi landed a punch in the ground. She glared at him. "Leave me alone Kuroi. The betrothal was destroyed a long time ago. Almost immediately as it was started. Why do you persist in this?" Kuroi smirked at her. "I am only carrying out my parents' wishes. But if you don't wish to come easily then I will have to fight you." Hikari glared at him. "Don't fool yourself. You can't beat me." Hikari said as she saw the triumphant look on his face. "That's what you think. I may not be a 'True Dragon', but I have got a fragment of the Shikon Jewel." He held the jewel shard aloft. Hikari noticed in horror that the jewel shard was hers, she had left it in the room with the others. "Kuroi! How did you get that shard?!" He smirked down at her. "There it was just sitting on the table by that sleeping girl. She was so desperate to get it away when she thought that I was going to take it too. That little imp & the other girls caused quite a struggle too. Too bad I had to kill them all." Hikari's eyes went big. "No." She felt anger & pure hatred cover her as she glared at him. He noticed nothing as he went on. "Ah, yes, then those two demons came in but they were no use. The human boy with the red hair was no good either but that black haired one took some time to die." Hikari's eyes had no pupils as the bodies of the dead comrades entered her mind. "No!" He stared at her as she started to grow & change. Her voice was getting deeper, her neck longer. Her claws, wings, & tail grew larger as she growled at him in the many, echoing voices. "Kuroi! I will not let you live." He watched in horror as a great white dragon took shape & was soon staring down at him with glowing eyes.  
  
Woah, uhh.nothing new or that I feel I have to explain.except that I think Hikari's gotta calm down. Not really, I was mad with someone when I originally wrote this chap so it's just a reflection of my feelings I guess. Reviews please! ^_~  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	15. Foreigner ch15

FOREIGNER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 15: Dance of Flames  
  
The great dragon reared it head & roared as the green jewel on its forehead glowed & swirled into different colors. "Kuroi." It growled as it shifted itself upward onto its hind legs. Kuroi smirked. "Heh. You think your so special doing that. Well now that I have this baby, I can do that too." He held the jewel aloft again as he started to change like her.  
A red jewel was set in his head as he roared at her. Hikari came back down on all fours as she growled. They stood & stared at each other for sometime before the fight began. Kuroi pulled back & shot a huge breath of fire at her. Hikari ignored the small warmth that ebbed through her fireproof skin as she slashed at him. He tried to dodge but he was too close to her claws to even try. Her claws dragged through his chest as she swiped. He roared with furry as he spread his giant wings & took to the air.  
Blood dripped from the air & Hikari's claws as she also took to the sky for battle. She could hear Kuroi's raspy breathing a mile away with her new ears. She shot a fireball through the air as she flew on into the clouds. Far above Kuroi bolted as the fireball flew over his shoulder. Flying upward steadily he waited for Hikari to come flying by so he could ambush her from the air. He chuckled in his deep voice as he waited for her to come.  
Chuu watched as the pretty girl that had been on the rock only moments before changed into a huge white, fire-breathing, dragon. Jin had alighted beside him as the two dragons had taken to the air. Rinku had also appeared by them as he wondered over the girl. "So that's the girl that fell from the sky over the stadium during Jin & Yusuke's fight?" He asked as they watched the clouds for signs of movement. Touya came walking out of the forest at that moment. "Hey. I saw the dragons & decided that I should come over. Who are the two fighters anyway?" Chuu nodded. "Aye Rinku she is the girl from that battle. I think you were out cold when it happened Touya. That dragon-girl fell from the sky during Yusuke & Jin's fight in the tournament. I found her wandering around out here then this other man that she called Kuroi came & they both turned into dragon's & started fighting." Touya nodded. "Yeah, Jin told me about it after I woke up." They stared as a blast of fire shot from the clouds & landed in the ocean waves. It hissed as they heard a pained roar resounded around them. Suzuka stepped into the group of demon watchers. "Is that the girl from yesterday that's fighting?" He asked. The others nodded as they continued to stare into the clouds.  
Hikari heard the chuckle before she flew into the trap. 'He thinks he's so smart.' She smirked as she shot a fireball to distract him through the air as she disappeared. Reappearing behind him she rammed him with her head. He growled as he whirled around & they started fighting again. Falling wasn't the worst of it. They were stuck wing to wing as they growled & clenched onto each other's claws. Kuroi roared as Hikari's wing tip tore through the delicate flesh on his wing. In his rage he lashed her on the back with his tail & bit down on her shoulder. Roaring she pushed him toward the ground harder. They were oblivious to the crowd of demon on lookers as they fell through the clouds & to the ground. As they collided with earth they were forced apart. Hikari lashed her long tail at him as blood ran down her arm. He growled back as he lashed out with his head. *Spurt* Kuroi stopped mid-step as Hikari clamped down on his neck with her teeth. Hikari growled at him as she bit harder into him. The light started to fade from his eyes as she released her grip & pulled back her head to show her teeth covered in blood. She noticed the demon watchers as her head started to swim. Taking a step back she fell forward. Light shone from both bodies as they were returned to their normal selves.  
Hikari lay naked by the rock as she breathed slowly. Rain had started falling. Kuroi's body was gone completely. In her arms Hikari held two eggs. About the size of ostrich eggs. Chuu walked over to her & put a hand on her neck. "She's still alive mates. We had better get her back to the hotel." The other demons nodded as Chuu picked her up. He tried to pry the eggs away, but her grip on them was tighter than anything he had ever seen. "I wonder what room she stays in?" The others shrugged. "I heard that Urameshi stayed in room 118. Maybe he knows what room she stays in." Jin said as he led the way back to the hotel. The others followed as they walked out of the forest to the hotel.  
Back at the hotel Botan & Koenma were standing in the room that was numbered 118. "Did you do the job?" Koenma asked. Botan sniffled. "Y-yes Koenma sir." "Good then you can." He stopped as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He asked as Botan hurried to hide her tears. It was hard trying to find her hand in the pink kimono so she just rubbed her tears on the sleeve. Her oar was in her other hand as she moved away from the window. "It's Chuu." Koenma looked at Botan before he opened the door. Botan shrugged as she came closer. Koenma opened the door to see Chuu holding a naked Hikari dragon-girl, who was clutching two eggs to herself. Suzuka, Rinku, Jin, &Touya were standing behind him as he held the girl. "I'll explain in a moment, can we come in?" Botan hurried forward. "Yes, please do." She opened the door wider to let the people in as she hurried Chuu to the couch to lay down Hikari. "I'll go get a blanket for her." Koenma said as he walked into the bedroom. In his hurry he had awaken the two sleeping people in the room. Rin opened one eye slowly. "Hikari-sama is back?" Koenma turned toward her. "Yes, but she's taking a nap." Rin got up. "That's OK. Rin is done with her nap. Rin will just wait for Hikari-sama to wake up." Jaken stirred & yawned. "Aw.what's going on?" Rin told him of Hikari's return. "Well it's about time. She sure is acting strangely. Even if she is stuck in that different body, she's usually so.happy no matter what happens." He got down from the bed as Rin rushed over to help Koenma with the blanket. "Is Hikari-sama cold?" Koenma opened the bedroom door again. "I guess you could say that." Rin & Jaken stopped in the doorway as they saw her sleeping on the couch naked.  
Wandering over to the couch Rin touched one of the eggs. "Where did Hikari-sama put her clothes?" She asked as she picked up the eggs that everyone else had been trying to pry away. "That's what I'd like to know." Jaken said as she was covered with the blanket. "So what happened Chuu?" Botan asked as she sat on the table. "Well she came out of the hotel nice like & I was just walking around when I noticed her. I recognized her from when you were pulling her out of the crater that she had created in the stadium several days ago. So I followed her to see where she was going all alone. I watched as these three youkai lechers confronted her. They used crummy pick-ups & try to force her to come with them. She kills one of them then the other two took off runnin'. She continued to walk into the forest. I follow her all the way to the sea. Then she sat on a rock for some time & watched the ocean. When she noticed me I went over & sat down by her. She tells me that she's just there to think things over when she suddenly stops & gets real serious. She tells me to go because someone's coming that could kill me. So I guess that she's serious about wanting me to leave & hide back in the bushes again. This tall man with brown hair comes out of the trees with a smirk. He has a tail & wings & everything just like her except that he has black scales & wings & stuff instead of blue-ish white. They start talking & he tells her that he took this shard thing from this room & killed everyone. She got all worked up & turned into a dragon. A big white one. Then he turns into one & they start fighting. Well I guess you can tell who won. Then she shrank back into a girl & was holding these two eggs. We decided that the guy was bluffing about killing everyone & brought her here." Chuu finished with his head bent. "This is the jewel thing that the guy used." Rinku said as he held out the jewel shard that he had found on the battlefield. "Oh yes. Hikari told me about that. She said it was a magic jewel shard that enhanced the power of demons. She also said she & her friends were trying to collect them all & return them to the true shape of a round jewel called the.lets see." Botan tried to remember the name that Hikari had used. "The Shikon Jewel." Jaken announced as he took the fragment. "Lord Sesshoumaru & Lord Inuyasha are working together against the demon Naraku to get the remaining pieces & destroy the jewel. It may give power but takes away the users mind in the process. No happiness can ever be achieved with this jewel." He tucked the fragment away inside his clothes as he spoke. The others stared down at the girl as she sighed & rolled over.  
Not much later Kurama & Hiei were walking down the hall toward the room when they heard wild laughter from inside. They opened the door slowly to reveal Hikari sitting up & holding one egg on her lap while the other was in Rin's arms. Hikari had her school uniform on as she laughed again. Koenma & Botan were also seated on one couch. Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, & Suzuka were all seated on the other couch. "Then it came out as Puu, the cute little penguin." Botan said as they all laughed again. "Hiei-sama! Kurama-sama!" Rin cried as she got up & ran over to the two demons. "Lookit what Hikari-sama gave Rin! A dragon egg!" Rin held out the large egg to them. "Well that's very nice." Kurama said as he picked it up. He handed it back after a small inspection. Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Shizuru, Keiko, & Puu showed up, as the door was about to shut. "Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Yusuke asked in a sour voice. "I was just telling them about your terrifying spirit beast." Botan said as he noticed the demons that were in the room. "Hey, when did you guys get here?" Chuu smiled. "We've been here mate." Hikari smiled at him too. Rin turned away from Kurama. "Yusuke-chan!" Yusuke stopped. "What?!" Everyone laughed. "That's what Shizuru-sama told Rin to call you." Rin explained as she held out the egg to him. "Lookit, Rin has a spirit beast too. Only it's a dragon." Yusuke looked at the egg. "Cool." Was all he said as he walked over to the couch & sat down. "Kuwabara-kun, Shizuru-sama, Keiko-sama! Lookit!" Rin continued to show the egg off to everyone. "Hey how come you call everyone else -sama but you don't call me or Yusuke that?" Rin thought that over, then glanced at Shizuru who nodded. "I told her to call you two that lil bro." She said. Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "Come on sis that's a horrible joke." Shizuru glanced over at him. "I don't know, you seem to be pretty worked up about it." Everyone giggled or smirked at him. Botan turned toward Hikari. "So you don't remember anything?" She asked with a smile still on her face. Hikari smiled & shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything besides that my head started to burn.then everything went black." Hikari rubbed her forehead. Pushing back the loose bangs that had flown out & covered her face before they noticed the mark under her palm. "What's that?" Botan asked leaning forward to get a better look. Hikari uncovered the mark. The pair of wings shone in an eerie turquoise color. "This is the mark of the White Dragon Clan." Hikari explained as she uncovered it. Botan studied it for a moment. "So how did you know that there were going to be dragon's in it?" Botan asked. Hikari gave her a puzzled look before she understood. "I don't know. I just feel like that's what's going to be in there. Baby Dragon's." Rin held her egg close to her in an attempt to make it warmer.  
That night the eggs hatched. Hikari was seated next to Botan & Keiko when the eggshell started to chip away. She flinched when she felt the egg rocking on her leg & quickly picked it up. "It's hatching." Everyone else stopped to look at what was happening. The creature inside easily picked off the top of the shell. They all leaned forward as a small black snout poked through the top opening. "A black dragon?" Hikari breathed as she picked up the slimy dragon that had just crawled out of the egg. "I'll go get a towel." Botan said as she got up. She returned moments later with two towels. "Here Rin this is for yours." She handed the second towel to Rin. Hikari rubbed the little dragon down as she tried to get it to stand still. "Hold on. Stop moving or it'll take longer." The little dragon held still. When she was finished she looked up at the people around her. "What should I name him?" Everyone thought it over. "I know wait to see what he says first." Keiko said. "Name him after that bloke that you killed." Chuu suggested. "How about Sesshoumaru?" Rin said. "Name him Koenma." Koenma said with a smile. Hikari smiled at them. "How about Tsukamu Ugokanai?" Shizuru said with a smile. "I don't think I could remember to call him 'hold still' all the time. How about a simpler name?" "I got it!" Rinku proclaimed after much thought. "You Should call him.wait is it a 'him'?" Hikari looked down at the glowing yellow eyes of the dragon. He looked back at her & nodded. "It's a him." She proclaimed. Rinku smiled. "Ok then you should call him Kurai-Saisei." Hikari thought that over. "How about just Saisei instead? Calling him 'dark reincarnation' would be a little odd." "So it's decided! The black dragon's name is Saisei!" Everyone laughed, cheered, & clapped their hands. The little dragon on Hikari's lap trumpeted a strange sound that sounded like bagpipes being run over. They all stopped & stared at Saisei, then broke back into laughter.  
Rin's egg hatched only a few hours later. The little white dragon poked its head through with a tiny growl that made Rin jump back into awareness. "Rinku-kun! Rin's egg is hatching!" Rinku who at the time was sitting next to her stared at the little dragon as he handed her the towel that was on the table. "Hikari come quick!" Botan called into the kitchen as Hikari came running into the room, her tiny dragon trying to hold onto her shoulder as she ran. "Rin." Hikari breathed as she saw the little girl helping the tiny white dragon out of its shell. As the dragon's eyes locked onto hers she got the strange feeling of deja vue. Then it was over as the dragon turned his head back toward the small girl that was happily trying to clean him off. "What are you going to name the little bloke?" Chuu asked as he leaned toward her to check out the dragon. "Rin has been thinking ever since Hikari-sama got her dragon & decided that Rin was going to name him 'Sesshoumaru', but when Rin saw Rin's dragon Rin knew that was not his name. Rin's dragon's name is 'Shiro'." Everyone laughed as they watched the tiny dragon appear to smile. "That's a very nice name Rin." Hikari said in an almost mechanical voice. Rin stopped at the sound of the voice. She had only heard that voice once. When Hikari had been talking in her sleep. "Is Hikari-sama feeling OK?" Rin asked as she turned to see that Hikari's eyes were blank. Hikari shook her head. "Uhh.yeah. Sorry Rin." Rin turned to see that her dragon's eyes were coming into focus also. She shrugged as she continued to fuss over it.  
After a while Hikari noticed that Yusuke was staring sadly out the window. Her expression was suddenly sad as well. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way that she understood what he felt like, but got the feeling that he wouldn't want to talk to her. Kuwabara stood up, as she was lost in thought. "Hey, lets go down to the vending machines & get some soda & snacks." He suggested. Yukina smiled at him. "Yes, that is a nice idea." Everyone agreed with Yukina as they got up. "We'll wait here." Keiko & Shizuru said. "Besides someone needs to take care of 'Sleeping Beauty' & her pet." Shizuru nodded toward a sleeping Rin & Shiro on the couch. Hikari smiled. "I'll bring something back for you guys. Jaken what would you like?" Hikari turned to see the toad youkai asleep in the big chair that he had been sitting in. Hikari stifled a laugh. "Ok. We'll be back." Yusuke got up from the window & walked toward the door. Hikari walked out the door behind him with a wave at the people still in the room.  
As they passed by the lobby Hikari noticed something that she was sure she hadn't noticed there before. A large black piano was sitting off to one side of the room. She hesitated to follow everyone down the rest of the hall as she looked at the piano. The tiny dragon on her shoulder squawked impatiently when she stopped. "Hold on Saisei. I want to check this out." The dragon whined as she crossed the room to the piano. "I wonder." Hikari breathed as she ran her hand over the smooth piano. Sitting at the seat she tapped one of the keys. "It seems to be in tune.but what is it doing here?" She asked the tiny dragon that walked down her arm & jumped onto the piano top. It reached down one claw & touched one of the keys. "Should I play?" She asked him as he lifted his hand back up to the piano top. Saisei turned his head at her & gave what seemed to be a small nod. "Ok, but only for a while." Picking out the right key she started out her favorite piano song, 'Promise of Reunion'. Her eyes blurred as she picked the song & it's keys from her memory. Unaware that she was being watched as she played the song that always made her sad, but was still her favorite. "Hey, what's this song called?" The group had come back now & was staring at the mesmerized piano player. Hikari flinched as he spoke but didn't turn around. "This song is called 'Promise of Reunion'. It's one of my favorites to play on the piano." She turned to look Kurama in the face. "Sorry, I had to play it when I saw the piano. I had better go get Keiko & Shizuru's drinks." Hikari got up. Saisei hopped from the piano onto the back of her shirt & climbed back up to her shoulder. "Don't you know how to fly yet?" She said turning her head to face him. The dragon gave her a disgruntled look as he stretched the wings out. "Forget I asked." Hikari said as she walked down the hall. "I'll be up at the room in a sec." She called back as she strode. Kurama watched her go before he turned to Yusuke. "You had better watch her. She's liable to stop & play the piano again for the rest of the night." He smiled at Yusuke as he walked back down the hall.  
When both were out of sight Hiei turned to Kurama. "Hmph. So you guessed that someone might come again while she's alone too?" Kurama smiled. "No, I just thought that maybe she understood what he felt like to lose someone. Her eyes looked very sad when she played that piano. I just guessed that the song had some connection to the past she won't talk about." Hiei looked over at the piano. "Yes, I suppose your right." Koenma watched the piano also. "Well come on the drinks are going to get warm." He turned & headed toward the elevator. The others followed him to the room.  
'Chink.' Hikari's money fell down the machine as she pressed in the numbers she wanted. "Let's see.Shizuru wanted." Hikari mumbled as she pushed in more money. "Hey." Hikari whirled as she heard the voice. "Oh, hi Yusuke. Sorry, am I taking too long?" Yusuke shrugged. "Naw, I just came to make sure your Ok." Hikari smiled. "Thank you." Turning back to the machine she typed in two more numbers & stuck in some more money. "Aw right." She picked out her drink. "I'm ready to go." She walked down the hall by Yusuke for some time before either spoke. Saisei was watching the boy eagerly as they walked.  
As they entered the room with the piano Yusuke pointed it out. "Where did you hear that song?" Hikari looked sadly at the ground. She hated talking about the past, especially hers. "I heard it a long time ago on a video game. I really liked it so I taught myself to play it on several different instruments. I think it sounds prettiest on piano though." He nodded as he noticed her sad eyes. "What happened?" Hikari bent her head further. "I recorded it on many buttons & gave them to my family one year as a present." She dropped off as the memories came flooding in. "Then what?" Yusuke asked. His face was full of curiosity as he stared at her sad eyes that were misted in memory. "We used to go on a vacation to our old house every year. One year though I decided not to go with them. That place had too many bad memories, I didn't like going back. But the funny thing is that I hated it when I had to move from there as a kid. Anyway I stayed at home with a friend &.then I got a phone call. They had all died in a car accident." Hikari dropped off again. Not sure if she should go on. She could feel her throat getting tighter, her eyes starting to sting with tears. Thank god they had reached the elevator. She felt a clawed hand touch her cheek & looked over at Saisei. She smiled sadly at him as she saw that Yusuke was also trying to force tears away. "So, that's what you never wanted to talk about?" He asked as the doors opened again to let them out. "Yes, I lost my old family & most of my new one." He noticed that the more they talked the sadder that both became. "Well, we better hurry or they'll think we were attacked in the lobby." Hikari brightened up as she waved her tail back & forth. Tomorrow she might be aloud to fight in the tournament! She couldn't wait to see if she would be able to.  
  
Well, the vending machines might have been a bit much, but I was thinking about all the hotels that I had been to & pretty much all of them had vending or ice machines. Which was pretty cool at midnight when you wanted a coke but there wasn't any in the fridge at the room & you had to go out & wander the halls. But anyway that's the only thing that I feel I have to explain.uh.bye! Reviews!  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	16. Foreigner ch16

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 16: Tournament Fight!  
  
Hikari woke to the sounds of feet treading on the carpet by her bed. She opened her eyes to see Kurama bending to put a piece of paper on the nightstand across from her. He caught her eyes & held still for what seemed forever. "Quiet but not quiet enough." Hikari teased as she yawned & sat up, scratching her head. "What time is it Kurama?" He straightened up. "I see that all your senses are sharpened & it is time for the Urameshi Team to go to the stadium. I was coming to put the note that we had left on the nightstand but you seem to want to stay up." Hikari smiled, Kurama smiled back. "Well you had better go. I don't want to keep you." Hikari put her feet out of the bed & stood. The tiny black lump that had been curled up by her head moved as he slid down into the middle of it. "Actually, I wanted to invite you to fight, since we're a player short." Hikari smiled as she stepped into her slippers. "Awright, I'll be there but you guys go ahead. I can find my way." Kurama stared at her. "You'll see what I mean." Hikari stumbled past him & out the door for breakfast. She was surprised to see that not only was Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Hiei awake but everyone else too. "Damn, someone should have told me that I was the last one up." Kurama strode out behind her. "We thought you might need to rest." Hikari rushed over & grabbed up a breakfast bar. Then in a whisk was gone. Everyone stood for a moment as the door to the bedroom closed hurriedly. Hikari's voice came through the door. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up!" They all shrugged & took Rin with them to the stadium. Jaken strode out with a small glance at the bedroom door. He shrugged & walked out with his staff.  
Ten minutes later Hikari rushed back out of the room with her school uniform on. "Dammit, I just had to be wearing my stupid ninja outfit when I was fighting Kuroi! The damn thing was probably destroyed!" She was talking past the breakfast bar in her mouth as she poured a glass of milk. Saisei came zooming out of the room, wings spread & aloft. "Hey you're flying!" Hikari almost choked on her milk as she watched the tiny guy fly around over her head proudly. "Here this is for you!" Hikari tossed a piece of jerky at him. He zoomed forward & grabbed it in his front paws. "This milk is for you too." Hikari pushed out the saucer that she had been filling. "I don't know if you like that stuff but I need to leave." The tiny black dragon lighted on her shoulder chewing hungrily on a piece of jerky. "Good, well get a drink because I'm leaving. That is unless you want to stay here?" Saisei shook his head. "Alright then here, these are for later. Give them to Rin with this slip." She handed him a plastic bag with jerky in it & a scribbled note inside. "Hold on we're going fast." Hikari disappeared from the room as she grabbed up another breakfast bar.  
"Urameshi Team, you have yet to produce a fill-in. You have 5 minutes!" The dragon-woman announcer said as she stood center-stage. Yusuke looked around the stadium. "Damn, please don't be lost!" He mumbled as he looked up at the announcer. "We have a fill in coming. Can't you give a little longer?" The announcer looked smug. "I'm sorry but the DT rules clearly state Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah." That pretty much all that was heard because no one understood or cared what the rules said. Yusuke looked up at the stands toward Keiko who shrugged. The tiny Whit Shiro was zooming around over Rin's head looking frantic. Kurama stared over at the woman that had joined the Toguro Team. "That Magagoto woman seems to be very interested in Rin's dragon." He said as he noticed the woman's ever-lingering gaze on the frantic creature. Hiei looked over at her. "Urameshi Team you have one-minute to prepare a fill-in or Team Toguro wins by default." The announcer yelled. Yusuke looked up at her angrily as he looked around for Hikari. Suddenly the doors behind them opened. "Sorry I'm late." Hikari ran out as soon as they opened enough for her to fit through. "And just who are you?" The announcer asked into her microphone. She noted the girl's features looked like hers in some ways. "I'm their fill-in." The announcer stumbled back. "Alright what's your name fill-in?" Hikari let Saisei catch his wind. "My name is Hikari Oukami." The announcer smiled & brought the microphone up to her mouth. She opened her mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted. "Tell them your real name girl!" Hikari whirled to face Magagoto. "That is my real name woman! Mind your own business!" Magagoto glared at her. The announcer looked startled. "Please Miss Hikari, you have to tell me your real name." She said in an almost apologetic tone. "That is my real name. I have no other name." Hikari let Saisei walk down her arm & sit on her knuckles. "go on Saisei." He spread his wings & flew gingerly up into the stadium. The announcer watched him go. "So that's your real name? Hikari Oukami?" Hikari looked up at her annoyed. "Yes, that's my name." The announcer stepped back. "Uhh.Ok. Everyone the fight is about to commence. First up is Kurama vs. Karasu!" The crowd cheered overhead as the fight started.  
Rin watched as the tiny black speck got bigger. "What is Saisei-chan doing here?" Rin stood up & reached out for the tiny dragon as he flew into her arms. He dropped the package with the note in her lap as she sat down & squirmed out of her grasp. Spreading his wings again he took off back toward Hikari. "Keiko-sama, Saisei left this bag & note. What does it say?" Keiko took the bag full of jerky. "It says: 'Dear Rin this is for your dragon if he gets hungry before the fight is over. Love, Hikari.'" Rin took the bag back. "Thank you Keiko-sama."  
Hikari watched as the fight between Kurama & the black haired man commenced. It went well at first then he seemed to begin to lose. Hikari watched as he pulled out a tiny flask of something. Hikari was suddenly ripped away from what happened next when claws dug into her shoulder. "Ouch. Saisei I wanted you to stay with Rin." He shook his head. "Well you can't stay." "DID YOU SEE THAT LADIES & GENTLEMEN?!" Th announcer yelled through as she cut off Hikari's voice. Hikari turned back to see a man that looked like Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha combined. His ears were a little bigger & more fox looking but they did look like Inuyasha's a lot. His build & hair was like Sesshoumaru though. Even his expression was like Sesshoumaru's. That bored, quiet face that held no expression. "Sesshoumaru.?" She whispered as she saw him. Hiei turned to look at her confused eyes. For an instant she saw that he also looked like Shippo. She wasn't sure how but he reminded her of the tiny kitsune. The tiny dragon bit her on the ear as she stared at the white haired man who kept alternating between Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, & Shippo in her head. "Ow, Saisei what was that for?" She turned hurt eyes on the tiny dragon as she rubbed the side of her head. He gave her a disgruntled look. Hikari huffed & turned back to the fight. Kurama was doing much better now that he was in this form. "And Yoko Kurama seems to be getting the upper hand here people!" The announcer yelled as Kurama landed another attack on Karasu. Karasu gave him several attacks but Kurama pulled back & shot the final blow at him. Karasu was swept away into the giant energy balls that were shot at him. He deflected some smaller ones as a larger one hurtled toward him from behind. As the ball hit him the thing exploded. The whole stadium seemed to be filled with light as the explosion went off. Saisei grabbed Hikari's shoulder for support as she stood still in the light. When the dust & light cleared away the only thing that could be seen was a huge crater & Yoko Kurama standing by it with several cuts, scrapes, & bruises. The announcer looked into the pit. "Is he gone?" She asked the tall kitsune with shock. He turned his head toward her. "Yes." His voice was cool & lacked of an expression, like Sesshoumaru's. The announcer watched him for a while before saying anything. The crowd seemed to be holding their breath for no noise was heard throughout the stadium. "The winner is Yoko Kurama!" The announcer finally declared. The crowd 'booed' & tossed things onto the ring. "It's not my fault." The announcer said weakly. Yoko Kurama shut his eyes & walked out of the ring. "If you have a problem then you talk to him about it!" The announcer said after several more minutes of garbage throwing & rude sayings. She regained her composure as the crowd settled down. "Alright next up is Bui vs. Kuwabara!" The dragon girl announced happily.  
As both fighters entered the ring Hikari felt something hit her head. Saisei had moved up to her head for a better view! "Saisei, why are you sitting on my head?" The dragon looked down at her. Flapping his wings a bit he shrugged & looked back at the commencing fight.  
Bui was using a huge axe for a weapon as Kuwabara drew his sword. Hikari watched with some interest. Bui was obviously still alive because he could swing the axe with greater speed than one would think. Hikari rubbed her chin as she watched Kuwabara run toward the giant man. "Shit. He shouldn't do that." Hikari mumbled as Kuwabara was nearly hit by the giant axe. Saisei jittered around on her head. Her ears kept twitching back & forth as she listened to all the sounds around her. "Dammit, sit still." Hikari grabbed the ears & pulled them forward. "Is this how hard it is for Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru?" She strained to hold her ears forward. "Damn.stupid ears." Hikari grumbled as she released the ears & let them twitch back & forth again. Yoko Kurama looked her way as she watched the fight with a disgruntled face. "Having trouble with your ears?" He asked walking toward her. She looked up at him. He was tall, about as tall as Sesshoumaru, & she was about his size! "Yeah, I'm not used to this." Hikari said trying to make her ears stay forward again by the muscles that were in them. "Here try to concentrate on what you want to hear & block out all the other sounds." He said as he pointed up to the crowd. Hikari did as she was told & found it was quite easy. "Wow, thanks Yoko Kurama." He gave her a small smile that was gone as soon as it came. "Can you do me a favor now?" He asked in a voice that was like Sesshoumaru's now that Hikari could concentrate on one noise. "Yeah, sure." Hikari said as she continued to stare up at him. "Could you return me to my normal, human self?" He asked. Hikari stopped. "Oh.I don't think I can do that." Hikari said looking bashful because he had helped her & she couldn't help him back. "I think you can." He said as he closed his eyes. Hikari closed her eyes too as she tried to think of a way to do this task. She saw a picture of the old Kurama enter her mind as she put one hand on his bare chest. "Please work." She whispered as she let the picture run through her body & out her arm into him. She felt her braid blow about her as she continued to send the image through herself. When she was finished she opened her eyes to see Kurama standing in front of her with his eyes closed. She brought her hand down as he looked at her bewilderedly. "Thank you Hikari." He said as he smiled at her. Hikari smiled back. "Your welcome." Kurama stood beside her as the fight went on.  
Kuwabara was getting beat pretty bad. Blood was oozing from several deep wounds on his body. Bui was also hurt badly by the spirit sword. Kuwabara stood & grabbed out another spirit sword. "He's going to do it." Yusuke said as Kuwabara launched a sword at Bui. Hikari anted to ask what he meant but watched what was going to happen herself. Bui dodged the spirit sword as it brushed his mask. Kuwabara was behind him suddenly, throwing another spirit sword into his back. The great axe wielder spun around just enough to catch a glimpse of the swordsman before he was struck. The sword stuck through his chest. There was a sudden gasp for breath as he fell to the ground. The announcer skittered over looking scared. "One.two.three.four." She said shakily as she pointed first into the air then made a sweeping movement downward & said a number. Hikari watched as Yukina ran from her seat & out the door. 'That's cute, they like each other.' Hikari thought with a smile. Hiei turned toward her & stared for a moment before looking toward the entrance as Yukina ran through to Hikari's side. "Nine.TEN!!! The winner is Kuwabara of the Urameshi Team!" The crowd booed & threw things at the stage again. Hikari was getting tired of the crowds' attitude. "Have they been doing that throughout the entire tournament?" Hikari asked pointing over her shoulder. Yusuke turned toward her. "Yeah, they got something against humans." Hikari huffed as she turned to look at the demons that were chanting 'Kill Urameshi' now. She saw the two demons that had surrounded her the other day & smiled evilly at them as they saw her. They quickly stopped chanting & tried to calm everyone else down. Hikari turned away & giggled silently.  
"Next up is Ani Toguro vs. Hiei!!!" The dragon-girl announcer declared as she stood center stage again. Hiei walked onto the ring as Kuwabara stumbled off. "Kazuma!" Yukina rushed over to help him. Hikari watched as he blushed as they walked over. She felt she was going to explode with laughter. Was this how she & Sesshoumaru acted? Kuwabara sat down against the wall as Yukina sat beside him. "Let me see the wounds Kazuma." Yukina said sweetly as she put her hand on his shoulder that was bleeding slightly. Hikari watched as her hands glowed blue & surrounded Kuwabara. When the light faded Hikari noticed that Kuwabara was looking much better. All his wounds were healed as he smiled at Yukina. "Thanks Yukina, did you just learn how to do that?" Yukina smiled & nodded. "I thought I would need it for this round so I studied extra hard the last couple nights." Hikari turned to the commencing fight to give the two lovers some time alone.  
"Start!" The announcer yelled as she quickly ran off stage. Hiei pulled off the bandage that covered his forehead to reveal another eye. Hikari stared at it for a while before she caught the power that was coming off it. She shuddered as she felt it. Kurama noticed it & turned toward her. "Are getting cold Hikari?" He asked in a concerned voice. Hikari shook her head. "His eye has become very powerful. I can feel it. It makes my hair stand on end." Kurama looked at it. "Yes Hiei's third eye is magic so it would emit that sort of power." Hikari got herself to calm down as she got used to the feel of the power. Hiei & the Toguro brother had started the fight while they were speaking & both had landed hits on each other already. "And the fight is already deep into the action ladies & gentlemen!" The announcer yelled into her microphone as she watched from the sidelines. "I wonder why she keeps saying 'gentlemen'? I mean these men aren't exactly 'gentle' looking if you ask me." Hikari said as she watched the fight. Kurama suppressed a burst of laughter. "Yes I suppose your right." He said with a large smile.  
The fight between Hiei & Ani lasted for some time. When it finally seemed to wind down it was getting to be around lunch. (Author: I'm pretending that they started at 9:00 AM.) Ani was showing signs of fatigue, as was Hiei. Hikari shifted her weight for the hundredth time as Saisei started to fall asleep on her head. Hiei finally landed a punch in the gut of Ani. Ani jumped back & shot a long finger thingy through his shoulder. Hiei growled as he pulled back. Blood dripped from his shoulder. He made several gestures with his hands as the eye on his forehead started to glow & change colors. Power seemed to flow through his whole body as he finally finished the gestures & opened all his eyes. "Eye of the Darkness Flame!" (Author: I made that up. I thought it would be fun to make up my own little attack for Hiei.) The eye glowed brighter as a ray the size of Godzilla shot out of it. Ani froze as the ray was shot at him. He tried to find a place to dodge but found there was no way to escape. He yelled as the ray tore into him & blew him back to out of the ring. Flying toward the outer wall he crashed his head through it. Hiei ended the attack by shutting his eye. The smoke cleared around the wall slowly. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath again as they waited to see if Ani was alive.  
The rubble was piled high as Ani's leg stuck out from underneath it. The announcer blinked before counting. "One.two.three.four.five.six.seven.eight.nine.TEN!! The winner is Hiei!" The crowd broke into their raunchy yells & stamping. "Should we move the other's?" Hikari asked as she felt Saisei stir back into life on her head. "Yeah, Yusuke, we had better move the girls. I mean these guys are getting pretty angry. What if they attacked them?" Yusuke looked up toward the girls on the stadium. "Kuwabara, have you forgotten that Shizuru is up there? Plus they won't. They should know well enough not to mess with friends of the Urameshi team." He smirked. "We'd all kick their butts." Hikari pulled the dragon off her head. "Up you go to Rin little guy." The dragon shook his head. "I'm up next, you can't stay with me." The dragon looked downtrodden. "Can someone watch him while I fight?" Hikari asked in an exasperated tone. Yukina smiled as she walked over to her. "I'll watch him for you." She volunteered. Hikari put the tiny black dragon in her hands. "Can you be good while I'm gone?" Hikari asked as she stared at him. The dragon looked at her, then Yukina. He nodded vigorously. "Good." Hikari turned back around in time for her name to be called.  
"The next match will be Hikari Oukami the Urameshi Team fill in vs. Magagoto the Toguro Team stand-in!!!" Hikari climbed into the ring, glaring at Magagoto who did the same. "Well, well I see that you killed master Kuroi." She said as the announcer babbled on about the two competitors. "Yeah, so?" Hikari smirked as she took a hold of her katana. "Well it's just funny that you would still be so close to him after the fight you two had." Magagoto smirked as she put a hand to her forehead. Hikari gave her a puzzled look. "What?" There was no time to answer. "Fight!" The announcer called loudly. "I mean that that tiny dragon is the perfect replica of Master Kuroi. I guess you could say that that's his soul in that tiny dragon. Your copy would be the tiny white dragon." Hikari looked stunned as she looked over at the dragon's that were in the stadium. "By the way, your friends aren't here either." Magagoto said as she let the mark on her forehead flash. "I'm going to fight in my true form if you don't mind." Hikari watched, as the woman became a huge black dog, with its tongue lolling out to one side. Hikari wondered if this was what Sesshoumaru looked like in true form as the dog's forehead glowed. Hikari stepped back to allow the creature room to grow as the mark shown brighter & brighter against her dark fur. "Fight me in your true form!" It growled as saliva started to drip from her mouth. Hikari unsheathed her sword. "Naw, I don't think so." The great beast shook its head & roared at her as she jumped toward it. The sword struck several places on the dog's body before Hikari came back down to earth. "Ha, your sword cannot penetrate me." The dog growled as she shot a paw at her. The paw crushed through the stadium floor as Hikari dodged it with only a scrape on her arm. "Hiyaa!!" Hikari jumped up while Magagoto was pulling her arms from the hole & hit her between the eyes with the blade. There was a loud 'ting!' as Hikari brought the blade down. She seemed to hold the sword in position on her head forever. Hikari gritted her teeth & pushed the blade down harder. *Ting* Hikari watched in horror as her blade was shattered in half. "Ah." She gasped as she started to fall back down toward the ground. She made a dodge roll away from the huge dog, pulling out some shuriken as she did so. "Ha!" She threw them at different points on the dog's body. The shuriken stuck in the dog's shaggy fur like burs on a sock. "Shit." Hikari growled as she dodged again. Another paw shot out & caught her in the chest or rather her whole body it was so big. She growled again as she was thrown to the edge of the ring. Standing she wiped blood from her mouth. "Alright, no sword, no shuriken, let's try the fists." Hikari said to herself as she launched again from the ring. Coming up in front of Magagoto's head she tossed a hand into her face. The dog took a step backward before shoving her away with a toss of her head. Hikari bounced off the pavement & came back with glowing hands. "Take this!" She planted a glowing hand into the dog's chest. Magagoto roared & sent a paw at Hikari. Hikari turned & flapped her wings but was too late. She was smashed to the floor again. Slowly pulling herself up she prepared for another round.  
"Give it up you can't fight me in that form. Change into your true form if you want to win this match & your friends back." Magagoto growled in that deep eerie voice. Hikari glared at her. "Stop bluffing, my friends have nothing to do with this match!" Hikari shot back at her. Magagoto started to laugh. It was a deep laugh that shook the whole stadium. "Fool, they have been part of this match for some time. Look." Hikari stepped back as a blue light shot down from the sky. The light stood between Hikari & Magagoto in the ring. Inside of the light were slowly forming figures. "S- Sesshoumaru?!" Hikari gasped as she saw the demon staring back at her bewilderedly. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Shippo?" Hikari stared at them as they stared back. She moved toward them, feeling the tears sting in her eyes. "Guys?" She put a hand out to touch them but as soon as she was about to Kagome reached out also the light was gone along with her friends. Kagome had looked sad, & happy at the same time. Hikari thought as she turned disgusted eyes on the giant dog. "What have you done to them?!" She yelled at the huge shaggy creature. "I have only trapped them to make sure you wouldn't leave before I could kill you." Magagoto said in an innocent tone. Hikari's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Prepare yourself Magagoto!" Hikari yelled as she jumped at the giant dog again. She felt the tears running down her face as the dog swiped at her again. Hikari fell to the ground in a heap, eyes blank. She had passed out again. She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground as the dog came toward her.  
Yusuke watched Hikari get thrown to the ground again. "Why does that dog keep saying that she should become her true form? Is she holding back? And just who were those people?" He asked in a sort of angry tone. Kurama watched the dog stride forward. "Judging by the look in her eyes when she saw them I'd have to say that those were her friends that she's been looking for." He said casually. Hiei opened his eyes. "Yes, they were. And she is holding back." He said in his cool tone. He leaned against the wall as Yusuke looked over at him. "Why is she holding back? Doesn't she want to beat that lady?" Hiei closed his eyes again. "No, it isn't that. She is afraid of what will happen to us. She knows what form the woman wants to fight & neither will fit in the ring. Her body would get to big, she would lose control of herself & destroy not only the stadium but us & the little girl she swore to protect also. There are a book of different reasons on why she won't change, but I believe it is not her choice any longer whether the other her will come out any longer." Hiei opened his eyes again to look at Hikari's crumpled body that started to move & glow slightly. Yusuke looked back toward the stadium also to see what would happen next.  
Magagoto stopped in mid step to see that the girl was starting to stand. As she turned Magagoto saw that the girl looked normal. Her feathers were on her wings, her ears were that of a human, her claws had grown back, & the rifts were gone from her body. Hikari glared at her through her shallow eyes that had no pupils. "You have messed with the emotions of my other self. Now, you will pay." Her voice became the many echoing voices once again. Magagoto stepped back with a growl. "Fool girl, this is not the form that I wanted to destroy you in. Merge with your other half, the tiny dragon. I want to kill you as a dragon." Hikari stepped around the paws as she picked up the two pieces of her sword. "This sword is no longer worthy now that it is broken. I will make it a sword worthy of my power." Her many echoing voices ended as she closed her eyes. The two pieces of the katana glowed in her hands, they slowly seemed to forge together. Hikari opened her eyes as the light faded. In her hands was a sword that was longer than the first. It had the same hilt but was different in many ways from the first. It glowed as Hikari held it in her hands. "This sword is still no good but will have to do for now. I will have to find someone to forge a better one." Hikari turned toward the giant dog & held the sword aloft. "Kogasu Unmei." She whispered as the voices echoed around her. The sword glowed & a beam suddenly shot from the top & struck the dog. Magagoto roared as the beam hit her. "Arrrroooo!" Hikari moved sideways as she struck out at her. Jumping forward Hikari struck her with the sword. A large clump of hair was cut from the shaggy mane of hair around her neck but nothing else. Hikari watched as it fell. Pulling the sword up by her Hikari prepared to strike again. "Heh. You cannot beat me even in that form girl. Hikari glared at her. "Aku Ryu Tai San!" Hikari shifted the sword & shoved it into the ground. Magagoto started to laugh. "I see that you are trying to use that old trick. Well it may work for a miko or that magical girl but." Magagoto dropped off as she felt the ground shake. "You are mistaken to think that I cannot use this. I may not be a miko but my other half has spent time with three of them, so she has developed a few tricks from them." Hikari raised the sword from the hole she had created in the ground & watched as Magagoto was shoved to her stomach by a large tremor. Hikari watched her with her quiet eyes that held no expression. Magagoto growled at her as she tried to pull herself up but was shoved back down by another large tremor. "Call off your spell witch. Fight me." Hikari smirked, her eyes showed a tiny flicker of expression as she did so. "I will do no such thing. I have figured out why I appear to be moving so slow, & I need to fix that with you unable to take advantage of me." Hikari turned around her sword over her shoulder. As she reached the edge she curved a leg up to take hold of her foot & pulled the shoe off. She did the same to the other then went for the socks. The whole time she did this, the giant dog was trying to get up but was always shoved back down by a large tremor.  
Hikari finished with the removal of her extra weight plodded her bare feet back to the crevice she had created with her sword. She pulled her sword off her shoulder & shoved it back into the crevice. The tremors immediately stopped & the giant dog was back on her feet in a minute. "That was a silly thing to do girl." She growled as she struck out at her. Hikari danced artfully out of the way. Dancing around like a ballerina with a sword she swung it in her dance in several patterns. Waving it up & down. Letting it cut into the stadium floor. Finally she jumped up into the air & swung the sword with her dance. She continued the dance in the air for some time before finally stopping. "Time to end this Magagoto. You will no longer interfere with my other self or her emotions or for that matter our plans. You have provided me with information but that is all you seemed to be good for. Goodbye & good riddance." Hikari started the dance again & swung the sword back ward behind her back she held it there as the huge dog leapt into the air at her. "Stupid child I will kill you in one chomp!" Hikari's calm face became suddenly angry as she swung the sword back forward. "Dance of the sword!" She cried as the sword glowed & flashed. An explosion rocked the stadium. Smoke filled the air as the two fighters collided. Smoke, ash, rubble, & an assortment of other things flew through the air. Yusuke covered his eyes to see that Toguro was watching the fight with a satisfied smile. Yusuke gritted his teeth. He would have to fight next.  
The smoke cleared on the stadium to show Hikari gliding back down with her sword over her shoulder. Her eyes were normal & she looked slightly bewildered. She looked around her at the destruction & demons getting back into their seats. Hikari suddenly stopped in mid descent to look at her hands. She smiled at the human body. Then looked around the stadium. Her face looked forlorn, as she spotted no one from the IY gang but Rin & Jaken seated in their seats & staring at her in the same way. Yukina felt the tiny dragon in her hands go limp. Looking down she saw that he was giving Hikari a sad look. Meanwhile up in the stadium seats Rin saw Shiro doing the same thing. The dragon girl announcer righted herself & began to look for the two competitors. "Did anyone see what happened to Magagoto?" She asked into her microphone awkwardly. Hikari turned sad eyes on her. Opening her mouth only a tiny bit she sighed. "She was completely destroyed in the explosion." The announcer clamped her teeth shut & stared bug eyed at Hikari. "What? It's not like I ate her or something." Hikari looked back around the stadium. "Well uhh." The announcer said as she tried to decide whom to declare winner. "Well that means that the winner of this round is Hikari of the Urameshi Team!" The crowd booed again & threw stuff. Hikari was knocked on the head by a can. Her eyes went back to the expressionless ones as she glared up at them. "SHUT UP!!!" The crowd went silent & just stared at her as her eyes reverted back to their normal selves. "Thank you." She sighed & walked off the ring. "Good luck Yusuke. I hope you beat the snot out of that guy." Hikari said as she put a hand on his shoulder. He gave her a thumbs up as he got ready to get in. "That brings us to the last fight Yusuke." The announcer trailed off as she spotted something shine outside of the stadium. The crowd had already spotted it & watched it fall to the ground right out side the stadium. A blue light was all that could be seen as it fell. "What's that?" Some demons murmured as the thing hit the ground & caused a tremor to hit. Hikari watched it. "What's that?" Kuwabara voiced for all of them as he almost fell over during the tremor. Yukina handed Saisei back to Hikari with a smile. "Thanks for watching him Yukina." "That's Ok." Yukina said as they ignored Kuwabara. "I said 'what is that'?!" Kuwabara said in a more stern & annoyed tone. Hikari looked down at him. "Oh, were you talking to me?" She asked pointing to herself. Seeing his annoyed look she looked toward the place the thing had fallen. "Must be a piece of Magagoto that I missed." Hikari shrugged as she got the brief feeling that a demon was nearby. A demon she knew. "That's ridiculous. Look where I am." Hikari said rubbing her head. Kurama & Hiei along with everyone else stared at her. "What's ridiculous?" Kurama asked. Hikari shook her head. "I thought for a minute that I felt someone that I knew close by. He's a demon so I thought it was ridiculous cuz I'm in a stadium full of them." Hikari smiled at him. "Anyway that brings us to our final match-up! Yusuke Urameshi the leader of the Urameshi team vs. leader of the Toguro team Toguro Outoto!" The announcer yelled as she ripped her eyes away from the stadium's side. Yusuke jumped up into the stadium & cracked his knuckles & Toguro jumped up & cracked his. "Ready &.FIGHT!!!" The announcer yelled as they both came to a stop a few feet away from her. Toguro threw off his jacket. Yusuke finished cracking his knuckles. "I guess I had better start powering up." Toguro clenched his fists & started to yell as his power was increased. "Maximum power." Hikari whispered as she held on tight to Saisei who was clinging to her shoulder for dear life when the winds started. It felt like a sheet was smothering them as his power increased. The floor beneath him crumbled away & was destroyed in an instant as he powered up to maximum strength. Hikari ground her feet in the ground. The feeling of someone nearby that she knew was getting stronger. She wondered how Rin was doing. Looking up toward Rin she spotted the little girl mimicking what she was doing by putting her hand over Shiro's face & grabbing her seat with the other. Hikari faced the mass of muscles that was coming to form together in front of Yusuke who was standing still & watching it with a stern look. Hikari covered her face with her arm. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The claws dug in deep. "Hey baby you were excellent out there but it looks like your friend is about to die." A hissing voice said in her ear. Hikari turned her head slightly to see a green face was leering at her. "Would mind unhanding my shoulder?" She asked as she spotted Saisei getting ready to bite him. The demon shook his head. "No way, you have great power. I like that in a girl." He said with a smirk. Hikari glared. "Don't you like despise human's?" She asked him as the claws tightened on her shoulder. "Actually you're twice the worth of any demon girl." He said with a sneer. Hikari sighed. "Get off me please your fake flattery doesn't interest me." He smiled evilly at her. "Nah, I want you to come with me." Hikari narrowed her eyes & grabbed his shoulder. "I asked nicely." He panicked as she pulled him out of his seat & flung him into the air. "Happy landings!" She called as she saw him fly over the stadium. Kurama smiled at her. "What?" She asked with a smile & laugh. He laughed back. "I find it amusing how you handle those sort of people." Hikari laughed back as she noticed that Toguro seemed to be almost done with his powering up. Facing forward she waited patiently.  
  
Well that's it for this chappie. I can't say much here except that the IY gang will be back in the next chap. Yup.Bye! Reviews!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	17. Foreigner ch17

FOREIGNER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 17: Show Down with Magagoto  
  
The arena was filled with the chant of 'kill him' once again. Hikari turned around to look at the rowdy crowd. She glared at them but none seemed to notice until Saisei let out a roar. Kurama & Hiei turned around & stared up into the crowd too. The crowd turned toward the noise to see the three fighters glaring up at them. They immediately stopped chanting. Hikari gave them all a smile as she turned back around. "That's the end of that." She said as her expression changed back to concentration. Kurama nodded. "That chant does get annoying." Hiei watched the fight without a word.  
A large man with muscles on his muscles was standing in the middle of the ring looking down on Yusuke who stayed in position with the same face on. "Let's begin." The man said as he threw a punch into the ground where he thought Yusuke was. As his punch seemed to connect the boy was gone & reappeared behind him. "Your too slow at 100% power Toguro." Yusuke planted a kick in the man's back. The crowd shot out insults & other slurs as the fight began. "Get him Toguro!" "Kill the detective!" "Beat him to a bloody pulp!" the voices rang out around them. Hikari could feel her blood boiling as she listened to the crowd cheer when Yusuke was hit & curse & chant when he hit Toguro. She was growing weary of listening to them as a movement on top of the stadium caught her eye. She turned toward the tiny white dragon that was flapping toward her. Demons were throwing garbage at him as he flew toward her. "That beast is going to help the Urameshi Team! Stop it!" Hikari narrowed her eyes & pointed a finger at a piece of garbage that had just barely hit Shiro. A tiny beam shot from her finger & hit the can. It was hit in mid air & was destroyed in a tiny explosion. The garbage stopped flying from the crowd as they simply watched it fly over their heads.  
As Shiro landed the fight was at its peak. Both fighters had wounds on them as blood dripped onto the stadium floor. Shiro danced around on her arm frantically when she looked away from him. "Alright calm down Shiro. Now what is it?" She asked as she stroked his head. He calmed down considerably as he handed her the parchment that was clapped in his front claws. "A note?" Hikari asked as she unwrapped it. It was scribbled rather hurriedly across the page. "Dear Hikari, They are here. Please come to the front of the stadium immediately." Hikari looked puzzled. "Shiro, the fight's still going on. I don't want to insult Yusuke by not seeing his victory." "His death you mean." A female youkai said. Hikari turned slightly to face her. "His victory, Shiro. And who are 'they'?" Hikari stopped. She already knew the answer. "Kurama forgive me but this is urgent. I'll be back to see the finale I promise." He looked at her wide eyed as she took off running through the exit, two tiny dragons flying rapidly behind her. They watched her go. "What was that all about?" Kuwabara asked as her braid swept around the side of the door. Hiei closed his eyes briefly. "They found her friends. She's going to go see them but was afraid to miss Yusuke's fight. Her mind is covered in so many emotions it's hard to see her thoughts." He said as he opened his eyes again. Kurama smiled at him. "I thought that was how you knew everything that she was hiding." He said. Hiei pretended to cough. "Yes well, I didn't exactly trust her when she seemed to be hiding something." He said simply as the fight continued.  
Hikari let her wings out as she flew the rest of the way down the hall. Youkai tried to stop her but she was too busy thinking about Sesshoumaru that she didn't notice them pointing & chasing her. The dragon's had caught up & flew on either side of her now. "Shiro, where are they?" Hikari could tell already where they were but decided to confirm it by following him. The little white dragon flapped his wings & took off in the direction of the sliding doors. The doors slid open just in time to prevent their destruction as the fliers went by on their course. Hikari could see the smoking pit where the thing had landed through the trees. Shiro changed course & flew toward it. Hikari had the brief thought of guilt for not thinking that maybe her friends had been the ones that had created the explosion. She beat her wings harder as she caught sight of Rin in the distance.  
Hikari wanted to land but her body wouldn't listen. Her wings spread wider as she saw the white haired man she had been looking for. Tears brimmed over as she spotted all her friends congregated by the rut they had created. "Sesshoumaruuuu!!!" She cried as she felt warm tears run down her cheeks. He turned to see her & stood to his full height as Hikari glided into his arms. Thinking that she was going to hit him with full speed he stiffened waiting for impact. When instead she stopped in front of him & fell slowly & happily into his arms he let himself slack. "Sesshoumaru.guys." She whispered as she fell into his arms & cried. "I thought that I would never see you guys again. After.*sniff*.Magagoto was destroyed & you didn't show up I thought.I thought." She felt the tears continue down her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her & she gave him a hug. Rin walked over & hugged Hikari's legs with great enthusiasm. "If Hikari-sama gets big hug will Hikari-sama stop crying?" Rin asked as she tightened her grip on Hikari's legs. Everyone laughed. Hikari sniffed & wiped the tears away. "Yes Rin, thank you." She picked the little girl up & hugged her. Kagome walked over. "Hikari." Both girls looked up to see the other was crying. They laughed at each other as the hugged & cried. When everyone had gotten a hug from Hikari, they walked back to the stadium seats that Rin & Jaken had been in.  
On the way they were pointed at again but this time it was by humans & demons alike. "Is the fight still going on?" Hikari asked no one in particular. "It sure is beautiful." A demon with a long lizard tail commented. Sesshoumaru turned evil eyes on the youkai who immediately shut up. Hikari left them at the stairs to the top of the stadium. "Sorry but you aren't aloud where I'm going but you can go up to the seats & watch. Don't worry it should be over soon." Hikari said with a brief wink at them as she ran down the hall to the stadium floor. They watched her half-heartedly as she ran. "You think this bodes well?" Miroku asked finally as they climbed the stairs to the seats that they were sitting in. The other's looked at him. "What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha said looking back only to see his brother staring wistfully back down at the stadium door that Hikari had left through. "I mean we have yet to get home. I was wondering how many more of these 'worlds' or 'zones' we have to go through to get back. Maybe we never will. Maybe we will travel through time & space forever. Never to see our friends that we left behind again." Miroku closed his eyes as he climbed & shook his finger back & forth as he spoke. The girl's took in everything he said & looked at the ground sadly. Inuyasha noticed & pounded Miroku on the head. "You idiot!" He said as the monk fell to the floor unconscious. "Great now someone has to carry him." Jaken commented. Inuyasha bent & picked the monk up under one arm. "Yeah, yeah. Now lets get to those 'seat' things you were talking about." Hikari came dashing happily into the stadium. Saisei zoomed in behind her. "What are you so happy about?" Hiei asked as she walked by. She turned toward him with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He felt uncomfortable right then as she smiled broader, if it was possible. "It was my friends that were falling from the sky. Not a piece of Magagoto." She said as stood by Kurama & Yukina again. "So, they were there?" Yukina asked as her eyes reflected the sadness that was pulling at her heart. Hikari nodded. "Yep, they were. I'll introduce you guys after Yusuke has finished." Yukina looked slightly happier, but her eyes were still sad as she thought of her quest for her brother. 'I sure hope she finds her brother. She looks so sad.' Hikari thought to herself as she saw Hiei stiffen. 'I wonder.' She thought as she spied him but decided that there was no way. Yusuke dodged the punch that was thrown at him as he brought his fist down on the muscular arm. There was a horrible 'crack!' as the bone in the arm split. Hikari flinched at the noise. "Ew, did you hear that ladies & gentlemen? It sounded like the bone was just snapped in half!" The announcer stood safely on the sidelines as she held the Mic close to herself. Yusuke ignored the shouts from the crowd as he jumped out of the way of another enormous arm. He landed only a few feet away from the huge man. They both stood huffing & puffing on the stage as they faced each other. Both had injuries. Yusuke was bleeding from several encounters with the pavement. Toguro also was bleeding but was also holding the arm that was lying limp at his side. Yusuke pointed a finger at him in a gun like fashion as he watched Toguro get ready to charge. "Here goes nothing he said as the man hurtled forward. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!!" A huge blue orb shot out of his finger. Toguro slowed down slightly but otherwise kept on charging right into the ball. He pushed against it with his body but it was no use. The orb over took him & he was blown away in a matter of minutes. Another, larger, explosion rocked the stadium. Everyone was shaken out of their seats or onto their feet or knees if they were standing. The only thing that could be seen clearly during the shaking was a single, large energy ball fling into space & beyond. Hikari watched it go as Saisei fell off her shoulder & into her open lap. Kurama nudged her as she tried to hold herself steady. "Sorry." He said trying to pull himself back up. Hiei was falling too. Hikari spotted Kuwabara holding onto Yukina. Her mind suddenly was sent into a shock as she looked up toward the stadium top. Rin & the other's were just walking out of the door by their seats. Pressed against the floor by them were Keiko & the other girls. Hikari cursed as she fell to her side. She let herself stay there while the tremors slowly became fewer & weaker. Up on the stadium top Inuyasha was standing slowly to look at the pile of girls that were also stirring to get up. Kagome stood slowly. "Uh.what was that?" Rin clutched her tiny dragon to herself as Sesshoumaru picked her up under the arms. Kohaku let Kirara out of his arms. "I think the fights over." Shizuru said looking toward the stadium floor. She watched as the other fighters lined against the wall stood slowly. "Hey, you know that Hikari kid has been really sad since she woke up that day. She kept saying it was because of you guys but I thought it was because she looked like a demon. When she changed back though she still looked sad. I guess you guys really make her happy." Shizuru smiled & winked at Sesshoumaru who averted his gaze to Hikari. She was looking up at him & for a moment he thought he was standing next to her. "So what are your names?" Keiko asked as she brushed herself off & held Puu to herself. Kagome smiled at her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. That penguin is so cute!" Keiko smiled at her. "Thanks, his name is Puu. I'm Keiko, nice to meet you." Sango stepped forward. "I'm Sango, this is my little brother Kohaku." Kohaku smiled at the pretty girl that was smiling at him. "They're demon slayers." Kagome said a little hushed because both siblings were eyeballing the demons around them. Keiko looked slightly worried. "Oh, but not for a long time." Kagome assured her. Keiko looked relieved. "Yeah, we're only after one demon now. Naraku & Kagura & Kana & any other's that he creates." Sango said pulling her boomerang closer. "What's wrong with him?" Keiko asked pointing to the still unconscious Miroku that Inuyasha was trying to stand up. "Oh.he's." Kagome said. Inuyasha ducked behind him & drew eyes on his eyelids. Grabbing the sides of his mouth Inuyasha moved them up & down. "Oh, I'm fine, just a little.uhhh.woozy from all that shaking." Inuyasha said in a tone that sounded something like Miroku's. The rest had to hold down laughs while they tried to pretend that Inuyasha hadn't almost killed him on the steps. "Ok." Keiko said as she looked back at the stadium floor. Yusuke stood slumped on the stadium while sweat & blood dripped onto it. The announcer looked worried. "Uh.one.two.three.four.five.six.seven.eight.nine." The announcer hesitated as she looked back up at the crowd that was silent. "Ten." She said barely. The crowd started to rustle around. "What did you say? We didn't hear you girl." Came a voice from the crowd. The announcer looked afraid as she put the Mic right up to her mouth. "I said, TEN!!! The Winner is Yusuke Urameshi of the Urameshi Team!! Urameshi Team wins the tournament!!!" She screamed into the microphone as the crowd up heaved & ran over the walls. Hikari took action by grabbing the dragon girl announcer. She screamed as Hikari flew by with her in her arms. "What are you doing?" She yelled as Hikari raced to the top of the stadium & set her down. "Do you want me to take you back to your hungry fans?" The girl looked over to see that the spot where she had been standing was covered in demons. "Eep! No!" She backed against the wall. "Get somewhere safe. I have to go." Hikari slid back over the side & bolted to the ground. She made a v-sign at her friends as she passed. "Slight prob. I'll be up in a minute." She yelled over her shoulder with a smile. The other's looked down at her. "Should we help?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." She climbed onto his back & they flew down with the greatest ease. Sesshoumaru & the other's followed. As Hikari landed she noticed that she had yet to put on her socks & shoes again. She turned to see a pair of demons investigating them. Zipping over she artfully twirled over their heads & grabbed the socks & shoes. Landing squarely behind them she jumped again & landed back on the arena. She groped at her side for the katana that used to be sheathed there. Realizing that she had left the sword leaning against the wall too she dashed back over & ripped it away from a demon that was raising it aloft in a manner of dominance. He gasped as the sword was pulled forcefully out of his hands. "Hey, this is mine." Hikari said as she flew over his head with the sword in her hands. Dodging his arms that struck out at her she whirled back onto the arena & pulled on her shoes. Tapping them on the ground she smiled. "Much better." She turned to face the hoard of demons. Kurama was a few feet away in the same fighter's stance as she was. Hiei stood behind them & behind him was Kuwabara who was stepping in front of a frightened Yukina. "The Spirit Detective is tired at the moment but I'm sure he would want to fight you later." Hiei said as he eyed the crowd of demons with a smirk. Roars & yells emitted from the crowd. "We will fight him now!" "Traitors! Move away from the humans!" Hikari stopped. "Humans?" A demon smirked. "Yes, we want to get rid of you too because you posed as a demon & are human." Hikari tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Ok.whatever." She finally said after a moment of thought. Inuyasha landed beside her with Kagome. Hikari turned & smiled at them as the others came down too. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, & Yusuke looked at the new comers. Hikari turned to them. "My friends. I'll explain later." She shot the words over her shoulder as she raced forward. The demons had started to surge forward with weapons, fangs, & talons at the ready. Hikari pulled her sword forward & hit a flying demon with purple skin that was headed for the other side of the stadium. Sesshoumaru was behind her in a second. Slashing at the demons before them. "Hey, quick get behind me." Hikari said pulling at his sleeve. He turned & stared at her as she pulled the sword back & started to dance in the air. She motioned him to come back behind her as she stepped & whirled around like a mad ballerina. "What are you.?" He started as she finally stopped & put the sword behind her. She took a flying leap forward & swung the sword at the demons below her. "Dance of the Sword." She whispered the words but they seemed to echo through out the entire stadium. As the sword was swung it glowed & released a single giant blade of energy downward. The demons below screamed & tried to flee but where too late. The blade cut into the ground & destroyed them all. Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin as they both went at it again. Down on the ground Hikari noticed several more people that she had seen before. Suzuka, Chuu, Touya, Jin, & Rinku were all on the arena by Yusuke fighting their way through to the demons. Kurama & Hiei were located on the other side of Yusuke & were fighting with several demons too. Kuwabara was to one side as he tried to protect both Yukina & Yusuke from the demon onslaught. Up in the stadium Hikari spotted Keiko, Puu, Shizuru, Botan, Rin, & Jaken. Turning her attention down again Hikari spotted Kohaku doing a fine job with his weapon on Kirara. Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha were back to back slashing at demons with their swords. Sango & Miroku were the same way, back to back, heading off demons with their weapons. Hikari felt pain run through her back as something beat her between the shoulders. Turning she saw a flying demon leering at her. "Such a pity that I have to kill a pretty girl like you. The other's that you brought are quite cute too." Hikari pulled back a fist & planted it in his stomach. He coughed. "Letch." She growled as she planted another fist in his face. He fell to the ground with a 'splat'. Hikari pulled her sword, which she had yet to name to her side. She felt a hard pecking on her shoulder. "Oh, Saisei. You wanna help?" The tiny dragon nodded cheerily as she placed him on the sword tip. "Alright, let's try using you as an extension of the sword." Hikari said as she swung it. The dragon roared a tiny roar as the black blast was sent down through the air. A demon was hit & crumpled to the ground instantly. "Alright let's try something else." Hikari picked him off the sword & put him on her head. "Go for it little guy!" She yelled as she swooped down toward the battlefield. Her feathers shone in the sun that was near setting. A voice that was deep & spooky reverberated around her. "Roar of the dragon." Like her 'Dance of the Sword', the voice was soft & yet it seemed to echo all over. A black ball flew over her head & struck a group of demons that yelled & fell to the ground. Hikari stared up at the dragon on her head. "Nice." She said as she fell on a group of demons that were getting too close for comfort to Yukina. Kuwabara yelled thanks as she darted past him & cut down several more demons. The fight lasted for a short time before a voice commanded them to stop. "STOP!!!" It was a demon voice & that was scary enough. Everyone stopped in spite of the need to continue. They looked up toward the sound to see the announcer & the other's that were supposed to be safe on the top being held forcefully by several demons. "That's better." Said the demon that was holding the microphone. He was tall & had a horn on his head. His skin was orange & he had a pair of raggedy clothes. He smirked down at everyone as his Henchmen held the girls. "Surrender detective or you're friends get it." Yusuke looked at the demon with angry eyes. "Hey, Saisei." Hikari whispered to her shoulder. The tiny dragon nodded. Hikari searched for Shiro but couldn't find him. As if knowing he was wanted the tiny white dragon appeared behind her head to prevent being seen. He pecked her head slightly as he floated slowly by & landed on her shoulder. Hikari whispered into his ear. He nodded also & gripped her shirt in his talons. The demon continued to sneer as Yusuke straightened up & looked at him. "Your pretty stupid to do that." He said as a voice entered his head. He looked sideways at Hikari who smiled slightly at him. He nodded as he turned back to the demon. "What do you mean I'm stupid? You don't want me to hurt them do ya?" The demon asked Yusuke with a sneer. A few demons closed in behind Yusuke. "I demand that you bow down to the demons & beg for mercy. Then you'll watch as we take your little traitor friends with us for a little re- education." He went on with his demands for sometime before he stopped & said the final one. "You must give up being a spirit detective & not fight back when we kill you." Yusuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again before anything could come out. "What are your demands for everyone else?" Kurama asked as he narrowed his eyes at the demon also. "Ah, yes." The demon said as he turned to look at Kurama. "You traitors will give up & not fight us while we give you re- education. You will also swear your allegiance to demon kind. As for the humans.the girls will stay with us." He dropped off as Hikari appeared beside him. "I don't think so." She said as she grabbed the Mic & beat him with it. Saisei & Shiro popped by the guards & started to bite & blow fire at them until they jumped over the rails. Hikari continued to hit the demon & then finally grabbed his shirt & thrust him over the edge. He landed by Yusuke's feet with a thud. He slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the angry eyes of the detective above him. "Heh, heh.I was just kidding you know Mr. Detective." He said with an innocent look. Yusuke glared at him. "Get up." He growled through gritted teeth. The demon stood & looked at him sheepishly. Yusuke glared harder. "Time in." Yusuke growled as he let his fist connect with the demon's jaw. The demon was thrown clear out of the stadium from the force of the punch. All the demons watched quietly until he was gone over the top then turned their eyes at Yusuke who bolted around & glared at them. "Who else wants some?" He asked. The demons took a step back in unison. Then turning on their heels they ran for their lives out of the stadium. On top Hikari untied the girls with her sword as the two dragons tried to attack the ropes with tooth, claw, & fire. When the announcer was freed she grabbed her Mic & hugged Hikari around the neck. "Thank you sister thank you!" She spluttered. Keiko stopped trying to break her bonds. Rin stopped laughing at the antics of the tiny dragons & Shizuru stopped struggling also. In the corner a tied up Puu was moving restlessly about, unaware of why the other's had stopped. "Wha.what did you call me?" Hikari asked with confusion as the dragon girl lifted her head. "I called you sister. You are a dragon girl like me. And you saved me. Among my people you would be called mother for your deeds & birth right." Hikari stood in shocked silence as the dragon girl stopped hugging her & stepped away. Hikari let herself relax as she decided that she was able to talk. "Uhh.well I'm not exactly like you. And I didn't exactly save your life." Hikari said as she tried to denounce the title the girl had just given her. "No. You are my sister in both your blood & by saving me twice from those attackers." The girl was not backing down or catching the drift that Hikari was unsure of the title. Hikari shrugged as she sliced through the ropes of Shizuru's bonds. Then she headed over to Keiko. The dragon girl was trying to help the tiny dragons while she exchanged comments with them. Most of which involved her calling them 'brother' instead of their names. "Brother White, why are you here? What is your quest here?" The girl was very formal & different when she wasn't being a ref. Hikari thought as she freed Keiko & moved onto Puu. "Hold still buddy." She warned as she brought the sword down. The ropes were broken in no time & Rin was already talking to the dragon girl. "Brother Black, What are you here for? You surely aren't staying with Brother White?" Both Dragons gave her a perplexed look, then peered at each other & shrugged. Hikari picked Rin up under her arms & swung her around. "Hey. You wanna go for a ride?" Hikari asked as she stopped spinning a smiling Rin around. The tiny girl nodded. "Hai, Hikari- sama! Rin wants to fly!" Hikari smiled at her as she put her on the ground & bent down on her knees. "Alright Rin get on my back & hold on tight." The girl did as she was told. "Go Hikari-sama, go!" Hikari leaped over the side with a smile as she floated for a brief moment. Letting her wings adjust she turned up & let the wind carry her up for some time. AS they finally stopped a cloud past slowly over their heads. "Hikari-sama! Rin can touch the cloud!" The little girl yelled as she stuck her hand up into the cloud. Hikari stared down at the stadium. "Ready to go down Rin?" She asked as the tiny dots started to move toward the edge of the ring. Rin tightened her grip around Hikari's neck. "Hai, Hikari-sama!" Hikari flapped her wings twice before heading down. The happy screams of joy from Rin echoed in her ears as she went faster & faster. Rin gripped her tighter as they came to the ring. Turning, Hikari swooped around in circles over the ring until she tapped her foot on the ring. Sesshoumaru & the others watched them the whole time. When they finally touched down both girls had wind swept hair & bright smiles. "Did you see Rin Sesshoumaru-sama? It was so fun! Rin wants to learn how to fly!" Hikari smiled & patted Rin on the head. The tiny girl spread her arms & ran off toward Yusuke & Kurama with a 'whoosh' sound that she was making with her mouth. Sesshoumaru smiled after her. Hikari noticed it. "Hey, you smiled again." She said with a side- glance at him. He turned & gave her a big smile. "I knew you could do it." Hikari said as she turned to smile at him. He continued to smile as he put an arm around her. "You & Rin taught me how." He said as they walked out of the stadium together with Rin spinning around their legs.  
  
They entered the room with smiles all around. Everyone had been telling stories of the past again. Botan had just recalled the 'Origin of Puu' story that seemed to be her favorite. Kirara sat atop of Inuyasha's head & surveyed the group below him with curious eyes. "So, you are the ones that Hikari has been so eager to find." Koenma said as he sat down on the couch. The IY Gang nodded. "Yep, that's them." Hikari said with a smile. "Hikari I do believe that you haven't introduced us." Kurama said as he took a seat opposite Koenma. "Oh, I forgot. Everyone this is Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un, Kirara, & you already know Rin & Jaken." Hikari said pointing each person as she called his or her name. A tiny speck came & sat on her shoulder. "Hey don't forget about me." Came a tiny voice. Hikari turned to look at Myoga. "Sorry Myoga, it's just that I didn't see you when I came out of the stadium." She dragged off. Inuyasha made a noise as he came to her shoulder & picked up the flea by his jacket. "Feh. The reason you didn't see him is because he probably ran off as soon as we landed. Isn't that right old man? You felt danger again & decided not to tell us so he could save himself." Inuyasha shook the tiny speck. "Who are you talking to?" Keiko asked as she came forward to see. "This is Myoga the coward." Inuyasha said holding out the woozy flea. Everyone sat forward to see. "Oh, now I see him." Keiko said. Hikari suddenly was hit with shock. "Oh, yeah, guys. This is Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Suzuka, Chuu, Koenma, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Puu, & Botan. They helped me when I first arrived." Hikari said pointing to each of the friends as she called out their names again. They all said hello & went on with the victory celebrations. The party seemed to last forever. There was music & dancing, party favors chats & all sorts of games. The girls all decided to play 'spin the bottle'. Miroku was even invited to join. He gratefully accepted & sat down after hearing the rules & what they'd do if he passed a move on anyone. Rin was playing 'pin the tail on the Toguro' in the corner with Kohaku, Jaken, Myoga, & Kirara. They girls decided that the game would be played later after the kids fell asleep. As the put the bottle on top of the refrigerator they noticed that they boys were all congregated together in the middle of the room. Smiling & giggling they walked over & tapped them all on the shoulder. "What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned over him to see if there was something to stare at. He turned his head toward her & gave her a small peck on the cheek. "No. But can we dance?" He asked taking her hands. Kagome blushed as she touched the spot where she had been kissed with wide eyes. "Inuyasha, have you been drinking?" She asked finally. He shook his head. "No, why do you ask?" Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "Ooookkkk." She said finally as they started to dance. She smiled as the soft hands touched her cheek. "Hey, are you awake?" A sharp claw was poking her head. "Hello? Kagome? Why are you smiling like that?" The claw was poking harder on her forehead as she opened her eyes bewilderedly. "Just a dream." She sighed as she stared at Inuyasha's confused face. "What was just a dream?" He asked leaning forward. Kagome shook her head. "Never mind." He followed her the rest of the night trying to pry the dream out of her. Hikari smiled at Sesshoumaru as they watched Inuyasha & Kagome run by, yelling at each other. "What were you so damn happy about?!" Inuyasha was yelling at an angry Kagome. "Nothing, Ok?!" She huffed as she turned to face him. Sesshoumaru tapped a claw on Hikari's shoulder. She was laughing slightly as she turned toward him. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she turned toward him. He looked away for a minute before answering. "Can I talk to you in private on the roof for a minute?" He asked finally. Hikari smiled. "Ok. Just a minute." Hikari ran over to Keiko & told her she & Sesshoumaru were going to talk for a minute & would she mind staying with Rin for a short time? Keiko nodded with a wink at her. Hikari gave her a confused look before running off to the door. Sesshoumaru was waiting in the hall for her, staring avidly down the hallway at each of the doors. When Hikari bounded out & crashed into his chest he was suddenly aware of were he was again. Hikari pulled her face from the plating with a smile. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I thought you were already long gone." He gave her a small smile & pat on the head. "That's Ok. I should have been paying attention." He said as she led him to the stairs that led to the roof. He seemed strangely to know where he was going without her help but she led him anyway. As they reached the top she opened the door with a 'ta-da!' HE smiled slightly as she hopped out behind him. "You sure seem to be happy tonight." He said as she twirled around on the roof. She was smiling at him as she danced on the edge. "Yep. Because we're going back home tomorrow! Together." She added in a sort of sad voice. He watched as her eyes went sad for a brief moment but it was gone in an instant. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about Sesshoumaru?" She asked finally as she calmed down & looked up at the stars. He walked behind her & pulled her to him. She fell like a doll into his arms. "I was just thinking. It's been so long since I've been back to my father's palace in the forest in the west. Everytime I am there though the workers & my aunts & uncles & practically everyone asks to see Inuyasha. Maybe we can go there when we return." Hikari smiled up at him. She walked over & sat on the ledge, patting the seat next to her for him to sit down. When he did he could see the stars reflected brilliantly in her eyes. "That sounds wonderful Sesshoumaru." She said as she turned the star filled eyes toward him. He watched as she leaned against him & sighed. "What's it like there?" He stared up at the moon. He had not done this for some time. "If I told you it would ruin the surprise." He said with a playful smile at her. She gave him an impatient look. "Fine, I can imagine then." She said as she started to twine her fingers in his long hair. "Where were you guys?" She asked as the sadness came back. He looked down at her eyes that reflected the brilliance of the stars. "I'm not sure exactly where we were. But the only thing we could see was you. Like a dream. We saw you during everything. We saw you fall, we saw your form. Everything. Then when we finally woke up we were in a blue filter that we could see through. We were so stunned because the whole thing seemed like a dream. I don't know how to explain it." He said as he stared out at the moon again. Hikari sat up. "Well we had better get going." She said finally. He stood & stared at her back as she crossed the roof. "Come on they're probably looking for us." She said as he came walking over. As she was about to go through the door he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hikari." He said as she whirled. Pulling her closer their lips met. She tensed for a brief moment before letting herself slip deeper into the kiss. AS their lips parted Hikari smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered as she fell toward him & embraced him around the middle. He hugged her back as they both walked through the door & down the stairs. When they entered the room everyone seemed to be winding down. Hikari let Sesshoumaru keep his arm around her as she walked into the room to see Rin asleep in the corner. Her head on a pillow. Picking up a blanket Hikari draped it on her. Kohaku was sliding into sleep against the wall also. Miroku seemed to be asleep against the wall with a broken bottle near him. Hikari picked it up & tossed it in the garbage. Keiko walked out of one of the rooms with a sleeping Saisei in her arms. "You just missed Jin & all them. They just left. Puu & the others went to sleep after they left. Here he's been looking for you." She slid Saisei's body into Hikari's arms. "What about Botan & Koenma?" She asked. Keiko pointed to a heap of blue hair in the corner. "She fell down & went right to sleep. Koenma retired to his own room." Hikari looked at one of the empty couches. "Should I sleep on the couch or do you want to?" Hikari asked Sesshoumaru. He pulled his arm off her. "I'll take the couch." He said as he crossed to it. Hikari smiled after him. "See you in the morning." She whispered to them all as she walked into her bed with a sigh. The next morning she'd be home.  
  
Forgive me, but Yu Yu Hakusho is not up to this part (in America) in the fights when I am writing this. Nor is the manga that is being serialized in Shonen Jump. So please forgive me if I'm not right about who gets paired with whom, when they fight, what happens when they win, & other various things. Well that's all for now. Bye! Reviews! (P.S.: I can't read/speak Japanese so its not much use for me to get Japanese copies.)  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	18. Foreigner ch18

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 18: Story of the Lost 'Flower'  
  
Hikari woke on her side feeling fine as day when a disturbing feeling crossed her butt. Someone was feeling her! "Letch!" She cried as she rolled over onto the hand to pin the person down as she pulled her hand into position on his face. Miroku stood stunned in front of her with his hand pinned down on the bed & her hand trying to force him away. What was she trying to do rip his arm off? She stood up right on the bed & looked down at him. "What are you doing Miroku?" She asked as she started to calm down, the monk was only playing around with her emotions right? He rubbed his cheek then checked to see if his wrist was broken. "I was coming to wake you up. You sleep really late you Hikari-chan." Hikari huffed. "Nice Wake- up call." She grumbled as she stood up & started for the door. "Well come on, I'm up now." Hikari said as she walked out the door. He followed a little ways behind her.  
In the kitchen everyone was standing around watching as she came out. Hikari tried to brush the wrinkles out of her clothes as she picked up a breakfast bar. Sesshoumaru had a glass of coffee & the paper with him at the table. Rin was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes along with Jaken. Hikari yawned before biting into the bar. "So, when are we going?" She asked a little bluntly. Kagome shrugged. "We were waiting for you but now." She dragged off as someone knocked on the door. Kurama stood & crossed the room. He opened the door to see Koenma, Suzuka, Rinku, Chuu, Jin, & Touya standing in the frame smiling at them. "We came to see you blokes off." Chuu said as he came in. Hikari smiled at him & he winked at her. She was getting tired of people trying to pass secret things through their winks at her. She gave him a puzzled look. You would think that by now she would know what a person was trying to say to her when they winked but she stayed as clueless as ever. "Well, we were just about to leave." Hikari said before they all got in the room. Chuu nodded & headed back for the door, pushing Rinku forward in the process. Kurama exited after them followed by Hiei, Botan, & the others. "So, where are we taking you?" Botan asked finally as they started to exit the hotel. Hikari pulled the picture of the well from her bag. "We need to go here." She said pointing to the well. Botan gave her a quizzical look. "I'll explain later." Hikari said as she tried to see if she could feel the magic well close by. She could. "It's over in that forest." She said pointing to it. Hefting up the sword that she had no sheath for she dragged herself in the direction of the well. Sesshoumaru came over & picked up the sword. "I'll carry this for you." He said as he held it. Hikari smiled at him. *Chomp* Sesshoumaru turned a raised eyebrow at the tiny black dragon that had bitten him. "And who is this?" He asked as he watched the red- yellow eyes glare up at him. "Oh that's right! I haven't introduced you to each other yet. Sesshoumaru this is Saisei. Saisei this is Sesshoumaru." Hikari said as she tried to get the tiny dragon to release Sesshoumaru's hand. "Why did you call him 'reincarnation'?" Sesshoumaru asked as his hand was released. Hikari thought for a minute. "It seemed reasonable at the time to call him that because he looked like Kuroi in his dragon form. But after what Magagoto said it really does seem to fit him." She scratched her chin in thought. Sesshoumaru looked down at the tiny dragon that was still glaring at him. "What did Magagoto say?" He asked finally. Hikari looked up at him. "She said that this dragon is Kuroi. That this is his complete copy but it has some flaws. Like it doesn't have some things or something. Then she said that 'Shiro' the little white dragon that hangs around Rin is a copy of me. Like he protects Rin because that's what I do, or he reflects my mood." Hikari pointed out the tiny dragon with blue-gold eyes to Sesshoumaru as they walked. He nodded at her as the red eyes pierced up at him. As they neared the well Hikari felt that she would soon have to do some fighting again. 'That's silly.' She thought to herself, as she could sense no trouble for miles. Yusuke looked at her when she turned her head to & fro as if she were lost. "What are you looking for?" He asked, but Hikari just shook her head. "Nothing, I just.felt something." She said as she rubbed her forehead with exhaustion. The well was near by she could feel it. She pushed aside a low-hanging branch to see the well sitting in the open, looking old & dusty as usual. She walked over & ran a hand over it, looking down into it she could see the bones that always seemed to line the bottom. "This is it." She proclaimed as she sat on the lip. She snapped her fingers suddenly & rummaged in her pack. "Here these are for you guys." She said holding out another small satchel to Yusuke. He stared at her perplexed as he took the small bag. "You'll know what they are when you see them." Hikari smiled as Rin climbed on her back. Kirara & Saisei occupied her head as her shoulders were covered by Rin's arms. "Well, here we go." She said as she slid down the well side, making sure not to hit Rin on the well lip as she fell through time & space again. Again she felt the air blow through her entire body as if she were nothing but wind herself. The breath was taken from her as she felt herself hit something hard. The sensation of falling had not hit, so she must not have been thrust through the sky again. She tried to wriggle a tail as her vision, hearing, & other senses started to come back. No tail seemed to be on her. So there was no great concentration of youkai here. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man & woman staring at her horrified. She felt the ground beneath her rumble & try to shake her. Grabbing hold of something that appeared at the time to be a piece of wood she held her ground. The floor bucked again as her hearing started to come back. Voices, she could hear someone screaming at her. It was the man. He was yelling at her but another sound was droning him out. Hissing or maybe it was supposed to be a roar was louder & seemed to come from the ground itself. She turned to see Rin staring around bewilderedly. Kirara's fur was standing on end as he glared his large red eyes at the tossing ground. Hikari looked down to see that Saisei was blowing fire at the mound that she was trying to stay on. "Saisei." She said as a shot was fired at the ground in front of her. She heard the ground hiss again as she was thrown from it. Looking back she saw that the ground she had been grabbing was actually a giant hissing bug. She flinched at the thought as she involuntarily sat hovering above the ground. The man & woman stared up at her bewilderedly for a short time before the bug charged & they turned back to shooting at it. The giant bug reared its head & stampeded toward them. Hikari dived out of the way just in time. Kirara changed into his giant cat form & ran after the bug. Rin poked Hikari on the head. "Rin will stay with Kirara while Hikari-sama fights the scary buggy." She said in an extremely calm voice considering the moment. Hikari nodded then called for Kirara to return. Putting Rin on his back Hikari ordered him to protect her while she fought. The giant eyes blinked at her. Hikari pulled the gun that she had almost forgotten about out of its holster & prepared to fire at the creature. A plume of feathers was left behind her as she flew forward. The man & woman had been firing bullets at the monster for some time before Hikari came in with hers. She fired several rounds at it before she dropped to the ground. "Gun no good." She said in a child-like voice as she put it back in the holster. Jumping back she grabbed her sword from Rin. "Thanks for holding this Rin, but Plan A didn't work." Rin nodded as Hikari flipped back toward the monster. She started to dance in circles. Tapping her feet around the monster till she was behind him. She pulled the sword back & felt it growing in power in her hands. "Dance of the Sword." She whispered. The words echoed through the blade & its attack as she thrust it forward & a glowing band was dispatched & hit the bug dead on. Hikari watched as the giant pest was swallowed up by the energy that had come from her sword. The man & woman stared awe struck at her, then the sword, and then the glowing ball that was swallowing up the bug. Hikari was suddenly standing in front of them. Thrusting the sword point into the dry ground below her she turned to make sure that Kirara was behind the man & woman. "Shield of the Dragon!" She screamed as a barrier suddenly leaped up in front of them. The man & woman stared up at her as the bug was swallowed & a tiny explosion followed. Hikari held her ground as she felt the ground beneath her pulse with the explosion. Hikari stood as the explosion ended. Pulling her sword from the ground she grumbled out. "Disengage." The barrier was dissipated as she walked over, dragging it behind her, toward the flaming Kirara. The man stood & walked after her. The girl said a word of warning but he brushed it off & kept going. "Excuse me, Miss?" He said reaching toward her. Hikari turned slightly to see him. He had short red hair & a strange outfit that she had never seen before on. She watched him for a minute before answering. "Yes?" She asked finally. He seemed to stop investigating her too for his eyes went wide for a moment before he spoke to her. "I just wanted to thank you for helping us with that Blue." Hikari gave him a quizzical look. "Blue?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, the big bug that you just destroyed with." He dropped off. Hikari guessed what he wanted to know. "Your welcome." She said as she tried to pick up the location of the well. It was pretty far, she could barely sense it at all. She climbed onto Kirara's back behind Rin. Saisei fluttered down onto her shoulder & chirped in her ear. The woman came forward with her gun & the mans' gun. "What is your name & rank? Are you a sleeper or are you an inhabitant of this planet?" Hikari raised an eyebrow at her. "What? No, but I like to sleep, & what planet is this anyway?" The woman gave her an indignant look. The man gave her a strange look too. Hikari stared back at them. Rin fidgeted slightly as she watched them all stare at each other. "Are you sure you're not a sleeper?" He asked looking at her outfit. Hikari shook her head. "What's a 'sleeper'?" She asked as she also fidgeted in her seat. Kirara shifted his weight. "Uh." The man started. Hikari shrugged. "Never mind, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you. Take care." Hikari directed Kirara around to face a long desert ahead. Hikari was just about to kick off when she felt an arm on her own. She turned her head slightly to see the man staring right at her. His eyes were level with hers as she sat mounted on the cat demon. "You weren't planning on walking all the way to wherever your going were you?" Hikari shook her head. The man sighed. "That's good." He said with a small smile toward her. Hikari gave him a curious look. "Actually I was." She dropped off. Did she really want to tell him that she was planning on flying all the way to the well? If they left soon, they would make it by nightfall but this man was holding her up. He was staring at her as she contemplated what to do. How was she going to shake them? He tapped her shoulder again. "Would you like to travel with us?" He asked indicating the woman. "Yuji, we can't." She started but dropped off when he nodded toward the giant cat that was giving off fierce vibes. Hikari thought it over. "Which way are you going?" The man nodded in the direction that she was feeling the well coming from. "I think we're going the same way." He said. Hikari nodded. "Ok, I guess we can give you a lift." She said in a casual tone. She hopped off Kirara. "What do you think? Can you take these two while I take Rin?" The shaggy head nodded. "Alright get on Hikari said after she had gotten Rin down & onto her back again. Both the man & the woman gave her a funny look. "Are you afraid? Don't worry Kirara won't attack you. He's a nice boy." She said as her wings re-appeared. They stared at her back for sometime before the man stepped toward Kirara. Saisei protested by squawking but Hikari put her hand on his mouth & shushed him. She walked over to the woman. "If you don't want to hold onto that I'll hold it for you." She offered. The woman stared at her with fixed eyes. She didn't trust her, but then again Hikari didn't blame her. "It's Ok, I won't use them. I was going to have Saisei here hold them as we went." Hikari indicated the dragon fluttering over her head that took the opportunity of her outstretched palm landed gingerly. The man handed her his large arsenal & clambered up onto Kirara. Both Hikari & the woman stared at each other. Hikari handed the gun to Saisei. "Is that too heavy for you?" The tiny black head shook as he fluttered back up into the air & waited for the next one. Reluctantly the woman handed over her gun & mounted the cat. Hikari handed over the other gun & stood ready to go. "Kirara, you wanna race?" The giant shaggy head nodded as he bent his knees. Hikari bent hers & felt all the power she had flowing through her wings & legs. "Ready.set.GO!!!" She called as she took off from the ground. A blaze of fire told her that Kirara was not far behind & closing in. She heard the man & woman yell in shock as their steed raced through the air. "You didn't tell us that this thing could fly!" The woman yelled angrily. Hikari snorted. "Sorry, & Kirara's not an 'it' or a 'thing' he's a cat youkai!" She yelled over her shoulder. She noticed both look at the beast with wide eyes. She giggled again as she flew forward.  
At about midday Hikari slowed & let Kirara catch up. "Sorry boy. Let's have a race some other time. We're almost there anyway so just cool down." Kirara nodded as he panted & flew on. Rin seemed to be drowsy as she kept loosening her grip every now & then. Hikari dropped back by the man & woman to chat. "I almost forgot. My name is Hikari. Who are you?" The man & woman exchanged glances. "My name is Yuji Kaido. I'm a sleeper from planet Earth. This is Marlene Angel. She's a resident of Second Earth." Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Second.Earth? What's that?" Their eyes bulged. "You really aren't from around here are you?" Hikari thought about that. She was from earth but not this earth. "Sorta." She said after a short time. Yuji grinned at her. "Are you a sleeper too? Did you get separated from the one's that found you or were they killed? You must have been some find!" Hikari glared at him. What was that supposed to mean, she was 'some find' was she? He kept on smiling at her though. She cooled off & retracted her glare. "I told you before. I am no sleeper. But I was separated from the one's that found me." Hikari looked slightly sad. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll see them." He dropped off as a dragon came at him. He had gotten too close to Hikari & Saisei was not having it. Hikari grabbed his tail. "Saisei." She said in a warning voice as she pulled him backward through the air. He growled & showed his teeth at Yuji as he was forced away. "Sorry about." she dropped off as a sudden energy came into focus. It felt like Ah-Un. And.Sesshoumaru?! Jaken was present also!" Hikari turned to see the dragon flying straight toward them. "Rin! It's Ah-Un!" The tiny girl suddenly perked up at the name. "Ah & Un? Are Sesshoumaru-sama & Jaken-sama with them?" Hikari smiled & nodded. Rin stood up on her back & waved at the two- headed dragon. "Ah & Un, look it's Rin & Hikari-sama & Kirara!!" Rin called while waving & jumping up & down. Hikari felt like her back was about to go out. "Will all passengers please take their seats?" Hikari asked between jumps. Rin stopped & looked down. "Oh, sorry Hikari-sama." She said as she sat down. Hikari smiled up at her as they both giggled & glided over toward the two-headed dragon & his riders. Kirara shifted his course as well to follow Hikari. Yuji & Marlene straightened at the sight of the Taiyoukai that was riding a flaming dragon. Hikari swung up on the dragon & hugged Sesshoumaru around the waist. "Hey, long time no see." She joked as Rin slid down her back. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Were you attacked by the huge buggies too?" She asked as she investigated him. Somehow she always seemed to know when he had been fighting. He looked down at her & picked her up under the arms. "Yes, I was Rin. Were you too attacked also by the bugs when you regained your senses?" He asked as he put her back down. Hikari nodded. "We were sitting right on one but our friends helped us fight them." She indicated Yuji & Marlene to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, they were going our way so I offered them a lift." He nodded & looked at them again. "Yuji this is Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un, &.Where's Jaken?" A tiny mumble from the tail region of Ah-Un followed her question. Hikari stepped back to see Jaken hanging on for dear life to the double tail. Hikari gasped & grabbed the back off his shirt. Yanking him upward hurriedly she pulled him to her a kind of embrace. "Jaken-sama are you alright?" She asked picking him out of the embrace & holding him up in front of her. He gurgled & his head went to one side. Hikari looked shocked & started to shake him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "He's alright, just passed out." Hikari nodded & sat him down by her feet, making sure that he was leaning toward the edge. "Anyway, Sesshoumaru this is Yuji Kaido & Marlene Angel." Both parties nodded at each other in greeting. Hikari flapped her wings a little before flying back to the sky. "The well is this way, follow me." She glided off toward the sun as she watched the ground below her change into paved roads & streets. Not much longer & they were in the heart of a city. Hikari could feel the well somewhere near by & told them to land. "Are you sure we should land here? Cities are usually major breeding grounds for 'Blue'." Marlene said in her emotionless voice. Hikari shrugged. "You guys said you needed to find a way to communicate right?" They both nodded. "Well there's a great system downstairs & there are no Blue around this area for now. They all seem to be at the other end of the city." Hikari pointed to the skyscrapers in the distance. Marlene gave her a curious glance as she opened the door in the top of the building. Saisei glided over to Hikari. "Hey, Marlene." The blonde haired girl turned around. Hikari held out her arm with Saisei on it. "Here, he'll warn you if there's trouble." Saisei gave her a startled look. "Go on." She told him. He dropped his head for a brief moment before retreating to the door to sit on Yuji's shoulder. Yuji petted his head as he walked down the stairs after Marlene. Hikari smiled after the black dragon who appeared to be sulking. "He acts so much like a human it's scary." She said. "I guess I never thought that dragon's were capable of that kind of emotion. When we were little the dragons always seemed to be the mindless beast that attacked people & plundered villages & stuff like that. There are very few stories were the dragon is the hero is works with the hero instead of being killed." She turned her smiling face at Sesshoumaru. He nodded. He understood the reputation that some beasts had for being brainless idiots that misused their powers & were seen as nothing but a menace. Hikari walked over & stood on the edge of the building. Rocking back & forth she watched the sun start to sink on the buildings. "Red sun, there's been blood spilled today." She said as she watched the area that the concentrated 'Blue' energy was coming from. She felt Inuyasha & Kagome not far away. "Kirara, I think I can feel Miroku & Sango over there. I think the other's are with them too. Do you want to go get them?" The giant shaggy head turned in the direction she was pointing & nodded. He growled as he leapt off the building. Ah-Un watched him go. Rin was sleeping by Jaken against the small building that covered the stairs. Hikari sighed, out of the corner of her eye she could see that Sesshoumaru was walking toward her. She sat still watching the sun as she felt him drawing closer. Slowly she sat down on the edge & waited for him to sit beside her. When he finally did Hikari turned her head & smiled at him. He smiled softly back & she felt the warmth of it shine on her like the sun was doing at that moment. Hikari looked at the sinking sun. "Can I ask you something that's been bugging me for a long time?" She asked in a timid way. He looked at her. "Yes." Hikari sighed. "I.I remember the time we first met & I still have this impression." She dropped off rubbing the back of her head, unsure on how to word what she wanted to say. "I had this feeling the first time I saw you that we had met before, but that's ridiculous. I had never been to the Sengoku Jidaii before & you had never been to my time. I also had this strange feeling that." She dropped off again. He stared at her. "So, you had the same thought as I did when we first met?" Hikari nodded. "Yes.I don't know how to explain it. It was like we had met before." Hikari thought her whole life over, she surly would have remembered seeing a face like his before. "Why did you save me back then? I didn't help you like Rin & I get the impression that you brought me back for a different reason than just to protect Rin." Hikari raised an eyebrow at him as she repeated the words that she had wanted to address for sometime. His eyes were sad as he listened to her. Hikari touched his shoulder. "If you don't want to tell me I'll understand. I just had to get that off my chest." He nodded. "No, it's better if I tell you." He said in a dreary voice. Hikari sat & waited for a long explanation. ............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Sorry got to cut it off here. This chapter was longer originally but it is too large for this site so I'm going to have to split it up into different sections. Sorry. 


	19. Foreigner ch18 Part 2

Foreigner By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 18, Part 2  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
This is where I left off in Foreigner Chapter 18, here it goes. ........................................................................  
  
"Her name was Hana. She was the protector of the Lady Unmei, my father's human wife. Her hair was the same color as yours & her attitude was like yours only she was much shyer around me than most. At first I thought it was because we had never talked before but I found out that she had an interest in me. I used to hide in the trees while she was doing the jobs that Lady Unmei's servants would have done if they had been present. She used to sing while she did her work & I would sit forever & watch her to see if she was trying to hide something from me. I thought she might be a spy at first, sent by Lady Unmei's foolish father but it turned out that she was nothing but a completely loyal protector. At least that's what it seemed. I watched her when she trained with her sword. The same sword that you're 'other self' made from your broken katana. She never let slip anything. I wondered forever what she was to have such power, where she had come from to look like she did, I was obsessing over her before I knew it. One night I even went to my father & Lady Unmei to see what they knew of her. They told me that they knew very little about her. Hana had come out of nowhere one day. A tiny girl carrying a sword soaked in blood. Everything they tried to get out of was never found out. They named her Hana for the flowery field that she had come from. I personally would have named her something that would have fit her demeanor of the time. Something like 'keeper of secrets' or 'silent one'." He stopped to look at her to see if Hikari had any questions so far. "Go on." She urged him, she was interested in the story of the girl 'Hana'. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat & went on. "There was one song in particular that she always sang. I liked it very much, but it was sad & I never found out why she preferred sad songs. One day I heard her singing it as she was hanging out clothes to dry. It went:  
I don't know what words I can say  
The wind has a way to talk to me  
Flower's sleep, a silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready  
  
Quiet Day, calms me  
Oh Serenity!  
Someone! Please tell me!  
Ohm, what is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day  
  
I don't know what words I can say  
The wind has a way to talk to me  
Flower's sleep, a silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready"  
  
Sesshoumaru finished the song, hearing Hikari singing it with him. He looked at her eyes clouded in memory as she repeated the song word for word as he did. Her voice sang out sweetly. He liked her singing.it sounded like. He pushed the thought away before he finished it. Hikari's 'yes popped back into view. "You know that song?" He asked her. Hikari nodded. "Yeah, it's from one of my favorite anime called 'Outlaw Star'. The girl Melfina sang it. I have it on several CD's in several different versions." She rubbed her head slightly. "Please continue with your story." He nodded & recalled the place that he had left off. "When she had finished singing I jumped down & walked over to her. She seemed to know that I was up there for she smiled at me. "I thought you would never come out from hiding Lord Sesshoumaru." I had never heard her speak so confidently to me before. We sat & talked that way for sometime while she hung the rest of the clothes. "You wish to know the secret of my past." She had said when she had finished. I was dumb struck. My first thought was that Lady Unmei or my Lord father had told her that I had been trying to research her past. "No, it was not they who told me. I figured it out by myself." She had smiled at me when she had said it. I thought that she had been spying on me too but I brushed that thought away. I was a youkai, no human on the land could sneak up on me. She had giggled. When I looked up she was gone along with the woven basket. In the grass where she had been she left a note that said: 'We meet at midnight on the upper balcony. If you wish to know my secret you will come.' I wondered what she was about & was double prepared when we met that night. She was wearing the same kimono but her sword was with her. It always was but that night she had it unsheathed & was staring up at the moon. When I cam near she smiled sadly at me. "This sword I have never named for someone long after me will name it for me." I wasn't sure what she meant at that time. She stared straight ahead & her eyes were blank & unmoving as she looked at me. "She will be my reincarnation but she will a thousand times stronger than I. She will be the one to name this sword & the one to properly wield it. The past is unimportant.It contains nothing but the tears & soul of a tormented girl." I stepped toward her but her eyes stayed the same, unmoving, locked on me. I finally walked the rest of the way & touched her face. When I did that the truth seemed to spill out of her. "They all died & the sword.the priest gave me the sword to protect someone.he said that I was not to die unless it was to save that person &.&.I was driven by the need to survive & save that one person. But I couldn't save them.they all died before my eyes.I couldn't help them.why did I live? Why did everyone else die? Why?" I remember her dropping the sword to the ground & crying into her hands as her knees slowly bent & she went down as well. I had no idea what to do. I just stood there & let her cry until the dark memories seemed to recede. When she stood again the tears were still streaming down her face. She was biting her lip to try & force the sobs away but I new better than to think it was over. She picked up the sword & we stared at each other for sometime as she tried to regain her composure. Slowly she drew a deep breath & went on. "I was driven in the madness of seeing everyone die.I forgot everything. That I was too small to wield the great sword, what my name was, where I had come from, everything went black when I swung the sword.I don't remember how I got soaked in blood & why I was crying so much when I walked down that road to the palace. I remember thinking that I would die by the hand of some rogue or bandit but the wound on my side never came into my mind of being serious." She squeezed her side with one hand as she looked sadly at the ground. "When I fell into the pool that I was getting a drink out of I remember voices, being scared of drowning, & wanting nothing but sleep all at the same time. When I woke up Unmei was sitting over me, staring at me with worried eyes. We became friends as her father felt that if I had a friend that I would spill my story to them. I never did. I remember the first time they caught me practicing with the sword. They were so stunned that they did nothing but stare at me with their mouths open for a while. So, after that I was appointed official protector of the princess since she insisted that I was good enough if I could fend off 5 guards at that age." I remember her smiling sadly at the ground for sometime, with a sad smile on her face. When she finally looked up I could see the hurt still in her eyes. "I have told you my story." She said with a triumphant look replacing the sad one. "There is no more mystery." With that she walked past me & down the hall toward the princess' quarters. I grabbed her arm as she left. She stopped & stared at me as I held her in the spot. "Is it true?" I asked her. She gave a puzzled look. "Is it true? The story you told I mean." I remember saying. She only smiled sadly. "Yes, my Lord. That is my history. I can no longer my real name or the place that I came from. Only flashes come now & then, &.They're always painful." She tried to pull away but I held her fast. "You didn't have to tell me." I said She simply smiled. "You wanted to know my Lord." I remember releasing her arm but she didn't leave. She stood there looking up at me with those sad eyes & waited, for what I do not know. She put an arm on my shoulder. "Is something wrong my Lord?" She looked at me with those sad eyes & I couldn't help but remember the day I felt when my mother died. I forced the memory away before I started to get too sad. "There is nothing the matter. What is it you are waiting for?" She gave me a look that made me want to laugh. "I'm waiting for a smile." She said putting on another silly face. I couldn't help it, I smiled at her. She seemed satisfied & went to walk away. I grabbed her arm again. When she turned we accidentally kissed. I had been leaning down to give her a funny face back & she had been leaning up to get a good look at me. We both were stunned. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. It was like my body wasn't working. She seemed to be having the same problem. When we finally got ourselves under control, she looked sheepishly down to the ground. I turned to look at the moon. "Sorry, my Lord." She said as her head bowed lower. I turned back toward her. "It is alright." She had looked up at me. "Lord Sesshoumaru I." She turned & walked down the hall. I followed her & was caught up before she reached the end of the hall. I turned her around. "You what?" I asked in a gentle voice so it wouldn't sound like I was mad at her. She looked up at me. "I." She looked away. I put a hand on her face & pulled it back forward. "You can tell me." She must have trusted me because she gulped & then took a deep breath. "I love you." I must have looked stunned. She gave me a determined look as I recovered. "Well." I didn't know how to respond to that. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her. "Please my Lord." She began but I had figured out how to tell her. I leaned down & in that instant we kissed again." Hikari listened intently to the story. She wasn't bothered by the fact that Sesshoumaru was explaining the fact that he had kissed someone else. "Doesn't it bother you?" He asked. Her eyes blurred out of the concentrated slump she was in. "Does what bother me?" Sesshoumaru smiled. "The part about kissing." He said. Hikari shrugged. "I like love stories." Sesshoumaru gave her a quizzical look. "I mean me kissing." He said. Hikari shrugged again. "If I really am the reincarnation of this girl then it doesn't matter really, I don't see why Kagome gets so worked up over it." Sesshoumaru had never looked at it that way, but as long as she wasn't mad about it then he would go on. "She seemed stunned to find that I felt the same way. We left each other in that hallway then. Each going back to our quarters to await the coming of the next day to make sure it wasn't a dream. When dawn came I found that she was singing outside again. I dressed quickly & went to watch from the tree. When I ran out the door I ran into none other than my Lord father. He was so surprised to see me in a rush that we both fell over, taken off our guard. "Off to see her again?" He had asked jokingly. I had only smiled at him. "Yes." I untangled myself & hurried down the hall. "Don't do anything to make her cry." He had called jokingly down the hall. I had smiled back at him as I waved goodbye. Running & jumping into my tree just in time I caught the last verse.  
  
"Never felt that love is so right.  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
We need someone we can give our all.  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now & forever."  
  
Hikari sang along with the song too. Unaware that Sesshoumaru had stopped. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "Oh, that ones from another anime called 'Big O'. I really am curious as to how she knew it. TV wasn't even invented in your time." Hikari scratched her chin. "Please continue." Sesshoumaru found his place & went on. "We kept up like this for several months until finally Lady Unmei had her child. He was named 'Inuyasha' & we all enjoyed him very much. He was cute & the ears on his head made everyone laugh when they swiveled to hear the noise. Back then I never had a reason to hate my brother or humans as you can tell. I didn't mind them at all. Even my father's remarriage didn't bother me. Hana spent a lot of time taking care of Lady Unmei as she recovered from child birth the first couple weeks. It was until Inuyasha was almost two years old that we heard the news. A dog demon that was a good friend of my fathers dropped by one night & told us of what he had heard in the town. "The people are appalled that the mother & child did not die of child birth or sickness. They are preparing to attack & kill everyone here." Hana, Inuyasha, Unmei, my father, & myself had all been present at the time. Father was outraged. Hana asked if she would be allowed to fight against the people also. Inuyasha was puzzled. Unmei looked worried. I however was the only one who was excited. I was going to fight again! And in a war against the humans that thought it was dishonorable to marry a demon. When their princess had married a great demon! Hana was ordered to keep the princess & her child safe. She took the mission with a nod. I was told to prepare my swords for battle. Back then I didn't have Tenseiga or Toukijin. Neither sword had been forged & neither had the sword Tetsusaiga. At first it seemed forever that the war was to be declared. Our spies that posed as humans brought news of the weapons, allies, plans, & many stories of ninja's being employed to kill the princess. Hana & I were very busy & didn't see each other much during the course of the preparations. She was busy learning from my fathers' vassals & other's about how to fight & kill ninja's. She was taught in several different ways herself. She was taught in the way of the samurai, the way of the ninja, & the way of the youkai now. She was good with any weapon but preferred her sword without a name over all. Meanwhile I was busy with battle plans, & readying my weapons & armor. When the day finally came a plan had been drawn to have my father create a secret underground hollow for Lady Unmei & Inuyasha to hide if the ninja's did appear & try to kill them, or if anyone else did. Inuyasha probably doesn't remember that much about it but he was pretty much clueless when it happened. Hana was stationed in the biggest room in the middle of the palace. Lady Unmei & Inuyasha were sitting on a rug that covered the trap door in the floor. Hana held a rope in her hand that she could tug & it would appear that the Lady & child had vanished, when really they would fall through the rug & through the door. It was youkai magic to try & deceive the ninja, the door however was locked except for a key that only my father had. When we had checked the trap door for flaws several times they seemed content with it & fixed pillows around it. Hana smiled at me as a left. "Come back safe." She had said, but her eyes seemed to see something else behind me. I strode back to her & hugged her & kissed her forehead. "You had better be safe too." Bu she didn't answer me, she simply looked at the space where I had been & smiled sadly. "I see." She said as she adjusted the sword on her hip. I raised an eyebrow but she didn't notice. "Lord Sesshoumaru please don't let me ver see you be sad Ok?" I was completely confused. "Don't worry." I said brushing off the slight confusion. "Let's just be careful." I patted her on the head again as I walked out of the room & down the hall. She watched me go & sighed out another sad song as I went. I had no idea that the song would soon be burned into my memory like all the other's that she sang. The attack came at high noon on a Wednesday. Everyone was in position as the humans charged forward on their horses. Both my father & myself had changed along with several others into our true demon forms. We growled down at the humans & could sense their mixed feelings of hatred, fear, & excitement. When Lady Unmei's father had rode forward & declared his hatred for our people & his vow to win at all costs, it was started. I took down several of the lines of men with one swipe when the battle was declared. The sounds of roars & yells of pain covered the sound of soft footsteps lurking through the forest not far off. We had been fighting for sometime when a black streak flew between my father & me. Hot on the steaks heels was Hana, blade drawn & blood dripping down her arm. "You bastard!" She called as she took off from the ground. I stood stunned as wings formed on her back & she flew low over the ground slicing at any that attacked her. My father grasped the smell as soon as I did. Inuyasha & a human were the streak that Hana was chasing. She sent a blade of energy shooting at the ninja but he dodged & ran faster. Hikari shouted again as she flew toward him faster. They were gone before we could move but my father had already started to chase after them. The humans stood in his way but were killed as soon as they touched him. "I must." He panted as he caught the sound of a human's mocking voice. "He's running away!" He stopped & turned taking a deep breath he pounded the ground with a paw. He opened his mouth to let out a swirl of blue-white fire. "Dragon's breath!" He cried as the attack left his mouth. The remaining human army was wiped out. I was so impressed with the attack that I stayed rooted to the spot until I felt the fire rush over me. I thought for sure that I would be wounded but it only felt like a gentle breeze to me. I suddenly remembered that Hana was chasing a ninja. If she had left Unmei then she must have pulled the cord & the ninja must have been only able to grab Inuyasha. I rushed forward. The wind whistled in my loppy dog-ears as I ran over a hill & saw in the valley below my father & two dots. I jumped down the hill to land in a jumble of trees. I stepped out from them to see that Hana was holding a bundle in her arms. She pushed the white hair away from Inuyasha's face with her unbloodied arm. She started to walk toward me. She pulled her sword from the ninja, dragging it after her as she continued to walk. The song that she had singing when we had been in the hall came out again as she walked.  
  
I won't regret. Sailor eyes  
.following you. Sailor wing  
This song is the guidepost to the stars.  
I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor yell!  
Absolutely! I will find it! The sailor star!  
With the wings of an angel I take flight."  
  
Hikari had joined in the song again. "This song is from an anime called 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon'. I wonder how she knew all these songs when they weren't even invented." Hikari scratched her head. Sesshoumaru nodded, as he looked at the sun that had nearly set. He couldn't sense the dragon or the human's downstairs getting closer. He sighed as he went on to the end. "She handed me the sleeping Inuyasha with her eyes closing slightly. I could see the light fading in her eyes & the color leaving her cheeks. "Please don't ever let me see you sad Sesshoumaru-sama." She said as she slowly sunk to the ground. I grabbed hold of her around the waist & tried to haul her up with my one arm. I felt her hand touch my arm & grip it with slight force. "Please don't be sad. We'll." Her eyes were completely dimmed as her head rolled down & exposed her back. The wings that had been there had left scars on her back & there were shuriken sticking out of her back. I felt the life go out of me as I felt her life slip away. My father came & took Inuyasha from me in his human form. "Son, We should go now. Bring her with you." He indicated Hana's body that I had laid out flat on the ground. I nodded & took her in my arms. But there was no use in bringing her. She was dead & not coming back. I held her to me one last time as I felt my heart wrench & my mouth go dry. I felt like my eyes were swimming in water as the tears blurred my vision. I turned into my demon form & rode through the sky with her lying on my back. That night as her body was burned I sweared that I hated all humans & my brother for eternity for taking her from me." He finished with a taught face. The tears had left him long ago but had left him the hurt. Hikari stood & grabbed her guitar. Strumming out a tune she swayed into a song trying to cheer him up.  
"No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me inside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said & done  
You're gonna be the lonely one, oh  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think  
I'm strong enough, no!  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think  
I'm strong enough, no!"  
  
Hikari broke off from the song as footsteps came from the stairs. She tuned the guitar to start playing 'Kokiri Forest theme' from an old game that she liked playing. Marlene came out of the doorway first with Yuji & Saisei close behind. When the tiny dragon caught sight of Hikari with Sesshoumaru on the ledge he flew from Yuji's shoulder & landed on Hikari's, right between her & Sesshoumaru. Hikari patted his head as his eyes whirled anger & frustration at Sesshoumaru. Hikari smiled as she stood up. "Don't worry Saisei. What, are you trying to be Hikaru?" The dragon gave her a disgruntled look, narrowing his eyes & grumbling to himself in a low chirp. Hikari giggled at him & patted his head, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Placing the guitar back by her things Hikari pulled out a blanket instead for the night. "Are nights on earth in this time any different from the earth I'm used to?" Hikari asked Marlene. The woman shrugged. "This is my first time on earth. Ask Yuji, he'll know." Hikari felt a tiny bit rejected as she turned toward Yuji who just shrugged. "Don't mind her she's just disgruntled because you were right about the communicator. She thought you were lying." Hikari put a finger to her lip in thought. Marlene didn't trust her then? "So what are the nights here like?" Yuji smiled at her. "It's nice to know someone who actually remembers earth the way that I do. If I remember correctly then the nights here aren't any colder or warmer than they used to be." Hikari smiled back. "Thank you Yuji.' Hikari pulled the thin blanket around her as she sat by Rin & covered her with half of it. Leaning her head back she tried to go to sleep. Her mind started to wander to her other self while she tried to accept sleep. Who was the other her really? Was she Hana's reincarnation? Was Hana the one that took over when she seemed to be losing it? What would happen once she had mastered her skills? She wondered over them all trying to see the truth behind all the lies & confused thoughts that crowded her mind. She sighed softly as she felt a hand brush her cheek, slowly she felt herself drifting away into sleep. Her head bent forward & rested on her chest. Her breathing slowed to regular breaths. The sky around her turned slowly from pink to purple to dark blue while she slept.  
  
Long chap. This is actually the longest chapter so far. I hope you like the little story I made up about why Sesshoumaru hated humans & Inuyasha so much. Well I also hope you like the songs that I put in. I did my best to find ones that suited the goings on at that time. Don't hate me if I get things to sound funky or something! The songs are as followed. The first song was 'Melfina's Song' from 'Outlaw Star'. The second was 'And Forevermore.' from 'Big O'. The third was the translated words for the 'Sailor Star Theme' from 'Sailor Moon Stars'. And the final one was 'Believe' by 'Cher'. I hope you like the selection. I did. ^_^ In the next chap we'll see a new friend & revisit the reason why Hikari hated her old home so much despite the fact that her friends missed her & she missed them. Alright that's it! Bye!! Reviews!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_~ 


	20. Foreigner ch19

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 19: Hana & Heather, Children of the Flowers  
  
No birds sang during the first morning hours when Yuji & the others were packing up. Jaken had guessed that the birds sensed that the 'Blue' might attack if they made any noise & had ceased singing in cities. Hikari laid against the wall still her body wrapped in the blanket that Rin had tucked in when she had woken up. Her guitar leaned against the wall beside her as she breathed slowly. Every now & then an arm or leg would twitch but she didn't wake until near lunch.  
Her eyes opened slowly until they caught the glare of the sun. Groaning she covered her face with the blanket. "No, not again." She muttered as she pulled the blanket away to let her eyes adjust. Her pupils shifted shape several times before they focused on the place around her. She swayed as she rubbed her bleary eyes, stumbling over her backpack with a grunt. "Stupid thing." She groaned as she tried to right herself & tripped again. Rin ran over to the stumbling Hikari who had the blanket still trailing after her. "Rin will assist Hikari-sama to walk." She said taking her by the wrist & steering her around pipes & other things that jutted out from the roof. Sesshoumaru smiled softly at the sight of the older girl allowing herself to be guided by the younger one. It looked very comical actually. It looked like a teenager helping an elderly person down the sidewalk. Hikari yawned & stretched when she was finally released & aloud to walk freely. "Thank you Rin-chan. I'm not too good with walking when I first wake up." Hikari yawned again. "I gotta stop getting up so late though." She reached into her pack & passed out some nutri-grain & energy bars. "Sorry this is all I have for now. I'll have to restock on actual stuff that you can eat." Hikari handed one to Marlene who stared first at the food then up at Hikari. Hikari smiled at her. She pointed to the bar. "Ffffoooooddd. You eat?" Hikari rubbed her stomach. "Yum." She took a bite out of hers as she turned away still smiling. Yuji held down a burst of laughter. Rin didn't get the joke but ate hers anyway. Jaken came out from the stairs with Saisei & Shiro doing loop-the-loops over his head. "I have located the well. It is in the basement of this building." Hikari smiled at him & tossed an energy bar his way. He stared at it for a moment. Hikari did the same thing as she had done to Marlene. "Man you guys act like future food is poison." She said through a mouth full of nutri-grain. Sesshoumaru stared out at the sky. Turning slightly he looked at Hikari who smiled back at him. "They're coming." He said in a cool tone. Hikari nodded & watched the same dot against the sun that he was. "We can get rollin' then." Hikari said through a mouthful of breakfast bar. She turned toward Yuji. "Looks like the rest of our crew is coming. Where are you two headed for?" Yuji cocked his head toward the desert that lay on the other side of the city. "We have to head for the nearest space station. According to Marlene it's through that part of the desert over there." Hikari nodded. "Sorry we can't give you a lift but our way out of here is through that well." Yuji shrugged. "That's Ok. You gave us a big enough lift through that first part of the desert." Hikari smiled at him, then carefully walked over to the door that led to the stairs. Leaning against the door she shut her eyes in thought.  
After a while she opened her eyes to see that Kirara & a jumping red dot that seemed to be Inuyasha was almost to the building. "How are these 'Blue' things going to be killed?" Marlene snapped her head in Hikari's direction. "We aren't exactly sure yet. It would be easier if it didn't seem that the 'Blue' were evolving to protect their core from our weapons." Yuji said while he watched the flying cat with rapt attention. "That is not our mission at the moment." Marlene cut in with her commanding tone. "My mission is to bring the 'sleeper' Yuji Kaido to '2nd Earth' at all costs. The extermination of the 'Blue' is not a mission at this point." Hikari was stunned by her military way of speaking. "Oh." Was all she could say.  
Yuji's eyes went wide when the group finally landed. His eyes darted everywhere & focused at no more than one thing at a time. His mouth hung open slightly at the sight of the dog-eared man, the huge flaming cat, the giant boomerang, the simple monk, & finally he had to squint to see the tiny speck that was jumping from shoulder to shoulder. A tiny little boy with a tail was sitting on the shoulder of a tall young woman who had long black hair & a sailor fuku on. The other woman that accompanied the group was a tall woman who also had black hair & a giant boomerang slung over her back. A small boy that must have been an adolescent was getting down from the giant cat. "ah, so nice to see you Hikari-chan." Said the monk. Hikari smiled & ran over to them. "Nice to see you too Miroku." Yuji's eyes were ripped away from them when a large flame caught his eye. The giant cat was engulfed in its own flames. He gasped as the others took no notice while the flame got smaller & smaller. When the fire finally disappeared a tiny cat with two tails was walking over toward the teenage boy. "Here Kirara." He said putting a hand down for the cat. It hopped on & ran up & sat on his shoulder. Hikari turned toward Yuji & Marlene. "These are our friends that we keep getting separated from. This is Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, Shippo, Myoga, & Kagome." She pointed out each person. "Everyone this is Yuji Kaido & Marlene Angel." Yuji smiled. Marlene kept on a ice cold stare that said nothing about her feelings. "Oy, Sesshoumaru you guys know what the hell those things were that attacked us last night?" Inuyasha asked his brother while striding toward him. Sesshoumaru turned his stone eyes on his brother. "They say they are called 'Blue'. They have taken over the planet earth. The remaining humans live in space, in a colony called '2nd earth'." Sesshoumaru stared out at the sun that hung over their heads at high noon. Inuyasha followed his gaze. "The well is near?" He asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's in the basement of this building. You didn't happen to bring those 'Blue' things with you when you left did you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing followed us. I nose." He poked his nose with a clawed finger & smiled at his brother who smiled back. "Well, lets go." Inuyasha said, turning he saw that the others were already making for the door. "Come on you guys!" Kagome called over her shoulder. Inuyasha walked after them. Sesshoumaru watched as Hikari picked up her things. "Sesshoumaru, come on." Hikari said over her shoulder. Slowly descending the stairs to follow Marlene & Yuji. Sesshoumaru cast a final glance at the torn city before going down the stairs.  
The well was covered in dust like it usually was in the bottom of the building. Hikari sneezed as she investigated the other things that were in the basement. "Big boxes, big boxes, big boxes, & oh look, big boxes." She said in a bored tone. Returning to the group she found that Yuji & Marlene were asking what the need of the well was for. Kagome smiled. "That's top secret I'm afraid." She said as she swung one leg over. Yuji looked at Hikari pleadingly. She shrugged. "We need it in the way that you need that space transporter thingy." She pulled out two buttons, seeing no reason to put them in a bag. "Yuji, you might know this song that's on here. Marlene probably knows how to use them though." Marlene investigated the tiny buttons. "These things." She said picking one up & bumping the 'on' switch. The song played out. "A little present that means that we'll all meet again." Hikari said. She grabbed hold of the well edge & swung a leg over like Kagome. "Bye." She said & slid down into the well after Kagome had gone. Saisei clung to her shoulder tightly while the air rushed past them.  
Hikari noticed a change in the well. Instead of the cool air that usually went over you there was instead foul, old tasting air. Like the kind you find in an old building that has no ventilation. Hikari gagged on the air. She could hear similar coughing coming from all around her. She clung to the sword in her hands hoping against hope that she wasn't sitting on another giant bug. She felt Saisei jitter around on her shoulder. Opening her shut eyes she saw nothing but gray. It was filmy gray color like that in old pictures, but it slowly seemed to focus on something. She could hear voices. One sounded like a woman, the other sounded like a man. Hikari put her hand out in front of her to make sure it wasn't her eyes that were going bad. She was stunned to see that her hand could be seen with no haziness or any disrupter. She tried to see through the gray that was no taking shape into different objects. A man was holding a woman close to him & they were both speaking to each other. Hikari looked to her right & left to see her friends staring avidly at the scene. Sesshoumaru was staring with wide, unbelieving eyes while sweat dripped down his face. Hikari looked from the people back to him several times. Finally the faces of the two people came into view. Hikari gulped at a younger Sesshoumaru & a girl that looked like.her? She watched as everyone else's eyes stared at her & Sesshoumaru. Hikari's mouth was open & her arms hung limply by her side. The sword clattered to the ground but made no noise. Saisei flapped his wings irritably & squawked loudly in Hikari's ear. She took no notice but stared at the woman that was staring back at her. "I see." Her voice was like Hikari's too. Hikari pulled the sword from he ground as the couple stepped apart. 'Lets just both be safe they woman said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her. Then turning he left the hall that they had been standing in. Where he had stood was now seen a carpet with many pillows around it. Hana grabbed the cable & hitched her sword up. "Lady Unmei, Little Lord Inuyasha. You can come out now." Hana smiled at the woman that stepped out from behind a wall with a small dog-eared boy holding tight to her hand. "I knew you would find me." She said taking a seat on the carpet & put the boy in her lap. Inuyasha cocked his ears forward & stared at himself with his mother. "Mom?" He asked taking a step forward. Hana turned slightly to stare at him. "Unmei do you remember when I said that someday I would be visited by my future self?" Unmei nodded. "She's here, & she's brought friends." Hana turned completely to stare at Hikari. She took a step backward. "I would like to talk with my other self please." She said to Hikari. Hikari felt her eyes grow hot. Her vision melted away, her body felt lighter. She tried to catch her self but her hands wouldn't move. "My turn." Said a voice that was inside he head. Hikari felt herself slip into unconsciousness.  
Hikari glowed as her other self came out. Her eyes went glazed, & her hair seemed to sweep out from all sides. 'You wanted to speak with me?" Came her echoing voice. She held the sword to her. Her pupil-less eyes roved over the girl. "You have my sword-that-bears-no-name. What business do you have with it?" Hana smiled at her. "I'm surprised you don't know me. I am you. You are I. The other you that calls herself Hikari is also me, but you are my spirit that protects & helps her use the sword correctly. Therefore my business with this sword is to keep it safe for her." Hikari's other self gave a small unrecognizable smile. "So, you are the one who was tortured into bearing this sword. Tell me who gave it to you? What fool would give this sword to a child?" Hana's smiled did not cover the sadness that leaked out. "I was given the sword by a monk that told me to run. Never look back, just run till I could run no more. Then to give it to the one whom would be able to use it properly. Unfortunately you have been able to make it over yourself. I guess my mission is completed. But of course the sword is not complete. It lacks a certain something." Hikari raised the sword that was hung in the same blue glow like her. "It lacks?" She asked with a faint hint of worry. Hana showed off the blade that was sheathed by her side. "It's resemblance is the same. However it desires the love of the other you. She did not want to make this sword correct? You made it for her when she was almost killed. So, you made the blade against her will. You will continue to travel through time until she has faced her worst memories also. Sesshoumaru's worst memory however. Is about to begin, but I have made it so that he will not have to suffer through that again." Hikari put her blade back down. "I will not allow my other half to suffer. I will protect her from those memories like I always have. Like I always will." Hana gave her a small nod. "But you cannot protect her this time. She MUST face the truth. She must remember what happened again. Then she will let you create the blade with everything correct." Hikari's eyes slid away from the eyes from the woman. "Tell me one final thing. What is our true name, & what must I name our sword?" Hana looked sad again. "My name is.Hogasha. I am the Megami Hogasha. The Goddess Protector. Our job for centuries has been to protect those that were important to the future of the world. I am neither Goddess nor human but I am not a clear reincarnation of Hogasha. I am her but in another sense not her. I have none of her powers but to be able to wield the sword. Hikari however is a reincarnation of the original Goddess herself, as well as me. As for the sword.only you can give it its rightful name. The Goddess for her duties, uses the sword, only she can give it a name. I am not the one who can give the sword a name. That is your job." Hikari thought that over. "So, you protect Unmei because she is the one who is important to the future?" Hana shook her head. "It was Unmei that I was protecting, she was the one who would birth the child that would be very important to the future of this world, even though he would have to go through a great deal of emotional, & physical pain to save it." She turned toward Inuyasha with a smile. He looked suddenly very aware at her words. Hikari nodded. "Thank you Hana." The woman nodded. Her nod was cut short by the sound of an explosion. The wall had been torn away to reveal a group of men that were standing, clad in dark clothes, in the frame of the mess. Hana went for her sword. "Inuyasha, come back!" Came a shriek from the pillows as the cord was tugged. Unmei fell through the trap door but Inuyasha had scampered off when the noise had struck. "Mommy!" He called running back for the carpets but it was too late. Hana swung the sword down & hit all the ninja but one. The others died instantly under her blade. She turned to see him scoop the tiny boy up into his arms & take off. Then the wall seemed to melt as Hana took off in a rage after him. "Hana-san help!" Called the tiny boy who was trying feebly to bite the mans arm. Hana took off down the hall. Hikari felt like she had wakened up from a long nap, when her eyes caught sight of the changing scenery. She gasped when she realized that she had practically slept through the whole thing.  
Her eyes locked onto the scenery that seemed to change suddenly & faster than before. She remembered this place! It was her old Kindergarten from her old home. She could see herself on the other side of the room, playing with blocks by herself. She looked wistfully at her old self. Her mind went back to try & find the particular day. She gasped. Not that day! Why couldn't it be the day that she had brought in a snake for show & tell? Or the time she had fed the school hamster a chocolate bar? She wished that she could close her eyes but it was too late, the worst was about to happen.  
A curly haired girl was walking over toward Hikari's child self with a posse of other girls behind her. On the other side of the room a brown haired boy, & blonde haired girl who looked like Hikari shifted uneasily in theirs seats. The girls stood over Hikari with smirks on their faces. "What are you doing Kayla?" Asked the girl that seemed to be the ringleader. The tiny girl looked up. "I'm playing with blocks." She said simply. Hikari was stunned to see that none of the Japanese speaking people seemed to be confused by the fact that the girls were speaking English. She wondered if they could understand it in Japanese. The girl with curly hair kicked over the blocks. "Not any more. Now we're playing with them & you're not aloud to play." Hikari looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked down at the ruined tower that she had been building. "B- but I was here first." She whined. The girl smirked down at her. "Big deal. Now we're here." Chibi-Hikari stood up. "I want to play with the blocks too." She said defiantly. The curly haired girl scowled at her. "You can play by yourself then. In the corner!" The girl stepped forward suddenly & attempted to push Hikari. Hikari dodged out of the way. "Hey, stop." She said in an innocent way. The girl turned in a rage. She charged & managed to push Hikari that time. Hikari fell to her butt, both arms behind her trying to break her fall. When she hit the ground the girls that were led by the curly haired girl were laughing up a storm. They all turned their backs & went after their leader that had seemed to lose interest in the blocks. Tiny Hikari was crying into her hands while they laughed. A blue aura rose around her. "You guys are mean!" She screamed lifting her head to reveal a glowing forehead. The light seemed to spring from her & lash out toward the girls. The troupe screamed & ducked or ran. The brown haired boy & blonde haired girl ran forward & grabbed one of Hikari's arms on either side. With a tiny bit of effort they were able to move her from the ground. "Come on Kayla, we gotta go." The girl said & went for the door. They made it out in time to see the teacher returning from the faculty room. "Oh, what's going on?" She asked peering into the room. The other children were all under their desks, hiding from the strange glow. The teacher noticed the weeping Hikari. "What's the matter?" She asked them again. The blonde haired girl glanced at the boy. "It's a game. Kayla's not feeling good. We're taking her to the bathroom." The teacher nodded as she watched the class cringe away from the kids that passed her by. As she walked in the classroom started to fade. "What happened?" She asked her class. One child pointed a shaky finger at the door. When he spoke his voice was distorted. "It was that freak Kayla. She did something weird. She started glowing & then a strange power seemed to explode from her. Whatever she did it hit the girls that were bullying her only a few minutes before." He pointed then to the gang of girls that were laying on the floor with theirs mouths & eyes wide open. The image shifted again & started to melt away into another.  
Hikari's eyes were hollow during the whole thing. She was embarrassed to have her friends witness her child hood. Sesshoumaru put an arm around her shoulders. "So, that's why you didn't want to go back to your old home?" He asked. Hikari nodded. "One of several times that that happened. Everyone but those two that helped me feared me. I could never remember that happening until they started calling me freak or glow master." Hikari rubbed her head. But it didn't help her relieve any of the stress that was building in her forehead. The next image was coming, she could already hear weeping. She stiffened. She could see the picture of a girl & two others beside her, all three were crying. One, the girl in the middle was Hikari herself. Her hair was pulled back into a single braided ponytail that hung on top of her head instead of laying at the bottom like it usually did. Her hair was shorter too, the blonde locks were a softer blonde than her hair was now. Next to her on her right was her friend Heather who had helped her in the class room. Heather's hair was the same color as Hikari's but much shorter. Her hair fell to slightly below her ears. Brown freckles dotted her face, standing out against her red cheeks that were soaked with tears. The person on her left was a boy that had brown hair. His eyes were the only ones that were opened to reveal the color. They were a light brown like his hair. His eyes spilled tears as well. After some time of crying Heather raised her head from her palms. Exposing her eyes that had no definite color. The Sengoku Jidaii travelers were soon to learn that the color was called Hazel. They seemed to be a mixture of blues, greens, grays, yellows, & browns. Each color depending on mood whirled to the top & became the eye color of the day. "So, you'll be back once a year right? A- and you'll write us?" She choked through her tears. Hikari raised her head. Nodding slowly she uttered a brief "Uh, huh." Before breaking into sobs again. The boy bent his head. "Maybe we can visit you sometime. And at least you won't have to listen to those nuts at school." Hikari shook her head. "There will be new nuts at my school. I bet I can't even speak their language." Her blue eyes swam with tears as she sniffled. The boy rubbed away his tears. "You're not leaving till tonight right?" Hikari nodded. "Alright then. Let's go!" He jumped from the stairs that they had been sitting on. He held a hand out to Hikari. She looked at it then him. "Where to?" She asked. She had stopped crying to listen to him. "To give you the best day you'll ever have here." He proclaimed. Hikari smiled & jumped up. Taking his hand she ran after him with Heather at their heels. "Yeah, let's do it!" She cried as they ran down the street. Heather ran after them with a smile. "Hold on you guys, I wanna come!" She called as she tried hard to catch up with them. All three had disappeared in seconds. The stoop, house behind, & town started to melt & reshape into the final memory.  
Sesshoumaru was confused by the whole ordeal. "What just happened he asked Hikari who looked about to cry. "I was telling my friends 'goodbye' a final time before I left for Tokyo." She said. Why was she revisiting her most painful memories? How had she managed to fight back the tears so far? What was the next memory of? She bit her tongue as she strove to hold down the sobs that were rising in her throat. The gray took shape into a kitchen this time. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Hikari, & Jaken noticed right away that it was Hikari's kitchen at her house. She gasped as the memory took shape in her head. "No." she said in a soft voice. "Not here." The sound of running water interrupted her words. Hikari herself at about the age of 14 was standing at the sink with an apron on. She was scrubbing a plate when the phone rang. Humming to herself she answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked. A hurried voice could be heard on the other line. "This is she." Hikari said in a confused tone. Her eyebrow was raised as she listened. "Yes, but I don't see.what?" Her expression changed quickly from confusion, to anger, then shock, & finally sadness. "If this is some prank I swear I'll." She started but was cut off by the other voice. "I." Her eyes closed as she sunk to her knees. She dropped the receiver & cried into her arms. A voice kept coming from the phone as she sobbed. "Miss Lorenz? Are you there? Miss Lorenz?" Hikaru came dashing into the room in his human form. Dog-ears were pricked up on his head as they darted from side to side. "Hikari? Hikari, what's the matter?" He picked up the receiver & put it to one dog-ear. "Hello, hello? Who is this?" He watched the crying girl at his feet with a concerned look. "No, this is her guardian, Hikaru." He said into the phone. "What happened?" He glared as he listened. His expression changed as rapidly as Hikari's. "I see.thank you for telling us. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. Hikari herself couldn't contain the sobs anymore. Tears spilled down her cheeks as the memory played out. "They're gone." Her old self sobbed into her hands on the floor. "All of them. Why didn't I go with them?" Her voice started to get louder as she cried. "I can't believe it. They just went like that." She stood & walked toward the door that Sesshoumaru, Rin, & Jaken had never passed. "I need to." She started but the comment was swallowed in tears as she ran up what sounded like stairs. Her footsteps could be heard going across the ceiling. Hikaru rubbed his head & sat down at the table. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Poor girl." He said as he grabbed a portable phone on the table & started to dial a number into it. As he put the phone to his head the image faded. "Hello?" Was all that could be heard in the final haze. The gray was swept away to reveal a craggy rock wall. Under their feet were bones lining the dirt floor of the well. Squeezed together at the bottom were the time & space travelers. Hikari suggested letting the tiny people go before them. Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Myoga, Kirara, & Kohaku all climbed out. Ah-Un who was scrunched back against the wall was groaning. Saisei refused to fly away from Hikari's head. He nipped at Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers that were rapped around Hikari's shoulder. She finally picked him up & tossed him into the air over her head. "Calm down Saisei." She commanded sternly. He growled down at her but flew to the top. Kagome, Sango, & Hikari went next. Inuyasha jumped out & landed out in the building that surrounded the well in the future. Miroku was next to get through. Sesshoumaru jumped up after him & landed next to Inuyasha. Ah-Un managed to pull his bulk out of the well after a short time. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, & Kohaku examined their surroundings with great care. Since they had never been to 'Kagome's Time' they had no idea where they were. Inuyasha cocked an ear toward the door. "Feh. Someone's coming." He said in an irritated tone. He pressed his ears flat against his head as the door slid open. Kagome's little brother, Sota, was standing in the doorway, gasping for breath. "Kagome?!" He asked looking down on the crowd. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sota? What's the matter?" Sota ran down the stairs. "You've been gone for almost a month! Mom was worried sick!" Kagome gasped. "No way! I was supposed to be back for a test!" Hikari put a hand on her shoulder. "Chill girl we're off. It's a holiday remember?" Kagome suddenly calmed down. "Oh, yeah. I graduated a week before I left foe the Sengoku Jidaii again. So.that means I'm in the middle of my vacation." Hikari nodded. "Me too." Kagome looked down at Sota. "Sorry, Naraku enchanted the well so that we couldn't get through to the proper time. We had to go through several different time zones to get back." Sota's eyes widened. "Really sis?! You got transported through time & space?! How come you always get the fun adventures?" He was stunned to see Sesshoumaru standing nearby. "Who's this?" He asked pointing to him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Rin peeked out from behind him & Jaken peeked out from behind her. "Them too." He said pointing to them. Kagome put a hand over his finger & pushed it down. "It's not polite to point. This is Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai. That's Rin, & that's Jaken. This is Sango & Miroku, Shippo, & Kohaku. This little guy is Kirara & the big two-headed dragon is Ah-Un." She said then noticed Myoga on her shoulder. "Oh, this is Myoga." She said. Sota looked at them. "This is Sesshoumaru?!" He asked pointing again. Kagome nodded & hoped he wouldn't bring up all the comments she used to use for the youkai. "I thought he'd be more." Sota twirled a finger in the air in thought. "I don't know, I just pictured him different. Where are the dog ears?" He asked pointing to his head. Hikari fought down a giggle at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "I thought you said that Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha were brothers? Where are his ears?" Hikari could barely hold it down, her cheeks started to rosy. Kagome sweat dropped. "Well, his ears are different because he's a full blooded youkai." Sota examined the demon for another minute. "But I thought you said that he was a." Kagome grabbed his shoulder & pushed him toward the door. "No more questions. I'm coming to get some stuff to repack. Then we're going to Hikari's so she can pack. Then we're leaving again." Kagome turned at the door. "Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo. Some things that you may see may be frightening but everything is essentially harmless. Just stay close & don't wander off." She warned before they reached the door. They all raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. When they emerged into a sunny day they understood what she meant about frightening. The place was swarming with humans & large mechanical beasts that they were riding in. The beasts roared as they clattered down the long Black River. Miroku pulled out a slip of paper with writing on it. "Those demons have devoured humans!" He said ready to flip the slip at the cars. Kagome grabbed his arm. "Miroku, no! Those are cars! They're man-made & we use them to ride in to get from place to place. They're not demons, just big hunks of metal that move." She pulled her hand away & led the way again to her house. Hikari could barely hold the laughter in. "A palace." Sango breathed when she saw Kagome's home. Kagome smiled at her. "No, this is the normal size for houses." Kagome pointed to the houses that lay across the street from them. Sango's eyes widened. "I see." She said watching the cars go by. The day still seemed to be around noon. Kagome put her hand on the door & turned again to look at everyone. Sighing she opened the door & turned back to see what lay beyond. Her Grandpa & Mother were sitting at a table with their heads bent in worry. When the door opened Sota walked in ahead of Kagome with a sour expression. "Found her." He said pointing over his shoulder. Kagome's mother raised her head, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her daughter then the group outside. "Kagome, where have you been?" She asked in a worried tone. Kagome stepped inside & took off her shoes. "Sorry mom, we were sent down the well by Naraku. He cast a spell on it & we kept landing in alternate dimensions, so we lost track of time." The others waited out side the door. Kagome's mother looked at them. "Who are all these people? I know Inuyasha but who are the rest?" Kagome looked back at them. "Mom, this is Hikari Oukami from Crossroads High, She fell down the well too. This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Myoga, Rin, Ah-Un, & Kirara. Oh, & Jaken." Kagome pointed out each of the people in turn. "They're friends from the Sengoku Jidaii. Sorry, but I just came home to pack again. Then we're going to Hikari's house to pack her stuff, then back here to leave again." Kagome walked over to the stairs. "I'll be right back down." She called to her friends in the door. They all stood stock still as the three human relatives of Kagome walked toward them. "So, you're the famous Hikari Oukami?" Her mother asked. Hikari felt embarrassed. "I'm not exactly famous.but yeah I am her." Her mother inspected her for some time. "I hope you aren't influencing my daughter with your bad habits." She said. Hikari scratched her chin. "Bad habits." She mumbled thoughtfully. "You're fighting during school. There was a tale of you beating up an innocent girl before you left. The police said that there was only a man at your house that said that no such girl lived at your house but a Miss Kayla Lorenz." Hikari remembered now. "Actually that girl attacked me. I was acting in self-defense, like Kagome. I'm not giving her any bad habits, she learned how to fight before we even met. Oh, & that was Hikaru, my youkai dog." Kagome's mom looked stunned. "Are you saying that my daughter is a delinquent like you?" Hikari shook her head. "No, just that the only thing I've ever done is protect myself. It's the girls that cry about getting hurt when I beat them. I don't know why they show up." Hikari shrugged. She was not the least bit annoyed with this conversation. "What was it like to travel through time? Are you really a good fighter like everyone says? Sango, you're a demon slayer right? So are you Kohaku?" Sota went on, wanting to know everything. Hikari smiled at him. He sure was jealous of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had grown agitated with the woman during the questioning of Hikari. Who was she to ask such questions of the girl? For her information Hikari was a good girl & was telling the truth! He could hear Hikari in his head though, warning him not to cause a scene & that she was fine with the questioning if it made her trust them. He settled down & put his arm back around her shoulder. Kagome's mom noticed & watched the two for some time to Sesshoumaru's great dislike. Saisei was uncomfortable with the arm too. He had been flying around over their heads when the arm had landed in his spot. He chirped an angry warning to them from above as he landed. Sesshoumaru & Hikari ignored him. When he landed, everyone in the room was staring. "What is that?" Sota asked pointing to the dragon. Hikari reached up & picked him up from her head. "Him? This is Saisei. He's my dragon that's a reincarnation of this guy that I uh.fought once. Rin's got one too. His name is Shiro & he's a direct copy of me. They say that he can feel everything that I do & mimics my feelings." They all studied the dragon. "It is remarkable to see the White & Black Dragon Clans are truly not dead." Said Grandpa from his seat at the table. Hikari nodded. "I thought you might be able to tell what I was." She said with a grin. He nodded sagely. "There are few who can see the aura of a girl with powers like yours anymore. I suppose that everyone in the Sengoku Jidaii can see your aura that you put off." He said. Hikari shook her head. "Nope, I think only people like Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura & all them can see it. You know only people with the power to see aura's." She tried to explain it but it was complicated to put into words that they would understand. "So, you're a warrior descendant? I guess that makes sense." Kagome's mother said. Steps issued through the ceiling. Kagome was almost done. "Actually I'm a Goddess reborn. I am Goddess Protector, meaning that I am a Goddess sworn to defend someone who is important to the future. My powers were kinda crazy in this time because the one I was supposed to protect was not nearby. She was in the Sengoku Jidaii. Little Rin. That explains why I would lose control sometimes during a battle." Hikari lifted her hands & looked at them. "You have this crazy-mad power that you can only use when protecting someone important to the future?" Sota asked. Hikari nodded. Kagome came down the steps with Buyo in her arms. "Sota stop leaving open candy bars on your desk. You're leaving out fair game for Buyo & he's fat enough already. I don't know how many he ate & licked on but you better check because there are torn up wrappers all over your room." Sota panicked & ran up the stairs with a wave to Inuyasha & the others. "Come back to visit soon. I want to show you my room." They all waved back to the cheerful boy. Then turning they left the house behind & headed for Hikari's. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........  
  
Sorry got to cut it again. Too big for this site. 


	21. Foreigner ch19 Part 2

Foreigner By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 19 Part 2  
  
Here's where I left off last time. Sorry again. ........................................................................  
  
Hikari told everyone that she was sorry that they had to walk so far but they didn't mind. They were all stunned to see a car sitting in the driveway with a license plate that they couldn't read on it. Hikari took one look at it & gasped. "Oh shit. No way is she here." She said. Looking around expectantly she ran forward. "What's going on?" Miroku asked running after her. The others followed after them. "I'd know that car anywhere. The license plate says 'otaku' in English. It's my friend Heather that likes to show up at odd times to visit me." Miroku skidded to a halt. "Was she the one that we saw in the well?" Hikari nodded. "The one & only." She said but skidded to a halt. She had seen what she was looking for. On the roof was a girl that was sprawled out with her eyes closed. Her outfit was like those of a schoolgirl from Japan but not much like it in another sense. The skirt was a plaid compilation of greens, blacks, yellows, & reds. The top was a polo white shirt that had a collar. The freckles that had dotted her face since before she could remember were still covering her nose, & cheeks. Her golden hair was darker than from her childhood but still blonde. The length had changed of the hair though. Instead of to her ears, the hair fell to the end of her shoulder blades. It was held up in a single ponytail that swept down to the top of her shoulders. She blinked against the sun as she opened her eyes & rolled over. "What in the hell are you doing on my roof girl?!" Hikari called up to her in English. Hikari smiled big at her. "You dirty Sonnuvabitch! I've been waiting for you for almost two weeks now! Hikaru was starting to worry! Where did you sneak off to?" She called back down standing up & laughing down at her friend. Hikari laughed back. "You'll never change Heather Dunaway! Come on down! I want you to meet my friends! Plus I gotta raise hell with you for living in my house for so long! You probably screwed up everything!" Heather giggled as she walked back to the other end of the roof away from Hikari. "Hey, I said come down not stay up!" Hikari called. Heather's voice came back over the roof. "I know. I'll be right down." Suddenly it sounded like she was running. And indeed when she appeared at their end of the roof again she had run from one end to the other. Taking a leap she sailed to the ground. Her skirt puffed out to Miroku's delight only to see that she was wearing green nylon shorts under the skirt. He lowered his head with a grumble. Heather landed next to him with a smile. "I wear them for just such an occasion she said to him with a smile. He was astounded that the girl could speak his language. "I uh." He began. Heather smiled at him while she disappeared & reappeared by Hikari. "So, you've been gone to the Sengoku Jidaii huh?" Hikari took a step back. "How did you.?" Hikari asked with a quizzical look. The girls were speaking English again & none of the people from Japan could understand a word of it except for Kagome who was trying hard to translate it. "Well, Hikaru told me then I searched your minds. Or did Hikaru not tell you how to do that yet?" Hikari shook her head. "I didn't get to learn much from him. I took off for the Sengoku Jidaii almost exactly after I had learned of what I was." Heather nodded & put her arm around her friends' shoulder. "My friend, let's sit down. Your in for a good story & a decent amount of training." Hikari groaned. She hated long stories. When they entered the house Hikari was smothered in a hug from Hikaru. "Hikari, I was worried." He said as he squeezed the life from her. Hikari poked his shoulder with a finger to show him that she couldn't breath but he took no notice. Heather poked his shoulder & carefully turned his head to look at Hikari's blue face. "Ah." He said releasing her. Hikari gasped for breath while Hikaru apologized. "It's Ok Hikaru, I'm fine." Hikari turned back to her friend's in the door. "Everyone this is Hikaru, my friend who is also my pet dog & guardian." The dog-ears popped up on his head when he noticed Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru. "I see you made new friends." He said. Everyone nodded. Hikari skipped the names for he already knew theirs if he was reading their minds. "Hikaru I think I'm going to need training. See this." Hikari held up the sword. Hikaru took a step back. "So, that's were it went." He said in a hushed voice. Taking the sword in one clawed hand he looked it over. "You didn't want to make this sword did you?" Hikari shook her head. "Hogasha made it. I didn't want to." Hikari explained. Hikaru looked up at her. "Hogasha.I see. I hate to tell you but it was not Hogasha that is your other self that made this sword." Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Who then?" She asked. "It was the one that you met. It was Hana. Megami Hogasha has not awakened yet. I see that you received your dragon.but not the right one. Tell me how did you receive Kuroi?" He picked the tiny dragon up, much to its disgust. "Yours is white like the one that little Rin has got there. Did you.?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Hikari picked Saisei back up & set him on the counter. "I gave Shiro's egg to Rin. I gave myself the egg with Saisei in it. Yes, I had to fight Kuroi & yes, he died." She said. "And Magagoto?" He asked. Hikari gave him a stern look. "You can read minds, read it." She said & walked away toward the counter. Saisei jumped onto her shoulder again. Heather suddenly jumped about three feet in the air with a brief word of shock. "Oh!" She said. When she landed she had her hands over her butt & had whirled to face Miroku. "Can I help you?" She asked. He grinned at her. "I was wondering Miss." He dropped off. Heather smiled at him. "Heather, Heather Dunaway's the name." She said. "I was wondering Miss Heather if you would bear my child?" Heather froze. Turning in a creaky way she looked at Hikari in a horrified look. "Is this dude for real?" She asked in English. Hikari nodded. "He's used to being turned down so don't feel bad about doing it. He asks every pretty girl he sees." She answered in English. Miroku waited till the jibberish was to see what she would say. "Uh.sorry but no." Heather said. He smiled at her still. "I see so there's someone else?" Heather shook her head. "No." He gave her a raised eyebrow. "Then what were you saying?" Heather shrugged. "Beats me." She said & strolled away, leaving him to ponder her meaning. "Let me show you how to properly use your dragon." Heather said after she had crossed the room & made sure to keep Miroku in the corner of her eye. "Hisui, come." Hikari said holding out an arm. A tiny light appeared & took the shape of a black dragon. Little stars twinkled around the dragon while she flexed her wings & gave a tiny roar. "This is Hisui, my dragon. I have trained her in all the capabilities that she should be able to perform in this form. Things like Transfiguring into other objects, bringing objects from a place that's not in the room, delivering things, & transportation. Small things for a tiny form like this. Now wait until they can grow into their more adult forms. Then they can fly you around & stuff. Anyway I'll have her give the info to Saisei here & Shiro since he's really you. Then we'll have to work on your powers." Heather put on finger on Hisui's forehead then placed a finger on Saisei's forehead. The other watched patiently while Heather's forehead glowed. In less than no time she removed her finger s from both dragons & clapped Hikari on the shoulder. "Now go get ready I'll relay the other stuff after I have a drink." Heather pointed one finger skyward. A red ball illuminated the tip of the finger & shot through the roof. The beam pierced nothing while it shot through the house & into the sky above. Hikari watched while a small 'pop' issued from the room & a case of American beer fell into her arms. Heather hugged it to herself & pulled out a can. "Heather!" Hikari exclaimed when she popped the tab & took a drink from it. Heather turned one eye her way. "Sorry, do you want some too?" She asked handing a new can to Hikari. Hikari shook her head. "You're not old enough in your country & neither am I!" She exclaimed while Heather took another drink. "Don't you have to be 21 to drink that stuff?" She asked her. Heather nodded. "Yeah but I've been 21 for about 3 years now if I remember correctly." Hikari grabbed her shoulders. "3 years?! Heather, your only 19 like me!" The girl gave her a sly look. "I knowww." She said in a happy tone. A bright smile crossed her face at Hikari's stunned look. "Oh, don't act so surprised go get ready to go." Hikari ran toward the stairs with a final look at her friend. Heather turned toward the group when Hikari had left. "Well, who else wants one?" She asked holding one out in her hand. Miroku took it from her hand, then carefully studied it. "What is this elixir that has Hikari-san so angry?" He asked. Heather smiled. "She's not angry, she's just stunned that I'm drinking the stuff. And it's no elixir, it's a brew. Its called beer, good stuff." Heather took another drink. "Its not poison or anything but I'm not really supposed to have this until I'm.lets see this October.about 2 years give or take 1." She said counting her next birthday off on her fingers. The others stared at her. "What?" She asked seeing their expressions. Inuyasha cocked an ear at her. But Miroku voiced his thoughts first. "Your eyes are strange. One minute they appear to be gray, the next they're blue or yellow. What color is that?" Heather gave him a quizzical look. "Ya know, a lotta people tell me that, but I can never see a difference when I look in the mirror. Anyway they're called Hazel. Funny name. They're not exactly any particular color though." Heather watched as Inuyasha's ears swiveled. "Is that all that's strange so far about me?" She asked with a smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Your voice is funny." He said. Kagome planted an elbow in his ribs. "Inuyasha." She warned in a whisper. He stiffened at the thought of the effects of the 'S' word. Heather only laughed. "Yeah, I know. When I was little I had to have this operation to take out my tonsils. My voice has been slightly deeper than other girls ever since. Not much that a lot of people would notice but a tiny bit." Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. "Tonsils?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "They're in your throat. Sometimes there's something wrong with them so they have to take them out in an operation." Inuyasha gave her a sickened look. "People reached down in your throat while you were awake & took something out?" Sango asked in amazement. The girl must be strong if the pain didn't kill her! Heather giggled again. "No, not while I was awake. They put this little mask over my face & sent a gas through it to make me go to sleep. When they put it on they said to count backwards from 10. I didn't even make it to 5 before I was out like a light." She was still smiling. Sango was still impressed. She had never heard of such a thing before & to hear the girl talk with no fear of it was strange in itself. "Well I feel pretty awkward. I know your names & you know mine but, you haven't told me your names." They all looked confused. "You know our names without us telling you?" Kagome asked. Heather only smiled. "Hikaru ain't the only one to read minds." She said. They looked slightly stunned but accepted the fact. Heather moved to the door. "Shit." She cursed as she sidled away & closed the blinds. "I'm not here Hikaru." she said to the man that had been silent the whole time. He looked up at her in shock as she grabbed a hold of the beer case & disappeared. He sighed & got up from the table he was at. "Let's see." Opening the blinds he jumped back to see another face pressed against the window, making a goofy face at him. He laughed at Heather's face, pressed against the glass & watching him with wide, amused, eyes. "Heather I told you to stop doing that!" He managed to say through a laugh. The others stared & held down fits of laughter. The younger children however burst into laughter on the spot. Rin rolled on the ground with tears in her eyes with Shippo next to her. Kohaku was on his knees, holding his stomach. When Hikari came down the stairs all she saw was Heather drinking another beer & standing by Shippo. "Hey, how old are you Shippo?" He thought. "Well in humans years I'm passed grown up but in kitsune years." A can was pressed into his paws. "That's all I needed to know kiddo." He stared up at her. "Your old enough right? Past 21 in human years?" He nodded slowly. "Drink up. Unless you don't want one now." She took another sip. Shippo grinned up at her. "Boy, do I!" He said & tried to pop the top of the can. Hikari ran over. "Heather! What are you doing?" Heather let one eye roll over to look at Hikari during her drink. When she was finished she still watched her friend from the corner of her eye. "I'm boozin' it. What does it look like?" Hikari let out a sigh to try & calm her anger. "Shippo is too young though Heather & so are you." Heather shrugged. "No one lets him do anything. Plus, he's old enough. I checked." Hikari gave in. "Only this one though Ok? A drunk kid kitsune will not be easy to control." "He's going to be more than drunk." Heather mumbled. "What?" "Nothing." The next several minutes were spent relaying information & stories back & forth. Heather picked up the sword. "Name it & make the sheath. Then it will become the sword that is truly yours." She handed the sword to Hikari who looked at it. "Do I have to make the sheath? I don't know how." Heather shook her head. "The same way you made the sword genius." She said. Hikari rolled her eyes. "Yes mom." She said sarcastically. Heather rolled her eyes back. "Now try, you need a sheath for the damn thing if you're leaving right after this." Hikari did as she was told & formed the sheath from a ball of energy that she bent in the shape of a scabbard. Heather clapped her on the back when she was finished. "Now put it in the blasted thing & give it a name." Hikari closed her eyes in search of the name she wanted. Holding the sword out flat in her palms she thought it all out slowly. "I give it the name of.Isanken! The Legacy Sword! The sword glowed with radical light in her hands. Her forehead glowed like wise. Sesshoumaru jumped toward her thinking that she might be swallowed up by the light & taken. The light dispersed when he touched it & gave way to the girl within. Hikari's hair fluttered wildly about her, coming loose from the braid & blowing in different directions in the light. Carefully he put an arm around her waist & tried to hold on. Her body was hot as a fire to the touch but he wouldn't let go. Rin entered the light & grabbed onto his leg. "Hikari & Sesshoumaru-sama have to take Rin with them wherever they is going." She said with a bright smile. He patted her head. "We're not going anywhere if we can stop her." He said grabbing the sword. It was even hotter then Hikari's body. Rin climbed up onto his arm & touched the sword too. Another light blinded them when Rin's fingers touched the blade. Heather stepped through & grabbed her friends shoulder. "Down girl, don't hurt nobody important to you. You'll kill yourself if you do." Hikari relaxed automatically. "Isanken." She whispered putting it at her side. "What happened? I remember light but.then my thoughts seemed to rush around. I thought I felt a great power try to take the sword & tried to blow them away.was it you?" She asked turning to Heather who shook her head. "It was your boyfriend & the kid." Hikari's cheeks turned pink. "Heather." She moaned at her in a whisper. The girl smiled at her. "Now, now, calm down. Take a minute to get your second wind then off you go." She patted her friend on the back. Hikari sat down & invited the others to do the same. "Heather why don't you come with us?" The others didn't object but instead waited for her answer. "What for?" She asked her friend. Hikari gave her a hard look. "I could use your help trying to find out how to use these powers. No offense Hikaru." The dog shook his head. "None taken. Someone has to save your ass when you disappear & cause trouble & don't pay the bills." He smiled slyly at her. She gave him a smile too. "You know me too well Hikaru." "I think I do sometimes too." A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Heather placed a cap over Inuyasha's head & went to the door. Opening the door slowly she peered out to see a regular sized red haired girl, & 2 tall black haired men. Another girl stood behind them. "Is this the house of Miss Hikari Oukami? And is her friend, the miko, Kagome Higurashi here?" Asked the red head. Heather gave her a quizzical look. "Yes." She said slowly. "Can we see her? It's urgent." Heather shrugged. "Yo Hikari! Some people at the door want to see you. And it's not the cops this time!" She added with a smile & some faked shock. "Ha, ha, ha. Your so funny Heather." Came Hikari's voice from down the hall. "I swear if it is the cops I'm going to bust you for." She dragged off as she noticed the people at the door. "Hi." She said in an awkward tone. The people bowed. "We are all under curses can you lift them?" Asked the red head for her friends. Hikari cocked her head to one side. "What kind of curses?" She asked. The man with shorter black hair stepped forward. He had a striped bandana around his forehead & an umbrella packed on his back. "We are cursed to always turn into different things when we are doused with cold water. "I am really a man called Ranma Saotome." Said the girl with red hair. "I am Ryoga & turn into a pig when doused with cold water." A man with longer black hair stepped forward. "I am Mouse. I turn into a duck every time I am doused with cold water." The woman with the bells tide in her hair stepped forward. "I Shampoo. I change into cat when hit cold water." She said. Hikari scratched her chin & nodded. "Uh-huh. Well let me go get Kagome." She walked out of the doorframe & was heard thumping down the hall. "Kagome, we gotta problem." She said & whispered what had happened to her friend. Kagome gasped. "I don't know if I can cure that." She said. Hikari shook her head. "Me neither." "I guess we can try our best though." She said & stood up. Hikari led her down the hall. "This is Mouse, Ryoga, Ranma, & Shampoo. They have a problem with cold water. What do you think?" Kagome thought it over. "I don't think I've learned to do this yet. You try." Hikari thought it over. "Ok. I hope this'll work." Her hands glowed blue slightly. The four people at the door stepped back. "What?" Ranma said feeling his chest fall. "Become what you once were. Become what you once were." Hikari chanted & outstretched her hands. The people were surrounded in the light as well. Kagome felt her power rising to the surface & stretched her hands out too. "Become what you once were." She said along with Hikari. Both powers swirled & collided as the owners held out their hands & chanted. After a short time they dropped their hands to their sides & looked down to the people that were standing & looking at their hands. Hikari ran to her hose & turned it on. Spraying the people with water they cried with joy when all they got was wet. "Thank you so much! How can we repay you?" They asked joyfully. Hikari smiled at them. "Don't send us any more customers for sometime. We have some other stuff to do first." She said. They all smiled back. "Whatever you say." Then with a wave they ran down the steps toward the road & disappeared down the sidewalk. Hikari sighed & wiped sweat from her forehead. Kagome did the same. "Well, lets git before we have to open a store." Kagome agreed. Heather laughed & as she walked down the hall to get her dragon & leave. "So you're coming then?" Hikari asked Heather. Her friend nodded. "Well, I had a mission of sight seeing this summer so this is gonna be a great Kodak Moment." Heather didn't have to even pack a bag. She would just transfigure anything she needed she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Hikari gave into her friend's ways & let her do what she wanted. "Well, lets go. Hikaru, I'll move my car around back Ok?" The man nodded his head. "Hikari call me if anything happens." He said to the girl. Hikari gave him a gentle smile. "Earth to Hikaru! The message won't reach you from the Sengoku Jidaii! Besides she can take care of herself, & if she can't I'm here, or her boy mmph!" Hikari had covered Heather's mouth with her hand. "Heh, heh." She said as Heather gagged & tried to force her hand away. "I know you'll be there Heather. That's why I'm worried." Hikaru said in a joking tone. Heather stopped trying to force the hand away & gave Hikaru a hurt look while crossing her arms across her chest. "Well I guess you don't want me to take you to the park for a run anymore huh?" She said through Hikari's hand. Then she gagged again as she gasped for breath. "Hikari.I can't breath!" She yelled at her friend who instantly removed her hand & let Heather gasp for breath. "Y0ur cruel." Heather said & walked toward the car. "Stand back I just got my license back." She said & climbed in without another word. Hikari's eyes went wide & she grabbed Rin by the shoulder & hauled her out of the way. The car popped into gear & was sent at a fast pace into the backyard. Hikari groaned & walked over to the car now parked in her yard. "Heather, did you really lose you license? Again?" Heather shook her head. "Are you kidding me? With these powers now, I own the road." Hikari shook her head. "You really will never change." Heather gave her a thumbs up. "You bet, I love me the way I am." Both girls giggled as they walked back to the group & started back to the well & the Sengoku Jidaii.  
  
This is the new longest chap! I just can't stop writing! I hope you like it so far. Anyway the swords name is a mixture of Isan or legacy & ken which is sword. I'm not too good with this kinda stuff so don't hate me if you know or think it's wrong! It's my story anyway & if I want to screw up names then I can! Well I think that's all for now. Bye! Reviews!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	22. Foreigner ch20

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 20: Heather is Kidnapped & Hikari meets a Family Friend  
  
Heather investigated the well carefully. Running her finger over the lip to look at the dust. "Everlasting dust." She holding up her finger & gesturing to the lip that looked at if it hadn't been touched. "Like my room." She added with a smile. Hikari smiled back. "Down amateur. Kagome & me can show you how to get down this well. Kagome's better at it though." Hikari said throwing a leg over. Kagome laughed & threw her leg over. "Alright. Lets go." She said & took hold of Inuyasha's shirt with her arm as she slid in. Miroku held onto Inuyasha & Sango held onto Miroku. Kohaku & Kirara grabbed hold of his sister & slid in after them. Heather watched them descend & disappear. "So that's how it's done." She said & sidled a leg over. "Heather I don't think." Hikari began but her friend had already disappeared down the well. Sesshoumaru smiled at Hikari's angry look. "She's very curious isn't she?" He asked. Hikari nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if her brains been switched with an infants. Then other times she surprises me all together & I think that she's a sage." Hikari closed her eyes & scratched her head in a 'lost cause' sort of way. Sesshoumaru smiled again. Rin jumped up & down. "Shiro & I wanna go. Are you done talking?" Hikari smiled at her. "Alright we're going." Sliding in she grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru & Rin. Jaken was holding onto the tiny girl & was dragged in as well. Myoga was seated on Sesshoumaru's chest & grabbed hod of his hair as gravity increased suddenly & tried to drag him down. Rin giggled as Ah-Un grabbed her with his snout & was pulled down. Saisei pushed his rump down forcefully & sat atop it while Ah-Un was pulled in with a dignified air. Hikari felt the air blow through her hair & felt like she was going home finally when she had just been home. Smiling to herself she waited patiently for the ground to reappear under her feet.  
Inuyasha & the others were surprised when Heather jumped out of the well with no Hikari behind her. "Where are they?" He asked poking her in the back of the head as she leaned over the well lip to look down. "They're coming." She said. "Patience is a virtue." He stumbled back at that. "A what?" He asked. "A virtue. Something you should uphold & do." Her eyes slid back to look at the well bottom to see her friend staring up at her. "Heather if you do that one more time, I swear I'll.I'll.ugh!" Hikari said when she saw the amused face on her friend. "Don't hate me." Heather said turning hurt eyes on her friend. Hikari shook her head. "Oh Heather I don't hate you." She stepped forward & put a hand on her friends' shoulder. "I just want to kill you!" She yelled & tightened her grip on Heather's shoulder. Heather grinned at her & was gone. Hikari chased her into a tree & managed to knock her down. "Heather you could have been gone forever! Don't you ever stop to think?!" Heather stopped & hung up side down in mid- air. Putting a finger to her lip she thought it over. "No. I don't takes to long & only makes the situation worse." Hikari gave her an angry look. "That's no good!" She said & pulled her friend down from the air by her hair. "Hey don't mess the hair dude!" Hikari gave it another yank. "Ow, you're a meanie!" Heather whined & clutched her head. Hikari cooled down & released her friend. "Heather, just think before you leap next time." Heather smiled & gave her a thumbs up. "Alrighty then." Hikari shook her head again.  
They arrived at the town in less than 5 minutes. Heather was very interested in the people, buildings & just about everything. "You know, Heather's pretty much like a child." Inuyasha said. Heather caught the comment & appeared next to him. "That's not nice to say about me." She said. "I just have my moments." She slid her eyes away from him & disappeared again. "I take that back. She's not a child she's freaky." "That's not nice either." She whispered in his ear & was gone before he could see her. Hikari giggled at him. "Now you see what I have to put up with." "Tickle attack!" Heather appeared out of thin air & crashed into Hikari. Grabbing for her friend's ribs she moved her fingers back & forth as they fell. Hikari giggled along with her friend. Kohaku watched them & remembered his sister doing that to him a lot when they were little. Now times were too serious it seemed to do such things. He looked over at her & spotted her eyes on him. "Kohaku." She said in a whisper. He jittered away. He remembered her saying that usually before she played a trick or was going to tickle him. She lunged out at his ribs while he moved. "Ha!" She said. Kohaku laughed his hardest as he tried to push her away & tickle her back. Achieving his goal she laughed & let him tickle her. Inuyasha cocked an ear. "What's going on?" He asked Kagome & his brother at the same time. "Tickle attack!" Rin cried & jumped at Hikari & Heather. The tiny girl was out numbered two to one when she landed. She giggled as Hikari & Heather made way for her & grabbed her sides. "It's a tickle game." Kagome explained. "You find where the person is most ticklish, like their back or ribs & tickle them there. If you do it right then it makes them laugh because it feels funny." Kagome remembered having her brother & mother play the game with her a long time ago. She could hardly believe the older girls playing this game. Hikari, Heather, Rin, Kohaku, & Sango stopped their game & walked off into the village farther to meet Keade.  
Heather cocked her head at the woman that stepped out of the hut. "Hey, sorry we had to leave the party Keade. Hope it didn't put a damper on everyone's fun." Kagome said. "Yeah, we got lost in this time warp thing & had some trouble getting back." Hikari said. Heather looked around her silently. Noticing the forest she turned toward the mountains. Then toward another forest & another. "Wow." She said looking at all the scenery. Keade finally noticed her & walked over. "And who might this be? This be a new friend of yours Kagome?" She asked. Heather smiled at her. "Nice to meet you my name is Heather. I'm Hikari's friend from America.er from a place far away." Keade gave her a quizzical look. "Kagome, where is this America?" Kagome smiled. "It doesn't exist yet in this time. Well.actually it does but no ones discovered it yet & won't for some time. It's on the other side of the ocean." Keade studied Heather a little bit longer. "Be you demon then? Only demons have crossed the ocean." She asked. Heather giggled. "Oh no. I'm a girl. I got here on a plane which is like a giant metal bird that weighs a lot more though & is much bigger." Keade studied her some more. "Welcome to our village." She said finally in a cheerful way. Heather thanked her & went back to studying her surroundings. "Hikari, I think I should relay some stuff to you." She said finally when they were leaving the village. Hikari nodded. "Hold on though. I want to ask Sesshoumaru something." Heather smirked at her. Hikari gave her a sour face & walked back to the white haired man. "Hey Sesshoumaru, did you invite Inuyasha to your castle yet?" He gave her a stunned look, then it gentled. "No, I haven't yet. I was worried that he might not fully trust me yet." Hikari smiled at him. "I'll ask him for you then." He stared at her as she hopped forward. "Hey, Inuyasha." She called & bounded forward. "Sesshoumaru & Rin & the rest of us are going back to his castle. Wanna come? Everyone's invited." She added looking at Miroku, Sango, & Kohaku. Shippo climbed down onto her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru's castle? Hey we could meet Inuyasha's family!" Inuyasha thought it over. "Are you sure my brother wants me to come?" Hikari smiled & faced Kagome with a wink. "Yeah, he wants you to come." Kagome watched to see what Inuyasha would say. "I haven't seen my aunts & uncles for a while.sure, we'll go. Maybe we can spot Naraku's castle on the way." He added. Hikari smiled & danced away back to Sesshoumaru. Giving him a cheerful thumbs up she grabbed a hold of his hand & squeezed. He looked down at her & smiled softly. "Lets go then." Heather broke in on the happy moment. "Hikari, relay?" She asked in a childish tone. Hikari smiled back at her. "Ok." As they walked Heather put one hand to Hikari's forehead & one on her own. Shutting her eyes she passed the info along.  
When the transition was finished Heather hoisted Hisui off of Ah-Un & slipped her into the single backpack that she had brought for food. "Hey Hik I'm going to take off & do some sight seeing. Don't mind me though. I brought a two way for us. Miss Hisui will come to you if I need you help." Hikari gave her a stunned look. "Aren't you coming with us?" Heather shook her head. "Nah, I'm not involved in this fight yet so I shouldn't come. Besides, I'll just make you look like a nut, not a good impression on his folks." Heather nodded toward Sesshoumaru. Hikari slapped her on the arm. Heather's wings appeared while she was smiling. "See ya, I'll come if I can. But don't count on it & don't you dare be sad if I don't show!" She called out while rising slowly in the air. The black wings stuck out against the sky & she flapped them in a easterly direction. "She's going to the mountains it seems." Kagome said. Hikari shrugged. "She could be going anywhere, she never stays in one direction when she's not sure where she's going." Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. "What is she doing?" He asked. "Heather came to see feudal Japan & has her heart set on it. You can bet she'll show up at the castle though. Missing something like that isn't like her. Probably wanted to see the mountains first." Sesshoumaru nodded & led the party onward to the castle.  
  
Heather swooped low over the forest for some time after she had left her friends. With a simple flap she went higher & hung a good ten feet above the trees. Humming she let Hisui settle down on her back for a nap. Staying in the same position above the trees she grabbed her camera in her bag & took a snap shot of the mountains. Smiling she hung the camera at her waist. "Let's see. How many days will it take for them to travel to the castle Hisui?" The tiny dragon mumbled in her sleep. "About a week captain, that's even if they fly." Heather thanked the tiny dragon & flew on, calculating how long it would take her to get to the mountains. "About another day, right Hisui?" The dragon nodded slowly raising her head from her nap. "Affirmative captain." She moaned out. Heather spotted an onsen below her. "Hey, Hiss! Let's stop down there for the night!" The tiny dragon glided off her back & down toward the pool. "Clear for landing." She called & let herself fall headfirst into the water. Heather laughed & dropped down to the ground.  
Getting undressed behind a bush, Heather laid her clothes out straight & made them vanish with a snap of her fingers. "What should I wear to bed?" She thought aloud as she slipped into the pool of hot water. Used to steaming hot baths, Heather didn't since as the water touched her skin. It was a very hot spring, unlike any water that could be produced by a machine, & it felt better too. Sighing she sunk slowly into the water until her whole head was covered. When she splashed back up she had a pair of dog ears like Inuyasha's on the top of her head. Her hair was quickly turning into the silvery white of Inuyasha's & her eyes whirled gold of their own accord. With a smile she tugged at the ears & looked at Hisui. "What do you think? Do I look like a good Inuyasha?" The dragon cocked her head to one side. "A good female one." She said & relaxed by splashing her wings in the warm water. "Yeah, I need the voice & attitude." She giggled to herself & sat back against the bank of the hot spring. "Feh. Where's something I can punch?" Heather growled in a voice that sounded somewhat like Inuyasha's. The dragon next to her smiled. "That sounds like him, but.I don't know the words aren't what he would say." Heather nodded. "Yeah, I haven't known him long enough to know what he would say or his attitude very well." She waved her hand around in a circle & the ears disappeared. Her hair shortened back to its usual length & her eyes whirled to a blue-green color. A voice ripped through the trees by her. "I can smell you Inuyasha, you dirty half- breed! Give me Kagome!" Heather felt or rather heard someone coming closer. Putting her hands behind her head she let the ears come back. The white hair started to grow back too, but she let her eyes stay the same. Her freckles didn't melt away either. She could hear someone running at a fast pace & stood up a little in the water, just enough so that her breasts started to show. "Hello? I think." But the person had already rushed into the opening & was looking down at her angrily. She splashed down hurriedly in the water realizing that the voice belonged to man. The man's eyes suddenly widened when he saw her. The ears disappeared in Heather's frantic rush to hide. Her hair returned to its usual color & length. Screaming she splashed water at him. She settled down in the water until only her eyes & top of her head could be seen. "What are you doing?" She asked him. His hair was long & black & held up in a ponytail like hers usually was. At his hip was a sword & a long tail twined around his middle. His body was covered in similar brown fur. Taking notice of the pointy ears Heather narrowed her eyes further when she found that he was a demon. 'I'm not going to fight in the nude!' She thought as she noticed that she had washed her dragon ashore when she had splashed the man. "You're not Inuyasha." He said in growl. He ignored the water that was dripping down his body. His eyes narrowed also as he talked. Heather started to lose oxygen under the water & let her face rise a little. He studied her thoroughly. "Damn right I ain't Inuyasha." Heather said with a glare. Noticing that the girl he had stumbled on was a female human & not a female demon, the man seemed to drop his guard a little. "Tch. Only a human, no wonder I thought that I smelled that dirty half-breed somewhere." He scratched his head & looked around. "Well wouldn't your kids be dirty half-breeds if you married Kagome?" Heather asked sticking a finger out of the water. He glared down at her. "You're a pretty cocky human wench!" He said showing his fangs. Heather bared her too. "Thanks." He gave her a quizzical look through his glare. "Your voice." He began but Heather cut him off. "Bye." She had disappeared in front of his eyes. Rubbing them the man took another look at the hot spring then checked the air for her smell. He couldn't sense a thing. Growling he stomped back into the forest & ran home to the mountains for his pack.  
In the air Heather giggled to herself. She had made herself a nice little sleeping out fit out of a big baggy shirt that fell past her knees. The sleeves trailed down past her hands. She giggled again & slid across the sky to a place that was somewhat off course. Slipping into a tree she settled down nice & easy & fell asleep with the tiny dragon on her chest.  
  
Hikari looked up at the stars & played with the phone that Heather had given her. She could see Sesshoumaru watching her through the darkness out of the corner of his eye. "So, what is this family friend like?" She asked flipping the phone around in her hands. He gave her a playful smile. "Let's just say that he created the sheaths for Tenseiga & Tetsusaiga." Hikari thought that over. "So he's a person that works with wood?" Sesshoumaru looked ahead. "I guess you could say that. Hikari gave up & watched as Jaken started to stumble in his steps. Walking ahead of him she grabbed him up in one arm & fell back to put him on Ah-Un's back by Rin & Kohaku. He fell asleep instantly in her arms while she walked backwards. She smiled at him while she laid him down. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She said with a giggle. He stirred slightly & swung at her in his sleep. She held down a fit of laughter & rejoined Sesshoumaru at the head of the line. He smiled at her & they both tried to hold down laughter at the tiny toad demon.  
Hikari's eyes blinked closed several times before she felt the weight start to drag her body along with it. Her shoulders started to sag & her mouth hung open while she tried to walk. Sesshoumaru noticed her & smiled. Rin had done that several times when she didn't want to tell him that she was tired. He used to get impatient with her when she first started to do it. She would suddenly plop down on the road & fall asleep without a word or start to slip from Ah-Un's back, which was extremely dangerous for the pup of any species. He would always carry her until he felt her weight add to his own tiredness. He watched as her weight dragged her to the ground then walked over & put a hand around her & hoisted her up. She mumbled something about calling Heather before her head sagged forward & she fell against his chest with a sigh. Stopping, he grabbed her legs in his other arm & carried her that way until Inuyasha said that they should stop since everyone was falling asleep. Kirara already had Sango on his back & it looked as if Miroku was about to nod off too. Inuyasha held Kagome in the same way that Sesshoumaru held Hikari. Shippo was asleep in her arms with Myoga on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Looks like we're the only ones awake." He said searching around to see for himself. "So, I don't remember much about dad's castle or our relatives, what are they like?" Sesshoumaru looked back at his brother. "Well." He started but a 'wump' from behind made them both stop. Kirara was bending to nuzzle a sleeping Miroku in the road. "Great." Inuyasha said walking back. "Let's just stay here for tonight." Inuyasha said as he put Kagome softly on the ground. Kagome wouldn't let go of his neck though. She held onto him like he would die if she let go. He tried to gently pry her hands loose but she wouldn't have it. He sighed. "She won't let go." Sesshoumaru gave him a smirk. "I guess you'll have to sleep next to her like that then." Inuyasha gulped & looked down at Kagome with rosy cheeks. Wouldn't Kagome be angry though, even if her had a good excuse like she wouldn't let go of his neck? If she wasn't then Sango & Miroku would definitely say something. Can't forget Shippo. He would say something like that he was worse then Miroku. He sighed & lay down. So what if she got angry & they said things behind his back? At the moment he didn't care. Sesshoumaru watched him with a smile. His brother was hard to finger out sometimes. Still smiling he started to let Hikari down only to see that she was holding on as tight to his neck as Kagome was to Inuyasha's. He groaned & gave in, already knowing that the hold was a death grip. He noticed her smile in her sleep when he kissed her on the forehead. He reached over to Ah-Un & kissed the forehead of the tiny girl that lay there. Secretly he had done this ever since she had told him of her family's fate. He smiled to himself as he lay back down. If only things could only stay this way forever. He thought to himself while his mind drifted off. He would soon be at his home at least, & that would nice to see after so long.  
  
Heather rolled over in her tree to hear a phone ringing. Groaning she picked the cell phone out of her pack. Hisui stirred in the branch above her. Raising the phone to her her ear she turned it on. "Speak." She said. "Heather? Heather are you still asleep?" It was Hikari, she sounded angry but Heather ignored the fact. "No, I've been up for hours." She groaned while sitting up & grabbing her bag from the branch to her left. Lifting the lid she stretched her arm up with the bag by it & pushed her dragon in. "You're a liar." Hikari said with sarcasm. Heather shrugged. "Believe what you want." Grabbing onto the branch she swung down through the trees. "How close to the mountain are you?" Asked Hikari. Heather looked up to see the mountain looming above her. "I'm about 50 feet from the base of it." Carefully flexing her shoulders she let her wings down. "Well be careful. Kagome says there's a demon wolf pack around the mountain." Heather smiled to herself. "Yeah, I figured. Anyway I only want to see what you can see from the top." Hikari sighed on the other end. "Ok. Well I just wanted to make sure that you were alive." Heather giggled. "I wouldn't have answered if I was dead." Hikari giggled despite herself on the other line. "Bye." She laughed as she hung up. Heather pushed the phone deep into the bag & was careful not to wake her dragon that slept like a rock anyway. Her wings flapped several times before she took off.  
Keeping about 10 feet away from the top of the trees she watched a road wind along the side of the mountain & decided to fly along it. She shut her eyes & tried to image what would be at the top. Steering herself slowly in circles she went higher & higher until she was near the middle. At first she thought that she would meet the wolf pack at the top. Then the thought crossed her mind that maybe something else lived at the top of the mountain. Thinking it all over she failed to notice the people below her.  
The 2 wolf demons stared up at the thing that was flapping over their heads. It had big wings, long legs, & smelled like a human. It was flying in the sun so all they could make out was the black outline. "What is that?" One growled. He had purple-ish white hair with a large tuft of black sticking out at the front. The other shielded his eyes & stared up until water filled them. "I'm not sure, but it's not a Bird of Paradise. They're all dead." He had a large greenish white Mohawk on his head. "Should we capture it & take it to Kouga?" The first asked. The other nodded. "I don't know what it is but it's trespassing, whatever it is. Who knows maybe it's a new enemy that is here to challenge him." The first pulled out a chain with a large square weight on the end. He coiled the rest in his hand as he pulled it back & shot it up at the strange creature.  
Heather zoomed lower as she thought. Opening her eyes she righted herself. She thought she heard voices but ignored it. Humming to herself she flapped her wings again. Suddenly a cold, metal chain wrapped around her arm. "Eh?" She said & lifted her arm to look at it. It was wrapped around pretty tight. She thought on the matter until a hard jerk pulled her down. With a small scream she fell to the ground. Going through a tree first she felt the branches rake her skin. She groaned when she hit the ground. Covered in dust she felt silly sitting there & rubbing her head all the while feeling eyes on her. Looking up angrily she saw 2 demons staring into her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at them. "What was that for?" She demanded. They both stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you going to answer me?" She asked. The chain was still wrapped around her arm. "I-it's just a human.but.humans can't fly." The demon with the Mohawk said finally. Heather stood up in a huff. "Yeah, well I can." She said & tried to storm off but her wrist was held tight. Growling she attacked the chain. "Stupid thing." She said angrily & tried to rip it off. The demon tightened the chain. "I guess we should." He said pointing to Heather with an odd look. The other nodded before he was finished. "Yeah." Heather watched as they walked past her. Her wrist dragged behind her but she didn't budge until it pulled her over. "Hey, come on!" She growled & tried to loosen it again. They looked back at her. "Flying will do you no good. We're taking you to Kouga." Heather gave him a funny look. "Who?" She asked. Her feet were dragging in front of her. The demon didn't seem to mind that she was resisting in this way. "He's our leader." The Mohawked one said over his shoulder. "Leader." Heather breathed looking at the ground. Then with a quick twist of her wrist she pulled the chain toward her. The unsuspecting demon fell backward with a gasp. Heather smiled cheerily. Her wrist was free & she was feeling much better. "Gotta mission to fulfill first bud." She said with a wave & took off into the air. They both looked at her shocked for a while, then grabbing up chains again, and they both hurled one at her. One caught around her waist, the other her arm again. She groaned as they held on tight to the ones that were holding her & thrust out 2 more. Both caught her legs & they dragged her back down to the ground.  
Heather glared angrily at her captures as she trudged ahead of them. Her hands were bound in front of her, preventing any magic, though they were unaware that she had any. The chains around her waist were still there & every now & then they'd tell her to go faster or push her along. "Stop glaring." The one with purple hair commanded. Heather stuck her tongue out. "Uh-uh!" She said. He glared at her, she glared at them. "I can't wait until you do that with Kouga. He'll kill you for being so insolent." Heather laughed at that. "What's so funny?" They both asked. Heather just kept on laughing her head off. Finally a boot crashed into her back & she fell to the ground. Whirling around she saw another demon wolf with a scar down his face looking down at her. Her gave her a hungry look but she only glared & straightened. Huffing she went on. He walked after them, asking questions of her captures. "So, when did you 2 pick up the cute girl?" He asked. "We found her flying around by the mountain, so we caught her to see what Kouga thought." They explained to him. He watched the girl walk in front of him. "What's up with her hair? That's a funny color for human hair." Heather turned slightly & glared at him. "She won't say what her name is or anything. Just glares. She can talk though." The big demon stared at her again. "Maybe you ain't trying hard enough." He said & grabbed Heather by the shoulder & turned her around in mid step. "What's your name girl?" He asked grabbing the front of her shirt. Heather looked down at his clawed hand on her shirt then up at him with a scowl. "Well? Are you too stupid to remember?" Heather glared harder at him. Her smirked. "Tough girl makes fine pups." Heather's eyes narrowed to the most dangerous level & her leg quickly cam back & caught him between the legs. The demon fell to the ground clutching himself. "Perverted Bastard." Heather said over her shoulder in English. Both demons that held her chains stared at her with wide eyes while she turned & walked away. Her steps never faltered as she went higher & higher. The demons caught up with her & stared at her on either side. She turned her eyes at them with a warning glare before picking up her pace. "What did you say?" The one with the black tuft asked finally. Heather turned toward him a little while she was walking. "I can speak another language." She said but they already had noticed that. "Yeah, but what does that mean?" Heather looked him over. He was interested but she wasn't sure why. "Well, it's not a language that you would know." She said. They stared at her. "Come on, tell us." They said. Heather gave them a smirk. "Let me go first." They both looked at her with wide eyes. "We can't do that." The one with the purple hair said. Heather shrugged. It wasn't long after that that Kouga heard them coming. Even over the roar of the waterfall he could hear someone stamping up the road & his 2 friends voices shouting orders. "Keep moving!" He walked to the entrance & looked out. All he could make out through the water was his friends walking behind a chained person who had just fallen in the dust. The wolves growled & ran out through the side of the waterfall. The demons behind him stopped moving & speaking & watched their leader. He walked out after the wolves into the road. He could see clearly now that the person was a female human with wings coming off her back. Her hair reminded him of something that he couldn't put his finger on. Getting closer he could see that her face was turned toward his friends & not at the ground like he had thought. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. The girl turned her head toward him. Her eyes, which had been glaring, went wide with recognition. "The guy from the hot spring." She breathed. "The girl from the hot spring?" Kouga asked with the same wide eyes that went confused instead. "What is this all about?" He asked the two demons that were gathering up the chain. "We uh we thought that you might want to see her sir. She was flying around the mountain. We thought she was the enemy." He gave Kouga a look that said he was sorry. "Flying?" Kouga asked looking down at Heather who was still watching him with wide eyes. "Yeah.so?' Heather asked slowly. Rising she shook the dirt from herself & snapped her fingers to change the dirty outfit. He stared at her as she shook her ponytail. "What are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Heather smiled. "I am a girl of many mysteries." She said. He stared after her as she walked off still smiling to herself. She headed toward the waterfall until she noticed the wolves following her. A big smile crossed her face. "Cute!!" She screamed in English then bent & started to pet the wolves that walked right up to her & licked her face. The movements of his wolves surprised Kouga. "T-the wolves.Kouga.they've never greeted anyone that was human or our enemy that way before." The youkai with white hair said. "I." Kouga said with an open mouth. "How?" He walked over to the girl & pulled her up by her ponytail. "How are you able to do all these things?" Heather gave him a pained look. "Ow." Was all she said with one eye closed. He shook her by the hair. "Well? How is s mere human able to do these things?" Heather grinned through the pain in her head. "I eat all my veggies." He growled at her but all she did was smile. "You will stay here until you tell me how you got your power." He declared & dropped her. Heather fell to her knees on the ground & watched him go. "Humph." She said & tried to untie her bound hands. The demons came over & grabbed her under the arms. Carefully, they led her to the opening in the cave. Heather sighed & looked at the top of the mountain. Maybe she would reach it later.  
  
Hikari woke slightly to the smell of clean hair. Opening her eyes a tiny bit she saw that her face was mushed in someone's long, silver hair. Her arms were wrapped around what seemed to be the neck of the person. She could feel his breath. It hit her neck & made her tingle all over. Looking around she noticed that the face of who she was holding was hidden beneath the hair. Removing one hand from the neck she lifted the hair & gasped. Sesshoumaru was asleep & lying against her. With a slight panic attack she decided to stay still until he woke up. Rolling over slightly she felt herself bump something. Her head turned to see Rin lying next to her. She started to wonder how they all had gotten that way when Sesshoumaru moved & pulled her closer to him. Tensing for a slight moment she tried to think of how she was going to get back to sleep. It was barely six o' clock when she checked her watch & she was getting more tired every minute. Sighing she let her body relax & went back to sleep with Sesshoumaru & Rin next to her. Kagome woke up several minutes after that. Her eyes took one look at the silver hair & she knew where she was. The tiny ears on his head were relaxed, which was unusual for him. Kagome touched them but they didn't quiver or swivel around. Instead Inuyasha sighed & his body seemed to relax more. Turning her head she saw that Hikari was in the same position that she was only Hikari was asleep. Next to Hikari was Rin, & her head rested on the side of Ah-Un. While Kagome's head rested on the side of Kirara. Sango slept on his back above her with Shippo & Myoga stretched out on his head. Miroku slept on the other side of Kirara with his staff lying against the side of the giant cat. Kagome felt her head swim with lack of sleep when she tried to move. Groaning she lowered herself down to the ground again & fell into a deep sleep. Hikari woke again at around nine to see Sesshoumaru staring avidly into her eyes. "You were mumbling in your sleep again." He informed her when he saw her eyes open. "Really? What about? I forgot the dream already." She yawned. "It was something about you understanding something." He said with a critical look. His eyebrows knitted in thought as he tried to figure out the puzzle again. Rin's arm flipped over Hikari's hip & hit Sesshoumaru's. Hikari turned to see the girl stirring. "I guess I had better call Heather." Hikari said & reached for her phone. The only thing that her fingers touched was dragon hide. She grabbed hold of the tiny dragon that had awoken at her touch. "Saisei?" She asked looking up to see the dragon looking down angrily at Sesshoumaru. "Grrr off grr her." He growled down in an angry tone. "Hey, you're learning how to talk." Hikari said & shuffled to her feet. The dragon hopped onto her arm & climbed up onto her shoulder. "Grrne." He said in the same voice. The tone & word puzzled Hikari. "Well where did the cell phone go?" She asked him poking his head. He rubbed against her finger affectionately. With one swoop of his tiny wings he produced the object. Everyone that was awake & had no idea what the object was gathered round. "What is this mysterious thing?" Sango asked poking at the glowing buttons on the phone. Heather pointed to the different buttons. "This is a cell phone, I'm going to talk to Heather on it." They all stared at her then the thing. "I don't think it will work." Inuyasha said. Hikari smiled. "You'll see." Dialing the number she heard it ring several times before someone in a groggy voice answered. "Speak." Everyone jumped. They could hear the girl plane as day through the tiny speakers on the object. Hikari held it to her ear but the voice rang through. "Heather? Heather are you still asleep?" A groan was heard from the phone. "No, I've been up for hours." Hikari made a face at that. "You're a liar." A chuckle issued from the phone. "Believe what you want." Hikari sighed & shrugged. "How close to the mountain are you?" A brief pause, then the answer came. "Not too far, I'm about 50 feet from the base." Hikari nodded. "Well, I was just checking to make sure you weren't dead." Another laugh. "If I was dead I wouldn't have answered." Hikari started to laugh to. "Well, see ya." Heather said the same & the line was cut. Turning to everyone she bowed. "Ta-da." She said holding up the phone. "Extraordinary. How does it work?" Miroku asked taking a better look at the object. "Well there's these people who control the service & how far you can go with it first of all. Without service it doesn't work at all. So when you want to use it you just press this button, then you can select the preprogrammed name of the person or just dial the number. Then you have to wait until they answer the phone. When they do you listen with this part to your ear & talk back with this part to your mouth." Miroku nodded as he watched her demonstrate the whole thing. "Well, things really are strange in the future." He said scratching his chin. Hikari smiled & stowed the phone in the pack on her back. "Yeah, things get pretty weird." They walked for hours before another question was asked about the future that Hikari & Kagome lived in. "Hikari, I've been wondering. We met your friend Heather from America but what about that boy? The one who had brown hair?" Sango asked holding her boomerang aloft. "Oh you mean Allan? Yeah we still hang. He's in America still though, I haven't seen him since last summer when we all went to the theme park." Hikari smiled at her memories. Sesshoumaru cast a glance at her but she didn't catch it. "We rode on the roller coaster 17 times before we all started to get sick." She was still smiling & Saisei was starting to get annoyed with hearing about the boy. "Swqop." He said in her ear. She put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I got carried away." Hikari said to Sango who shook her head. "No, I like to hear stories about yours & Kagome's world." Hikari smiled at her. Kohaku looked sidelong at her. "Uh." He said nervously. Hikari looked over at him. "Yeas Kohaku?" She asked. He scratched his head. "I was wondering, what's a roller coaster?" Kagome smiled at him. "A roller coaster is a big, long, metal set of tracks that wind around in loops & turns. Then they set a cart on the tracks & put people in the cart. When the people are all strapped in & safe they start the ride up. The cart goes around the set of loops, turns, & humps until they reach the beginning again. Then those people get off & more get on & repeat the process, it's a really fun ride." She added. Kohaku nodded & looked ahead, trying to imagine the roller coaster. "Maybe someday we can take you all there." Kagome suggested. Hikari nodded her approval. "Sounds great to me." When they finally seemed to be in the heart of the forest Sesshoumaru stopped. "Bokseno should be around here somewhere." He said. Jaken looked around too. Rin, who at the time was riding on the back of Ah-Un, looked expectantly at the trees. "Rin doesn't see Bokseno yet." Jaken shook his head. A voice that was deep & echoing rang around the forest. "I thought you might come back soon Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's ears swiveled around on his head. "And I see you brought friends with you, not to mention your brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked around confusedly at the sound of his name. "So this guy is a friend of dad's?" He asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Bokseno, I have come to check up on what has happened recently in my kingdom." A face whirled into view on the trunk of the tree in front of them. Hikari too a good long look at it, the tree-face looked her over as well. "I see you have developed the same tastes as your father wished you would Sesshoumaru." He looked at the tree with angry eyes for a slight second. "You know as well as I that this is not the first time, Bokseno." The tree seemed to chuckle. "Yes, I remember. This is the same girl isn't it? You found her after so long?" His voice echoed & seemed to come from every tree. Sesshoumaru gave him a slight smile. "Back to business. What has happened since we disappeared?" The tree thought the question over before he answered. "I remember hearing that you had gone missing along with your brother around the same time. I wondered if you were dead but knew deep in my roots that your deaths would not come so easily. After that, Naraku seemed to rest his plans for a while. He didn't attack any villages or move his castle an inch. Then about three days ago the castle moved & the village near the castle was attacked by a hoard of demons. But a priestess who looked badly wounded held off the demons. She fell in battle but was helped by another woman who looked like her in the same outfit. When the fight was over the priestess that had fallen was cared for by the remaining villagers, under the order of the other priestess. I learned only the name of the wounded priestess, her name was Kikyo. The other priestess never spoke her name & Kikyo would not say whom or what the woman was or how she had come to look like her." Bokseno stopped to let the words sink in. Inuyasha & Kagome looked at each other. "It wasn't Kagome because we were still stuck traveling through dimensions." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at the ground. "Maybe Naraku made a incarnate that was supposed to be Kikyo. Then they fought but being like Kikyo, when the village was attacked they instead fought the demons instead of each other." Bokseno looked at her. "No, this was no demon incarnate that priestess was. She was human like you. Though it was strange, as she never took a single blow from the enemy, she came out of the battle unharmed. However, I know not if they fought each other." Hikari took a deep breath. "Who was the lady that Kikyo was reincarnated from?" They all stopped. "You don't suppose.?" Miroku started but stopped. "The witch that brought back Kikyo is dead. Besides how would they know if the remains were Kikyo's previous incarnation? If time traveled as far between the incarnations as between Kikyo & Kagome then nothing would be left, even if they didn't burn her." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "It was a silly idea anyhow." Hikari said. "Inuyasha's right, it's not her previous self, it would be harder for all three of the same person to live in the same time period." Kagome nodded. "I always get tired after being close to Kikyo." She put a hand to her head. "I believe they are traveling together through the country. Naraku has sent many forces after them but the nameless priestess always holds them off, Kikyo does nothing but watch." "Maybe she has a bad wound that prevents her from combat." Hikari suggested. "It would appear so." Bokseno said. "What else has happened Bokseno? Besides the appearance of this strange priestess?" Rin looked around on the top of Ah-Un's head. "There was a story of Kagura the wind master staying around the well for several days at one time & staring at it with hard eyes until nightfall, then she would leave but always return the next day. She took a jewel shard as well. And I believe news of your sister is rising again." Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha stared at the tree. "Little Kirei?" They both said then looked at each other. "Yes, I have heard among the demons that she swam across the seas & has learned much about the world while the years passed. She has fulfilled her mission & is returning, she should be at the castle by now." Hikari looked at he two boys that were looking around them as if to see the girl pop up out of nowhere. "Who is Kirei?" She asked slyly to see if she would get an answer or an avoided look. "She's our sister that ran away one day to show us up." Inuyasha said. Kagome & Hikari cocked their heads to one side. "Why?" "We said that she would be weaker than us since she was a girl, then she vowed to swim the ocean & visit far away lands until there was nothing left to see in the world. She obviously has done what she said she would do & she's coming back." Sesshoumaru explained. "Is she half or whole demon?" Kagome asked looking to see which brother would answer. "She's only half demon, & my younger sister." Inuyasha said. "Dad & mom named her that because she was so darn cute when she was born. She reminds me of Rin now." The girl looked around at her name. "Hai? Rin is here." Sesshoumaru turned back to Bokseno. "Thank you. Is that all that has happened?" The tree nodded his old head. "Yes Sesshoumaru, that is all that has happened since you left." The tree's face disappeared in a whirl of bark. "Goodbye Sesshoumaru, fell free to stop back any time." Sesshoumaru nodded & the walked on to the castle. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........ Sorry, got to cut it short here. Too big again. 


	23. Foreigner ch20 Part 2

Foreigner By: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 20 Part 2  
  
Where I left off in chapter 20 once again. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................  
  
Heather sat in the straw watching the demons watch her. "So, what's the boss doing with another live human? He ordered us not to eat this one too." They were all whispering & staring at her hungrily. She felt a tad uncomfortable but shook it off. "Hi, I'm Heather. What's shakin'? She asked with a bright smile. They all stopped talking & stared at her harder than before. "That's Ok, take your time." She grumbled & tried to find something to entertain herself. Kouga burst in through the water with a large boar on his back. Heather looked at it with wide eyes. What was he bringing that back for? He wasn't going to eat it while she was there was he? If so he'd have to clean up the puke. He walked over & stared at her. "Eat." He said & dropped the pig. Heather looked first at him then the pig. "I'm not hungry." She said as the sickness overcame her. He wanted her to eat that thing raw! He stared at her closely with his face really close to hers. "Fine." He said after a while of her staring back without blinking. He picked it back up & walked out of the cave. Heather shrugged when he left & finished untying her hands. "Not like I really needed to do it but it was something to keep me occupied." She muttered as she rebound her hands with her magic. The two demons from before came over & pulled her up. "Kouga wants to see you outside." They said & drug her to the exit. The wolves jumped up happily & walked beside her all the way. When she got out side Kouga was holding a wooden bucket in one hand & watching her every step. She walked to him the rest of the way & gave him an angry look when she arrived. "Hi." She said. He handed the bucket to her tied hands. "Fill this with water." Heather looked at the waterfall & small pool of water by her side. "Why?" She asked looking back at him quizzically. "Because I want to see you do it." Heather shrugged & the ropes fell from her hands. "Going to need these untied." She said handing the ropes to him. He stared at them then at her. Holding the bucket by her side Heather stooped down & put the bucket in the small pool of water. Lofting it back up she gave Kouga a sour look. "Ta-da. Water." Heather said gesturing to the bucket. He gave her an angry look. "Not that way fool." He said & knocked the water out of the pail in her hands. Heather looked at the spilled water on the ground. "Could have at least put it back where it came from." She grumbled when she looked back up at him. He narrowed his eyes further. "Do it with those powers." He said. Heather put on an innocent looking curious face. "What powers?" She asked poking her lip with a finger. His face went red with anger. "The powers that helped you create those!" He yelled pointing to the wings that Heather had yet to put away. She flapped them carelessly & looked over her shoulder. "What?" She said giving him a quizzical look. Kouga started to look quite angry. Covering his face with one hand he growled out an order to one of the demons. "Ginta." "Yes sir?" The wolf youkai with the black tuft looked up. "Show her what I'm talking about.' The youkai hustled to obey. "This miss." He said holding up her wing. Heather smiled at him. "Oh, why didn't you say so?" She asked holding the wing in her hand. "I forget about these things all the time. They kinda get in the way though." They watched as her wings disappeared. "Wha.?!" Kouga asked looking at her smiling face. "Water right? I can give you water." The bucket that he had picked up & was holding spilled water over the rim. The water trickled out of his pail faster & faster until a small continuous waterfall poured over the rim. "I can do all kinds of water." Heather looked up at the sky. The demons followed her gaze to see dark clouds over the mountain. The wind blowed & thunder was heard in the distance. Gasping they watched while rain poured down, first slowly then it picked up until it was pounding around them. Heather stood in one place staring up into the rain. "Stop!" The rain ceased before the words had fully formed. The clouds were gone & left nothing but soaked ground & soaked demons. "I said water in the pail not to drown us in rain!" Kouga growled at the smiling girl that was soaked through. "Well, I got a little carried away." Kouga watched her turn & walk back toward the entrance. "What would happen if you went completely out of control?" He asked. She still smiled but her voice was serious. "This mountain would no longer exist." The ropes in his hands disappeared & reappeared around her wrists. "I think Ginta & Hakkaku should take me back now." The demon turned at his name. "How?" He asked looking at her. She smiled at him. "I am a girl of many mysteries." She said again. He gave her a confused look while she walked toward the doorway behind the waterfall. Turning she smiled. "It's getting late." She pointed with one bound hand to the setting sun. "Shouldn't you guys get some rest? Besides it will look pretty strange if I walk in by myself." She waited by the door while they walked over on either side & walked beside her into the cave. Once inside the chatter died down again. The wolf demons looked at her with alert eyes again as she walked over to the straw & sat down. Hakkaku tried desperately to find out how she had guessed his name when a voice entered his head. 'Sorry Hakkaku but I don't want anyone to know quite yet about how I found out your name. Please don't spread the rumor around.' He stopped & went rigid for a moment then turned toward the girl sitting in the straw. Her smile widened & she waved at him then pressed a finger to her lips & winked. He gasped & turned away. Kouga entered the den only a few minutes later to find his wolves being petted by the girl that had made him so confused. The demons around him started to talk. "What are you going to do with the human Kouga?" "Are we going to use her against one of our enemies?" "What has gotten into the wolves Kouga?" He looked over at the smiling girl that simply waved at him as if he were nothing but a friend. He stiffened & walked over to his nest that was next to Heather's pile of straw. "We will nothing as of yet. She will not speak of her powers as of yet." He said looking at the demons. Heather leaned against the wall & loosed her bonds a little to get her fingers in position. "Guess I'm staying here for the night." She thought aloud & snapped her fingers. Her bag appeared in her lap & she dug in to grab her dragon. Hisui groaned as she was plucked from the bag. "Hey, wake up. You've been asleep all day. Too much sleep is bad for you." The dragon opened one eye to look around. "The only dangerous amount is none." She said & clambered up Heather's arm. Hisui crawled sleepily to her head & sat down, staring out at the demons that were staring at her. Shifting her weight Hisui took another look at the demons. Her glowing green eyes locked onto Kouga longer than the others. "Affirmative captain." She said aloud to an unheard command. Snapping her fingers Heather changed her wet clothes & straw for clean dry ones. Sighing she settled in & fell instantly asleep. The dragon atop her head lifted both eyes open fully. They pierced around the room & light filtered out in green shafts around them. Kouga watched the dragon for several minutes before he walked over & stooped down by Heather. She appeared to be asleep but he wasn't entirely sure. He poked her nose with one clawed finger. She wrinkled her nose & her eyebrows knitted. The youkai around him held their breath when she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand then rolled over. Hisui walked down her arm & back into the pack, the green light faded from her eyes while she went. Kouga watched the girl until his eyes could no longer stay open. The others had fallen asleep long ago but he refused to sleep while there was no one to make sure she didn't wake up & escape. His eyes felt like they were heavy as rocks. They flitted shut & he thought for a brief for a moment that he would only rest them for a few seconds. But they didn't open again until a strange music forced him to wake. He stared into the dark cave. His eyes moved over the demons that were sleeping peacefully in the den. The music filtered softly into the cave again. He turned his head groggily to see that the girl's bonds lay on the floor & she herself was gone. His eyes popped open & all thoughts of sleep left him. Hopping to his feet Kouga ran out of the cave & followed the music to the top of the mountain. Heather strummed on the electric guitar that she had transfigured when she had reached the top. Sitting on the edge she watched the sky start to lighten into dawn. Hisui was sitting on her shoulder watching the sky as well when footsteps were heard coming up the slope. Kouga could hear words at the bottom of the path. They were soft & he had not heard the song before but he listened silently to the song.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
And tonight I thought,  
I'd just be sitting in my sorrow.  
But now I must wonder why.  
What did it really mean to you?  
I just can't see it any more!  
I just can't see it any more..  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh..  
  
He had almost reached the top now. He could hear another song begin as he climbed past the crater that was full of wolf bones. Growling at the remains of the Birds of Paradise that he saw he continued on.  
  
Softly, let me hear  
Of the distant future,  
So bright it can't be seen,  
Like a white sand moon.  
  
She stopped strumming on the strange instrument & finished the song with a turn of her head in his direction. "I thought you might be the one to find me." She said with a smile. "Because of those Shikon Shards in your legs you can sense things even better than the other demons. They never heard a single word of my song accept in sleep." She turned back to the sky. "I came here to see the sunrise from the top of this mountain. I thought you would be able to see the whole country from here, but you can only see a small portion." She sighed & put the instrument down on the ground where it instantly disappeared. He walked the short distance & stood by her, looking out at the sun. "You would have run off, wouldn't you?" He asked casting a glance at her. "No, I had no intention of leaving quite yet. Besides the heart is a terrible thing to break." He looked down at her. Her eyes were sad & showed no sign of the bouncy, hyper girl that he had seen only hours before. Was this the same girl? "Hmph." Was all he said while sitting down by her. The tiny dragon eyed him for a moment before looking away. "I guess it is time that I got back." Heather stood & grabbed her pack. "Everyone will be awake if I don't leave soon." She started to leave but Kouga grabbed her arm. Tuning she looked at him. "Yes?" She asked. He looked up at the calm girl. How had she changed so quickly? "You." He began but she was expecting the question. "I am not always so hyper & annoying. Just when I'm happy or want to have fun. It's not rare to find me in this demeanor though." She started to walk away again but was held back still by his clutch on her arm. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. He stared up at her. What was so sad that she had to leave the cave? He stared at her in puzzlement until he heard a noise from the valley below. "Hey, Kouga?! You testing that witch again?!" It was one of his pack. Heather looked around & the bonds appeared on her hands. She looked down at him. "Test my flying." She ordered him. He looked at her in amazement, her voice was harder & more severe than before. He stood & looked at her with slight anger. How dare she talk to him, a full demon, that way! Who did this girl think she was? "Throw me." She ordered & nodded toward the edge. He looked at the edge then her. "But." He began. Heather lost her patience. "If you won't then I will." She stomped over to the edge in her baggy shirt & bare feet & stood on the edge for a brief moment before her legs bent & she jumped. "Geronimo!" She screamed as she went down. Kouga peered over the edge to see her wings burst out in a blast of black feathers then she glided to the edge by the tribe of wolf demons that had noticed her decent. Kouga glided down through the air after her. The cloud of black feathers had disappeared as soon as they can come. Landing on the edge by the sour faced girl he pushed her forward. "Well I guess she can fly." He said in an angry tone. Heather gave his shin a small kick. Growling he looked at her angry face. She had already changed her clothes to loose fitting jeans & a long baggy shirt. "Duh." Was all she said to him. He was about to say something back when Ginta spoke up. "Hey Boss! We just received warning that a tribe of bird demon that was related to the Birds of Paradise is coming to seek revenge. Heather grabbed her waist then remembered that she had to transfigure a sword first. Sighing she looked up at Kouga. "When will they be here?" Ginta looked at the girl. "Well, they should be here in a few hours." Heather released her own bonds. "I can't make them disappear if that's what you want me to do, but I can fight them." She rubbed the place where the ropes had rubbed her hands. The demon tribe started to laugh. That is, all except for Ginta, Hakkaku, & Kouga himself. Heather gave them all a sharp look that made them stop. "I'm serious." She said in a low growl. Kouga looked at her angry face that darted to look at the sky. "Your calculations are a bit off though Ginta. They're gonna be here in about 2, no 3 minutes. You had better get ready." Heather reached for her pack & dug out the dragon that had slipped inside for a nap. "Hisui, my sword!" She said & the tiny dragon started to roar. A light appeared above her head & Heather reached up & snagged it from the air. It changed from a light to a sword that was long & broad in her hand. Its hilt was gold & the handle was the same. At the far & near end of the sword a jewel was set into the blade. A red one at the top & a blue one at the bottom. Heather raised the sword over her shoulder & scowled at the on-looking demons. "Well? You had better move your tails! They're coming!" Kouga was the only one that didn't take off. Heather watched the demons go before turning to him. "Hmph, you had better go to. Don't worry I won't leave now that I've taken the time to get my sword out." She walked to the edge of the small cliff & looked at some dots that were rising out of the country & coming at enormous speeds toward them. "I fight with my bare hands." Kouga said cracking his knuckles. Heather copied him. "Good for you." She said & raised the sword & pointed it at the group of dots. "Kablam!" She called & a ray shot from the end & hit a dot that fell from the sky to the ground. Heather laughed & put the sword down. "I had to do that, sorry." She said looking at Kouga with an amused grin on her face. He grinned too & they both watched as the dots got bigger & the demons to come to their aid.  
  
Hikari stared out at the forest for some time after they had left Bokseno behind. She had the strangest feeling that the trees were looking at her & talking. She couldn't quite say why but it did seem that the wind carried whispers of her around. 'Reincarnation.' A wind wrapped around her & passed through the leaves of the nearest trees, whispering it's message all the way. 'A priestess & a goddess in this place of darkness.' Came a hushed, or maybe it was astonished, wind. Kagome turned & looked around. "Sesshoumaru?" Hikari asked looking at the trees around her. "Yes?" He asked. Rin sat on the back of Ah-Un & was staring out into the forest. She listened to the song of the woods & watched the leaves blow in the sun. 'Strange travelers.they bring things of great power here.' Rin sat upright & looked at a particularly old tree. "Rin wants to know what the things of great power are." She said looking at it. "I was wondering if these trees could talk like Bokseno." Hikari said scooting away from one that brushed a leafy branch over her head. Both questions were asked at the same time & both were answered at the same time. "They live in this forest that Bokseno lives in. It is possible that you can hear their speech." 'The things of great power draw the attention of fools that wish to exploit it.' Rin looked at the tree opposite the other, why had it answered her question? Hikari watched Rin carefully. "Rin, who are you talking to?" Rin stared at the trees as they went passed. "Trees." She said. Another wind blew by. 'A Goddess, A Priestess, & a.' The wind died before Hikari could catch the rest. Rin looked at the trees intensely. "Things of great power." She breathed. "Are the things items like a leaf or an acorn?" She asked. A tree ahead of them whispered the answer. 'The things of great power are not items but living things that are neither found often on this planet or of earthly limitations. You child are a Thing of great power. You have seen death & lived, that makes you an other worldly being.' Rin looked around. Was the tree speaking of her or Hikari? 'Goddess incarnate.' Breathed the wind. Rin fell asleep, dreaming of flying on large wings with Hikari. Inuyasha twitched his ears. They had left the forest some time ago but he couldn't get what the wind had breathed right in his ear out of his mind. 'You will make our future brighter but will lose something in the process.' He had been so shocked that he had had no time to ask what it meant before it had breathed something else. 'Do not worry, the great quest is near it's end.' He wondered what the loss would be. Was it Kagome, would she leave him forever or would she.? No! He shook the thought from his head. Kagome would not meet that fate as long as he lived! But if not Kagome then what? Was it Sango or Miroku, or maybe Shippo or Kohaku? Was he going to lose his brother or one of his friends? He tried to think on other things but could not. Kagome sat beside him, as troubled as he was. The wind had whispered something disturbing into her ear too. 'She will come for you & the attack will be quick & without hesitation.' Kagome could think of only one person that would want her dead, Kikyo. At first she had thought it was Naraku, but he wasn't a she or maybe.nah! Kagura might want her dead, but then again, Kagome was the one that Naraku wanted dead so Kagura would want her alive if it troubled him so much. 'Attack of 2 priestess's. One that was of this time, the other has not belonged here for sometime.' Kagome couldn't help but wonder if they meant the mysterious girl that had been present with Kikyo for some time. She sighed & involuntarily leaned against Inuyasha while she thought on. They had been travelling for a good time before they reached another forest covered way. Rin was still asleep on Ah-Un with Kohaku riding in front of her. Kirara sat on his head with Myoga atop Kirara. Sesshoumaru lead the way still. Hikari pranced beside him. "So, how far are we from the castle?" She asked. He looked ahead. "Give it about four more days." He said with a smile. Hikari nodded & thought again of what it would look like. Inuyasha tried desperately to remember the castle at which he had spent some of his child hood but nothing came but the smell of flowers & someone calling him & laughing. Kagome saw his deep in thought look & decided she would guess what he was thinking about. "Thinking about Kikyo?" She asked sticking her face close to his. He didn't even look at her when he shook his head. "No.I'm trying to remember what it was like at the castle but all I can remember is flowers, laughter, & someone calling my name." Sesshoumaru glanced back at him. "That would be the old flower garden that your mother used to keep. It was partially underground with a stone set of windows looking outside. Father with his claws created the entire thing. You used to hide in there all the time from us, you're sent was hard to detect among the sweat smelling flowers." Inuyasha suddenly remembered that the laughter was his own. He was laughing at a servant that was failing to find him. The voice however he could not place. "Inuyasha get out of the flowers. You'll worry everyone to death & you're trampling your mother's favorites." He could still hear the scolding voice. But it was not the servants that was relying on her nose & only said his name every few minutes. He looked up at Hikari's back. Could it have been? Night fell & Hikari had the odd sensation that someone was using magic. Looking to the sky she saw rain clouds over the mountain. "Oh great." She muttered seeing the clouds. Sesshoumaru turned & followed her disgruntled gaze. "Heather?" He guessed. Hikari nodded. "No doubt about it." She shook her head & sighed. Sesshoumaru put an arm around her. "She's just being herself. Being her best friend I would think that you would understand that." Hikari giggled & put her arm around him. "I do. But I just don't want Naraku to hear about her & then we'll have to go rescue her because she'll think it's a great game to play innocent with Naraku." Rin walked over & placed a flower wreath that she had just made on Hikari's free wrist. "Pretty flowers from Rin to Hikari-san!" She smiled &ran off to Sango & Kagome. Hikari turned to see everyone covered in the girl's flowers. Inuyasha had a lopsided one set on his head. Kagome had 2 bracelets to each arm & a head wreath. Sango was similar. Miroku had one on his staff, his arms, his head, his neck, & a small one around his ponytail. Hikari held down a laugh at the monk. Kohaku was decked out too. Kirara had a collar of flowers on. Ah-Un had one to each head. Myoga had a single flower petal since he was so small. Jaken had several on him as well. Sesshoumaru received one soon after Hikari. They both laughed at the other. "Thank you Rin-chan." Hikari said, accepting another wreath. Rin smiled & ran off. "Rin will make more for Hikari-sama!" Hikari smiled at the little girl weaving around her legs. "Ok Rin." It was soon night & the party had to stop again. Saisei was almost a flower bush himself with all the wreaths that Rin had given him. Shiro was the same. Hikari laughed at her dragon & plucked a wreath from where his eyes should be. "Can you see Saisei?" The dragon snorted a comment but Hikari closed his mouth before it was fully formed. "Ah, ah, no colorful words with the tots around." She said waving a finger in his eyes. He grumbled again & disappeared from her palm, leaving the wreaths behind. Hikari sighed & put the wreaths around Ah-Un. Jaken was asleep on the back of the Ah-Un, wearing all the wreaths that Rin had made for him. Hikari giggled as she walked away from him. Looking up at the mountain she thought she heard music but was sure that she was wrong. Cuddling against a tree she soon was comfortable & fell asleep. Rin walked sleepily over & plopped down by her side, leaning against her. Sesshoumaru returned from the convenient river that rang near the path only to see the girls sleeping under the tree next to him. Sighing he dropped down on the ground & sat against the tree next to them. Sango made a bed out on the ground & put Kohaku gently down on it. "Stay asleep." She whispered over & over to herself. Kohaku never moved as she slid him into the futon. Miroku plopped down on the other side of the fire that Inuyasha had made & rolled out his futon. Getting up Sango retrieved hers & rolled it out. Settling in she noticed Kagome asleep by a log on the side of the road, about 5 feet from her. Smiling at the claws that were planted in the branch above Kagome she closed her eyes. Shippo slept on top of Ah-Un's head with Myoga on his belly, something that he was used to. With a sigh Inuyasha let his eyes look back down at the girl on the ground below him. Kagome looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He thought to himself until he saw a white strip go across the sky. It was one of Kikyo's soul catchers! He dropped down from the tree & watched it glide across the sky. Coming down level with him he saw it was carrying something besides a soul. A small scroll was in it's many legs & as it drew nearer the scroll slipped out & fell into Inuyasha's arms. Opening it with tense fingers he found that the inscription was not Kikyo's at all but belonged to someone else who smelled like her. 'Dear Shard seekers,  
I, as the mysterious priestess, am sending a formal greeting to you via soul catcher. We will meet you half way along your journey tomorrow. Be prepared & tell no one. This message will self-destruct.'  
  
Inuyasha read the note with no signature through twice before he crumbled it up & ate it. The self-destruct thing had no effect on him because he had no idea what the words meant anyway. "Tell no one." He thought aloud while climbing back into the tree. Did that mean he wasn't to tell Kagome either? He rubbed his head & lay back against the tree. Closing his eyes he let himself sleep on the matter for now, see what tomorrow brings.  
  
Cool. Long chap again. Not the longest though. In the next chap we get to meet the 'mysterious priestess' that's been hanging around with Kikyo. We'll also get to meet Sesshoumaru's relatives, two of which are twins. Plus, what happens when Heather fights the with the wolf demon tribe! Finally, Kagura discovers her & thinks she is none other than Hikari herself who went through a few changes in the well. Naraku ponders his feelings for Kikyo & Kanna walks around aimlessly, sucking souls. Saisei learns how to talk fluently & tries to keep Hikari away from Sesshoumaru. That's all for now! See ya! Bye!!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	24. Foreigner ch21

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 21: Goodbye My Lovely Kikyo!  
  
They had woken up early & walked a ways from the camp the night before when Hikari spotted the low flying demons. They looked like giant birds but had bodies connected on the top of them. Their feathers were dark & larger than anything Hikari had ever seen. "The Birds of Paradise?" Miroku asked raising his staff. Hikari looked over at him. "No, they smell like 'em though. I'd say this is their family coming to seek revenge for their comrades at the mountain." Inuyasha growled. The birds took no notice of them as they swooped over. Hikari gasped. "Heather's at the mountain!" She looked toward the formation in time to see a sickle shaped energy blade fly from the mountain & strike one of the demons overhead. It screamed as it was sliced in two. Heather hid Rin's eyes until the bird had fallen to the ground a good ways from them. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "The attack was from human hand. I think your friend is Ok." Hikari sighed & looked happily toward the mountain. "I'll call her later then."  
  
The birds were upon them before the demons had returned. Kouga kicked & slashed at them. Heather swung her sword down & cut one open. Kouga looked back at her for a brief moment to see a different side that he had never seen before. Her eyes were narrowed, bot in anger or hate, but in the will to live. It also expressed deep concentration that could not be broken or certain death was the penalty. Looking away he slashed at another open mouth full of jagged teeth. "Argh!" Heather lifted the sword above her head & it disappeared with a slight twinkle of light. Heather looked at the feathered birds that were flying toward her. Her black wings spread out & glowed a deep red. Her eyes glowed the same deep color & she pulled into a tight ball. The red light glowed around her & all matter seemed to hold still for a brief moment when Kouga turned to see the cause of the light. She pulled from the ball suddenly, her hands clenched into tight fists as she lifted them up. Her eyes still glowed even though they were closed. Kouga's mouth opened into a yell of surprise but no noise was heard above the roar of the attack. The light shot out like arrows & struck every one of the remaining birds. They fell to the ground in bloody heaps, wings flapping desperately in the air. Heather's eyes still glowed slightly when the attack was finished. Her wings disappeared & she sank slowly to the ground, holding her head in her hands. "Aw, shit." She said shaking her head against the headache. Kouga dodged off the wall & landed next to her. She was sitting on her knees then sank slowly to sit on her butt. Her legs spread to allow her body to move downward. She shook her head again & Hisui appeared on her head. "Reinforcements are no longer needed but they are coming." The little dragon flexed her wings & looked down at Heather. "Aspirin?" She asked sticking out her long neck to peer at her master's face. Heather smiled & touched Hisui's nose with her hand. "No thanks just a little dizzy. It's been a while since I did that. I'm stunned I was so rusty that it made me feel woozy." Kouga looked at the girl in wonder. Only moments before she had killed off an entire tribe of bird demons, now she was smiling like she had nothing. Putting a hand on her arm Heather smiled. When she pulled it away, blood was dripping from it. Multiple other cuts appeared on her body & clothing. Kouga looked at her in horror but was unable to ask what she was doing. The wolf demon tribe ran as fast as they could over the ridge to see Kouga sitting on his heels by Heather on the blood covered crest. They stopped feet away from them. Ginta walked over to Kouga, his mouth hanging open. "Kouga did the girl.?" He looked down to see her covered in blood & cuts. He looked at Kouga questioningly. Kouga stood & looked at Heather who stood woozily, like she was tired & really had been beaten. "I fought & killed a lot of them but." He raised an eyebrow at Heather who was looking instead at the cliff. "I fought & earned my share of scars." Was all she said. Kouga put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "I saw you.you." Heather smiled. "That was nothing. I simply was getting bored despite the fact that I haven't fought for a long time." Her pocket rang. She looked down & took out the phone. "Hello?" Kouga stared at the strange contraption. "Heather? Heather I saw the light & the birds! What the hell are you doing setting off a beacon for everyone to see?" "Hikari I!" "I know you like to have fun but you just can't erase memories or something! This is." "I'm Sorry Hikari but your *Skrich* breaking up. I can barely *Skrich* hear you! You'll have to *Skrich* call me later!" Heather shouted into the phone then with a smile hung up & stowed it back in her pocket. Kouga stared at her with questioning eyes. "What in all the hells was that?" Heather smiled. "That was my friend that likes to make sure that I don't kill myself. That thing that I was talking to her through is a cell phone. It's kinda like letters or messages sent over wires into a small handheld tellie like that one." Kouga tilted his head. "Strange." Was all he said. "I am a girl of many mysteries." Heather repeated for a third time. Back in the den Heather was aloud to walk freely around & without bonds. "The secret to my power is that I'm not exactly human & I'm not exactly demon. I am more of a thing between. No, not a hanyou. I'm a Dragon. A Black Dragon Clan member if you want the long term. We are human looking beings with demon like powers." Kouga scratched his head. Heather was sitting in on a rock that was sitting in the middle of the room. "So, that was why you were able to heal all the wounds you inflicted on yourself & destroy an entire demon bird flock." Ginta watched his leader look back at the girl that was sitting on the rock with deep interest. "You also mentioned that you would have to leave soon, when is that?" Heather calculated the days. "I'd say by tomorrow night. I have a party that I need to go to & meet my friend again. We were going to come here after the party but I decided to come by myself & transport there later." Kouga nodded. "So, until tomorrow?" Heather nodded. Hisui lifted off her shoulder & landed on Kouga's head. "Thoughts read: I don't mmph!" Heather had cupped her hand over the mouth of the tiny dragon with a smile. Lifting her from his head she laughed. "Just ignore her, she likes to do that when she feels bored." "I wasn't bored, just acting in your best interest." Hisui said through her hand. Heather laughed again. "No more beer for you." She said removing her hand. Kouga watched the dragon walk up her arm & settle back on her shoulder. "Kouga! We're going to hunt now! Are you coming or are you going to talk to her all day?!" The wolf demon with the scar over his eye yelled into the cave. Heather stood. "You're going?" She asked him turning slightly. He nodded after he had risen. "Yes, as leader it is my duty to lead them on the hunt." Heather nodded. A wet nose was stuck in her palm. She patted the furry head without looking down. "Can I come too?" She asked. Kouga looked at her in surprise. "If you can keep up." He said over his shoulder while walking out. Heather smiled & ran after him. "Thank you." Hikari gasped when the spear of red energy hit beside her. She had felt it coming toward her but had paid little notice of it. Looking up she spotted more of them raining down from the sky or shooting over their heads. Kirara growled as he transformed into the giant cat. Hikari stuck out her hand toward Sango. "Hold Sango. They won't hit us, this is Heather's work." Sango put her foot back down on the ground, Miroku lowered his staff & Kagome her bow. Inuyasha drew from his fighter's stance & let his clawed fingers slip to his sides. Sesshoumaru had not moved an inch & stood watching the spears fall around them & disappear, leaving nothing but broken & charred earth. Hikari looked at the red sphere that was glowing in the distance. "Heather." She sighed while rubbing her head. "I don't know what toll that took on her so I don't think I'll call her quite yet." Kagome spotted the orb & watched it slowly grow dimmer & finally disappear. When it was finally over Sesshoumaru turned & walked on into the forest. A few minutes later they discovered that they were being followed. Hikari glanced back slightly to see the person duck out of the way. "I think we're close to a village Sesshoumaru." She said spotting more people on either side watching her. "I know, we will have to pass through it unless we want to cause a disturbance by flying over." Hikari nodded noticing a young boy watch her in wonder. "We won't cause a disturbance by going there on foot?" He shook his head. "The people of this village are terrified by flying demons because they were once attacked by flying demons. They will be less threatened by us if we walk." Hikari nodded & walked slightly closer to him. The village was large, full of shops & houses of all sorts. Hikari had never been in a village except for Keade's, so it was all new to her. Rin had seen the village from afar before, from the ridge of the mountain on the other side. It had looked small from up there but now it seemed to be bigger than ever. The people parted in the streets & looked on in wonder at them. Some whispered things that were only slightly understood or heard by the travelers. "Youkai, stay back." One woman whispered to her son. "The poor girls, caught by youkai suitors. And the monk, I wonder what they plan on doing with him?" Hikari almost burst out laughing at the people's misconception. "That one with the funny colored hair seems to be from somewhere far away. Maybe she is a demon from a foreign country?" The man next to him whispered back. "I once heard that Chinese dragons had hair like that & that they could change to any form the wanted." The man looked nervously at Hikari, half expecting her to blow a flicker of flame at him. Farther up when they were about out of the village & away from the whispers Hikari caught a final whisper in her ears. "Hey, that dragon-girl is nice looking." "Are you sure she's a dragon?" Whispered a voice back. "I like the human girls that they got with them better. You'd do best to stick to your own species." The first voice didn't sound persuaded to do so. "No way that dragon-girl is too strange to pass by, full of foreign beauty." Hikari about gagged when she saw the men that were staring at her. They were both much younger than she thought they were. The one was also so short that Hikari mistook him for a younger Kohaku at first. "I think I'll go ask her if she wants to come with me instead." Said the first boy. The other warned him away. "I bet that's her kid on the dragon you idiot! That means she is already taken by someone like that tall youkai she's so close to." They were about to walk by them now & Hikari decided to have a little fun. Thinking of Saisei she was able to get him to appear on her shoulder with a roar. He spat a bit of flame & flexed his leathery wings. The two boys stepped back with a gasp. Shiro appeared next to Rin & copied Saisei. Hikari let a pair of dragon ears slide out to replace her human ones. The boys watched them in shock until they had disappeared down the road. "You wanted a dragon for a wife?" He asked looking at the first boy who only shook his head dumbly.  
  
Heather grabbed up a spear as she walked out of the cave mouth. She could feel her friend moving across the country, they were behind by a few miles, maybe she would be able to stay longer at the mountain then? Putting the spear over her shoulder she walked down by the other youkai that were going on the hunt. "Kouga are you bringing the human on the hunt?" Asked one of the wolves that had failed to see any of her feats due to the fact that he had been gone to the tribe across the wide river. Kouga turned an annoyed eye toward him. "I am allowing her to come so long as she can keep up. She has proven that she can fight, so she can hunt." Heather paid little mind to the speech, she was busy trying to get Hisui to stop flying around her head. Kouga pointed to the forest below. "Now, let's go!" He called & took off ahead of them. Heather held the spear at her side & ran at a fairly slow pace by the doubting demon. He grinned at her & took his speed up a notch. "So, he wants to play 'speed' huh? Alright, let's play." Heather took her speed up several notches & sped past him. Looking back she saw the stunned look on his face as she ran by. The spear jutted out in front of her & threatened to take the legs out from any who dared to get too close. She could feel eyes on her but couldn't tell from where. On a rock overlooking the running pack sat Kouga. He had told Ginta of his plan to run up the cliff & watch the progress of the human before he had left. Smirking he watched her speed by & run up by Ginta himself. Hakkaku was running on her other side & happened to notice him. He nodded & steered down the face of the cliff directly into the forest below. Kouga watched as the demons ran down the face of the cliff. Heather seemed to be laughing as she ran at the cliff at a tremendous rate & jumped. She fell straight down the cliff with her arms & legs spread, still laughing. He could hear her yelling all the way down. "Yahoo!" She screamed. Her ponytail whipped back behind her & blew furiously in the wind. Bringing her spear forward she pushed it down in front of herself, falling still toward the ground below. Kouga ran down the cliff & stood on the top of the next one. Heather fell straight down the ravine, past the demons that had passed her, past the head of the pack, past everyone. Kouga smirked again. Heather was still giggling as she landed. Her arm brought the spear back & with a good thrust it went into the earth with a 'twang'. She stretched out her arms & grabbing the middle of the spear she swung around the pole until her feet touched the ground. The demons ran by & she ran after them. A dart was seen going by & she knew immediately who it was. She smiled at Kouga who was kicking up dust all over with his shards. She sped up & soon it was neck & neck. Heather dug her heels into the ground when she saw him stop. He turned toward a bush stepped down. Heather held her spear tighter & walked by him. On the other side was a herd of boars. Heather wondered for a moment if anything else lived on the mountain & in the forest besides wolves & boars. The rest of the group arrived & knelt down or went around the sides of the bushes with spears drawn. Kouga motioned Heather to come closer. She knelt down beside him & waited patiently for instructions. "Do you know what to do?" He asked. Heather shrugged. "Run out & kill one with this thing." She said raising the spear slightly. Kouga smiled at her. "No, you wait until I give the signal then run out & kill them with that thing." He pointed to her spear. Heather smiled. "Aha." She said. Kouga smiled at her one last time then he put an arm in the air & lowered it suddenly. "Now." He whispered to her & jumping up he ran out of the bushes. Heather ran out after him, her spear by her side. The boars squealed & tried to flee but were blocked by the demons that were waiting for them on the other side of the bushes. Heather watched for a slight moment while they slashed at the boars & picked up the dead bodies. With a shrug she ran at one & flung the spear at it. The spear fell short & hit the ground in front of it. Heather looked dumbfounded. "Damn." She muttered & jumped into the air. The pig had fled in the opposite direction but wasn't getting away. Kouga watched her throw then jump. Her descent was much better than her spear throw. She turned her self down & raised her hands as if they had claws. With a smirk of concentration she straightened out her legs to make herself go faster. Whizzing down toward the pig she slashed at it. The pig had turned slightly only to receive crimson claw marks in his side. He squealed & ran bleeding toward a tree. Heather landed & glided low over the ground after him. Kouga had let his pig lay on the ground by his feet while he watched her swipe at it's legs & finally break it's neck. With a slight sigh she lifted it up from the ground. Slinging the bloodied pig over her shoulder she walked back toward the mountain. "What do we do when we're done?" She asked looking at Kouga with a calm expression. He starred at her for sometime. "You take it back to the top with you & eat it." Heather nodded & was gone in a snap. Kouga shook his head clear when she had left. "Strange." Was all he said as he hefted up his own pig & started back.  
  
They had stopped at a small clearing to eat lunch & talk. They girls discussed what they had heard said about them in the village while the men talked about fighting & Sesshoumaru's territories. "So, what is the house like now?" Inuyasha asked through a hand fool of something that Kagome called 'dog chow'. Sesshoumaru grabbed a handful of the tasty stuff & popped a few into his mouth. Smirking at his little brother he shrugged. "I haven't been back for a year or so, so I'm not quite sure either." Inuyasha gave him a funny look & grumbled a curse through the dog food. "Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. The 'dog chow' flew through the air into Sesshoumaru's lap as Inuyasha was pulled to the ground. He cursed again as he pulled himself from the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" Kagome glared at him. "You shouldn't say those words in front of small children." Inuyasha rubbed his head & looked at the clueless Rin who was trying to get a handful of the dog food. Hikari pushed the bag away from her. "I don't think you should eat that Rin." The girl cocked her head to one side. "Why not Hikari-sama?" Hikari smiled at her. "Well that's more of a grown-up food." Rin thought it over for a second. "Like that stuff that Heather-san drinks?" Hikari nodded. "Something like that." Rin smiled. "Ok Hikari-san." Hikari could fell a strange presence near by. Looking around she could feel her skin becoming clammy, like when she had met Hana. Kagome noticed how pale Hikari looked & walked over. "Hikari are you.?" Hikari pointed toward the stand of trees behind them. "Someone's coming." She gasped out. Kagome looked behind her to see Kikyo looking down on them. She was riding a brown horse & beside her was a woman who looked like she was Kagome & Kikyo's twin sister. Her horse was white & her hair was longer than both Kikyo & Kagome's. It reached down to her knees & was set in a ponytail like Kikyo's. Both women wore a shrine priestess outfit as they descended on their horses. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo & felt his heart leap into his throat. He had confessed to Kagome that he loved her & always wanted to be by her, what was he going to tell Kikyo? Sliding gracefully from her horse Kikyo walked past Inuyasha & stood in front of Kagome. She didn't say a word, she simply stopped & stared at Kagome with deep eyes. The other priestess who's eyes were not of the same color as her companion either shone in the sun. Her green eyes sweeped from Inuyasha, to Kikyo, to Kagome, to rest on Hikari. "This is for you from someone you have met." She said in a cool voice without emotion. She held out a large, leather bound book that had an inscription on it in English. "She was going to give it to you herself but circumstances change." She looked at Sesshoumaru who had moved protectively in front of Hikari & Rin. Jaken stepped back behind Hikari's legs. Hikari looked at the book & gasped. "So this is how she knew." Opening the book Hikari found unwritten songs dating to her period in time. "The songs change as to when & where you are." Hikari looked at her. "What do you mean?" The woman gave her a mysterious smile. "In your time it will have different songs in it. If you go to an alternate dimension then it will have different songs in it." Hikari nodded. "Thank you.uhh." Hikari looked at her questioningly. The woman smiled warmly. "My name is Kachiki. And I am the former Kikyo which means I'm also Kagome." Everyone sat in shocked silence for a few minutes. Kachiki smiled still. "I have come from the past to check out how things are going. But since I have seen that a Megami Hogasha is present & myself I am content." Kikyo looked harder at Kagome. Then with a small turn she walked over to her brown horse & mounted it. "I will return Inuyasha." She said & galloped away. Kagome watched her disappear into the trees. With a small sigh Kachiki mounted her horse. "I promise to take care of myself that does not belong here while I can, until she has to rest eternally & give up her dead passion." Riding off Kachiki's horse made no noise, as if it were a ghost.  
  
Kouga arrived back at the camp & ate the boar that he had killed. He gave some to the wolves around him. A strange music filtered down to him from nowhere again as he sat on the bed. The den around him was full of the demons, eating & laughing but not one was singing or playing an instrument. Kouga looked for the human girl to no avail. She was not in the den. Kouga looked at her straw bed but it was empty. He sniffed the air & could smell her, she was on the top again. With a huff he got up on his legs. Following the strange music he walked to the top of the mountain.  
  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay, I will stay right thru  
If you don't want to say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Kouga listened to the words that seemed strange to him. He knew what she was saying but was unsure of why her voice sounded so sad. Slowing to a walk he listened to the guitar strum again.  
  
Now my life is changing, it's always rearranging  
Always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you  
  
The guitar & words went off but Kouga was looking at the pile of bones. Stopping he looked at them with his glowing eyes. He felt slightly sadder at the sight of his long dead brother's bones. But the song went on & caught his attention again. Standing rooted to the spot he listened.  
  
Don't tell me  
The bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me  
That you need me  
& Stay right here with me  
  
Kouga was about to start when a flapping made him stop. A black face was shoved into his. "Hello Kouga." Said a strange voice that sounded familiar. Kouga looked at the tiny dragon. "Hisui?" He asked. The dragon nodded. "Hai." He walked past her. "Hello."  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there & bring it back home.  
  
Kouga stepped by her & felt the power rise through the air as she played. Her music stopped. The power left the air & the strange music that seemed to appear out of nowhere & didn't seem to come from the guitar stopped. Heather turned around to look at Kouga who was staring down at her. "Why are you up here alone?" He spotted where a fire had been built & the bones of the boar in the ashes. "I wanted some time to think." She said leaning on her guitar. Kouga saw the distant look in her eyes. "You sounded sad when you were singing, why?" He asked looking away from her sad eyes. For some reason seeing her sad made him feel sad also. "There is no reason, & if there is one then I do not wish to speak of it at the moment." Kouga nodded. "I was just making sure that you weren't trying to bottle it up inside." Heather shrugged. "Part of being a Dragon is that you have to keep a secret bottled up. Along with powers & hidden tears. There is no emotion that a Dragon does not try to cover up at one time." Kouga saw the look in her eyes again, the sad, loss of energy look. Her wisdom seemed to show when she was in this slump. He touched one of the freckles on her face curiously. He had no idea why but they were strange to him & he felt that he had to know what they felt like. Heather's eye trailed down to the claw that was poking her cheek, then up at Kouga. He pulled the claw away hastily & looked away, a slight blush on his face. "You did well at hunting today, have you hunted before?" He asked her. She smiled sadly, he had hoped she would be smile happily. "No. That was my first time hunting. It was fun though." Kouga stared at her. A brief picture of Kagome caught his attention & he looked away. "So, tomorrow?" He asked. Heather shook her head. "The person I was supposed to meet is falling behind schedule, I thought she was going to move faster &." Heather dropped off when her pocket rang. "Hold on." She rooted around in her pocket & pulled out the cell phone. Its buttons glowed in the dark light around them when it rang. Heather pressed a green button & put the device to her ear. "Hello?" Heather already knew who it was. "Hey, what's going on? I thought you would have caught up with us by now." Hikari said. Heather laughed. "Well, I decided to stay at the mountain one more day to enjoy myself. I'll just transport by you, I won't be winging it." Hikari laughed. "Well as long as you don't use your tricks again." Heather smiled. "What tricks?" She asked in an innocent tone. "Don't get innocent with me Heather Dunaway. You know very well what I mean." Heather sighed. "Aw man, come on! You sound like my fricken mom!" Hikari laughed. "At least one of us does." Heather laughed at that. "If I turned out like my mom I'd kill myself!" "Don't do that it hurts!" Both girls laughed until they had calmed down. "I'll see you soon Hikari." "Alright Heather." Hikari hung up & Heather stowed the phone back into her pocket. Kouga watched her with great interest. "So that was her?" Heather nodded. "She just wants to make sure that I'm safe." She leaned against the guitar again. Kouga saw her eyes change from the amused look to a hurt, sad look again. "I'll teach you how to throw a spear tomorrow." He offered, hoping it would cheer her up. Heather nodded. "Thank you, I'll need the practice." Kouga nodded & stood. "Are you spending the night up here or are you coming down?" He asked with a smile. Heather smiled back at him & stood up. "I'll come down."  
  
They had marched past another village before the day was done. Hikari was glad that they didn't have to go through it but around it. Sesshoumaru had said that his castle was only a two days walk away. Hikari had already called Heather to make sure she was Ok & was trying to get Rin to go to sleep. The girl finally gave in to her tiredness & fell asleep on Kirara's back. Kohaku walked beside his sister & they chatted about the old days. Kagome & Inuyasha had been silent toward one another since Kikyo & Kachiki had visited. Miroku wondered on the idea that Naraku had no idea that they had arrived back from the well. "You don't suppose he is unaware of our return do you?" He asked looking at everyone in turn. "He hasn't attacked or sent anything after us like Kagura, so I would think not." Hikari said but she wasn't entirely sure. Kohaku looked slightly nervous when they talked about Naraku, he still had the shard in his back that Naraku had placed there. Hikari was sure that Naraku could feel the presence of such a jewel shard that he himself had planted. Hikari put her hands behind her head & looked up at the clouds for some time before she spoke again. "I wonder." She opened the book she had in her satchel & looked over the songs that were in every language that existed. "Hey Kagome here's Do As Infinity's 'Fukai Mori'. Or 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy in America." Kagome walked up & looked into the book. "Hey, I know this band." She said pointing out 'The Pillows'. "They made a song for this wacky anime." "Furi Kuri!" Both girls yelled at the same time & laughed. Everyone stared at them. "Who is 'The Pillows' & what is 'Furi Kuri'?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow. Hikari & Kagome told of the anime & the famous band. "They're really good." Sango nodded. "I see, & girls in your time listen to this 'music' through a thing on their heads?" Hikari nodded. "It's called a 'Walkman' or 'headset' & sometimes 'headphones'." Kagome said. Sango thought it over. "Ok." At nightfall they set up camp along the road again & instantly fell asleep. Hikari had shown Sango her headphones & even let her listen to music on it. Sango had liked the songs, even the American ones that she couldn't understand. Inuyasha sat in a tree over Kagome's sleeping body, thinking over what Kikyo had said. She hadn't tried to hurt Kagome or anything, & what the heck was she doing with her former self? Kachiki was obviously present because she had a job to do. Was her job to put Kikyo to rest? Did the resting plan involve him? He groaned & rolled over to fall asleep thinking of what Kachiki was up to. Kagome woke with a start, she could feel Kikyo nearby. Kachiki however was nowhere near them. Kagome got up & walked around the camp. No one else was awake or moved at all. Kagome put her hand by Hikari's mouth as she passed her, the girl was still breathing but seemed to be dead asleep. Kagome turned when a twig snapped behind her. Kikyo stood under the tree where she had been sleeping. "I have come for Inuyasha. Do not try to stop me." Kagome looked at Kikyo with stunned eyes. Kikyo's soul catchers slipped Inuyasha from his tree branch. Kagome glared at her. "Kikyo!" She growled & grabbed for her bow & arrows that had been in her hands at the time. Kikyo thrust out her hand & the equipment fell from Kagome's hands, clattering on the ground. "Two can play that game!" Kagome yelled & thrust out her arms. Kikyo fell back & hit the tree with a gasp. Wincing she stood & pulled out her arrows. "You are most troublesome." She said as her cool eyes narrowed & her hand let the arrow fly. Kagome put her arms out as if in a trance & the arrow stopped an inch from her hands & fell to the ground. Kagome flinched & looked at the arrow on the ground with scared eyes. When the arrow had flown at her she had the brief image of a face that looked like hers but she knew it wasn't her face that she saw. It was Kikyo's face! Kagome thought it over quickly while Kikyo pulled another bow. "This time it will hit." She said. Kagome looked up but the arrow fell feet from her. 'She can't hit me!' Kagome almost said aloud. Her mouth hung open but Kikyo knew what she was thinking. "It seems Kachiki was right when she told me that you & I could not kill each other with weapons, she was wrong on her other warning though. I will prove that she is wrong." Kikyo put an arm on Inuyasha's head. "My soul is nothing but hate! I will kill Inuyasha like I should have 50 years ago, then I will kill Naraku & take the jewel with me to hell." Her hair flew around her & Inuyasha started to sink slowly into the ground with the soul catchers still holding him. Kagome took a swift step forward but she froze in her steps. "I no longer love Inuyasha, I am nothing but hate that will not rest till he is dead!" Kikyo's eyes looked slightly sad as she yelled. Power swirled around both girls while Kagome struggled to reach Inuyasha. "You're a liar Kikyo! You've had plenty of opportunities to kill him yet you haven't because you love him! You are not hate, you do not belong here because you are dead! Deal with it!" Kagome took several steps forward against the power that emitted from Kikyo's clay body. "I will kill Inuyasha & you Kagome! I don't care if we are the same, you will not live in the same time as me!" Kagome stumbled back. 'We ARE the same aren't we?!' Kagome suddenly realized. "We are the same Kikyo! You cannot hate Inuyasha while I love him! We love him & you know it!" Kikyo let her force field of power slide. "No." She breathed. "She isn't right.Kachiki.Kikyo.Kagome.we're all the same.then how? How was Kachiki able to resist Inuyasha if we couldn't?" Kagome watched Kikyo grab her head. "Is it because she had no Inuyasha before?" Kikyo began to sweat from her over use of soul power. "No, it was because I knew my place Kikyo. I know that I cannot have Inuyasha because I was not meant to." Kachiki stood among the trees, watching them silently. "You died at the hands of a jealous monster Kikyo, let it rest. Inuyasha loves your soul not you alone, therefore you will be with him, no matter what age or body. You were brought back by a cruel twist of fate, you & Inuyasha were simply not meant to be, besides do you really intend to kill the one you love & make yourself miserable in the future?" Kikyo looked confused & slightly anxious. "Kachiki, I am a soul of hate! I was brought back to kill him!" Kachiki simply smiled. "You question your existence, don't you?" Kikyo glared. "Rest in peace Kikyo, you are a lost soul seeking comfort among the living, rest until you are needed again." Kachiki put a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. The clay skin melted away under her grasp. Kikyo tried to pull away but Kachiki held fast. "Kikyo you are not welcome in the land of the living when you are dead, it becomes harder everyday to collect souls. You have caused enough pain, go back & be ready in 500 years." Souls started to escape through the melted shoulder. Kikyo screamed as it ripped through her entire body & finally she turned to dust. The remainder of her soul that had been in her hung in mid air for a slight second before it dove into Kagome's chest. Kagome gave a slight yelp, the soul burned as it settled in her among the other half of Kikyo's soul. Sighing Kachiki grabbed hold of the tree next to her. The soul catchers had disbanded when Kikyo's soul had left & Inuyasha was asleep on the ground like nothing had happened. "Kachiki." Kagome breathed uneasily, the woman had just killed Kikyo, if 'killed' was the right word! "Don't worry, she is resting it all out now, the mission I was on is now complete. I must go now, I have little time before the same thing will happen to me." Kachiki was sweating & breathing heavily as she spoke. Kagome picked up the clothes Kikyo's had been wearing. "Inuyasha." She sighed knowing he would accuse her of the resting of Kikyo. "Tell him the truth, if he loves you he will believe you." Kagome nodded, he had already told her that he loved her. Kachiki started to turn to dust. "Right on time." She breathed. Kagome watched her until only her upper body was left. "Why are you doing it so willingly? Having Kikyo's soul you should be acting like she did right?" Kachiki shook her head wearily. "Someday you will know more but it is because I know my place in time. My time is up, I was sent to Kikyo to show her that her time was up too, that it had been up for 50 years. She would not believe me & insisted on taking Inuyasha if she was to go. So, taking Inuyasha was out of the question. I had to get her to see it my way by force." She smiled sadly. "Forgive her. She was lost in a world she didn't belong in." Kachiki's head disappeared & the dust floated into the sky & seemed to touch the stars. Sighing Kagome laid back down on her bed with Inuyasha next to her. He rolled over so she could see his face & saw that he was smiling in his sleep. "Yeah.that's *yawn*.how you do it Kagome." He said through his sleep. Kagome giggled lightly. "Thank you for teaching me Inuyasha." He twitched one ear. "You needed to know how to run right." He said. Kagome about whacked him but remembered that stupid things happen in dreams & that she shouldn't hit him because he was having a strange dream. With a soft smile she pulled the blankets closer to herself. "Goodnight Inuyasha." "Night mommy." ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............ Got to cut it short again. Sorry. 


	25. Foreigner ch21 Part 2

Foreigner By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 21 Part 2  
  
Where I left off again....................................................................... ............................................................................ ..........  
  
Kagura swooped low over the mountain as she sailed toward Naraku's castle. News of Hikari's return had reached Naraku, or at least he suspected it was the girl. A story of shooting spears that were made of a weird energy was shooting among the demons. Source: Unknown but best guess was the troublesome girl Naraku had tried to dispose of. She could hear music coming from the mountain & sailed beneath the cloud that was blocking her view. A girl with strange colored hair like that Hikari girl was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the mountain. A black dragon was sitting on her head, flexing its wings & talking to her through the tunes she was playing. This girl looked like Hikari but had freckles & shorter hair. Could it be Hikari? Kagura leaned down slightly on her feather to get a better look. An aura did surround the girl but it was stronger & of a different feel than Hikari's. This aura felt stronger & like it belonged to someone related to Hikari. "Her daughter?" Kagura thought but shook her head. "She hasn't been gone that long." Sitting upright she decided to report to Naraku first. The feather zipped away toward the castle with a smiling demon on it. "She has gotten stronger, maybe she will solve my little problem."  
  
Heather sat back & watched the sun rise. She was glad the woman who had been watching her was gone, she didn't like people staring at her that much. Kouga charged up the hill with 2 spears in his hands. "Just a tune, no words?" He asked with a smirk in her direction. "Nah, I didn't feel like a song with words today so I strummed out me & Hikari's favorite song called 'Promise of Reunion'. It sounds better on a piano though." Kouga just nodded, he had gotten used to hearing of things that he didn't understand & didn't bother to ask any more. "What ya doin' wit dose?" Heather asked in her usual slang that she had been trying not to use for fear of having to repeat herself. "I said I was going to teach you how to throw a spear properly right?" He thrust one at her when she stood up. Grabbing it in mid flight she looked it over. She touched the point to find it very sharp. "Holy crap." She mimicked from a man on a sitcom that she liked to watch with her mother. Kouga smiled. "Where are we going to train?" She asked him. He nodded to the middle of the cliff. "Away from the edge & who said 'training'? I am going to 'teach' you, you need to know how to do it already before I 'train' you." Heather grinned & rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Ok, Kouga-sensei!" She beamed as she ran after him.  
  
Kagome had woken before anyone else. Gathering Kikyo's clothing & Kachiki's she walked into the woods & set them on a stump. With a sigh she walked back to see Inuyasha awake & sniffing around. He jogged toward her when he caught sight of her. "Kagome." He said slowly. "I smell Kikyo all around the camp.& that Kachiki woman.what.happened?" He raised an eyebrow & tried to appear like it was no big deal, that he was only concerned about her safety. He failed utterly though. "Inuyasha, follow me." Kagome turned on her heel to hide the tears that had risen in her eyes. Leading him to the stump she picked up the clothes & handed them to him. He sniffed them then gave her a quizzical look. "They're naked?" He asked but he couldn't smell either woman in the vicinity. Kagome shook her head & a small tear was loosed. "She came last night & tried to take you.we started to fight then it appeared that she couldn't hit me with her arrows." Kagome retold the night with small tears in her eyes. "Then Kachiki turned into dust & floated away.I don't know.why did she come? Was her mission to return Kikyo to her place among the dead?" Kagome voiced her thoughts aloud. Inuyasha looked at the clothes in his hands. "Let's give them a proper burial, I have a feeling like Kikyo's ashes are back in the grave but." Kagome understood & took the clothes. "I'll hold these while you dig the hole." He nodded & went down on his knees by the stump. Kneeling down by him Kagome put the clothes on her lap & grabbed some sticks. Pulling some twine out of her pocket she made 2 tiny crosses. Inuyasha had finished the holes & watched as Kagome put the crosses in the ground above both graves. "Ok, here." Kagome handed Kikyo's robes to Inuyasha. He knelt back down & placed them in one grave. Kagome placed Kachiki's robes in the opposite hole. With a sigh she pushed the dirt over them. Inuyasha looked at the clothes sadly before he pushed the dirt back over Kikyo's robes. "Rest in peace, Kikyo. May no one ever bring you back again." Kagome gave him a sad smile & patted his back. Inuyasha looked up at her with teary eyes. "Thanks." He barely got out above a whisper. He stood & sniffed. "They're making breakfast. We had better go." Kagome prayed slightly before she stood. "We'll stop again on the way back & give them some prayers." Inuyasha nodded & grabbed her hand. With a squeeze Kagome lead him away, back toward the camp. His ears drooped against his head as he walked after her. She smiled sadly at him until they reached the camp & they had to make an excuse for their absence.  
  
Kagura floated down toward the castle grounds with a triumphant smirk still plastered to her face. Naraku was sitting in his chambers, waiting for her, but she didn't care. She took her time walking the halls, savoring her slight victory. 'That brat will set me free.' She thought to herself happily until she came to Naraku's door. "Come in Kagura." He ordered her from inside. Kagura entered with a frown on her face, but the twinkle in her eyes never faded. "What news of the girl do you bring me Kagura?" He asked her with narrowed eyes. Kagura stood rooted to the floor. "She has taken a disguise, it seems, to hide herself. I have no confirmation that the others returned with her. She was located on the top of the mountain that Kouga's wolf tribe lives on." Naraku stared past her at something beyond the door. "I have heard that a party of demons & humans & a 'goddess' were seen going toward the castle of Sesshoumaru. I have also been informed that a girl with long white hair & that resembles Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru was seen heading in the same direction." Naraku raised an eyebrow at Kagura who shrugged. "I have seen none of them." Naraku stood & walked to his door that led to the balcony. "Find out who they are then return to me with the news. When you have confirmed who these travelers are I want that girl brought to the castle so I can retrieve her shard." "Wouldn't it be easier if I did that?" Kagura asked. Naraku turned toward her sharply. "No, if she has grown stronger then she will be too much for you, besides, maybe she will be good bait for Inuyasha." He started to laugh. Kagura felt like hitting him but controlled herself. "Fine." She said & turned to go. She could still hear him down the hall, 'Ku ku ku'. "Damn." She growled & stepped onto the porch. Pulling her feather out of her hair she threw it up into the air. It transformed into the giant feather & she glided away into the sun with anger filling her being.  
  
Heather had learned to throw like a pro by lunchtime. Kouga watched her hurtle around & change directions nimbly with her large wings spread. She smiled at him as she passed. When she finally landed she ran her fingers through her hair. "Ick. I need a bath." She commented. Kouga cocked his head at her. "I saw you take one just the other day." Heather smiled sheepishly & her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she had hoped he had forgotten. "Heh heh, I know, I need one bad, my hair is all greasy." He touched her long hair with one hand. "Doesn't feel that greasy to me." Heather shrugged. "Yeah, but I probably stink." He sniffed the air. "You smell better than me." He said with a slight smile. Heather smiled back. "Well, I'm getting one tonight anyway." He shrugged back. "Fine by me, just make sure no one follows you." He winked at her. Heather knew what he meant. "Now, the way you turn your hips when you throw. There's nothing wrong with the way you throw that's fine. It's just that you'll get more distance if you turn them this way." He pressed a spear into her hand & helped her turn her hips the right way with his hands. She blushed furiously but said nothing lest she hurt his feelings by giving him the wrong idea. "Like this?" She asked & thrust the spear into the air. It flew through the air & landed near the edge of the cliff. "Good but put more force behind it." He said. Heather nodded. "Lunch break!" She smiled & ran toward the edge. Kouga followed her. "Lunch?" heather nodded. "Food, it's a meal." He cocked his head at her. "We ate yesterday." Her eyes widened. "Ok, do you want a sandwich then?" He cocked his head again. "A what?" Heather smiled. "I'll be back, wait here." Hisui was asleep on a rock by her & raised her head sleepily to see Heather disappear. "Sandwich sounds good right now." She remarked & scratched behind her ear with one paw. Kouga raised an eyebrow at the dragon. "I still don't know what this 'lunch' or 'sandwich' is." Hisui gave him a toothy dragon smile. "She'll show you." Heather returned with two cans, some bread, & two knives. Kouga watched her find a flat rock & spread the ingredients out in order. He sat crossed legged across from her. "First we take a piece of bread. Then we put on peanut butter with this butter knife." She lathered on the creamy brown stuff on the bread. Kouga sniffed the stuff in the jar, it smelled like the nuts that fell from trees far to the south. "Then we put on jelly, it can be any flavor but I prefer grape." She lathered on a sticky substance that was dark in color but sweet in flavor. Kouga was reminded of a plant that had a sour taste to it & was made into alcoholic drinks. "Then we put the other piece of bread on the top & we have a sandwich. What ever you do though, never buy that jelly & peanut butter already mixed stuff, it tastes like shit." Kouga was stunned at her language, it was the first time he had heard a girl curse. She took small notice of the look he was giving her as she made him a sandwich. "This is called a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, I like them a lot, the peanut butter sticks to the roof of your mouth though so be careful." She handed him one & made a smaller one for Hisui. The dragon beamed at her & ate it faster than both of them. Kouga studied the food before he took a bite. Heather was smiling at him through her mouth full of sandwich. He figured that it was good & took a bite. It was good, he had to admit, but not better than meat. He smiled at Heather who seemed pleased that he had tried the food she had given him. "Told you it was good." He nodded & took another bite. She smiled big & her musical laughter filled the air around them for several minutes before she took another bite. They left the top of the mountain after that & walked down to the cave where the wolves greeted Heather with yips of joy. Kouga was greeted in the same fashion. The wolf demons watched them from behind the waterfall with whispers. "New mate?" "Nah, Kouga's still waiting for that other human girl." "Is he really going to just let her go tomorrow?" They all stopped short when Heather seemed to be making her way to the cave passage. Several of the demons that had been searching her bags retreated. Heather entered with a smile & didn't notice that the lock on her bag was loose. She picked it up & slung it over her shoulder then went back out. When she had left one of the demons found that a something or other was on his arm. It had 2 cups on it & straps on several sides. "Looks like slingshot." One remarked. "No, I saw one of those in the pack of that other human, I think females use them for something." Said another. Hisui appeared on the first's head. Taking the bra in her front arms she smiled coyly. "I'll be taking this you peeping toms." She disappeared as Kouga entered. The demons rushed forward to question him. "Is she leaving?" "A new mate for you Kouga?" "Are you just going to let her leave Kouga?" Kouga gave them all a stern look. "I will let her leave because she is of no more use to us. We have destroyed all enemies thus far. She is not leaving at the moment, but she will be leaving tomorrow. At the moment she is taking a bath & she is not my new mate." They all backed down. Ginta watched the shape of the girl recede down the mountain. "Kouga." He though aloud but didn't finish his thought. A black dot had appeared nearby & he had the feeling it could hear him. With a sigh he turned back to the weapon he had been sharpening. Heather dipped into the waters with a sigh. She was thankful for the cool spring in the warm sun that was sitting on the ridge of the hill. There were bushes all around & she couldn't sense anyone but herself & Hisui anywhere near the place. She pulled a bar of soap from the air & a wash cloth. Rubbing them together until suds appeared she dropped the soap in the water & it disappeared without a trace. She scrubbed her skin until it was practically raw. Then she dropped the cloth. It too disappeared as soon as it sank into the water. Pulling out shampoo Heather rubbed it in her hair & dropped it. The bottle sunk into the water faster than the cloth but still was gone before it had been in the water for 2 minutes. It reappeared by Hisui's rock with the other items. Heather held her breath & pushed herself down. Grabbing her head she forced the foaming shampoo back out of her hair. When she resurfaced she rubbed the water from her eyes & pulled a bottle of conditioner out of the air. Squeezing the bottle a cream colored substance came out & sat in her palm. She closed the lid & instead of dropping it into the water & letting it transport to the rock she tossed the bottle through the air. It landed with a 'thunk' by the rock. Hisui lay on the rock, one ear twitched as the bottle landed but other than that she didn't seem to notice. Heather rubbed the stuff into her thick, wet hair then dove under. She forced the conditioner back out of her long hair & came back up for breath. A towel for her body & one for her hair sat by the small rock that Hisui was dozing on. Heather kicked her legs & swam toward the bank. Putting her arms on the grass she pushed herself up out of the water. She stood & walked over to the towel. Grabbing it she wrapped the fluffy, warm, cloth around herself. She wrapped her hair in the other towel, securing both tight enough so that she didn't have to hold onto them. Then she closed her eyes & dropped her hands to her waist. A red glow surrounded her. It gave off steady heat while she mumbled words to herself. Hisui opened one eye sleepily, noticing the source of the power she was reading she closed her eye again with a sigh. Heather opened her eyes & let her hair down. It was completely dry, so was her body. A slight point of her finger & clothes appeared. A hooded jacket that red a funny saying in English, & some flare jeans. "You're wearing 'girly' pants?" Hisui asked with a grin. Heather smirked. "I'm taking the motorcycle tomorrow, so I need this stuff." Heather picked up the tiny dragon & set her on her shoulder. Grabbing up her bag she slung it over her free shoulder & headed out. With a slight turn of her head the wash cloths, towels, & shampoos & soaps disappeared. She smiled slightly as she headed out, back to the mountain  
  
They had been traveling for most of the day when Sesshoumaru announced that they would reach the castle by the middle of the next day. Everyone smiled, glad to have the trip over with. Kagome had told everyone about Kikyo & Kachiki's 'deaths' the night before. Miroku was still puzzling over the idea of Kachiki being brought back by 'spirits unknown' to stop Kikyo's heartless rampage. "it must be because she & Kikyo were one in the same & they thought there was no better person to stop her than her self." Sango had suggested. "What about Kagome though? She & Kikyo were one in the same." Kohaku pointed out. "Both Kikyo & Kagome were fighting for Inuyasha's heart, they probably needed someone who wasn't in love with him." Shippo said in a 'so there' way. The subject was dropped when they had to pitch the tents. Hikari stared at the moon. Walking over to Kagome she leaned forward. "Kagome, I'm going to take a bath. I think I saw some onsen around here, you wanna come with me?" Kagome smiled. "Ok, lets get Sango too & Shippo." She whispered back. "Don't forget Rin, if she's not asleep." Hikari added & pranced out to get the little girl. Saisei swayed on her shoulder with a slight grin on his face. "I guess you can come Saisei, your not a.well you are a boy but not a human boy so yeah." Hikari thought aloud. His grin widened immensely not only was he going but Sesshoumaru would not go either. Shiro fluttered around Rin's head, singing happily. Hikari tickled the little girl around the middle. Rin giggled & went down on her knees. "Rin, let's get a bath." Hikari whispered in the girl's ear. Jaken stood nearby & watched Hikari whisper in Rin's ear. He jittered nervously away from them, thinking he was going to be attacked. Hikari & Rin skipped past him with two dragon's swooping behind them. He sighed in relief & leaned against a tree. "I will never get used to human games." He groaned. The girl's retreated to the bath, all smiling. Shippo ran after them, a large smile spread across his face. "Too bad Kohaku's not young enough to come with us." Hikari said with a smile. Sango nodded. "When we were very little we used to take baths together. Now we can't because we're both grown." Hikari smiled. "Yeah me & Andrew used to take baths together too." Kagome shook her head. "I never got to really do that with my brother, I wish he was closer to my age so we could share that memory though." Hikari's eyes were lost in thought. "Me & mama & papa used to take baths together all the time." Shippo said as he started to take his clothes off. Hikari took them from him & put them by a tree. He jumped into the water with a squeal of delight. Rin jumped in after him. Her kimono was folded by Kagome, who was nearest to it at the time, & laid by Shippo's clothing. Hikari, Kagome, & Sango walked into the water after them. The 2 dragons went after them. Saisei was immensely pleased still, he dove under the hot water & resurfaced to be scrubbed to death by Hikari. Shiro held still as Rin washed his scaly skin. Sango turned slightly to bring her giant boomerang closer to them. Hikari noticed for the first time, the long scar on her back. "Sango." She gasped. She worried over how her friend had received the wound. Sango smiled sadly. "How?" Hikari asked. Sango shook her head but told the story anyway. Hikari was blasted by the tale. So Kohaku had wounded his own sister under Naraku's unheard orders? He had even attacked Kagome with his weapon. Hikari found it very sad to know the truth of what Kohaku had been forced to do. No wonder the boy seemed uncomfortable the first days he had come to travel with them! Hikari scrubbed her skin idly with the towel as she tried to rinse herself off. Humming she let the sparkling Saisei sit proudly on her shoulder. Kagome wondered on the reason why Miroku had not visited them when they had been washing. Hikari smiled. "I bet the others held him back, or maybe he's becoming more aware that he shouldn't do those things." Sango shook her head. "Or maybe he saw me take my weapon." They all laughed & walked cheerfully back for a nice rest. Sesshoumaru looked the dragon over. He seemed to be smirking at him from atop Hikari's shoulder. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at it before Hikari turned toward him with a smile. He smiled back at her. Rin ran forward, her wet locks streaming behind her. She jumped off the ground & landed in his lap. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She yelled cheerfully as she hit. Jaken sighed & rolled over on his futon. "Stop yelling child! I'm trying to sleep." Sesshoumaru wocked him on the head with his fist & Jaken fell unconscious to the pillow & blanket. Sesshoumaru looked at him uncomfortably. "Oops." He said under his breath. Then he brought his fist back to his lap to pat Rin's head. "Goodnight." Hikari whispered in his ear as she passed. He smiled at her warmly when he turned to see her lying against a log with her eyes closed. Shiro lay on his head & was quickly asleep as well. Saisei's eyes burned out in green contempt as he watched Sesshoumaru. He growled deep in his throat before he closed the piercing eyes & fell asleep in Hikari's lap.  
  
"Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello.  
  
If I smile & don't believe  
Soon I know I will wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
Hello.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.  
Hello, I'm still here.  
All that's left of yesterday."  
  
Kouga listened to the sad words as he neared the top. Heather had made a custom of coming to the top of the mountain every morning & singing a song. Sometimes they were happy or sad. All types of what she called 'genres' too. She had explained the difference between 'alternative rock' & 'country', & how she was very open in her likes of music. "I don't have a favorite genre per say but I do have favorite songs or artists. I simply hear a song & decide whether I like it or not by there, it doesn't matter to me who sings it." She had once told him when he had asked her about her preferences. She sat in her usual spot with Hisui in her usual spot by on the rock, baking her skin in the new sun. Heather had changed to instrumental by the time he reached her. "A song with words today, I see." He said with a smile at her. Heather turned & smiled at him. The guitar disappeared into thin air. He had gotten used to her doing this too & no longer asked questions or was startled by it. "So, is there anything you wanted to do before you left?" Heather shook her head. "No, because I'm leaving right now." Kouga gave her a startled look. "What?" Heather's eyes made cute arches in happiness. "Don't worry. I'm coming back. This place is so beautiful that I'll have to come back soon to take pictures or at least show Hikari. She likes the outdoors as much as I do." A large red motorcycle appeared behind them while she spoke. Kouga was only slightly startled by it as he had never seen it before. "What is that?" It's a motorcycle. I fashioned it after the ones from the video game called 'Extreme G'." Forgetting that Kouga didn't know what a video game was Heather explained it. He had no idea why but Kouga felt like he was losing something when she mounted the big red thing & put on an equally red helmet. "I said I would be back." She said sternly putting her hands on her hips & looking at him through the small opening that allowed her eyes to look through. He corrected his miserable thoughts promptly. "That means no tears when I'm gone either." She said with a finger pointing at him. He blushed & crossed his arms. "Hmph!" He said indignantly & looked away. Heather giggled softly. "Well, see ya. I'll send Hisui ahead when I'm coming back. Oh, & I should be back within a few days time. If I'm not back in." Heather ticked the days off on her fingers. "I'd say about 3 days time after tomorrow then feel free to look for me." She waved to him. He blushed deeper & continued to look away with an embarrassed look on. Heather revved the Bike & with a quick V sign flash headed out. Kouga watched her peel over the mountainside & ride the large red bike straight down. Leaning into the front of the machine with her butt sticking out in the back the whole time. She jumped off one ledge & landed on the other side with a whoop of happiness. The sound of the bike stayed in his ears until she was out of sight. Sighing he walked back down the mountain, suddenly in a bad mood. He kicked a stone & it went whizzing down the mountain & landed at the bottom with a great deal of noise. With a huff he continued on, kicking anything that got in his way. The other demons were already up, waiting for him. Ginta ran up. "We heard the noise. What was that? Did the witch perform her magic?" Kouga glared ahead of him, not at Ginta, Hakkaku, or anybody else, it was a glance of anger shot at some unknown thing. Ginta backed down slightly. "She left on a giant red machine that created the noise." He trudged off to the cave & sat on his bed with his face in his hand. He crossed his legs & stared that way out at the cave entrance in an annoyed way. When the pack came back in they noticed their leaders angry, annoyed, glare & came in silently & went to work at their weapons. Ginta & Hakkaku went & sat by him. "We guessed what happened." Kouga's eyes shifted for the first time from the rocky wall he had found to interesting to glare at. "Really?" He asked sarcastically. They both cast glances at each other as if his attitude had secured what they thought. "We know you went up & asked her to stay & to be your mate." Hakkaku said in a knowing way. Kouga raised an eyebrow at them. "Then she told you there was somebody else & that she didn't like you that way." Ginta added. "Then you got sorta angry & said that you wouldn't let her be with another man. Then she conjured up a bike & rode away." Kouga was getting angry with them. "But you didn't follow her because she would have killed you for it." Kouga sat up straight & sighed away his anger before speaking. He must have looked sad because Ginta put a hand on his shoulder. "You really did love her didn't you?" Kouga turned sharp, uncertain eyes on him. "No. That story is untrue. Nothing like that happened, I am not in love with her." Ginta & Hakkaku exchanged glances again. "Denial." They both said in unison. Kouga sighed, he no longer cared.  
  
Heather looked sadly back at the mountain when she was half way to Hikari's group. "Hisui do you think I did the wrong thing by leaving so early?" The tiny dragon shook her head. She was wearing a miniature red helmet & sat crouched on Heather's shoulder. "I cannot advise you on what only your heart can tell you." Heather blushed. "Shut up."  
  
Hikari looked ahead at the lines of trees that seemed happy & full of life, if that is possible for trees. They did not appear to be melancholy like the trees in the other forests, they were happy, singing a strange song of their own that consisted of no words. It was a simple, sweet melody that rang in the ears of everyone around them. They, like the trees in 'Bokseno's forest', were whispering things back & forth. Only the words weren't warning, melancholy, or questioning, they were happy, excited words. 'Oh! You are back! It has been so long!' Hikari looked at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction. His eyes shifted down to her. "Yes, these trees are like Bokseno's in many ways. Only they are more whimsical than downtrodden." Hikari nodded. She caught sight of a pair of white, fuzzy ears. For a minute she thought she was seeing Inuyasha but he was behind her, looking at the spot the ears had been like she was. The ears flashed past again. Hikari followed their movement until they were sticking out of a tree before them. A scream of laughter echoed through the small congregation of trees. The white ears fell from the tree with the body of a young girl attached. She wrapped herself around Sesshoumaru back & giggled happily while cutting off his air. He put a hand on her head & rubbed it back & forth. "I can't breath." The rest of his words were lost in a gasp for air. The girl had let go & was grasping Inuyasha from the same angle. Her ears twitched back & forth happily. "Ah, Oniichan!!! I haven't seen you since you were." She dropped off his back & put a finger to her mouth while looking up at the sky. "I'd say about.10? Damn, you look good for 59 years. I guess I thought you'd be older looking. And you've got a mate! What's her name?" The dog- eared girl had hopped from Inuyasha's side & took hold of one of Kagome's hands. Kagome looked at her nervously. "This is your sister I guess?" "Kirei-chan." Sesshoumaru sighed & rubbed his forehead. Kirei twitched one ear & looked at him with sadness. "Oniisan no like Kirei no more?" He smiled at her slightly. "I wasn't expecting you to choke me to death when you returned from you tantrum." She huffed & looked away. "It was no tantrum! You two teased me to no end about how I was a girl 7 that I wouldn't be as strong as you. So I went to china & learned to fight against dragons. Then I went to Europe & learned to fight their dragons." "So, your Kirei? I don't remember much about my life here or about you. I do remember the day that you left though." Inuyasha said. Kirei looked around the group. "A monk, 2 demon slayers & their pet. A kid, some dragons, a priestess, a dog boy, a flea demon, a taiyoukai, a kitsune cub, a toad youkai, & a." Kirei looked hard at Hikari. "You're a dragon aren't you? No, a dragon, human hybrid is more like it." Kirei put her fist down in her hand. "I got it! You're a White Dragon Clan member!" Hikari smiled. "Yep." Kirei turned slyly toward her older brother. "Oniisan.you got a mate too? A human too!" Sesshoumaru blushed slightly. "Kirei." He warned. "So where are Aunt Tsume & Uncle Kiba?" She asked putting her arms behind her back. "We're right here!" A bell like voice sounded in the passage ahead. Kirei smiled & turned around, dancing off toward the voice. Sesshoumaru put a hand over his face to cover his ashamed look. Hikari turned from her blushing to stare ahead to into the suddenly radiant passageway.  
  
Yeah, you didn't really get to see them in this chapter but Tsume & Kiba are both in the next chap. This one was really long. I added in the whole, Kikyo & Kachiki get disposed of thing when I was going to do that after they had left the castle & maybe even have Naraku do it. I mean kill Kikyo but then Kachiki disappears because her mission to convince Kikyo to return to the after life is failed. But you know the old saying goes, (Or is it new?) 'Shit happens'. So, Kirei Inuyasha's older sister & Sesshoumaru's younger sister has returned from China & Europe to show the men folk how strong women can be. We'll see how that goes. Anyway, back on the subject of the Aunt & Uncle. They're actually.well.they're going to tell Inuyasha & the gang later so I'll spare you for now. G2G! Bye!!!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	26. Foreigner ch22

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 22: Sister's, Uncles, Aunts, & A Bit of Kareoke!  
  
So it went that Aunt Tsume & Uncle Kiba, who turned out to be twins, escorted them into the kingdom. "You don't remember us Inuyasha? We are your fathers eccentric younger brother & sister." Kiba explained. Inuyasha studied his face, manner & smell for some time. "Yeah, I think I remember you now. You're the guys that wouldn't stop squeezing the life out of me & kissing me to death & not to mention never shutting up." Kagome nudged him in the side. He gave her an irritated look. Kiba & Tsume laughed. "Aw, yes, I remember now. I'll bet your glad to hear that we haven't changed?" Tsume asked. Inuyasha's ears flattened & he crossed his arms. "I'm so happy to see you both have mates." Tsume smiled at them warmly. Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha blushed. "It's not like that Aunt Tsume." Sesshoumaru said. She smiled at him. "It isn't?" He shook his head. She smiled still. "Then you children will have to hurry up." Hikari simply smiled, seeing it as no more than a joke. Sesshoumaru cast nervous glances at his aunt who he knew better.  
A hum from behind them caused them all to stop walking. Hikari smiled brightly. "Right on time." A cloud of dust & a red dot in he middle appeared behind them. "MOVE!!! I DON'T HAVE A LICENSE FOR THIS THING!!!" Heather called happily from her bike. She waved both arms at her friends in hopes to scare hem so she could have a better laugh at it later. Hikari was the only one who stayed put on the road. Heather sped the on toward her friend. "I'll run you down!" She called like a mad person. Hisui spread her wings a sort of parachute & let go of Heather's shoulder. She floated back & sat on the ground watching them. Just as Heather was about to hit Hikari she pulled the bike up on it's back wheel & jumped over her friend's head. Hikari turned only to see what Heather would do when she landed.  
The bike landed & Heather put her foot down & turned it in the dirt. With a smile still on her face she listened to the dirt & gravel grind underneath her wheel as she spun about. The bike came to halt facing sideways in the road. Heather pulled off the helmet, letting her shoulder blade length hair flow down. She gave a whoop of joy. "That was great! Let's do it again!" Her ponytail bobbed slightly as she adjusted it. When she climbed down & had placed hers & Hisui's helmets back on the bike, it disappeared into thin air. The twins stared at her while she crossed the short distance & put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "I was surprised when you didn't call on me mom." Hikari laughed. "Shut up." Kiba walked over & put his face by Heather's. She stopped laughing long enough to notice him. "Hey, I haven't met you before. Hey, Hik, you gonna tell me who this is?" Hikari smiled. "This is Kiba-sama. Sesshoumaru's uncle. His twin sister is Tsume-sama, his aunt. They're his father's younger brother & sister." Heather smiled at him. Extending her hand to him she took a firm hold of his clawed hand & shook it. "My name is Heather Dunaway & I'm crazy." He looked at her bewilderedly for a minute before he smiled & shook her arm just as hard back. "I'm Kiba. You don't have to call me Lord though. That would be my nephew. And whose mate are you?" Heather kept on smiling. "I'm no ones mate." They released each other's arms as Tsume walked over. She grasped Heather's arm next. "Nice to meet you miss. I'm Tsume, but you don't have to call me Lady." Heather nodded, shaking Tsume's hand more gently. "Tell me, what was that strange creature you were riding that made that strange noise?" She asked when they had released each other's arms. Heather looked at her questioningly for a short time. "Oh! That was my motorcycle. Where I come from it's a hot ride." Tsume's turn to look confused. "It's like a hyped up dirt bike." Tsume still looked confused. "I'll explain it all later."  
  
Kirei hopped forward, for the first time she looked Hikari over carefully. Hikari sweatdropped while she stood firm & stiff, wondering what the dog- girl was doing. Kirei sniffed the sweet scent that came off the girl. Finally she straightened & looked at Hikari's eyes with a hand on her chin. "Hmm." She said rubbing it back & forth. Hikari couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Suddenly a lesson she had had on animals when she was in grade school came rushing back. The teacher had said that animals could sense your emotions & that was the reason why a dog might cozy up to you when you're sad. She wondered if Kirei could sense her nervousness at being inspected so closely. "I guess you can marry my brother." Hikari took a slight step backward. "W-what?" She asked with wide, shocked eyes. Kirei smiled at her. "Nieces." She thought aloud & turned away, walking down the hall. "Nephews would be good I guess." Hikari sweatdropped & felt her legs turn into gelatin. "Yeah." She said & pat a squawking Saisei on the head. He quickly quieted down under her touch. Hikari sighed & turned toward the hall that she had been trying to reach when Kirei had spun her around to inspect.  
Heather was sitting in a chair with Hisui curled up in her lap. A fire roared in a huge fireplace by her side. Both dragon & owner seemed to be falling asleep or sleeping when Hikari got a better look at them. Hisui's ear twitched in her sleep when Hikari waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hello?" Heather didn't budge or make an answer. "Hello." Said a voice behind her back. Hikari straightened & looked at the person who had spoken. "Yes?" She asked 'Uncle Kiba'. (He had told her she could call him that since she was Sesshoumaru's mate, to which Sesshoumaru growled a 'we're not mates.') "I came to tell you that Sesshoumaru has instructed me to move your bags from the guest's quarters to his personal quarters." Hikari blushed slightly. "Why?" Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I have just been asked to tell you since he seems to be.embarrassed to ask you himself. Well, off to his room you go. The bags have already been moved." He circled around Hikari & pushed her toward the door. Hikari put her legs in front of her in an act to try & stop the movement. "HIS ROOM?" She asked startled. Kiba nodded, still pushing her at a decent speed. "Yes, his quarters are his room." "What about Rin's room?" "There isn't enough room to walk in there let alone house 2 people." Hikari tried to think of another way out. Nothing came to her but the memory of the class on animal sensory. Could Kiba fell her emotions right now? She doubted the dog demons could read minds. She looked around frantically for someone but there was no one in sight as she was pushed rapidly down the hall. "Do I have to?" She asked looking up at Kiba, blushing despite her frantic trying to calm herself. He was smiling at her. "Of course, it's an order." Hikari looked back down at the ground. "I want to exercise my free will at the moment." He laughed a deep, happy laughter that made Hikari perk up some.  
They reached the door to Sesshoumaru's quarters soon after that. Hikari had stopped trying to make him drag her & walked on her own by his side. He had refused her request to walk behind him because he was used to that trick. The hall leading to Sesshoumaru's quarters were painted with war scenes, bloody battles that all featured white, dog youkai that Hikari guessed was either him or his father. Claws, antlers, horns, weapons that were broken or bloodied were hung on the wall where the picture stories stopped. "Who is the dog youkai in these scenes?" Hikari asked pointing to them. Kiba looked over at her while he searched for the key that would gain her access. "The paintings range from the first lord of this castle all the way down to Sesshoumaru. The weapons are theirs or their enemies. He'll tell you more about them later if you ask, because I've finally found the blasted key." Sticking the key toward the door it glowed. Hikari took notice that there was no doorknob, Kiba was sticking the key at the door itself. "This is how we lock the doors. Through Youkai magic." Hikari watched as the glow from the key streamed out & hit the door. It glowed in unison, then a small 'click' was heard & the Kiba pulled the key away. He pushed the door open to show a room decorated in the same fashion as the hall, only Hikari could tell that the murals & weapons were all Sesshoumaru's. One picture depicted him in the battle against Lady Unmei's family. Hikari had the weird sensation, as she had had it all day, that she had been in the room before. She put a hand to her forehead. "Déjà vu." She said for about the millionth time that evening. Kiba stood in the doorway smiling. "It will be Déjà vu for some time before you have revisited every room in the castle, Miss Hana Hogasha." Hikari whirled but the door snapped shut. Opening the door she saw that there was no one in the hallway. She shut the door again & looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Hikari stepped away from the door in shock. She had her chance to get out of the room! She put her hand on the doorway & tried to slide it back again but it held in one place. She pulled & strained, using all her muscles to get out. "It's like the damn thing is locked!" She remembered what Kiba had said about youkai magic & released the door. "Shit."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!! Oh, little Sesshoumaru-chan!" Called Tsume as she ran down the halls, her long kimono trailing behind her. "I have news for you." She entered a small room that had a single futon lying on the ground. A dollhouse, dolls, ribbons, & paints lay scattered across the floor. Rin stood behind the white haired youkai, tying ribbons in his hair. "Auntie Tsume wants her hair done too?" She asked when she had finished tying a ribbon in Sesshoumaru's hair. Tsume smiled down at her. "I will right after I tell Sesshoumaru-chan something. Sesshoumaru can I talk to you privately in the hall?" Sesshoumaru stood. "I'll be right back Rin." Tsume was still smiling as she usually was. "Miss Hikari has insisted on sleeping in your quarters. We tried to reason with her but she wouldn't have it any other way." Tsume tried not to look amused as she spoke. Sesshoumaru gave her a troubled look. "You had better not be lying to me Aunt Tsume, & don't call me Sesshoumaru-chan, Ok?" Tsume patted his head. "But you'll always be my little Sesshoumaru-chan." Sesshoumaru sighed. "If you have come to tell me this than I can tell it must be a joke, Hikari isn't that kind of girl." He turned to go. "I might rethink that Sesshoumaru." Tsume said in a very stern voice. "I believe you know very little about this girl. As I suspect an inner warning about her is keeping you from searching for her real self." Sesshoumaru turned back around, giving Tsume a questioning glance. "Aunt Tsume you'll have to make yourself clearer on that." "You are afraid inside, though you do not know it, that as soon as you start to love her like you did once, she will disappear again, leaving you alone, & without a soul to turn to." Sesshoumaru's eyes went sad suddenly. Had that really been the thing nagging at him all the time he had known her? Was he truly worried she would die when he wished for nothing but to be with her always like he had before? Was her fate to die after she felt love for someone & they had returned it by wanting to be with her always? Was that her souls eternal fate? He looked at the ground, his sad eyes focusing on nothing in particular. "Well, you had better get going. She's waiting for you, & don't worry, I did a little research. She isn't going to die because you love her." He looked up to see her kimono slipping into Rin's room. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" He heard Rin ask. "He had to go run an errand but you can style my hair." Rin giggled & he heard ribbons being drawn from the drawers. With a slight smile he walked away from the room.  
Tsume watched as her brother appeared in the doorway with a smile. "Two down, two to go." He said. She smiled back. Rin pulled a ribbon through her hair. "What is so funny Auntie Tsume & Uncle Kiba?" Tsume shook her head. "Grown up talk."  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell Hikari before he even entered the hall. The smell of flowers, he noticed for a first time. Fresh flowers, still sitting on the hill, blowing in the warm wind on a sunny day, with the clouds going by overhead. His doorway smelled of both his uncle, who's smell wasn't as pleasant as Hikari's & Hikari. He looked down the hall on the other side to make sure no one was coming. He had no idea why he did this. His ears or nose would pick up the scent of a traveler beforehand. With a soft sigh he rapped on the door. Scurrying feet moved inside. He knocked again. "It's locked." Hikari's muffled voice said from inside. He was shocked that she was there like Tsume said. Though he had smelled her all through the halls & on the doorway & her scent floating through the door, he had somehow thought, deep inside that she would not be there. "Ok." He said & put a single claw to the door. A clicking noise reverberated through it & it swung open of it's own accord. He walked in, seeing Hikari sitting on the floor looking slightly nervous. At least she looked slightly nervous, his senses told him that she was feeling uncertain, nervous, but not scared. That was good, he didn't want her to be scared of him. The door slid shut behind him. He walked the short distance between them & sat down across from her. The room consisted of a single futon on the ground, & in the back of the room was another set of doors that led to the porch. It looked out over a small pond that his father had created for him, & it had a nice over look of the valley below. Hikari blushed & they both dared not make eye contact. "I uh." They both said. "Oh, what were you going to say?" Hikari asked. "Oh, no you go first." Sesshoumaru said politely. "How about we both say what we wanted to know at the same time?" Sesshoumaru nodded, his face going from pale to a small red color. "I wanted to know why you asked me here." They both half shouted. "I asked you here?" They both asked each other at the same time. "You asked me here." They pointed in unison as they spoke then the thought crossed both their minds. "Kiba!" "Tsume!" "They set us up!" They had their noses pressed together when they turned back to look at each other. Both suddenly lost all anger, blushed, & pulled away. "Well, I think we know now what has happened." Sesshoumaru went to the door to find it locked. He put his clawed finger to the doorway but nothing happened. He stepped back. "I think we're stuck until someone else comes down here." Hikari stood & tried her luck at getting out. "Nothing. Or wait!" Hikari pointed one finger in the air. "Ah-ha! Saisei!" A black dot was seen twittering back & forth before the door. His shadow shone through from the light in the hallway. "Out squawk now!" He cried in his feeble, still learning to talk, way. "Can't, Get Kiba or Tsume, I think they locked us in here." The black dot hovered for a moment. "Saisei, go! What are you waiting for!" The neck, or what she thought was the neck, shook the head. "Why not?" Saisei stayed in the same place. "Saisei do as I say!" Hikari felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that Saisei wasn't doing what she wanted. The power that held Saisei to his duties became stronger than his will to keep an eye on his master. He was jerked down the hall by an invisible hand, landing in Heather's hands at the end of it. "You're going to ruin everything by being so protective of her. She can't be your girlfriend no matter what, & it's not because you're a dragon now." She held tight to the dragon's body while she walked down the hall, Hisui sitting on her shoulder, looking down on her fellow dragon. "It's because she has chosen Sesshoumaru & he has chosen her, fate has been woven, you need to chill your beans on her boy. And don't you tell me that cock & bull story about taking over the world with the Red Dragon Clan. Boy, you be getting some serious ass whoopin' you tell someone that. Plus that's the worst lie I ever heard. I know that was the original story but you've been pining after her ever since you set eyes on her when you were kids." The black dragon looked up at her with scowling eyes, she had guessed his position. "That was a good cover story but it was really her you were after the whole time, not her position as princess. You're easy to figure out once I learned some things about you." Heather smiled & set him down on a table. With a wink she went whistling down through another corridor & disappeared.  
Saisei took off toward the smell of the 2 demons he was to retrieve, in the back of his mind he hoped his master wasn't kissing that player. He bumped back into Heather after a short flight with an angry squawk. Heather smiled at him as he chattered his nonsense at her. "What's that?" Heather asked with a mischievous grin on her face. "Little Jimmy is stuck in the well? We must save him!" She picked him from the ground & ran with him under her arm. He growled at her & bit her arm but she kept running like nothing had happened. Finally she stopped in a room that was decorated with lace & other trimmings. "Wait." Heather said sitting Saisei down on another table. "There are no wells around here. And I don't know any Jimmy's. Saisei are you trying to pull my leg?" The dragon gave her a withering look before he took off. "Not very humorous is he?" Hisui asked from Heather's shoulder. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks unless he's willing to do it." Heather waved her hand dismissively. "What are you blabbering now?" Hisui asked. "You already know." Hisui shook her head. "I know only emotions so far, I have not been trained to know your thoughts." Heather grinned. "You need to spend more time with me, learn from that." Hisui shook her head again. "Are you going to tell me?" Heather had started off back down the hall that she had come from. "It has a double meaning. 1) He won't give up on Hikari even though she will not have him & Sesshoumaru has already taken her. 2) He will not spare humor for us so long as his 'master' is not laughing with him." Hisui cocked her head. "My kind cannot love our humans in that way. We can love in the way that we want to protect you & always want to be with you but not in that way." Heather shook her head. "That is where you are wrong. If a dragon spends enough time with humans, the dragon will learn to love a human deeper than they are supposed to. Some dragon's have even become strong enough to create a human side so they can marry a human or demon or whatever." Hisui absorbed the information like a sponge. "I see, so he has developed this skill? A skill I have yet to acquire?" "No, he was born with this ability because he was once a Dragon Clan member, before the woman he loves killed him." Hisui looked at her confusedly. "I think I get the gist of it."  
Saisei finally found the man he was looking for &.damn that miko was with him! Saisei felt nervous around her, but strangely drawn. He hoped that when he mastered speech she would be able to make him a human being like he used to be, then he would win Hikari from that demon! He hovered in place, waiting for the miko to leave. She & the man were talking very fast & out of sorts. The miko's cheeks were red & she had her hands on her face, looking nervous. Saisei lost patience & flew screeching at them.  
"Yes, he has demanded you to leave the guest quarters & to stay in his." Kagome's cheeks flushed a deeper red. "But what about Shippo? Sango can't protect her self from Miroku all night long by herself. What if she gets lonely with only Shippo & Kirara to talk to?" She looked desperately for an excuse not to stay in Inuyasha's quarters. "I'm sorry but they will be fine. Now, your things have already been moved so I'll help you find the way." Kagome looked slightly frightened as he circled around her & started to push her down the hall till a black arrow hit his back. He groaned slightly & grabbed the air behind him to find the cause of his slight pain. "Saisei." He said in an undertone when he pulled the tiny dragon forward. It screeched words at him until he let it hover in front of him. "Calmly tell me what you want." Kagome tried to sneak away while Kiba wasn't looking but he had a firm grip on her shoulders & she couldn't move. "Stuck squawk in room. You come squawk get them out. Squawk I no like." Kiba smiled. "Ah, little Jimmy is stuck in the well? Tell him to wait I have orders to fulfill, however you can get my sister or my niece to help the young boy." Saisei glared at him before streaking past them, leaving Kagome alone with Kiba again. "Well, now that that's over, let's get you settled." Kagome drug her feet, looking around in every room they passed for someone to help.  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh, Inuyasha-chan!" Two fluffy white ears perked up from a chair by a fire. A can of beer was sitting on the floor to the left of the high chair that Inuyasha found smelled like that strange new girl Heather. "Tch. What do you want?" He called angrily, picking up the can & throwing it into the fire. Tsume ran into the room with a bright smile on her face. "It's about your woman." She began. Inuyasha's face went red. "She's not my woman!" He yelled, feeling slightly more irritable than he usually did. Tsume only giggled. "Well according to her she's your woman." Inuyasha's ears pricked forward & he lost all anger. "She demanded to be aloud to sleep in your quarters. Kiba & I tried to stop her but fighting a miko that strong is a bad idea in this enclosed space." Inuyasha peered up at the vaulting ceiling & gave his aunt a 'really, you call this enclosed?' look. "Well tell her to get the fuck out." Inuyasha snarled, anger starting to return. 'Aunt Tsume & her dumb games!' "You shouldn't speak that way in front of a lady. Have you used that language with Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed slightly, so what if he had? "Yeah." He finally said, looking away. "Well, stop it. Besides you're making a bad impression by making her wait. She's in your quarters, now go!" His aunt gave him a hard shove toward the hall that led to his room. "Why do I hafta? She'll leave if I don't show up." He whined at his aunt, pushing him still from behind. He had forgotten how strong she could be! "She is waiting & it's not gentlemanly like to make her wait." Inuyasha finally walked on his own. "Fine! I'll go!" He said like a child & ran down the hall to escape her. Hisui appeared on her shoulder when he disappeared from sight. "Four down, none to go. Heather is still laughing from the whole ordeal." Tsume smiled at the dragon then burst out laughing. "Can you believe that Kiba & I set Lady Unmei & my brother up in the same way? And his previous wife who died in battle!" She rolled on the floor like a child. Finally sitting up she handed a parchment to Hisui who disappeared immediately afterwards.  
Several rooms over Heather had listened to the whole conversation. Hisui appeared in her lap, dropping the parchment. Heather unrolled it & read it out aloud to her dragon, which had yet to learn to read.  
"The eagle has landed. Thanks for your participation, send this note onto Kirei-chan."  
Heather gave it to Hisui with the order to find Kirei & give it to her. The dragon saluted comically then disappeared. Heather grabbed out a mirror she had been saving to spy on someone. With a quick word of who she wanted to see she rubbed her hand over the mirror & looked in at a tiny male black dragon who was flying hard through corridors & rooms.  
  
Hikari sat against the door, tired of ramming it with her body & beating it with her fists. Sesshoumaru was sweating slightly from clawing the door & surrounding walls without peeling even the paper. He sighed & slid down the door beside her. "What now?" He asked. Hikari looked around the room for something. "We can either wait & save our strength while Saisei looks for them or we can continue beating the door until we hit a concealed weak spot." Sesshoumaru stood & crossed the room, picking up a statue of pure jade that looked like a Chinese god dragon. He looked it over but put it down with a growl of disgust. "I thought the key to the door might be stuck in it still but it looks like my uncle found it first." Hikari smiled at his angry face. "He meant well." "You wait. My Aunt Tsume will have something to do with this too. They set up my father with both his wives in this similar way." He waved a hand dismissively in the air. "I guess Saisei will never find them, either that or they'll give him a hell of a time before they come." Hikari stood & crossed by Sesshoumaru. "They'll come to get us by dinner." Hikari nodded. Her eyes looked at the sliding doors that led to the garden outside. Hikari gasped, suddenly realizing it was there. "What about that door?" Sesshoumaru looked up, obviously seeing it for the first time too. "I forgot about that." They both rushed over & tried to get the door open with no luck, it was stuck as tight as the other. "Damn." Hikari cursed under her breath. She plopped down on the floor. "Well, I guess we can talk until dinner then." Sesshoumaru nodded, sitting down across from her. "I was born in a country."  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could down the halls, looking like a white, red streak against the walls. He was stunned when he passed by a black streak that was tiny & seemed to be flying. He noticed it at once as Saisei. The grumpy dragon made him irritable so he ran on without looking back again. "If I remember correctly, the hall to my room is around here somewhere." He grumbled. The black dart overtook him & sped forward with an irritable screech. Inuyasha furrowed his brow & pushed his speed faster. The two raced until the black dart veered off course to a hallway off the one that led to Inuyasha's bedroom. He smirked to himself. "I guess I win then."  
The hall was filled with Kagome's scent. It filled his nose & blocked out all other smells except for the irritating smell of his uncle. There was another scent in the hall but he couldn't put his finger on who or what it was. He shrugged as he came to a halt outside his door. He rapped on it & to his great surprise the ancient door crumbled under his touch. "Damn." He growled. A second door that was newer looking was hidden behind the first. Inuyasha slid it out of the way & entered. Kagome was fashioning something from a hook on the floor. Inuyasha walked in & closed the door behind him. The strange scent from the hall came from the other side of the door as soon as it was shut but Inuyasha paid no mind to it. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to avoid the question that kept bouncing around in his mind. "I'm trying to make a lock picker so I can get out of here." Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. "But the door is open, I just came in." Kagome looked up at him with startled eyes, seeing him for the first time in the room. "When did you get here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha fell over anime style. When he got back up Kagome was pulling hard at the door, then she would try her lock picker, then back to pulling or pushing the door. "Your probably too weak to open a demon's door." Inuyasha said & tried to pry it open. It wouldn't budge. Kagome was giving him a hurt glare until she noticed that he couldn't open the door either. "Maybe you're too weak too? Hmm?" Inuyasha only growled a 'am not' at her. "Well you are half human so maybe your aren't." Inuyasha shook his mane of white hair. "I could get it open all the time when I was a kid." Kagome smirked. Putting on an astonished face she tapped him on the shoulder. "What if you've gotten weaker then?" He saw the twinkle of laughter in her eyes. He put his nose to the door. "Damn, no wonder! This is youkai magic! Kirei was here! Wait! What about my uncle did he say anything.I mean touch the door in a funny way?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so." Inuyasha slumped to the ground. "They trapped us in here." "Who?" Inuyasha gave her a scowl that was meant for the demons that had done the deed. "Heather, Kirei, Uncle Kiba, & Aunt Tsume." Kagome looked astonished. "Why Heather & Kirei? I mean I can see your uncle & aunt doing this but not them." Inuyasha shook his head. "Uncle Kiba led you here. Aunt Tsume led me here. Kirei put the spells on the doors & Heather made sure that the race between me & Saisei would distract me from thinking of the other clues." Kagome pondered the affair. "Well, what about Hikari & Sesshoumaru?" She asked suddenly realizing that they might not be the only ones that were stuck. "Or Sango & Miroku? I knew I should have brought Shippo with me. Miroku will definitely make a move with only Shippo, Sango, & Kohaku around. Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I think Sango can protect herself." Kagome nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Saisei finally found the dog-eared girl that he had met earlier. "Kirei!" He called from the air as he landed in her hair. Kirei pulled him from her head & smiled warmly at him. "Hai?" He twittered uneasily in her hands. "Trouble, they stuck. You come get them out! Me no like him!" Saisei was improving, at least he didn't squawk in between words anymore. "You need to study languages more." Kirei announced, pretending not to hear what he had said. "You came now! Help!" He repeated. Kirei shook her head. "Me no come. They no need help." Saisei looked frantic. "Why! Why?" He implored. "The door will open when they realize they want to get married, I can't stand to see my brother so unsure of something." Saisei about passed out at the words 'marriage'. "No!" He yelled. "Other way!" "Oh, there is another way." Kirei said, avoiding his true meaning. "We'll unlock the doors at dinner if they haven't opened them themselves." She set the dragon in an armchair & walked off. He tried to follow her but when he rounded the corner there was nothing left but a trail of thin mist leading to a garden in the middle of the house. He screeched again & zoomed toward the smell of Aunt Tsume.  
  
Hikari sat against the door still, Sesshoumaru next to her, exchanging stories. "Then Heather fell in the pool, I had no idea at the time but she was holding onto me & I was next to Ryan so when I fell I grabbed him & he fell with us into the pool. It was so funny, even though we had to wear towels the rest of the day because we were so wet & all Heather's extra clothes were in the wash." Sesshoumaru laughed even though he didn't like the part with Ryan in it. "So, where is this Ryan now?" He asked. Heather thought it over. "He's probably at home now. I wonder what he named his dragon?" She shrugged. "I'll have to ask Heather later." Sesshoumaru nodded, seeing the sun set from behind the opposite screen door. "Dinner should be ready soon." He said stretching slightly. Hikari nodded & fell slightly against him. He stared at her but she didn't seem to notice what was happening. She yawned & her ear fell on his chest. She could hear his heart, it was very soothing, she thought as her eyes closed slowly. He shut his eyes also, trying to convince himself that it was Ok, for a youkai to love a human for the thousandth time. "It is wonderful if you love a human my son." Said a voice inside of his head. "I will approve of any marriage you want, but this brings me great joy to know that you have felt what I wanted Tenseiga to teach you. You have learned to love Rin- chan as your child, your responsibility, you have felt the love of a father. Now you have felt the love for your one & only." Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed, as he thought deeper. "But father you had 2 wives, does that mean that you only loved one of them?" He heard his father's deep laugh deep in his memory that he had tried to destroy. "Of course not my son, I am very lucky to have loved my wife twice." His eyebrows raised. "Twice?!" "Yes, Unmei was your mother reborn as a human, that is why I cared so much for her." A new question popped into his mind. "Does that mean that Inuyasha & I are one in the same?" Another deep laugh from his father. "You should know that a soul cannot be reincarnated when that person still exists!" Sesshoumaru heaved a small sigh of relief. "Thank you father, that is all I needed to know." "But what do you wish for now that you have realized what you truly want?" Sesshoumaru could see his father standing before him in all his magnificence. "Tell me my son." Sesshoumaru stared at him with wide eyes for a brief second before answering. "I wish to be with them always!" He shouted to his father in the dream that seemed to be fading. "With who?" His father implored him. "I wish to live with Hikari & Rin forever!" He shouted louder. The door behind him disappeared & he was bolted back to reality.  
  
Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha by the door. She had also fallen asleep from laughter, constant talking, & boredom. Her eyes slowly came open to look up at Inuyasha. "I want to tell you something." She said in a dreamy voice that steadily become more aware of her sleep leaving. "What is it?" He asked her with a slight smile. "I want to be with you always, for forever & a day." She said & snuggled closer to him. He stared at her with wide eyes for a brief second but they grew soft. He hugged her to him. "I want to be with you forever too Kagome, for forever & a day." The door smelled of his annoying older sister for a brief moment before it disappeared. He fell back to the ground with a gasp. Kagome, next to him in his arms. He opened his eyes to see his Aunt Tsume looking down at them. "Well, well, I see you 2 were having fun." Inuyasha glared up at her. "Aunt Tsume." He started but she put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Dinner is about ready, you 2 get ready for it." He got to his feet with Kagome by his side still, looking around herself for signs of Uncle Kiba. "I just came to check on you, so I'll see you soon." She disappeared in a rush of flower petals. "Well, lets get ready." Inuyasha said & walked back into his room to comb his long hair for the first time in ages.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at his uncles smiling face & sparkling eyes. "Calm down boy, your not married yet." Sesshoumaru swiped at his ankles angrily. His uncle jumped backward with a laugh. "Dinner's ready, come on. Oh, & Heather said that she wants to do a song with you Hikari. The girl got to her feet. "A what?" "A song, she said it was called 'I move on' by a Catherine Zeta-Jones & Renee Zellweger" Hikari smiled. "Oh, that song, Ok. By the way did you see Saisei?" "Nope." He lied & was gone in a rush of wind. Hikari shrugged. "Saisei!" The tiny dragon appeared on cue. He could smell the demon all over his master. He gave her a startled look, she simply smiled at him. In a jealous rage he swirled his wings out & snapped at Sesshoumaru. Hikari grabbed his tail & swung him to her opposite shoulder. "Bad boy." She corrected him. His entire being seemed to sag & he disappeared from her shoulder. She could sense him reappear on the roof, she felt slightly sorry but shrugged it off. "Wonder what his problem is?"  
  
Heather was already sitting at a table with a small stage up front. She had redecorated the hall with her magic when she had become bored with waiting for her friend. Uncle Kiba, & Aunt Tsume liked the change but asked her to return it to its original look after the party. "I had no intention of keeping it this way." She said swirling a drink in a glass. They both smiled wider & thanked her, then with a swoosh of air & flower petals left to get ready. Heather had enchanted all the instruments that they would need that evening until Hikari arrived at the doorway & tackled her to the ground. "Heather Dunaway! If you ever!" She yelled but instead hugged her friend. "This is going to be so fun." Heather got up from the ground, fixing her ponytail. "Man what did you 2 do?" She asked with a slight smile. Heather picked up a chair & chased her like a child around the room until she saw Kagome watching them. Putting down the chair, Hikari smiled at her friend. "You too?" She asked seeing the happy look in Kagome's eyes. "Hai. I thought you might be stuck too. How did you get out?" Kagome got closer in case Hikari didn't want to shout it across the room. "I'm not quite sure how. I remember thinking that I wanted to staying leaning against him like that forever then I felt him going down & I didn't have time to even think about bracing myself before I hit the floor next to him." Hikari poked at her bottom lip a tiny bit. "Same with me. I was asleep on his shoulder. When I woke up I suddenly realized that I wanted to be with him like that forever. Then the door disappeared & we both fell through." Kagome copied Hikari's thoughtful poking of the lip. Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, & Miroku who had a good dozen red hand marks on him, entered the room. Shippo was playing with some glittery object on Sango's shoulder. Kohaku looked around the huge room & stared shocked at the floating instruments. Inuyasha greeted them with an uncharacteristic smile. "I guess we can eat now huh?" He asked Sesshoumaru who shook his head. "No, we wait for the others to get here." He told his brother. They seated themselves & talked idly until the others came. Rin was dressed in a beautiful kimono that fell down past her feet. It was red with gold embroidered flowers & phoenixes on it. Her hair was combed & pulled up in a ponytail with red & gold flowers stuck at the base of the ponytail. She beamed at them & ran over to the table that Sesshoumaru & Hikari were sitting at. "You look very nice Rin-chan." Hikari commented, catching the scent of the flowers. Heather popped over & commented on the dress as well. Saisei was asleep from exhaust on the table. Shiro however was as peppy & ready for the song as Hikari was. "Strange how your emotions effect him as well." Sesshoumaru pointed out the dragon doing cartwheels in the air. "Yeah, but it is entertaining to see him do tricks." Music was softly sounding through the room. Tsume & Kiba had shown back up with a kitsune girl & her cub. Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, & the kitsune cub that was called Yuri or Lily. Her mother was called Raimu or Lime. "Raimu is the one who watches Rin when she is not taking lessons from Jaken." Sesshoumaru explained to everyone. As if on cue the tiny youkai shuffled through the door. He was wearing what he had always worn only he smelled much better, like he had taken a bath for the first time ever. Everyone welcomed the change. Kirei was coming through the door behind him, clad in a soft blue kimono. Her white hair was also pulled into a long ponytail that draped down to her butt. She had blue & white flowers stuck in her hair. She smiled at them all in passing. Heather popped up from the table & grabbed Hikari's wrist. "Come on! Everyone's here now." Hikari was pulled to the stage where both girls changed into sparkling white dresses like in the movie the song was from. Heather gave Hikari a thumbs up before she created an announcer to announce them. "Ladies & Gentlemen!" He began, smiling at the people in the room that had suddenly gone dark. Everyone was seated & watching him as the food appeared in front of them on the table. "I present Miss Heather Dunaway & Miss Kayla Lorenz in their rendition of." There was a drumroll. "'I Move On!'" The band played in mid air. In all it took a decent time before the curtain actually lifted to reveal the girls dressed in the white, sparkling dresses. Miroku looked like he was about to bleed to death when he saw how low the skirts were. No one else was affected by the skirts shortness. Saisei woke to the sound of the blaring horns, looking up he saw his master dancing to the music. Slowly the music got softer & the girls started to sing.  
  
(Heather) "While truckin' down the road of life  
Although all hope seems lost,  
I just move on, I move on."  
  
(Hikari) "When I can't find a single star  
To hang my wish upon,  
I just move on, I move on."  
  
(Heather)"I run so fast,  
A shotgun blast  
Can hurt me not one bit!"  
  
(Hikari) "I'm on my toes,  
Cuz heaven knows,  
A moving targets hard to hit!"  
  
(Both) "So as we play an ice ballet,  
We're not the dyin' swan!  
We just move on, we move on."  
  
(Hikari)"Just when it seems,  
We're out of dreams,  
& Things have got us down."  
  
(Heather)"We don't despair!  
We don't go there!  
We hang our bonnets out of town."  
  
(Both) "So there's no doubt,  
We're well cut out,  
To run life's marathon.  
We just move on, we move on.  
  
So fleet of foot!  
We can't stay put!  
We just move!  
YES, WE MOVE ON!!!"  
  
They finished with one hand out toward the audience & one hand behind them. Facing each other. The crowd cheered, the announcer disappeared. Hikari & Heather smiled at each other then the crowd. The curtain closed & both girls got back into their regular outfits until a cry of 'encore! Encore!' from Uncle Kiba & practically everyone else was heard. They finished getting ready & went back out on the stage. "Let's do something else fun." Hikari said. Heather nodded. The curtain opened to show that even the dragons on the tables were clapping. Miroku looked slightly disappointed about something but the girls couldn't see what. "How about the 'Baha Men'?" Heather asked. "We could do 'Shake It Like This'!" Heather said cheerfully. Both girls nodded. With a snap of the fingers they were dressed in baggy clothes with hats on backwards. Microphones were in their hands. They smiled & put the mics to their mouths. "We is gonna do 'Shake It Like This' by that American band, The Baha Men!" Heather yelled into her phone in her natural way of speaking, slurred & not proper English like her teachers tried to make her talk. Kagome had heard of the singers before & clapped with everyone else behind her.  
  
"Can you move it like this?"  
  
Hikari & Heather started to dance around on the stage before they asked the question. Kagome led them by showing them that they had to copy the moves back. Everyone joined in, learning the words from Kagome. It went a little like this. "Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! C'mon ladies rock the party! Shake your body, Everybody!  
  
C'mon everybody, Let's move it all night! Gonna take you back to the old school! Can you feel the vibe? (Miroku sorta jumps up & starts this line.) Just dance to the rhythm & let me See ya wind your waistline. (Miroku is pushed off) Jump back & do the twist, And the Electric Slide, yeah! (Move it man!) Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that! C'mon fellas rock the party! Shake your body, Everybody!"  
  
And so it went on into the night that they danced, sang, took turns at Kareoke, & other fun games until they fell asleep on the floor. Even Jaken did a tiny bit of dancing. They had a fun couple's dance that everyone joined in with. A silver furred kitsune had joined them, he was called Gin for his coat of fur. He was also husband to Raimu. Sesshoumaru had whirled Hikari around with Inuyasha whirling Kagome. Sango & Miroku danced when she wasn't hitting him for putting his hand on her butt. Kohaku & Rin danced jerkily. Tsume & Kiba danced since they had no one else to dance with. Gin & Raimu danced with Shippo & Yuri close behind. Jaken didn't bother dancing. Heather sat in a chair by him, holding down Saisei. She had several beer cans by her & if anyone had counted they would have seen she was going on her 13th beer. She swayed slightly & decided to take a rest. She found a chair in the corner of the room where she could see everything from & sat down, beer & dragon in hand. Hisui was dancing around with Shiro in mid air. She smiled slightly at the dots that kept blurring. Were they dots? They looked like smears now. She could barely see anything straight. She hiccuped & sat back in the chair. Her eyes closed, slowly. Jaken had watched her until he could see that she had fallen asleep in the chair that she had swayed over to. He smiled slightly & looked back at the party that was going on. Hikari had never looked so happy he thought looking the pair of dancers over. "Lord Sesshoumaru does love her I guess." He muttered to himself. Tomorrow Sesshoumaru planned on taking Hikari & everyone else around the outside of the castle but he, Jaken, was to teach Rin her lessons before hand, early in the morning. He sighed & rubbed his eyes before he got up. With jaunty sways he crossed the room & out the door toward his room. He yawned as he went. With a small nod of his head he pushed the door open. He fell forward onto a pillow & was asleep before he noticed it. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........ Sorry got to cut it short, but I swear this is the last time. 


	27. Foreigner ch22 Part 2

Foreigner By: OtakuSailorV  
Chapter 22 Part 2  
  
Where I left off last time. ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Heather groaned at the headache that was eating away at her head. She rubbed her head irritably & looked around her. "Damn." Hisui was on her lap, having the same problem as her master, despite the fact that she had had no beer. She opened her eyes blearily to see a fuzzy picture of some one watching her. The furry blob divided into 2 separate beings before her eyes. One was silver & the other was a brown-ish yellow. She groaned again. "Hikari! I think she's awake now! And her breath smells awful!" Called the small brown blob in an all too familiar voice. Heather tried to rollover to find she was sitting up. A pair of long legs appeared in her line of vision. She followed the legs up until they connected to a body, which connected to a neck, which connected to a head. The face on the head was angry or maybe concerned? Heather's head lolled to one side. She put a hand on her head & pulled it back so she could look forward. "Does anyone know what a hangover is?" She asked the tiny blobs that had yet to take form. Heather was stunned when they turned into 2 tiny kitsune with bright smiles on their faces. "Does that mean your drunk?" Shippo asked. Heather shook her head, an action she regretted. "No, it means I was drunk yesterday." She said & tried to stand. Her legs turned to jelly. "Whoop!" She cried as she fell to the ground. Her knees had buckled & thrown her down like a rag doll. Sesshoumaru watched from the doorway. Heather stood back up. She swayed as she reached into her back pocket & pulled out a bottle that read something in English. Hikari took them before Heather had time to open the bottle. Heather looked around helplessly for the bottle but her loss of vision was growing. The floor swayed, her head throbbed, and she felt like she was going to puke. "Heather's hangover helpers. 'Sure to make you feel better'." Hikari read what had been scrawled on the bottle. "Is this legit. medicine?" She asked her friend shoving the bottle in her face. Heather smiled dreamily & grabbed for the bottle. "Yes, we Dragon Clan members can create medicine that can cure anything by just thinking about the problem & wishing for it to stop." Hisui said through a throb of pain that racked her tiny skull. Hikari handed the pills to Heather. She opened the bottle, reached inside & pulled out a glowing orb. It was blue in color but it seemed to be changing its shape, texture & color all at once as it moved through the air. Heather put it on the tip of her finger like a contact. With careful movements she brought it to her forehead & started to push it toward herself. It slid easily into her forehead with out any sickening noises. Hikari was stunned when the blood shot eyes cleared. Heather's face started to look normal, & her breath lost the reek of foul beer. She smiled warmly at her friend, speech seemed to be hard to do still. She pointed to the door. "I'll wait for you outside." She said. Hikari nodded & watched her as she disappeared. With a sigh Hikari walked back toward Sesshoumaru. Saisei was watching them from a table. He was unable to move thanks to Heather drugging him the night before. He watched helplessly as Sesshoumaru put an arm around Hikari & they walked toward the door together. He growled low & tried to move but nothing would respond to his constant commands for movement. With a sigh of despair he tried to call for her, but he couldn't open his jaws. He gave in & decided he would attack when he was able to move freely again. Heather was stunned for the first time to see that the mountain was way in the distance. She suddenly remembered that she was no longer on the mountain with Kouga & the others but in a secluded forest with her other friends. She sighed sadly & rubbed her head. Feeling her own sadness for the first time, she was puzzled. "Why does it hurt?" She asked herself. She touched her heart & felt it throb with pain slightly. She winced & looked around to make sure no one could see her sad look. In the distance, to her right, was the small figure of Rin & Jaken near a pond. Heather ran over to see what was going on. "Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Jaken shouted swinging his staff at the girl's head. Rin winced & waited for the blow that never came. Heather stood over her, holding the staff in one hand. "What's going on Jaken?" She asked with a slight gleam in her eye. He pulled the staff away. "I am trying to teach this child how to spell. But she is too dimwitted to learn." He growled out. Heather giggled at his displeased look. "Nuh-uh! Jaken is just a bad teacher!" Rin said, crossing her arms. Heather giggled again. "Well, I think Jaken is approaching this wrong." Jaken peered at her with his big bug eyes. "How so?" He asked. "Some people are visual learners." Heather bent down & pulled some candies from the air. "Alright Rin." She said laying one to one side & one to the other. "If I have one candy, & you give me another, how many candies do I have?" Rin looked at Heather as she pushed the two candies together. "Two." Rin said poking at her lip in hopes of receiving the candies as a reward. "I am not teaching arithmetic!" Shouted Jaken. Heather simply smiled at him though. Turning she grabbed a pen & paper from the air. Jaken watched her put it on a rock & scribble out Rin's name in Japanese then what he guessed was English. "Rin, this is your name in Japanese, & this is your name in English. I want to see you copy the signs that I used Ok?" Rin nodded & picked up the pen. Heather watched her scribble down a few funky lines she could make out as different letters. Rin smiled & held up the paper with the curvy lines on it. Heather could read it if she looked real close but it wasn't that great. "Very good." Heather said patting the girl's head. Rin smiled & showed it proudly to Jaken. "That is not very good! It isn't even pretty good! You can barely read it!" He shouted. Heather shook her finger at him. "Rule 1. Always praise the student when they can do something. Rule 2. She's just learning how to do this stuff, chill out. She'll get better at it." Jaken huffed. "Rin, can you do this as homework?" Rin cocked her head. "'Homework'?" She asked. Heather nodded. "You do it every night before you go to bed or whenever & soon you'll be able to do it without the paper with your name on it in front of you." Rin beamed. "Rin can do it." Heather smiled at her & handed over the candies. "Good girl."  
  
Kouga ran up the mountain at the crack of dawn. He would have sworn that he had heard someone singing or at least music. When he reached the top he found that no one was there. "Heather?" He asked but remembered that she had left the day before. He sat down on the ledge & found himself deep in thought. 'I will be back in three days time, after tomorrow.' The words rang in his ears like the sound of the machine had when she left. He sighed, feeling a deep sadness in his heart. He was shocked to have felt it. It was so sudden, & was immediately covered when he had stopped sighing. He brushed the hurt away & tried to think of other things. He tried & tried but nothing but Heather's smiling face came back. A brief flicker of Kagome smiling at him flew through his mind but no matter how he called, the picture of Kagome didn't return. Heather, sitting on the ledge looking sad. Heather, giving him a thumbs up. Heather, throwing the spear. He stood up, hoping that the pictures would go away. He smiled to himself dreamily when a picture of Heather running ahead of the demons came into focus. A flicker of motion caught his eye. He grabbed at a red ribbon that was tied to a bush in a large bow. He took a sniff of it in his hands. It smelled of lilacs, he noticed. Heather had smelled of lilacs too, was this ribbon hers? He looked at it closely. He had never seen her wear a ribbon in her hair. Turning it over he found an inscription. "I will return in three days time. If you are reading this then you are looking for me too early." He read aloud. At the bottom of the scrawl was Heather's signature. He sighed again. Her face re-entered his mind. He couldn't help but feel sad & happy at the same time. He had never felt this way before. "Am I.?" He asked himself but decided not to finish the statement aloud. 'Am I in love?'  
  
Heather's mind raced with pictures & memories, she tried to block them down so she wouldn't stop walking & lose the tour group but it wasn't working. They were in an old abandoned garden. Sesshoumaru had explained that it used to be Lady Unmei's personal garden when she was alive, when she had died no one took care of it. In the middle ran a shallow stream that was so clear you could see every pebble. It ran directly from the mountain, Sesshoumaru said, & was Ok for drinking. Inuyasha remembered hiding in the gardens before. Hikari kept looking at things, touching them & mumbling things to herself. Heather was slightly worried for her friend. Whenever she would go near her she could see the empty look in her eyes. 'Like she's in deep thought or remembering something from a long time ago.' Heather thought to herself. Hikari walked by another tree that stood by the pond outside of Sesshoumaru's room. Her eyes unclouded for a brief moment. Heather could see the bewilderment in her eyes. Then they reverted back to the milky, zombie look. Shiro on the other hand seemed to be normal. Heather could only see the back of him but he was not letting off an bad vibes so she dropped the thought that Hikari was sick. Shiro however was acting just as Hikari. His ears drooped as he stared into space. Rin patted his head & his body became suddenly alert. He looked around him in a dazed way. In front of Rin, Hikari was looking around in the same way, as if she had been woken from a dream. Rin noticed only slightly but paid it no mind. The tour ended at the biggest waterfall that Heather had ever seen. A rainbow passed in front of it as the water fell in great, white, gushes. At the top a row of exotic plants lined it. "It's like an amazon waterfall, only without the amazon!" Heather exclaimed. Hikari smiled at her. "That's GREAT way to put it! ' an amazon waterfall without the amazon'." Hikari mimicked. Heather gave her a slight punch on the shoulder. "You know what I mean, smart ass." Hikari laughed. "Yeah. I just like to torment you." They looked at the clear pool of water at the bottom. You could see every fish that swam in it. There was a large tree limb submerged in it too. Heather noticed the moss that had grown on it, the pool was older than it looked then. Sesshoumaru talked on of how his father had made it when he had first come to live in the castle that now stood finished. Heather was more interested in the tropical plants that would surely die in winter. "How do you keep these alive?" She asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded at the plants. "This part of the property never receives snow at all." Heather was stunned by the thought. "Why only here?" She questioned. "When my father built it he wanted the beauty to last all year round & set up a magic barrier that keeps the snow off." Heather nodded & straightened. "That's cool." She said. "Is the castle that Lady Unmei lived in still standing?" Hikari asked in a dazed way. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Is that where you want to go next?" Hikari nodded. "I guess I'd like to see my mother's house again." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. Myoga jumped down from his shoulder. "I'll stay here for a little while thank you." Everyone bent with angry eyes at him. "Is something bad going to happen that you're going to conveniently forget to tell us about?" Inuyasha asked him, fangs barred. "N-no Lord Inuyasha! I just want to stay here among the warm plants while you take to the chilling air." Everyone straightened back up. "Feh."  
  
Kagura was having a hell of a time finding information about the girls & Sesshoumaru. Even information on Inuyasha's whereabouts were hard to find. So far she had only pieced together that both Kikyo & Kachiki had died. Kagome had been present but had done nothing in the matter. It appeared that Kachiki had killed Kikyo when she had arrived to find Kikyo trying to kill Kagome with her sacred arrows. She had happened to find a travelling merchant & had scared him into telling her what he had heard of girls with strange powers. He had nothing to tell but that a large group of demons & their human wives had passed though his village several days before, almost a week ago. Kagura cursed & went off with the little news she had to Naraku. Would he be angry that Kikyo was dead, or would he be glad? He was hard to figure out sometimes. She narrowed her eyes as she passed though the purple barrier around his castle. "Stupid humans."  
  
The house seemed to be abandoned, & for many years too. It smelled of rotten decay & wet wood. Inuyasha looked around inside at a familiar room with Kagome. Sango & the other's had entered the main room & were looking at old pots & other things that robbers had not looted. "It was too close to the kingdom of a demon lord for them to take much. So many things are probably still here." Sesshoumaru said. Heather picked up a sake cup that was painted on the outside with a delicate scene of flowers. She took it over to Hikari. "I have this hunch that this might be yours, but that's silly right? Right?" Hikari took the cup in her hands & stared at it with wide eyes. "This." She turned it gently in her hands. Heather touched her gently on the shoulder as she bounced back to reality. "Yes, I think this was hers at one time." Heather gave her a puzzled look. "It's Hana's." Hikari whispered. Heather put her hand to Hikari's forehead. The whole affair with Hana flipped out & stunned her. "So that's it." Heather said, eyes wide, mouth open. "Wow. Reincarnation." She murmured. "I knew Kagome was but." Heather shook her head. "Hey, let's find your room!" She said & grabbed hold of Hikari's hand. "Where is it?" Heather called over her shoulder. Hikari's eyes blurred. "It's." A flash of the halls in their original look flashed in her memory. She was running with Unmei pulling her, asking the same thing. 'Where is it?' She shook her head to clear the image. "It's this way." Hikari ran to a room that's door was closed. She wandered inside, pushing the crumbling door aside. She looked around the room. It was like the room had never grown a day older than when Hana had died. It was in perfect condition, the roof above the room wasn't even stained from the rains. Heather gasped. "Wow, a spell this strong must have been cast by a demon." She looked at the things with wide eyes, it looked as if no one had touched a thing, and nothing in this room was stolen! Hikari picked up a small plate that was painted with the same picture of flowers. "This.this is.Hana's room." She said. Her eyes were glazed as she walked around. She touched several different things in the room. "Magic has conserved this room through the years.demon magic." She finally said. Heather smirked. "Well no duh! I could have told you that!" Hikari didn't even move. "Was it you, taiyoukai?" Heather turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "Hey, when did you get here?" He didn't even notice the question as he passed her. "Yes, after Hana died, I came & preserved her room. I scared away all the looters & robbers that had come to see if the stories of Unmei's families death was true." He put a hand on Hikari's shoulder & her eyes reverted back to normal. "What? Dizzy." Hikari whirled & almost fell over. Sesshoumaru caught her. "Whew, so this is her room huh?" Hikari asked, not seeming to notice that she had been acting strangely. Sesshoumaru watched her looked at everything over again. "Awesome." She breathed, touching a sword that hung on the wall. "She never did use this one?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It was merely for decoration." Hikari nodded & went on. Kagome ran in. "Hey, we found Lady Unmei's room, & this cool pond outside too!" Hikari followed her out the door. Sesshoumaru followed, after Heather. The room was as preserved as Hana's but it wasn't as bad as the other rooms. Wallpaper peeled on one wall. Outside the doors was a large pond that Hikari gazed at queerly. "That's the one she fell into the first night she came here." She pointed to the pond. Sesshoumaru nodded, only it wasn't as big & there were fish in it." Miroku picked up a long set of green prayer beads that had blended into the grass. "These fell like new. Do you know them Sesshoumaru?" The demon shook his head. "I have never have seen a human that carried prayer beads in this household." Miroku put the beads back on the ground. "I see." Was all he said. Hikari suddenly looked up at them. "Hey Heather, I suddenly remembered what I was trying to ask you." Heather walked out the door. "Yeah, what is it?" "I heard in the news that a school shooting happened in America somewhere. It was some other state though so I didn't think to call you. What happened." Heather's face had gone an ashen gray. "It was." She said but she seemed to be trembling. She took a deep breath. "I was at that school." Hikari looked at her friend in horror. "No way! You're kidding me." Heather shook her head. "I was with a tour group, you know for college. Well, Janie went with me." Hikari nodded. Everyone was else was completely lost, the two girls were speaking in English. "They were having school as usual so, you know we didn't think much of the boy when he had a large lump in his pack. We were halfway down the hall before we heard gunshots. We took cover, everyone did. We waited in a room until we heard his footsteps & shells being let loose." Heather stopped for a breath, to make sure her tears didn't escape. "He came in with his gun ready, there were others too. About 6 boys & one girl. Janie was well hidden in a cupboard with only the tiniest crack open for air. I was under a desk. I stood slightly, ready to take them if they planned on firing, only thing was that Janie didn't know about my powers. They pointed their guns at me. I raised my hands as if in surrender. They seemed to believe it, but that girl.she was crazy. I must have reminded her of someone because she laughed & shot at me. I was able to dodge them but I heard the closet door open. I didn't look at her but I could tell that she was still inside, the sound of feet had not come yet. I was so distracted that I was almost hit. Then.I saw another girl behind me, she laughed crazily & sot at me as I turned." Heather stopped, looking at the ground. Hikari touched her shoulder. "Go on." Heather's cheeks were stained with tears. "They shot Janie. She jumped in front of me when the girl pulled the trigger & was shot. She didn't die but I felt so horrible, I hadn't even tried to raise even a slight barrier for her." More tears streamed down her face. Hisui was deep in sorrow too. Water leaked from her eyes & her whole body drooped. The shiny black coat seemed to dull. Hikari took the dragon from the rock she was sitting on & held her. "We'll talk about the rest later. Anyway, what's going on with your brother?" Heather seemed to become slightly happier. "Colin is doing fine! But there's one problem." Heather trailed off rubbing her head. Everyone else could understand them again. "What?" Hikari asked, worry filling her mind. "He's 6 now & he won't shut up." Heather grumbled. "I've tried everything, duck tape, threats, I even carried out one of them! He doesn't seem to get that I need quiet once in a while." Hikari giggled. "What was the threat that you carried out?" She asked. "I told him that if he didn't keep quiet I'd shave him bald." Heather laughed at the expression on Hikari's face, everyone else was staring at her too. "I've got a picture, here." Heather pulled out her wallet & displayed a horrified looking boy with only a few blonde hairs on his head. "I thought about polishing it but he woke up." Heather shrugged. "Didn't he attack you when he woke up?" Heather laughed at that. "Are you kidding me? He's only up to my hip & nowhere near my strength. I held him back with one hand. But it was fun to try & get pictures of him when he thought I wasn't around." Sango looked at the picture. "That's mean." She said Heather laughed. "no, it was funny. But it grew back by the next day. I told him if he bothered when after I had told him to leave me alone again I would do it again but he didn't seem to mind since it grew back so quick." She stuck the wallet back in her jeans pocket. "Didn't your mom & dad get mad?" Hikari asked, knowing Heather's parents better than anyone. "Heck no. They did tell me not to do it again, but they spent the whole day trying to help him conceal the hair. Then Chance put whip cream on his head with a cherry & we got a picture of that but I forgot to bring it." Heather had returned to her usual, spunky self & had seemed to forget about the school shooting for the moment. Kohaku was watching the water with a tiny bit of interest. The old castle made him remember Naraku's & he hated thinking of what he had done to his sister. But she had forgiven him because he was under Naraku's spell! Wasn't that enough for his guilt to decrease? No, there was something else. He had not overcome the void himself. Everytime it took him he had only been paralyzed with fear. He was no use to this group of brave travelers! Did they only keep him with them because it made Sango happy? He sighed & dipped a stick in the water. He could feel the sadness overtake him again. Hikari had warned him not to think of sad things to the point that he felt an empty hole in him. What was she had said? "You are stronger than you think, don't let yourself be ruled by the demons of fear, you are stringer than them." The words echoed in his ears. He sighed again. 'Strong?' He, Kohaku, was strong? Was she sure? She was a dragon after all, could she tell that he was harboring some power that Naraku had wanted to keep in case of emergencies? The Shikon Shard in his back! Of course, they had not taken it out yet! But why? Was it still dangerous to his wounds to take it out? Would he die? He tensed at the thought. He heard soft footsteps behind him but paid them no mind. Rin plopped down on the grass beside him. "What is Kohaku-kun thinking about all by his self?" She asked, her eyes looking sidelong at him. "Hi, Rin-chan. I was just thinking about how the Shikon Jewel shard is still in my back & how Hikari had said that I was stronger than I look. I was thinking maybe it was because I have the Shikon Shard that I have become stronger." He wasn't sure if Rin could understand what he was saying, how old was she anyway? Six? Seven? He picked seven, maybe she did understand then. "Hikari-san says that Kohaku are very strong inside. That Kohaku are fighting an endless battle inside himself, & Kohaku is winning against Kohaku's fears. She says that to be able to fight one's inner demons & not show sign of it is very strong willed person. She says that Kohaku will make a great fighter when Kohaku fights off all the bad memories that plague him." Rin tried to remember word for word what Hikari had mentioned to Sesshoumaru & Jaken only night s after she had released Kohaku from the void. Kohaku bent his head & a slight smile crossed his face. "I'm surprised you're not afraid of me Rin-chan." Rin gave him a curious look. "Should Rin be afraid of Kohaku? Kohaku saved Rin, Rin is not afraid of Kohaku." Kohaku smiled & his eyes watered slightly. "Thank you Rin-chan. I thought that maybe I was of no use to the team because I was afraid of what would happen if I drew a weapon. Then I started thinking that maybe the others were afraid of the same thing & that they only kept me around because of my sister. I thought that you might be afraid of me because I had tried to kill you, or Kagome for the same reason. Or even Sango & Kirara." The words came out in sobs. Rin put a small hand on his back. "Kohaku shouldn't cry. Kohaku is not alone anymore & Kohaku is not hated by anyone." He smiled at her. "Thank you again, Rin-chan."  
  
Another long chap. Kohaku is fighting his 'inner demons' or the memories of attacking his sister & the others keep haunting him. In steps Rin, ready to comfort while the others are investigating the house further. (Very big.) Naraku & Kagura are still trying in vain to capture information on the whereabouts of the IY gang, Kikyo, Kachiki, & how the IY gang got back. They won't find many clues soon though. Meanwhile, up in the mountains, Kouga is startled with a revelation, while the words in his head. 'I will return in three days by the next sunset.' Is he in love with Heather despite his thoughts that Kagome is the only woman for him? "Damn that half breed! If he were dead it would make the whole situation less troublesome!"  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


	28. Foreigner ch23

FOREINGER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 23: Boy's Worst Nightmare  
  
They left the castle around 3 in the afternoon. The sun a decent shade of yellow. Hisui had recovered from the sudden change of emotions that her master had undertaken only hours before. "You think she would be used to it by now." Heather said, holding the sleeping dragon in her hands. "I change my emotions all the time at home & quick too. Maybe it was just strange for her to feel sadness." Heather guessed. Hikari looked at her quizzically, Saisei was still nowhere to be seen. "What do you mean? She's never been sad before?" Heather shook her head. "When dragon's are born they have no emotions, they can feel no emotions either. They are simple creatures, like demons sorta. Not demons like Sesshoumaru or Shippo mind you, like the ones that seem to only have battle on their minds. Anyway, spending time with humans can change that. That's why it's so taxing on their minds & bodies & they sometimes are extremely sleepy." Hikari nodded. "Saisei has never been like that but I have seen Shiro act strangely, & he sleeps longer than Saisei on some days too." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, it's all based on your reactions & your emotions. Shiro will act strangely for a long time until he has absorbed & copied every aspect of your personality. Saisei though.I'm not sure. Maybe he still has all his emotions still since he seems to be so in l." Heather dropped off. Was Hikari aware of Saisei's feelings for her? Hikari gave her an attentive look. "Yes, go on." Heather stopped staring. "Since he seems to be so attached to you. I doubt he still has his dark intentions because he can no longer gain a human form no matter what he does. But he does seem to not be affected by your emotions.I wonder if that has to do with his reincarnation?" Heather went into deep thought on the matter. Hikari thought no more of it & walked on. 'Where was that dragon?'  
Sesshoumaru watched the two girls talk ahead of him. 'What was it they were saying? Something about dragons, that was certain, but what?' He strained to hear their conversation. "Demons.Sesshoumaru." He perked up at the sound of his name & race. Where they having an argument about him? If so, why? He listened harder but the other conversations going on between the others seemed to drift in & cloud out Hikari & Heather's conversation. He looked from the ground up at Hikari to see her falling back, leaving Heather to think deeply. She stopped by him & watched his confused eyes. "What?" She asked him. "Is there something wrong?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Actually.yes." He confessed, feeling her eyes bore into his cheek. "What were you talking about? I thought I heard my name." He leaned closer to her & almost whispered the words. Hikari only smiled. "Oh, Heather was voicing her thoughts on why Saisei doesn't get exhausted from copying my emotions. She said that Shiro was but that Saisei didn't seem to get his emotions from anyone. That he seemed to have them already from his previous incarnation." Hikari looked ahead thoughtfully. "She mentioned you & Shippo as examples of demons that could feel emotions, not like the demons that wander aimlessly & only seemed concerned with fighting." He was slightly embarrassed by her remark. 'Able to control emotions? To feel them?' What was she speaking of? He had always been able to show emotion, he had only concealed it after Hana's death. As for fighting, what youkai didn't like a good brawl once in a while? Or was she speaking of the lesser demons that attacked humans & ate their flesh? He shrugged it off. "I was just wondering." Hikari smiled at him, seeing what he thought they were talking about. "Heather has past the stage where she interfered with my decisions. We seem to have a way of knowing when the other won't give on the subject. Strange but it does seem that way sometimes, like we're bonded somehow. Sometimes I even think that I know what she's thinking before she says it." Hikari blushed. "Did you ever have a friend like that?" Sesshoumaru remembered distantly a friend who had fought along side him, who had laughed & played with him, but who or where that person was, was a mystery. "I did, at one time, but I can't remember who they were or anything else about them." He looked slightly sad. "Maybe aunt Tsume knows?" She suggested. He laughed. "Tsume & Kiba would know! They seem to know everything about me lately!" He laughed again. Hikari, seeing his mirth, joined in; not sure of what was funny.  
They arrived back at the castle around 5. They had stopped several times to look at something or to talk. Hikari had found a single jewel shard nestled in a weed by Kagome's foot. "I just saw the glitter as you looked around & went for it. Sorry to have scared you." Hikari apologized for zipping by Kagome so fast that she had almost knocked her down. Kagome took the shard with a simple smile. "I wonder why I didn't feel it before?"  
Tsume was standing in the garden, watching their approach. She smiled at them from her perch. "I wonder how tonight will be?" She mused & left to greet them.  
Kirei had run ahead of everyone with a smile. "I gotta go!" She called over her shoulder. They watched her spring nimbly around on the lawn until she had passed out of sight. "Wonder what she's doing?" Hikari thought aloud. Heather smiled as she watched the tiny dot. "She's meeting someone." She said with a slight smile. Everyone stared at her. "What kind of 'someone'?" Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru asked, standing over her. Heather backed down slightly, smiling at them playfully. "I don't think you should interfere until she decides to tell you about him herself." Heather said finally, giving them a stern look. They stood down. "Who is the man? Is he human or demon?" Heather smiled. "Demon." They looked at each other in thought. "Someone very close to Hikari." Heather clued them in. All surrounding demons looked at each other. "It's not Sesshoumaru & it can't be me so it must be either Myoga or Shippo." Inuyasha said with a growl. "Spill it runt!" He grabbed Shippo by the collar & yanked him up into his face. "Think clearly Inuyasha, why would she run off to meet Shippo if he is here with us?" Miroku asked him. The hanyou dropped his captive & looked around. "MYOGA!!!" He growled louder than he thought possible. Kagome looked at him in alarm. "Wow." She said seeing him gasping for breath afterwards. A tiny dot scampered up & landed on his shoulder. "You called Lord Inuyasha?" He asked. Heather, who was getting annoyed with the Hanyou's ignorance, sat down in the grass. "Are you.?" Inuyasha began but stopped when he saw Heather's look. "What?!" He asked her angrily. "Wrong." She said with half lidded eyes. Inuyasha looked around. "Who then? Miroku never asked her to bear his child I think." He began. "He did but she laughed & hit him really hard when he touched her butt." Shippo said with a smile. The monk went pale & looked anxiously at the two angry youkai he was standing by. "You did what?!" They both growled & went in for the attack. "Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha was pulled to the ground, leaving Miroku to fend off Sesshoumaru. Hikari thought faster & jumped on his back. Her added weight didn't stop him though. He landed by the monk & gave him a powerful punch to the face, which sent him back through the forest. A deep growl emitted & Hikari put her legs down & wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's. Using a trick that she often used to use on her brothers she pressed her toes into the pressure points in his knees. He suddenly tumbled forward with a small gasp. Hikari jumped off so she wouldn't crush him with her extra weight. He fell & caught himself with his arms but still got a good fall in. Hikari apologized as she pulled him to his feet. He simply gave her a slight smile. "Thank you for stopping me." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him warmly.  
The monk pulled himself up to show that he had not been hit as hard as everyone thought. He smiled at them & stood up. Sango gave him an angry look but seemed to decide to hit him later. "I guess nothing is a secret any longer." He mused. Inuyasha pulled himself up with a curse. "So who is this mystery man?" He asked from the ground, trying in vain to cool his temper. "Think hard. I said a person very close to Hikari. He is demon, not hanyou & not human. He is not in this group at the moment." Everyone thought but from Hikari's look she seemed to have guessed. "No." She said seeing Heather smile. "Yeah." Heather said. Hikari went slightly paler. "But he's so much older." She said. Heather shook her head. "Not in this time he isn't." Hikari nodded. "No I guess he isn't that much older here. But why haven't I seen him or why hasn't he come to check out my power that comes from the Dragon Clans?" Heather laughed slightly. "In this time of demons do you think he can sense a single one like yours amidst all these other powers? No, you will have to raise it more maybe to full power before he gets the idea that someone with your talents is here." Hikari looked at the ground. "How does this affect 'My Hikaru'?" She asked. The other's seemed to notice it for the first time who they were speaking of. "Hikaru? Dog Youkai, mind reader, Hikaru? Your dog Hikaru?" Inuyasha asked her. Heather & Hikari nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it as if in thought. Shippo climbed onto his shoulder. "Thinking before speaking for change Inuyasha?" He asked with a smile. He received a blow to the head that sent him sprawling across the ground. He held his head with a whine. "Is that 'yes'?" He asked. Another blow sent him farther across the lawn. 'Honestly I wonder if he will ever learn when to stop?' Heather thought to herself on the ground. Inuyasha looked at them directly in the eyes. "Are you serious? Is this really the truth?" Heather sat up straight. "We are incapable of lying." She said in a matter-of-fact way. "That's a lie right there." Hikari said looking sidelong at her friend. Heather gave her a slight glare. "Are you insinuating that I lie all the time?" Hikari yawned. "I don't have to insinuate, I know." Heather gave her a hurt look, then smiled cheerfully. "You know me too well." She announced. "Well? What is it?!" Inuyasha asked, getting angrier. "It's the truth. I'm dead serious dude." Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. "Dude?" Heather laughed slightly. "It's like a way of saying 'man!', or 'cool!', or 'awesome!' or something like that." Inuyasha still looked slightly confused. "Kagome will explain it later." He nodded. "Is Hikaru a little." He searched for the right word. 'Please don't be blunt!' Kagome prayed silently. "A little.I don't know.crazy?" Hikari smiled & Heather laughed. "Yeah, he is in our time but who knows what he's like out here." Heater said.  
They chatted on in the grass until Tsume decided to come out with them. "What are you talking about?" The group knew she could hear their conversation already but decided to amuse her. "About Kirei's boyfriend." Heather said with a bright smile. "She has a boyfriend?" Tsume asked, sitting in the grass also. Kiba strode out & landed in a bound beside her. "Kirei has a boyfriend?" He repeated. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, it's Hikari's dog in the future! His name is Hikaru. But we all have to sound surprised when she announces it, she might be upset that we found out already." Kiba smiled. "We swear not to mention a thing about her boyfriend to anyone." They stared at the smiling twins for some time before seeming to accept that. "I've been meaning to ask, do you two have, you know.a significant other?" Heather asked, tracing a line with her finger in the grass. Everyone looked at her in shocked way but she didn't seem bothered with her own question. The twins laughed, dog-ears popping out from their silver manes. "Yes, I am in love with a very handsome young man from china." Tsume said with stars in her eyes. "He lives their but wasn't born there. His name is Tochi. He's a dog demon that has the power over plants & growth." Tsume sighed dreamily & shut her eyes. Kiba was smiling. "Well, what's her name?" Inuyasha asked, head in hand. "She is the cousin of Tochi & is called Taki. She is also a dog demon that has the power over water & rain. Her fur is blue & her eyes are gray like the sea before a storm." He also sighed & closed his eyes. "I bet they have another cousin or brother or something that has the power over fire & is called, let's see.Netsui. And an aunt or uncle or a cousin or brother or sister named Kumo & that they have the power over the winds." Heather mused to herself thoughtfully. "How did you know that Taki had a sister named Netsui?!" Asked Kiba, his face suddenly in hers. "And what about Tochi's brother Kumo?! How did you know about him?!" Aunt Tsume's face rose in front of Kiba's. Heather looked at them nervously. "I swear it was a lucky guess!" She cried. "Plus I can read minds & I got a brief glimpse of all of you standing together in a grassy field like this one from a long time ago." Heather explained. The two demons settled back on the ground. "Oh." They said as one. They smiled at each other with sweatdrops forming. "Sorry."  
It was around 8 o' clock when they finally went in to eat. Like the night before the girls all went on an artificial stage that Heather created & did a little Kareoke. Hikari & Heather dressed in baggy street clothes again & walked out with their mics to meet the crowd.  
'I Got Your Back'  
From 'Cardcaptor Sakura'  
  
"I got your back.  
I-I-I,  
I got your back.  
  
We've been good friends,  
For sucha long time.  
You know my rap,  
& you finish my rhyme.  
Through thick & thin  
I can depend on you.  
Any kinda weather  
You always see me through  
I'll always be there for you.  
  
I'm always gonna be your best,  
Together, you & me,  
to the very end.  
Fighting side by side (by side)  
I got your back (got your back)  
You can always count on me.  
  
I got your back!  
  
You're in control  
But sometimes it's hard to see  
It's never easy like you want it to be  
Life's what it is  
You gotta deal with it  
You got the pieces  
But they don't always fit  
There's nothing we can't do  
  
I'm always gonna be your best friend  
Together you & me  
to the very end!  
Fighting side by side (by side)  
I got your back (got your back)  
You can always count on me!  
  
I got your-  
I got your back  
  
I'm always gonna be your best friend  
Together you & me  
To the very end!  
Fighting side by side (by side)  
I got your back (Got your back)  
You can always count on me!  
  
I got your back!  
I got your back!  
I got your back!  
I got your back!  
I got your back!  
I got your back!"  
  
Everyone cheered as the song ended. Sango clapped as hard as she could for her friends. A hand touched her shoulder & she was pulled backward, out of her seat. She gasped & growled out 'Miroku' in a warning way. Heather was beaming at her shocked face. "Shh, all the girls are doing a song now." Sango nodded & followed, seeing Hikari grab Kagome from her table. "What song are we doing?" Heather put her hand on Sango's forehead. A slight electric feeling jolted through her head. And a song that she had never heard before started to play. She gasped. "I've never heard this song before. What are those loud instruments?" She cupped her hands over her ears but she couldn't block out the song that was making her ribs vibrate. "This girl's voice is strange. Who is she?" Asked Sango as she was dragged behind the curtain. "That's Janet Jackson, the song is called Doesn't Really Matter. We're all gonna sing that song on stage, & don't worry about not remembering the words, I just imprinted them so that you won't have to study them. You'll be fine." Sango was suddenly dressed in a pair of flair jeans & a white shirt that had the number 23 on it. She looked over to see Heather wearing the same thing only her shirt had the number 25 on it. Hikari walked over, wearing the same outfit also. Her shirt number was 24 & Kagome's was 22. "Well, does everyone know the song?" Heather asked looking at them from under her hat that read 'wassup?' in English. Everyone nodded. Kirei ran out with a shirt that read the number 26 on it. "You weren't thinking of raising the curtain without me ready yet were you?" She asked with a playful smile. They all shook their heads. "We could never forget you Kirei." Hikari joked. Heather beamed & flicked her fingers upward. The curtain pulled up & the band instruments automatically changed & started playing. The colored lights whirled around the stage until the cue came.  
  
"Doesn't matter.doesn't matter.  
Doesn't matter at all.  
  
Doesn't matter what your friends tell you  
Doesn't matter what my families sayin' too.  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too.  
It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
I'm accepting of you & the things that you do.  
  
Just as long as it's you.  
Nobody but you.  
Baby, baby, baby.  
My love ! For you! Unconditional love too!  
Gotta get up, get up, get up, get up, get up & show you that it.  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is your nutty, nutty, nutty for me.  
  
(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, your so loving & kind  
(And you're mine)  
An I can't believe you're mine  
  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure  
Doesn't matter if your feeling so unsure  
Cause I'll take away the within your heart  
And show that my love will never hurt or harm  
Doesn't matter with the pain we've gone through  
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too  
  
Just as long as I'm with you  
Nobody but you  
Baby, baby, baby  
Your love! For me! Unconditional I see!  
Gotta get up, get up, get up, get up, get up & show you that it.  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is your love for me  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty, nutty, nutty for me.  
  
(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, your so loving & kind  
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe your mine  
  
Doesn't matter what they say  
Cause you know I'm going to love you anyway  
Doesn't matter what they do  
Cause my love will always be with you  
My love! For you! Unconditional love too!  
Gotta get up, get up, get up, get up, get up & show you that  
My love! Is true! And its! Just for you!  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
Doesn't matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty, nutty, nutty for me.  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you love me too!  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I finally found somebody whose heart is true  
& best of all you nutty, nutty, nutty for me  
  
(Whoa oh-oh  
Whoa oh-oh!)  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I finally found somebody who's heart is true  
& best of all you nutty, nutty, nutty for me  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you  
(I'm always doing that!)  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I finally found somebody whose heart is true  
& best of all you nutty, nutty, nutty for me!"  
  
The remaining crowd went wild at the end. The girls were all smiling at each other. "Now the boys have to sing!" Heather yelled from the stage, her hands cupped over her mouth. It took a few moments for the news to sink into the men's skulls. "What?!" Inuyasha asked looking at them with wide eyes. "You want US to dress up & sing something silly?" The girls gave him an indignant look. "So you think we're silly?" Kagome asked him. He averted her eyes. "No." He mumbled. Kagome smiled. "Then you won't complain that you have to do it." She said, climbing down from the stage. Inuyasha looked back at her. "Feh." Th girls huddled together. "Make them sing something really stupid." Kirei whispered. "No, make them dress up stupid." Kagome said. "I know, lets make them sing a nursery rhyme." Heather suggested. "I got a great idea. Let's do all of the above." Hikari said. "Wait, what did they do to deserve this?" Sango asked. The other's gave her a confused look. "They didn't do anything, this is just for fun. I mean they have been sitting there watching us so...why not make them do it?" Heather asked. Sango nodded. "Then lets not do a song that sounds.'cool'?" She asked looking at the future girls. They all smiled & nodded. "I think we can make this work."  
The boys strained their ears to hear the excited voices, & giggles of the girls. But even the sensitive ears of the demons couldn't pick up the words that were whispered in the tight circle of chatting girls. "I hope they don't ask us to do something really stupid & girly." Inuyasha grumbled his head in his hand. "Well, you are the one who agreed to this all." Sesshoumaru said in his cool tone. "What do you mean me? Are you saying this is all my fault?" He looked at his brother angrily across the table. "You catch on quicker than I remember, ototo." Inuyasha fumed & stood up, his hands spread out on the table. "You didn't say a thing about not wanting to! I didn't even agree to anything!" Sesshoumaru only stared at him vaguely. "You said 'feh', & we all know that when you say that it means 'yes' or 'fine'. The reason I didn't say anything is that you seemed to have the situation under control with your woman until you said 'feh'." Inuyasha sat back down, his ears twitching in anger. "Sonnuvabitch." He grumbled to himself. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself.  
"We've decided that you boys have to sing 'Ring around the Rosie' while wearing flowered dresses." Kirei announced on Heather's microphone. All the boys looked astonished. "What?! That's a kiddie song! Can't we sing something more." Inuyasha dropped off, looking for the right word. "Masculine?" Kagome suggested. "Yeah." Inuyasha said. "Why do we have to sing that song?" The girls all giggled. "Because we said you do." Kirei said. "Plus, we're tired of singing, it's your turn, ototo & oniisan." Sesshoumaru stood up with a sigh. A sweatdrop formed on his head as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Where do I acquire a flower dress?" He asked. All the girls cheered. "Behind the stage." Kirei laughed, pointing to the makeshift stage. Kiba & Tsume laughed until they could hardly breath. "This is going to be good."  
And it was good. The other boys had to be pushed onto the stage. Well, Inuyasha actually had to be 'sat' to the stage. "I ain't doing this." Inuyasha sulked, leaning against the wall backstage. "I can't believe you two are going through with this." He jerked his angry eyebrows up at them. Miroku was trying to pull the dress on with Sesshoumaru next to him, zipping the back of the dress. "I ain't dressing in drag to amuse the girls." Inuyasha protested. "This is only fair Inuyasha." Miroku informed him, zipping his dress. "Now get you dress on so we can get this over with." "Yes, you don't want Kagome to 'sit' you again, do you?" Inuyasha looked slightly frightened. He could already feel the necklace pull him down to the ground with an unbearable force. "Feh." Grabbing a dress he got undressed & put it on.  
Outside the girls cheered & jibbed the boys on the stage as they sang. All three were blushing as they danced around. Heather took pictures with a camera she had whipped from the air. "This is going to be so good. Wait until Kouga." She dropped off & looked out the window in the direction of the mountains. The other girls, laughing & shouting encouragement, didn't notice her words at all. "Kouga." Heather breathed. With a quick snap on her head she woke up from her daze. "Pictures." She commanded herself & snapped several more hilarious shots.  
Saisei was still strapped down to the table in the corner. When the boys had finished he let out a roar so loud that Hikari had to notice him. "Oh, Saisei." She said, standing & running over to the black dragon. He shifted slightly in his place & stared at her with mournful eyes. "How long have you been here? I thought you were asleep somewhere. Wait.you look like you stuck or something." Heather grabbed him under the belly & yanked him off the table. "Dammit, it was like you were being held down by super glue or something." The black dragon disappeared from her hands & dove at Heather. "Saisei no!" Hikari yelled trying to get in front of him. He screeched & was near to Heather's head when she lifted a plate in his way. "Not today." Heather said with a smile. The dragon fell to the floor, unconscious. Heather giggled & picked him up. "Ha, try to hit me again." She said & handed him to Hikari. "He'll be fine, just needs to sleep off that extra energy."  
It was midnight when they went to bed. Heather was sitting, half- asleep on the couch by the stage, which she had removed. "I'll be going tomorrow afternoon." She said. "I'll meet you guys at the mountains." Hikari yawned. "Ok. We'll be there the next day or so." Both girls fell asleep with a dragon in her lap. Sesshoumaru laughed at them from a corner. Inuyasha departed to his room with Kagome not far behind. Miroku was unconscious, taking the giant boomerang to the face was something even he couldn't handle. Shippo, Kohaku, Rin & Jaken were all asleep in separate chairs. Myoga had gone with Kirara to the guests quarters with Sango. With a final smile in the direction of the other's Kiba & Tsume left for their private rooms also. "Tomorrow we must do something very fun." Tsume said to her brother as she walked down the hall beside him. "Yes, we must." He said. They came to a fork in the road & each went their separate ways.  
  
The next morning Saisei opened his eyes to find, to his great relief, that Hikari was asleep beside him. Her long hair flowed down on her shoulder as she slept. Looking around he found that Heather was watching him from a chair. Hisui was awake as well, eating a donut like her master. Heather smiled at him & looked away, toward the mountains. Yes! She was going away that afternoon, back to the mountains! He would not have to worry about her interfering for sometime then! He smiled brightly & laid his head back down on the cushion, in a much better mood than he had ever been.  
He woke in the middle of the afternoon. Hikari was gone, far outside in the gardens. Saisei turned his rift ears to hear footsteps, many footsteps outside. He looked around & to his great surprise found that no one was present in the hall. He flew up to peer out the window. He saw the others running around outside, chasing a white ball around & kicking it in different directions. He flew down the nearest hall & found an opening to the garden. He looked in surprise at the game. It was a set of posts that had nets on them. In front of either net was one of the members of the party. For the one on the right it was Kiba, for the one on the left it was Tsume. The others seemed to be split up into teams. They stole the ball from each other, slipped in the grass & mud, tackled each other & laughed at each other. Saisei flew over to Hikari's running form. "It's soccer Saisei! Play! Hisui & Shiro are." A white dart flew past & snatched the ball from her. With a laugh she took off after him. Rin followed close behind. "Saisei should play too." She informed him as she ran. Saisei shook his head & landed in the grass on the sidelines. With another shake of his head he watched the game play out until team 1 had made 21 points. Everyone cheered & clapped each other's hands. A gesture that confused Inuyasha & the other Sengoku Jidaii members. Kagome explained to them what was happening & the sign was done by everyone this time. Saisei flexed his ears slightly, along with his wings that he had spread to absorb heat from the sun. His eyes whirled a deep shade of red, envy. He had wanted to play but he had been too proud. He sighed, pondering what Heather had told him only a few days before. 'She doesn't love you in that way. She never will, give it up.' He closed his eyes to try & hide the tiny tears in his eyes. What would happen to him then?  
At that moment Hikari walked over & picked him up. "I told you that you should have played, you need to use all that restless energy sometime, it's not good to keep it locked up. Plus, you look plain miserable." Saisei opened his sad eyes to look at her smiling face. A smile?! A smile just for him?! Yes! He would prove to that idiot Heather exactly what he was to Hikari! He perked up right away & flew around her head, twittering a happy, triumphant song. The words were lost to him but he had a faint distinction of what his dragon kindred sang in triumph. 'I am the one that fights! Hmm hmm hmm.I will not be stopped! Beware I am he who hunts for fun! Hmm.I will triumph no matter what! Beware I am he who hunts for fun!' He sang the song over & over until he was sure he knew every word again. The others simply laughed at his joy. Shiro went rigid though. 'I have felt love & will not let the one has made me fell this joy escape my grasp.' A squawk from the tiny white dragon interrupted the next verse. Waving his wings back & forth & flaming angrily he roared at his black companion. "Stop it! That is no song to sing!" He growled in the dragon's own language. "You show disrespect to our clan to think of such a thing with a human! How dare you feel that kind of love toward your own master?" Rin was staring wide-eyed at her dragon that was perched on her shoulder. "Shiro-chan?" She asked him, looking frightened suddenly. The dragon calmed down & his scales relaxed back onto his skin. Saisei drifted slowly back down to the ground. His eyes had lost their sparkle & he could hardly see anything but Shiro's angry eyes, boring into him. He suddenly furrowed his own brow & flapped his wings harder. How dare that fool reprimand him when he had was in the middle of a victory song! He growled angrily until Hikari cupped her hands over him. He fluttered around angrily in her hands, clawing & screeching until he was hoarse. Hikari held her hands together until she couldn't stand the feel of his claws raking her skin any longer. With a small gasp she let him go, to fly in the air. He growled down at the other dragons & then disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Hikari watched the smoke drift away with worried eyes. "Oh, I hope he's Ok. He looked angry." She said, poking her lip as she walked. Heather only smiled at her. "Come now, can't you tell a temper tantrum when you see one? Saisei is very prone to go off like a volcano like that if pushed the wrong way, I thought you of all people would notice that." Hikari shook her head. "I find it very hard to sense his feelings sometimes." Heather nodded, then checked the sun. "Oh, holy shit! I was supposed to be gone several hours ago! I'll have to sleep on the ground tonight!" She disappeared & then was back in the blink of an eye. A single bag slung over her shoulder. "Why not just teleport there?" Hikari asked her friend. Heather gave her a shocked look. "And make it easy to get somewhere? Are you daft? I WANT it to take time! I LOVE car trips!" The red motorcycle appeared beside her. Hikari smiled at her friend. 'Heather would make a great dog.' She noticed with a laugh. "I heard that!" Heather said over her shoulder. "That's soo cruel!!!" She gave her friend fake teary eyes. Hikari laughed harder at her friends hurt look. "I know exactly what you're doing without reading your mind Heather Dunaway! You want me to apologize then you'll say something like, 'oh, I wasn't sad.' I can read you like a book!" Heather smiled. "We have been friend much too long if I'm that readable. Tell me, what is this thing that I've forgotten?" Hikari gave her a puzzled look. "Wha?" Heather nodded. "I thought so. You said you could read me like a book, so I was hoping you could tell me what in heavens name I forgot." Hisui appeared on her shoulder at that instant. "Never mind, found it." She pointed stupidly at her dragon as she prepared to mount the red cycle. "Hey, call me, mmk?" Hikari said. Heather gave her a v-sign. "YOU had better call ME. I'll forget." Heather tapped her helmet with her finger. "All-timers remember?" Hikari laughed. "How could I forget?" "It's contagious.I warned you."  
The motor of the cycle made everyone that was nearby jump. Hikari & Kagome, who were used to such things, didn't budge an inch as the thing was popped into gear & was ridden away with Heather waving back at them. "I'll see ya soon!" Hikari waved back. "You bet! I'll call you tomorrow when we're leavin'!" Without another word the red vehicle had moved from sight. Hikari looked after it with slightly sad eyes. "Heather was never one to stay in one place for long." She thought aloud. "She'd even leave during class without the teachers permission to do something at random." A small smile broke on her face. "Yeah.I remember that." The others simply stared at her as she muttered to herself & finally smiled. "Well, who wants to play a round of volleyball?"  
  
Leaving so soon was not Heather's idea of fun, but she had promised Kouga & something else besides the promise seemed to lure her there. "It must be my love for quiet places. I was always attracted to nice quiet places where I could think to myself." She muttered. "What do you think?" She asked the dragon that sat, low to the rail, on the front of her bike. "Seems logical captain." She said with a true blue dragon smile. Heather patted her gently, being careful not to leave her hand off the bar too long. "I'm cutting you off al the TV you watch."  
  
The sound of the horrible beast rang in her ears for sometime before she could find the source. "Accursed heightened hearing!" Kagura gasped, clapping her hands over her sensitive youkai ears. "I'd hate to be a dog or wolf demon right now." She said with a smirk. "You can hear that beast for miles! What is it that makes such a noise though? It is sounds of something dying!" She spotted the clouds of dust long before the source itself. It swept clear from the west toward the mountains in the north. "What in the 7 hells?" Kagura asked. "If that is that accursed demon Kouga then I will have to see what he has to make such noise." She directed her feather in the direction of the smoke. That is until she noticed that the curls of smoke were heading toward her. "Good, the horrible noise will pass beneath me." She said. A red dot was seen against the light brown dust as the noise came closer. Kagura lowered her feather slightly to get a better look at the rider & her companion.  
The rider wore a red helmet that matched her vehicle. She, or at least Kagura thought it was a she, was bent low over the bars, her head sticking out slightly from the front. A small black dragon with it's wings furled & in the same position with a smaller red helmet on her head. Kagura sighted a small lock of blond hair peep out from the helmet. "Ah, so she IS back. That fool demon was lying! He said that girl with blond hair was riding a red dragon that graced the ground & that the rider was a goddess with powers unknown! I thought he was talking of someone with powers similar to this girls! But no matter, I have Naraku's information. Kachiki killed Kikyo & Hikari has definitely returned riding an angry red monster with a black dragon at her side." Another smirk formed. "I have to bring her now.but.what am I going to do that she will come easily, the last time I had to use a threat.what could I use this time? She seems to be traveling alone." With a whoosh Kagura was gone, her feather whizzing in the direction of the castle. "Damn him always sending me out on these stupid missions."  
  
Heather watched the feather curiously from behind her visor. Hmm.wonder what she was looking at?" Heather asked herself thoughtfully. "Ah-well." Another pull on the gas & she was went faster down the dirt road. "Hope no one tried to get in my way, I haven't perfected my stops yet."  
  
Hikari & Kagome tried their best to teach the youkai & others how to 'bump' the volleyball to one another. "No, no Shippo, like this." Kagome showed him how to fold his hands so they wouldn't smart after connecting with an air ball. Shippo nodded & stopped rubbing his wrists. "Thanks Kagome." He smiled at her, showing his little fangs. With a sigh Kagome walked back over & admired the trainees. "This reminds me of how much Heather hated PE" Hikari said dully. "She hated PE?" Kagome asked a little shocked. "Still does. She never did like sports that much, so PE just got in her way. Plus, she was never good at sports, except for maybe baseball. She never understood why she shouldn't swing her hardest & not knock people out." Hikari didn't even smile as she usually did when remembering Heather's funny moments. "She knocked people out?" Kagome asked. "Not on purpose. She was a great hitter, always connected with the ball, which always connected with a body-part, head, groin, stomach, leg, you name it she hit it. Very bad aim still has it. She's been banned from playing, she finds it hilarious, I think she's really angry about it though." Kagome winced at the thought of what the beaten players looked like. "What brought this up?" Kagome asked her. "Oh, well, the sports & everything. Plus, I was just thinking about how well she did in the soccer game. She's better at sports that involve her feet kicking something rather than her hands grabbing it." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean. I don't think she'd do very well in those either."  
Inuyasha had the hang of it slightly. He kept seeing something out of the corner of his eye though. He finally turned his head to see Kirei playing expertly as if it were natural to her. He was so shocked that he didn't even notice the ball coming back down. "Curse gravity." Hikari said, watching the ball fall on the unsuspecting Inuyasha. "Dodge left!" She called to Inuyasha. He jumped immediately & looked up at her confusedly as the ball landed in the grass beside him. "Quick reflexes." Hikari observed. "How?" Kagome asked. "It's like a thing in the brain. When you're not concentrating you seem to act a command without even thinking about what you were asked. It isn't until after you've done the act that you know what is happening." Hikari said. "It's like a simple hypnosis thing." Kagome nodded, she had never thought of it that way. "I noticed it first when I was little, that I would be thinking of something else & would hear a command & simply walk away like a zombie or something. I wouldn't wake up from what I was thinking of until I felt my fingers clasp something, then I seemed to suddenly realize that I had moved." Hikari smiled slightly. "But that was a long time ago.  
It had grown dark now. Only the sounds of crickets & other being's of the night were heard. Hikari leaned her head idly against a post in thought. No party had been organized, no songs had been sung, no one had danced to some song that was played by an invisible band. There was no one to organize such an event. Heather had not given the information on how to do such things with Hikari. Even though Hikari was sure she would be able to do them if she tried, she didn't feel like celebrating without her friend. With a sigh she shifted slightly in the cold autumn air. "What is you doing out here Hikari-san?" Rin asked, walking out. She started to shiver immediately. Hikari stood & a red sweater made of wool covered the tiny girl. "Sorry Rin, I was just thinking." Rin looked at the oversized sweater. "What was Hikari thinking about?" She asked looking up with her large, innocent eyes. Hikari couldn't help but smile at them. "I was wondering if Heather was cold. Rin shrugged. "Heather has got lots of magic powers. She can make herself warm. Plus she has fire-breathing dragon, Hisui with her." With a small turn she walked back into the cavernous entry. "Is Hikari-sama coming?" She asked over her shoulder. Hikari smiled. "Yeah, I think I will."  
  
It was the night of the third day. Kouga looked over the top of the mountain but he couldn't see a thing even with his sharpened hearing & sight, he saw nothing. 'I will be back by noon of the third day.' Her words still rang in his ears. The other youkai in the caves had grown restless near sundown. "Where is the human witch?" They had asked. "Surely she was not LYING when she said she would return." They had emphasized 'lying' in a way that irritated him, yet he had not reprimanded them. Ginta & Hakkaku were the only ones who seemed to believe her besides him. She would return. 'I will send Hisui ahead with the message.' He remembered what she had said about the dragon now. Yes, she would send her black messenger, he would hold it captive if she said that she planned on not coming after all. He had to find out why his heart ached & why the pain grew worse whenever he thought of her. Looking over the edge of the cliff again he could faintly hear something in the distance. He narrowed his eyes to try & see if his sight would get better if he did this. Nothing changed except that his lashes hung in his vision. He sighed & turned away. He would just have to go find her in the morning if she had not come by then.  
  
Heather pulled her large monster off the road toward a small opening she had found. Hisui was half-asleep & Heather was afraid she might slip off & be crushed by the large wheels if she didn't stop soon.  
The motor of the machine was cut short as Heather stopped it & parked it nearby. The mountain loomed several miles away. With a sigh she flexed her wings which she hadn't used in several days. The large black feathered wings looked very ominous behind her in the dark & she quickly let them go back into the 'shadow world' where things that are invisible go. She took her hair down from the long ponytail & with a flick of her finger the long sleeved shirt & another pair of long pants appeared on her. She rubbed her hair until it was lank & out of the form of a ponytail. With another sigh she picked her little dragon off the front of the bike & flicked her finger again. A few blankets appeared on the ground. She laid her dragon friend on the ground by her pillow. She moved in her sleep & groaned as she got used to the hard, cold feel of the ground as it converged underneath her into a small pillow with a tiny blanket spread over her curled form. Heather smiled at her & curled up in a blanket next to her, too tired to notice the presence above her.  
  
Kagura had returned after a visit with Naraku to report her findings. She hated to run errands for him but couldn't wait to exact her revenge on the girl that had humiliated her several times before. She wondered on the idea that the girl might destroy Naraku for her this time, the girl had come pretty close the last time with the help of her friends. She smirked. "Freedom." The word still made a flame inside her jump alive whenever spoken aloud. It always seemed to have more of an effect on her when it was spoken rather than thought of.  
Without a sound she glided down toward the earth below. The girl seemed to be fast asleep already but even her demon senses could be wrong at times. She slid from the feather as it hovered above the ground. The girl looked content as she slept. Her legs sprawled out to the side, sticking out from the covers. Her hair lying spread out on the white pillow. Her arms were bent up by her head & her mouth was open & she appeared to be drooling. She smiled slightly in her sleep, sighed & rolled over. Kagura looked at her in detest. "He knows I loath her & he still will not send out someone else besides me to bring her to the castle. Though.she does not look like her self." Kagura studied the freckles, the slightly longer legs, the girls hair seemed slightly darker too. "Masking her appearance & scent but not her aura? I wonder if she even knows she bears one?" Kagura grabbed a handful of the girls hair & pulled her upwards. Heather only smiled in her sleep. She mumbled something & her smile turned to a frown in pain. She suddenly fell back down onto her pillow with a thump. Left in Kagura's hand was a fake wig that had been pulled off Heather's head. "Retched girl still playing her tricks! Who knows how many years she has aged in the portal that Naraku made! This might even be her silly daughter if I." Kagura stopped & took a good look at the girl again. She didn't look anything like Sesshoumaru though.was another the father then? The monk? Certainly not, that demon slayer liked him. The thoughts whirled through her mind. If she were hanyou then this might be her 'time of the month' for she had no smell of demon of any kind now. Kagura took another smell of the air. Nothing save the smell of a dragon was in the air other than this girl. Kagura shrugged. With a huff she hoisted the dead weight of the girl onto her feather. "You weigh a ton girl! Did you gain weight while you were gone?!" A grunt was all she received as answer.  
Lifting the dragon next to her was easier. It was only the size of a cat & weighed barely anything. With a small look over her shoulder Kagura looked at the large red motorcycle. How was she to bring that thing? She furrowed her brow in thought then noticed that the thing had disappeared. Everything in the clearing was gone, the bed of blankets, the motorcycle, even the scent of someone being in the clearing was gone. Kagura gasped slightly & looked at the girl questioningly. Her head was leaned on her arm & she was still smiling to herself dreamily. Kagura could sense that she was still no where near waking, but then who? The dragon? No, it was still asleep too, on the back off the girl. With a small shrug Kagura climbed onto the feather. The girl moaned slightly as they took off into the cold night air. Kagura smirked, at least the girl was not comfortable.  
It took some time before she reached the barrier to Naraku's castle. They slid easily through the purple ooze that Heather would later describe as a 'wall of grape Jell-O'. She shifted as the feather came back to the ground. Kagura got off & directed the feather up to a screen on the side of the castle. The girl still hadn't moved or showed signs of waking. Kagura strode through the house until she found the room she wanted & walked inside. She opened the screen to let the huge feather in & then let the girl slide into a futon on the ground. Heather shifted in her sleep again as she hit the pillow. Hisui lay in her hair above her head, her tail lolling over the edge. With a smirk Kagura closed the screen to the outside & shut the screen behind her as she left to Naraku's chambers & then her own.  
"What news Kagura?" Naraku asked as she entered. "I have brought her as you requested. She is still asleep in a room in the East Side of the castle." Kagura reported. Naraku stared past her at the door. "And what of Kikyo & Kachiki?" He asked for about the thousandth time. "I have told you already, she died with Kachiki close behind her, at the hands of Kachiki herself. Kagome didn't seem involved at all. The Girl Hikari is asleep, as I have told you, what do you plan to do now? Ask her how she got back? Or is that my job?" Naraku suddenly looked at her with sharp, angry eyes. "Kagura, are you sure that this girl is her?" Kagura nodded. "Or her half- demon daughter that is having her demon 'time of the month' now. They do look similar." Naraku nodded. "Wait until morning & see if she recognizes you."  
  
Kouga could feel that something was not right when he smelled Kagura in the air. The light was slowly coming over the eastern mountains as he caught her scent, it was old but she had been close by. Another scent filled his nose as he walked though the wods where he had heard the noises the night before. It was Heather! She had been around here & Kagura too! Were they in leagues together? No, Heather had not smelled of that witch or of the tainted smell of Naraku. He looked further, until he could take it no more & followed her scent back to where she had come from, hoping that Kagome was where she had been.  
  
They had started walking earlier that morning. They were well behind Heather on the way to the mountains by the time the wolf demon ran into them. He appeared to be only a hurried looking dust cloud & he almost passed them by in his haste.  
Inuyasha's hand went for Tetsusaiga but Kagome stopped him. "He looks worried by the way that cloud is formed." Kagome pointed at the dust that was splayed in every direction instead of in a tornado look like it usually was. "Let's see what he has to say, plus, wasn't Heather going toward his mountains? Maybe something's wrong." Inuyasha dropped his hand & watched the cloud get closer. It stopped right beside the party & Kouga looked at them in bewilderment before he noticed that he had found them. "Where is she?!" He demanded a bit more roughly than he meant. Inuyasha bared his teeth. "She's with me!" Kouga looked at him angrily. "Shut up pup!" he growled & looked at Hikari. "You look like Heather! Where is she?!" He asked again, his eyes narrowed slightly. "She was ahead of us by a whole night, isn't she with you?" Hikari looked worried as she saw the distraught look in his eyes that he was trying hard to hide. "Does she have a shard with her?" Hikari thought it over. "Wait, you mean she's not with you?!" Kouga growled & seemed to lose his patience fast. "Yes! She is gone! I smelled both her & Kagura's scents earlier this morning! Does she have a jewel shard?!" He demanded with a great deal of force. Hikari tried to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes at the thought of losing her best friend. Was even Heather strong enough to stop Naraku? She gulped down a great deal of air before answering. "I'm.I think she did. She told me about it a couple night ago." Kouga turned then to Kagome, leaving Hikari with her questions & tears starting to form rapidly. "Can you feel the jewel shard?!" He demanded looking her dead in the eyes. Kagome read the emotion that consumed his vision as she peered back & nodded. 'Worry, deep worry.' Kagome thought as she looked around & tried to sort out Heather's jewel shards particular energy. "It's coming from over there, in the same place as Naraku's large orb piece." Kagome's voice quavered a little. Kouga smiled at her. "Thanks Kagome." He tore out toward the way that Kagome had pointed, right in the heart of the country.  
  
Getting toward the end. I know, long series, but hey, it was hard to try & think of when I would stop writing. I'm going to have a sequel though, I hope you'll read it too. Not completely sure of the name yet but it will be cool & more about Rin & Hikari together than this story is. Another about.well, you'll find out. I'm going to have several side stories too. I'll tell you in the beginning of each one whether it is a side story or direct sequel, but each sequel might mention something happening in a side story or vice versa so, who knows. ^_^ Thanks for coming this far wit me. I can't wait to write the ending. I hope you like it. Reviews!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_~ 


	29. Foreigner ch24

FOREIGNER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 24: Identity Switch  
  
Heather woke as the sun was getting into the sky. The sun made the sky pink in the sky outside. With a groan Heather lifted herself up & looked around the room. Rubbing her dreary eyes she noticed that she was no longer outdoors. "Hmmm." She thought as a cup of steaming hot chocolate appeared in her hand. She stood & crossed the room to the door that led outside. Tugging on it she found that it was stuck shut. She gave it several hard tugs before giving up & thrusting her hand through the wicker interior. Moving her arm around in a circle she bent the sticks that were poking her arm & pulled the door open from the outside. "Piece o' shit." She grunted as she opened the door & stepped out in her baggy pajamas. She took a sip of the hot chocolate & looked quietly out at the place outside. Not a blade of grass on the ground, not a single tree or bush or any organic matter was on the vast plane. "Man, & I thought the grubs got to MY front yard."  
Kagura entered shortly after to check on the girl. She stood stunned in the doorway, looking at the back of the girl who was standing outside with the door leading to the outside torn away from the doorway. The Black dragon, Hisui, was sitting on the banister beside Heather, looking out. "What." Kagura started. Heather turned around & smiled at her. "Yes?" Kagura pointed to the door. "How." Heather took notice of the demon ears on the woman but didn't mention them. "Oh.that?" Heather asked pointing to the broken & destroyed door on the ground inside the house. "I can fix that."  
When Heather had replaced the door Kagura had found her voice. "So, I bet your wondering what you're doing back here?" Heather gave her a curious look. "No. Never been here before lady." Kagura noticed the word from before. "I am not 'lady' I'm Kagura of the Wind. Are you sure you've never been here before 'Hikari'?" Kagura smirked at Heather's shocked look. "Hikari? I'm not.uh.I guess you caught me huh?" Heather became suddenly aware of who the woman that she was. "Not much gets passed you now does it?" Heather plopped down on the ground, smiling. Kagura walked to the doorway. "Well, now that I know who you are I don't suppose you'll mind dropping your disguise?" Heather jumped back up. "Riiighttt.disguise." Heather got a picture of her friend ready. With a small flick of her fingers upward she started to change. Her hair got longer & formed a braided ponytail. Her freckles disappeared. Her eyes changed from their multiple colors to clear blue ones. But there was no helping her wings, she couldn't change them yet, she hadn't learned how to change the color of her wings. She shrugged it off, maybe she wouldn't have to use them. Kagura smirked at her. "I think Naraku wants to see you now." Heather shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Kouga could feel the weariness in his legs but he kept himself going. He could smell the barrier getting closer, he was almost there.  
  
Hikari flew as fast as she could. A thought had occurred to her that Heather might be gone from the castle when they got there, but wouldn't Kagome be able to tell if Heather was on the move? Another thing ate away at Hikari as she flew. "What about Rin & Jaken? Those that couldn't defend themselves? Kohaku did not seem happy about returning to Naraku's castle so soon after his escape. Kagome had removed the jewel shard from his back nights before & Hikari & Heather had helped heal his wounds when the blood had started to flow. But was he still susceptible to Naraku's commands? Hikari sighed her thoughts away for the moment. Rin was under her care so there would be no question that she would be safe, Jaken would hide in the trees until the battle was over with Myoga miles away. Plus, she added in her mind, Kohaku was stronger than he thought & would not be taken from his sister & friends again so easily. She smiled at the way she had worked the problems out. The final battle with Naraku was close at hand.  
  
It stank beyond what Heather could bear in Naraku's chambers. It was of miasma, poisons, rotting flesh, & other foul stenches that Heather could not name. Her disguise of Hikari would hold for as long as she willed it to but she was afraid that the fumes would knock her unconscious before she had dropped the disguise of her own free will. With a bit of a glare she looked at Naraku. 'Alright, Hikari has been here before & I can read minds. So this shouldn't be too hard, but what if he knows when I'm looking at his thoughts?' Naraku looked up at her as she sat down across from him as he had seen Hikari do weeks before. "So, Kagura tells me that you have no memory of this place?" Heather shook her head. "Nope I remember this place.it still smells the same." Naraku raised an eyebrow at her but Heather paid little mind to him. "I see that you have a Shikon jewel shard in your pocket." Heather smiled. "Yeah, so?" heather shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing to her. "I suppose you remember that I have collected most of the shards including this one which is extremely powerful?" He held out a shard in his fingers. "I desire the entire jewel. But.I see that you are attracted to the power as well?" He let Heather take the jewel from him slowly. "This doesn't seem to be a shard at all. I think your trackers faulty bub." Kagura & Naraku raised their eyebrows at the strange word but Heather only looked at the shard. She gasped slightly as one of the sharp corners dug into her skin & cut her. "Hmmm." She ignored the blood & looked it over again. The shard glowed with strange power, it was no Shikon shard, she could tell from the power it was emitting. "Yeah, this isn't one." Naraku smirked at her but Heather paid little mind as the skin on her finger reformed & the blood was wiped away by an unknown source. Naraku's smirk faded as he saw her heal. "I see you have acquired new powers." He said flatly. Heather smiled & held up her thumb. "Hell nah. I knew this." Naraku raised his eyebrow again. "You don't seem curious about your fate or defiant like the last time you were here Hikari." He noticed. "I learned to control such emotions until they are needed. She said shrugging her shoulders. "What's to be defiant about? It's not like anything's happening that's buggin' me or anything." Naraku noticed her wince slightly & grab at her hand that had been cut by his shard. She tossed it suddenly at him. "Think fast." She commanded with a smile at his shocked look. It hit him square in the forehead & bounced off, landing in his lap. Heather held down a laugh. "I said think fast." She said with a smile at him. He glared at her. "How did you come back & which such different powers that you can disguise yourself completely?" He demanded. "For all YOUR sources I thought you would know." Heather looked sidelong at the door behind him. He waited, glaring at her, Kagura watching the girls wince again. Heather groaned & grabbed her arm. It hurt so badly, & the pain seemed to be spreading fast. Sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to bear the pain. Naraku still glared at her as she winced again & again, shuddering & trying to talk against the pain. "If you can do tell me your secrets because you are dying & only I can save you." Heather groaned a curse. "Your people will not bother me any longer! I will be rid of you Hikari Oukami & then I will kill Inuyasha & take his shards & become full demon." Heather smiled at him but winced again. "Fool. Baka!" Naraku & Kagura stopped & looked at her. "Are you so blind that you cannot see a trick when you see one? You are doomed Naraku! I am no Hikari Oukami!" Heather's disguise fell away & Heather could feel some strength come back to her as she dropped it. Her eyes changed back to their usual color, her hair to its usual length. Her freckles reappeared on her cheeks & nose, & her aura shone a deep red of hatred. "I am Heather of the Black Dragon Clan! I am a True Dragon & friend to True Dragon Kayla Lorenz or as you know her, Hikari Oukami! Fool. You kill the wrong girl." Heather managed to stand up & her feathered wings appeared. Hisui was only starting to feel her master's pain as she flew around the red aura. "That poison will kill you before you can leave these grounds. I perfected it from the one that I used on Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Demon tribe. His worked slowly but yours is working twice as fast & it involves no movement to hasten it, it will only kill you faster if you run." Kagura said with a smirk but hated that the girl did not seem strong enough to withstand the poison & kill Naraku. "It does not matter if you are not Hikari. Your death, if you are truly her friend, will devastate her until she has no control & will foolishly jump into battle & kill herself." Naraku smirked but could not see Heather's beneath her bowed head & bangs. "Baka." She groaned out as her legs started to buckle. "The power of a True Dragon is that when we reach a point of no control.we turn into dragons ourselves.then we are at our most powerful & we are almost unstoppable except for when fighting another of our own kind. You are doomed either way." A tiny girl with long blue white hair stepped from the shadows at that. "Naraku. Kagome & Inuyasha bring many friends including Kouga of the Wolf demons here. They will arrive soon." The tiny girl's voice was sweet but Heather could sense that she was not a real being. Taking the opportunity though she disappeared & flew out of the barrier.  
Naraku stood & walked out of the room swiftly. "Kagura bring me that girls body. I want to present it to Hikari herself when she arrives." He smirked to himself. "We will see what power this 'Heather' spoke of is about."  
Heather swooped low, her wings felt like dead weights instead of nimble appendages. She groaned & winced against the pain again. Hisui started to dive down in pain also. "Hisui go find help.quickly I don't think I'll make it." The dragon disappeared with a sorrowful look at her master. When Heather died, she died.  
  
Hisui appeared by Kouga's arm with a sharp squawk to catch his attention. He grabbed at her & pulled her with him through the air as he ran. He could feel the tiny body, rigid, shaking, like in deep pain. He looked at the tiny dragon sitting in his palm. "What news of Heather?" He demanded. He had been told by Heather only days ago that she was connected body & soul with Hisui & that whatever happened to one, happened to the other, except for death. Hisui could die & Heather would only have an empty space in her heart, like a piece had gone, she would be like a zombie. But, Hisui was not so lucky, if Heather died, Hisui died. Heather had told him. 'It would be better if both died if the other died, it is horrible to see those who have lost their dragons.it is a fate worse than death itself.' "What news of Heather?!" He repeated more urgently to the shaking body. "Poison.help.now." Hisui passed out soon afterwards. Kouga tried to speed his pace but it was like his legs were logs, the weight bore down on him & dragged him back. With a growl he forced himself forward.  
Heather had fallen in a cove of thick trees & lay by the roots of one, her head propped on a root, her wings losing their color fast, along with her skin. Her breath came in pained gasps & leaves & twigs stuck out of her hair & wings & out of her clothing of jeans & a T-shirt. Kouga could smell her a mile away. With a bound he landed by the tree & tried to get her up. "Heather, Heather.get up." She was shaking badly but she managed to open her eyes to look at him. "Hey." she smiled at him but quickly groaned as the pain spread through her again. He helped her stand up. "What happened?" He asked. Heather fell back down with a gasp. "Poison.poison shard.ugh." He scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, you ok?" Heather shivered & tried to smile at him but couldn't speak. He could see the pain in her eyes & took off.  
He ran until he caught the scent of Inuyasha, which no longer stood out as the scent of a mutt to him. He ran toward them with Heather's body in his arms. She was still shivering despite the fact that she was unconscious. Hikari gasped & ran to her friend's side. "Oh dear god, what happened?" She asked, feeling her friend's forehead. It was like touching fire itself. She sighed & looked at her dragon. Shiro, does Hisui know anything about the poison & how it can be stopped?" Saisei flew in front of her face with a cheery chirp. "Not now Saisei." She brushed the dragon aside. "Shiro?" The white dragon appeared on Heather's lap & started chirping away to the dull & unconscious figure of Hisui. A small chirp issued from the black beak & then Shiro was back, hovering in the air. 'Strong poison. She should be able to withstand it but Hisui is not sure.' The answer rang in her mind as Shiro turned toward her with a very human expression of sadness. "Oh, dear God." Hikari said & looked away. "Damn, if only I could talk with Hikaru." Kirei jumped at the name, but said nothing. "He would know what to do." She paced until a groan caught her attention. Kouga looked at Heather in amazement. H eyes fluttered open but the pain reflected in them was unbearable. She took one look at Kouga & smiled at him. She didn't seem to be surprised at where she was at all. "Remember.remember Mr. So-And-So, remember, I'm a Lady." She teased him but another shot of pain made her silent again. Kouga looked up at Hikari, with large, pleading eyes. "Dammit." Hikari cursed & stomped over. Grabbing her friend's shoulders, her eyes went suddenly soft. "Oh, Heather." She breathed. Her eyes went back to her hard, angry stare, taking a firm hold on her friends shoulders she shook her hard. "WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!!!!!" Heather's eyes flew open & she stared at her friend in amazement & a bit of amusement. When Hikari let go again Heather smiled painfully at her. "Thanks." There was deep gratitude in her voice. "I was ready to sleep again. I was about to take the prize for worlds longest nap." Hikari shook her head but immediately put her hands on the finger that had been cut by the poison shard. "This is not the time to joke about death." Heather gasped at her friends cooling touch. Kagome ran over & took hold of the finger also. Rin was close behind her. "Heather-sama!!!" She yelled, hearing Heather scream in pain for the first time when the coolness from both hands became unbearable with her fiery fever. With a jump Rin grabbed onto the hand also, clasping her hands over Kagome's, whose hands were clasped over Hikari's. Blue, pink, & green light filled the small area. Kouga shut his eyes since he couldn't drop Heather to cover them so he could see. Rin yelled something that was fell on deaf ears in the roar of the lights meeting. A swirl of color & a loud roaring like a dragon was heard & then it was all silent. The other's had caught up in time to see all 5 of them on the ground, swirled in light. Heather, her eyes shut again, her skin & breath restored to what they originally were, was stretched across Kouga's lap. Kouga was leaning back against his arms with his eyes shut against the light that had blinded him through his eyelids. Hikari was sitting upright, holding her head & looking at Rin in amazement, the girl was swirled in green light. Kagome glowed pink & was also holding her head & staring at the tiny girl. "Rin.you're a miko?" The tiny girl nodded slowly. "Rin guesses that Rin is.Rin never knew Rin could do that before." Hikari's blue glow, Kagome's pink glow, & Rin's green glow had all died away, slowly, but Heather's fiery crimson did not go away. It seemed to pass through her open mouth & beat into her veins as she lay there. Kouga opened his eyes to look at them, when he saw Heather & the crimson light he immediately grabbed her shoulders & spoke to her. "Heather?" The girl stirred slightly & the last of the crimson light disappeared as she closed her mouth. She opened one eye, then the other & looked at Hikari up side down. She smiled at her friend. "I think something went wrong. You guys are up side down." Hikari laughed at her friend. "Look up dimwit!" Heather did as she was told & smiled at Kouga's worried face. "Hey, don't look so surprised. Were you wishing for my death?" He stared at her with his mouth slightly open but it was replaced by a large grin that showed all his fangs. "That's exactly it." Heather laughed as she tried to sit up without crushing Kouga's legs with her weight. Her legs were wobbly still but she thought she could master walking. "See? There was no need to worry I have it all under contro.oof!" Heather's knees buckled as she tried to walk & she fell flat on her face. "See what I mean? All under control!" Heather said from the dirt. Hikari laughed again still seated on the dirt. "What does dirt taste like hmm? I've always wondered but since you've done it for me then I'd really like to know your thoughts. It looks like you did catch some as you fell, flapping your yap." Heather rolled over & sat up. "It's really something you should learn first hand.but it does have a gritty taste to it." Heather said with a smile. Miroku cleared his throat & everyone on the ground hopped to their feet. The wind rushed past suddenly. "Ah, hell nah!" Heather cried as she looked at the darkening clouds. "It's Kagura!" Hikari yelled & drew Isanken from its sheath. It shone a beautiful white in the dark place. Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru drew their swords as well. Kohaku stiffened but grabbed up his chain-weighted weapon also. Kirara transformed in a flurry of red embers. Myoga & Jaken took to the hills. Shippo stayed on the head of Kirara, showing off a dozen different toys that he meant to be a threat to their adversary. Heather grabbed for her sword but remembered what Julie, her talking youkai dog, had once told her. 'Someday, to draw the full power of this blade, you will have to name it, but only the right name will bring out the full potential. Find the name in your heart, for only the heart does not lie.' Heather pulled the sword out & pointed it straightforward with her eyes closed. 'The heart.' She had it! Her eyes flew open & her mouth opened as wide as it could to carry the name on the raging winds. "I call on my sword.I call thee 'Ridaoukamiaino-ken'!!!" the words were strange to her & she hadn't even deciphered their meaning when she had heard them & repeated what she had heard. Kouga looked at her startled for a brief moment before he smiled at her softly. She suddenly realized what she had said. She had named the sword for him! "Love of the wolf leader sword." She breathed, touching her lips. 'Was that truly how she felt toward him?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone's voice. It was Kagura. Heather turned steely eyes on the woman who was eyeing her in distaste. "I thought that poison would cure you." She said disgustedly. Heather smiled at her, raising her now gleaming white sword at higher. "Not a chance, we Dragon's have a way of curing ourselves very fast of any kind of disease. We have immunities to most things including many different poisons." Kagura scowled at her, trying to keep her amazement at such a discovery to a minimum. A noise behind her drew the attention away again. Behind was a mass that writhed & seemed to block what little sun could be seen. It was Naraku, THE Naraku. Not one of his stupid puppets or one of his golems, it was Naraku, come to finish what he started. He looked down at Heather in what she guessed was amazement. "I thought you would be dead by now." His cool voice didn't hide the shock that had taken him. Heather smiled evilly & gave him a dirty finger sign that only Kagome & Hikari understood. "Yeah, right!" Heather stuck out her tongue & pulled the bottom lid of one eye down. "Takes a lot more than a tiny bit of poison to kill me! I'm waiting!" Naraku narrowed his eyes at the girl. 'No wonder he had thought that she was Hikari!' It did not matter now! He would finish them now, the jewel was almost complete & the largest part in his possession. With a slight nod at Kagura they went for the attack.  
  
The next chap is the final one of this series! ^_^ Thanks for bearing with me for so long! After the final chap I'm going to post about whether I plan on making another but I need your comments first! If you are not part of this sight then write in your review whether you want a sequel or not! But wait until the last chap is aired to say the ending should be good, or maybe a cliffhanger? In the review of whether I should make another or not, please say what you think the sequel should be called if you want one. ^_^  
As for Heather's sword, here's the break down: Rida - Leader Oukami - wolf Ai no - love of the (or something like that.) Ken - sword That's it. And if you've forgotten Hikari's sword is called Isanken, destiny sword. I hope you will enjoy the ending!! ^_^ I look forward to writing it!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_~ 


	30. Foreigner ch25

FOREIGNER By: OtakuSailorV Chapter 25: Que Sera Sera  
  
The smell that followed Naraku was horrendous. Heather recognized it from when she had been in his castle, but the smell was far worse in his chambers. It was the stench of rotting flesh, old blood, boiling brussel sprouts, & other unnamable horrors. Heather looked over when she felt Kouga's body tense beside her. His tail twitched back & forth in agitation as he stared up at the monstrosity of flesh & plants that was Naraku. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the tiny red ribbon on his tail. His fur stood on end as the first attack came toward them. Heather dodged out of the way, her sword glowing in the darkness that came from the vine-arm that was stuck in the ground where they had been standing only moments before. "Hello." Came a coy voice in her ear. She whipped around to see Kagura smiling at her, her fan extended. "Dance of Blades." The wind cut through her & the tiny paper-thin cuts stung as the bled. Heather growled a warning to Kouga as she lifted her sword & charged at the woman.  
Hikari ran at a vine-arm that had landed near her. Naraku was ready for her as she swung her sword but he was sent off guard as she instead ran up the vine-arm & swung her sword at him. "Yaaaaa!!!!" She screamed, jumping as he loosed the long arm & sent it toward her. Her white feathery wings spread out & she bent her knees as she prepared to collide. The long, coiling arm shot up toward her. Glaring she moved her wings & spun herself away with only a cut on her arm to show for it. Her sword glowed brightly as she sliced at him again. "Die!!" The attack missed but Naraku's exposed back was met with another attack from Kohaku. He had run up one of Naraku's other arms & had thrown his chain weighted weapon into his shoulder. With a small tug he brought the weapon back & jumped onto Kirara with Sango.  
Rin, Jaken, Myoga, & Shippo as their guard, were all covered in Hikari's blue orb & were sent to the forest for safety. "Oh.Sesshoumaru- sama." Rin groaned as she watched the fight. She had only seen his eyes that red once, when she had first met him. She had never even seen him transform. She closed her eyes & wished that Naraku were gone, far away, maybe even dead. Jaken noticed how she was curled up into a feeble position, looking at the fight with dim eyes. "Rin?" He asked walking toward her. The girl didn't move, her eyes, which he thought contained no emotion at the time, were suddenly sad. "Stop." She commanded in a whisper & tears started to form. "Stop it.please stop it Sesshoumaru-sama.please stop fighting." Her voice caught as she looked & she closed her eyes, pushing her face down into her knees. Her arms hugged her folded legs as she cried. "Stop.please.stop fighting, Hikari-sama.please."  
Everyone was surprised when the noise came. It was like the roaring of a dragon, & the howl of a wolf combined. Hikari & Sesshoumaru stood on opposite ends of the field but the sound seemed to come from the two of them together. Both glowed in unison & changed. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed a deep red as he shifted into a giant dog with a huge purple moon crescent on his head. Hikari's mark of the White Dragon Clan glowed an eerie green along with her eyes, changing from blue to gold. Her wings lost their feathers & her skin seemed to turn into scales. Horns formed on her head as huge fluffy white ones appeared on Sesshoumaru. Within seconds they were both in what they called their 'true form'. A giant white dog, baring his fangs & turning evil looking red eyes on a shocked Naraku. And a huge White Dragon that was easily larger that the dog demon. Her eyes glowed a gold color & she flexed her powerful wings as she showed off her teeth of daggers in a roar that shook the ground. Hikari's dragon body raised one foreleg for a brief moment & showed the sword-like claws to her enemy, then with a deep growl brought the arm crashing back down to the ground, leaving a huge crater. Extending her wings she beat them & was in the air, circling above. Sesshoumaru ran into the forest & seemed to be running away. With a sour look Inuyasha turned back to Naraku. "Coward."  
Heather watched her friend transform with understanding eyes. "I see." She said as the white dog disappeared & her friend took to the air. Kouga looked over at her as they ran at the enemy while he was distracted. "Shouldn't you transform?" He asked her. Heather shook her head. "They have a plan, we must stop & attract his attention for the moment." Kouga gave her a puzzled look, they were almost on Naraku. "How did you know all this?" Heather winked at him. "A little dragon told me."  
And indeed one had. Shiro, Hisui, & Saisei all sat on a tree limb in the forest & watched as their masters fought. Saisei growled & shot fireballs whenever Hikari was hit, looking angrily at Naraku or Kagura & taking to the air, only to be stopped by Hisui & Shiro who had been ordered to watch him. He disliked their attempts to stop him & often fired at them, which he knew had no effect but to annoy them. "Creatures of fire cannot be killed by fire." Hisui informed him with a growl. He rolled his eyes at her & watched more intently.  
Heather stopped a ways before Naraku & stuck out her tongue at him. "Over here jackass! Bet ya can't hit me!" Naraku raised one of his tentacles & slammed it down at her. Heather disappeared & reappeared on his arm. "Missed me loser." He growled & sent another, then another at her. Heather dodged him until he had to move to reach her. "Ha! You can't even barely move your fat ass." Heather laughed but almost choked on her words when the mass rolled forward with incredible force. She just had enough time to move before he crashed into the place where she had been standing. Reappearing behind him she saw her cue. "I bid thee goodnight." She disappeared & stood by Kouga who had stopped to watch Heather in her show in bewilderment. She smiled as Naraku looked at her & raised a tentacle & shot it at her. Kouga immediately dodged but was shocked when Heather just stood & smiled at the tentacle. "Dodge!" He called to her. She looked at him just as the tentacle was about to hit. Kouga jumped, running toward her, hoping he would make it. The tentacle never connected. It stopped a mere inch from Heather's exposed neck as she looked at Kouga curiously. He halted & saw that Naraku was being attacked by a White Dragon that had it's jaws around what would have been his neck & that The huge white dog form of Sesshoumaru was also attacking the huge neck of Naraku with his jaws. Their claws ripped into what was supposed to be Naraku's skin. Kouga gaped at Heather, she had danced Naraku right into place for the attack. "What?" He asked. Heather patted his head. "I'll tell ya later, right now we gotta help." The roaring sound overtook him & out of nowhere formed a giant black dragon. A jewel in it's head, glowing a bright crimson red as it bolted with amazing speed for it's bulk toward the enemy. Regaining his composure Kouga raced off toward Naraku, all his hate & anger & sorrow for his fallen comrades burning in him.  
Naraku managed to shake the huge creatures off him, blood oozing from his wounds. Kagura was busy fighting Inuyasha and the others but they seemed to be winning. He cursed them under his breath & turned to see a set of red eyes fixed on his. A red jewel was set in the black forehead. A grumbling roar that shook the ground brought him back from his dazed staring. A red mouth, showing many razor sharp teeth was opened in his face. He jumped back slightly but couldn't escape the huge wave of fire that came from the mouth. It burned the plant material in him & set what flesh he had to melting. The smell grew worse as the disgusting things he was made of burned & rotted.  
Kouga ran up Heather's spine & dealt a good blow to Naraku's face. It twisted back, & a sickening crack was heard. Kouga landed back on the faceplate of the black dragon that was preparing for flight. "Be wary, Kouga the Wolf Demon. I am to take to the sky's. If you plan on going up with me then hold tight to something." Kouga noticed the formality in the dragon's voice as it spoke. It did not seem to be the voice of a woman either. It was not heather's voice at all. It sounded like a deep voice. It resonated around him & made him feel like he was surrounded by the creature. If he had had any doubt that the dragon was not Heather he would have run from the feeling but it seemed to comfort him in a way nothing before had. The wings flapped once & the dragon crouched to take off. With a small jump it was off. Kouga drew a quick breath as he was lifted into the air far faster than he had ever known possible. The ground was like a vast ocean of greens, browns, & blacks below him. The fighter's mere specks. He turned to see that Heather was sitting beside him on the faceplate of the dragon. Gasping he scrambled away. Heather's eyes drifted to him & she smiled. "Be careful, you'll fall off." Kouga noticed that his hand had indeed reached the end of the creature's face. He stared wide eyed at her as the dragon circled the ground. "Are you afraid? This is what you were thinking though wasn't it? That you wanted me to see the world from up here, in a way that the mountain couldn't let me see it?" She smiled at him. His eyes had gone wider. "Hold on. She's taking us down." Heather disappeared into the jewel that burned a crimson red as she spoke. Kouga touched it & took a firm grasp as he felt himself slipping forward. "Hold fast young youkai. I fall far faster than I rise." The voice in his head rang like a bell as the cold air whistled past him. "I go to kill Naraku. Are you ready to depart on my command?" Kouga tried to yell but it seemed that his voice was being torn away by the winds. "Now."  
Kouga let go of the jewel & flicked off the faceplate, landing a few feet away from Naraku. The dragon pulled its wings back so as to scatter rock & dust. It stuck in Naraku's eyes & he hissed as he tried to rub it away. With a small flap of her wings the dragon turned behind Naraku & struck at him like a snake. Pushing her full bulk into him, almost knocking him over. Naraku shot a vine arm at her & it opened a decent hole in her. She hissed & took to the air as her steaming blood hit the ground.  
  
Inuyasha fired another 'Kaze No Kizu' at Kagura as he turned his attention to the other fighters. Hikari & Heather both had steaming blood falling from them. Sesshoumaru's neck fur was thick with blood that was either his & someone else's. Kouga had several marks on him that showed that he had been hit, but none looked fatal to Inuyasha. Kagome had blood of her own on her. Kagura had fired several waves of 'Dance of Blades' at them. Inuyasha had protected her from most of them but one had been able to get passed Tetsusaiga & cut Kagome. Sango was covered in blood also, along with Miroku who had to settle with his staff since the poison insects had come as soon as he thought about the Kazanna. Kirara had been sent back to Rin & the other's when he had lost the use of one arm. It had been crushed, the bones broken. He would heal but he would provide little help with a broken leg. Kohaku was doing well. He had been hit several times but none too bad.  
"Dragon Dance!!!" Inuyasha looked at the huge tornado's that were headed toward him. With a swing of Tetsusaiga he was able to diminish one of them. A scream stopped him in his tracks. "Kagome!" She was about to be hit. He jumped through the air & scooped her up in time. "Hold on." He said as he landed a ways from the place & let her down. "Stay." He commanded her & took off. She huffed at him. "I'm not a dog Inuyasha!" He looked back at her with an angry look. "Tch." She fumed as she marched back to the field & shot an arrow at Kagura. It hit her in the arm. "Ah!" Kagura was just as surprised as Kagome. "No way." She gaped at Kagura as she tried to loose the arrow from herself. She only managed to pull the shaft out. With a growl & a sharp glare sent Kagome way she hurled the shaft away from herself & was about to send a gust of wind at Kagome when a great rumbling shook the ground under her feet. A minute later she found herself pinned under the forearm of the black dragon. She shrieked, her arm was pinned underneath her with her fan extended. The claws from the huge hand picked her up & flipped her over. Kagura saw the reflection the little girl she had brought to the castle only hours before reflected in the huge, red eyes that peered at her. She stared transfixed on the huge eyes until she saw another one of the clawed hands come up & snatch the fan from her. The black dragon glared at her, teeth bared as she snapped the fan in two. Kagura gasped & watched her drop the broken fan to the ground. A moment later she was pinned to the ground again by the huge dragon. She looked over at Inuyasha for a moment & then he was gone, racing toward Naraku with his comrades.  
"Go my friend. Kagura of the Wind is no longer a threat. You are needed elsewhere Lord Inuyasha. Go swiftly while there is time left." Inuyasha could see Heather reflected in the dragon's eyes, she looked desperate & almost pleading as she looked at him through her dragon forms' eyes. With a look at his friends he ran toward Naraku. The other's followed, casting looks at Kagura as she struggled to cast the weight of the dragon's hand off her body.  
Kagura glared up at Heather as she stared after Inuyasha & his friends. When they had gone she looked back down at Kagura. "Sister, do not fear." The words entered Kagura's mind as she was about to strike the hand of the beast with her claws. "What.what did you say to me?" She asked in a hushed tone, staring wide eyed at the huge dragon. Blood oozed from multiple wounds & a particularly large one on her side. There were scratches on her black armor from where, Kagura guessed, Naraku had not used enough force to break the plates that protected her. "We are not so different you & I. We dragons are made from people's hopes, dreams, & other fancies. That's why we are so beautiful & practically unstoppable. We are made of emotions. Unfortunately we are not often able to control the emotions that we are made of some times & need a human near by to help us control ourselves. You are made of the essence of another. In that way, we are not so different. Do you understand my words?" Kagura looked up her. Her neck hurt from twisting it to look up. "If I am your sister then why do you pin me down?" The great beast laughed, an act that made the blood from her side come out faster. She winced slightly. "We are sisters but sisters do not always trust one another now do they? We are kindred in no more than what we are, we are not blood related like many people believe 'sister' can only be used. We dragons use it to mean friends, or even acquaintances. To us, everything is our brother, for we are they in a different form." Kagura tried to straighten herself under the dragon's grip. "You're wound is pretty bad. You still speak of us being 'sisters' yet you keep me pinned as if I were going to attack." The rumbling laughter sounded again & this time the beast settled itself down to the ground so as to ease the stress in her arms & legs. "I don't see what's so funny." Kagura said.  
Hikari went down for a third time. She was getting slower the more she was hit. It was the blood loss she was sure but she wouldn't give up. Standing back up she could feel her body shake as it tried to lift itself in that heavy dragon form. Her head sagged almost to the ground & her breath came in deep gasps, for a dragon. With what strength she had left she jumped forward & was caught in the chest by one of Naraku's hands. He laughed at her as she went down on one knee. Her entire form fell to the ground & her eyes closed for a brief moment, so as she might endure the pain better. Naraku raised his arm again & was about to strike. "Now, die!" He said as the hand came down. Hikari opened one eye when she heard Naraku cry out in shock. Saisei was hovering in front of her. She saw that there were tears running down his face as he looked at the monster that he had planned to face. Sesshoumaru was on the other side, wheezing for his breath. Saisei turned toward Hikari, she could see something behind his eyes that he was trying to say to her. His eyes were sad as he took on a more human form. "Sorry." It was Kuroi! Hikari tried to raise her head. Her teeth bared despite the fact that she didn't want to hurt Saisei. She tried to get herself to her feet but sunk back down when the pain hit her. She contented herself with growling at Kuroi as he came closer & touched the giant head affectionately with his hand. His eyes were apologetic & extremely sad as he peered into her angry ones. There was a white glow around him that made Hikari's dragon form blink many times. Naraku struck his arm back out when he had recovered from seeing the tiny dragon transform. It didn't even make it past the white aura. It turned to dust as soon as the two met. Kuroi looked at Hikari & she saw what he was trying to say. "I love you." She stared at him but shook her head. He looked hurt but stood up & walked over to Naraku. His light had vanished, the wings that had been shrinking on his back disappeared. The barrier had only protected him while he was transforming. With a flick of his hand he attacked. He managed to chop off several of the arms. A black streak went by his eye & he saw Heather running at full speed toward the place that Kagura was fighting. He growled but it didn't matter to him. With another flick he was on the ground again. He smiled at Hikari in a sad way but her eyes were on Sesshoumaru who seemed to be having a hard time breathing. His eyes were sad & his mind filled with her sad eyes. "Please, don't be sad. I hate it when you sad." Hikari's head flicked toward him & her eyes grew large. She scrambled to get up & she roared at him, she seemed to not be able to speak in her hysteria. With sad eyes he felt the hand coming toward him. He wouldn't be able to escape it now. He gave her a sad smile as she roared a final time at him.  
Her eyes bulged at him as he was hit. It struck him straight through the middle, piercing him through. All she could see was her tiny dragon friend that had helped her through many hard times during her trip. Images shot through her mind of her imtes with him. 'Hold still so I can clean you!' 'I said stop!' 'Can you eat this? *Saisei shakes his head* Yeah me neither. Gives me gas.'  
  
His body fell to the ground, his eyes open with the sadness. There was no startled stare that she had expected only those sad eyes. Her whole being screamed. It felt like she had been torn to shreds again. Her heart sunk to her tail & her mind felt like it was on fire with hate & sadness. Her eyes flicked back to Naraku who was laughing at her distraught expression & the eyes of the boy that he had killed. "There is more to come. I assure that your death will not be as quick." Hikari's eyes narrowed & the gem that was always green changed to a deep red color. Even the reflection of herself in her eyes was distorted by the anger that built up in side her. Kouga was shocked by what was going on. His leg was wounded & he couldn't move it. Her eyes glowed red & she sat up as far as she could, which was really just lifting her head. Her huge red mouth opened & a burst of fire that seemed to come from the hells itself exploded out. At that moment Inuyasha arrived with reinforcements. They could feel only some of the heat from the fire but it still felt like they were going to be burned. Naraku growled & shielded himself. Shiro flew out of nowhere & let his flame go into hers. Hisui came over & pushed him away forcefully. Her angry growls not being heard over the roar of the fire. Hikari started to sweat from holding the fire. It was starting to get smaller but it didn't lack the heat. When it had finished Hikari dropped her head to the ground & started breathing in deep gasps again. Her huge eyes closed, the last thing she saw was Sesshoumaru walking toward her with worried eyes. Shiro knocked out like a light beside her.  
Inuyasha took his chance & dropped a 'Kaze No Kizu' on Naraku. He growled in astonishment as it hit him & rendered off half of him. Kagome pulled out an arrow & let it fly straight into his gut. Miroku looked at the bees that had followed them with angry eyes. Putting his hand on his prayer beads he decided to risk it.  
Heather heard the song in the distant. "Hold sister." She said to Kagura who had raised her one hand to strike the huge clawed one that held her. Kagura looked up at Heather's strained look. "What?" Heather's eyes grew troubled & astonishment hit them. "Even I did not expect this!" She jumped to her feet, releasing Kagura. She looked at Kagura over her shoulder. "I don't think I need to worry about you attacking do I?" Kagura looked at her in astonishment. "What's going on?" Heather shook her head. "Hold on Hikari! I come! It is I!" Her hurried thoughts came again to Kagura. "I have no time to explain." Her wound bleed again through the clotted blood when she took off at a run. Kagura was left to stand, looking after her.  
Heather arrived to see Miroku going for his beads. Catching on she grabbed his arm. "No Sir monk. I will solve this problem." He stared up at her as the words entered his mind. Heather took in her breath & let it loose. The fire destroyed what remained of the bugs & she gave him a dragon smile. "The way is free Sir monk. I must take my leave to aid my other fellow comrade though. Please excuse me." He was used to Heather using such formality & stared after her as she ran the short distance to Sesshoumaru, Hikari & the body of the young man that lay nearby. With a shake of his head he turned back toward the battle. Pulling off the prayer beads he shouted a warning to his comrades before letting loose his wind tunnel.  
Heather looked down at her friend's wounds. They were bad. She shook her head & looked over toward Kuroi's body that was starting to turn back into Saisei small black form. She shook her great head again & looked at Sesshoumaru who was giving her a worried look. "They are both still alive. They're just in shock." The words entered his mind suddenly, spreading great relief, at least for Hikari. Pulling her head back a little, Heather let a slow string of fire fall from her mouth. With careful movements she let the fire fall into each wound. At first Hikari would flinch & shudder but soon she would unwind & seem to sigh slightly. Sesshoumaru looked at her worriedly. "It is an old dragon trick to cleanse our wounds. That will keep the infection out & maybe even stop some of the pain. I am afraid though that it won't work on you. Our fire is too hot & it would only make your wounds worse." He nodded & looked back at the fight that his brother seemed to be winning. "I am off. She will be fine now." Sesshoumaru turned to see that the great black bulk was gone, heading toward the fight a little slower than he had thought they could move.  
Kagura growled as she ran through the forest. She supposed that Naraku was too busy with Inuyasha & the other's to notice that she might still be alive. She neared the battle to see that in deed Naraku had his hands full. The purifying arrows had knocked off much of his great bulk but not without wounding the fighters a great deal. It looked as if Heather was rejoining the fight. Coming closer to where she had been was Hikari. Her wounds were no longer bleeding but they still were bad. Kagura winced just looking at the wounds that had appeared on Sesshoumaru. She blushed slightly when she saw him, looking at the battle, but back at Hikari every now & then with either concern or with protecting glances. Near him on the ground was a boy who was glowing slightly. His eyes looked sad as he stared out from what Kagura guessed was shock. His hair was brown & his eyes were of the same color. He had on clothes that Kagura had only seen on Heather & Hikari. He seemed to be changing into something else though as he lay there. Small black wings had started to form on his back. His mouth was lined with fangs. Two small horns had started to form on his head & his pupil went from a small black dot to a black slit. His eye color was also changing. It was going from brown to Gold, getting lighter with each second. With a small shake of her head she walked out toward them, he bleeding arm laying limp at her side.  
Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga again. This time the Kaze No Kizu hit dead on. Naraku growled in pain as blood oozed from him. He shot a hand at Inuyasha & another at Kagome. Kagome shrieked & dodge out of the way. Inuyasha blocked the arm with Tetsusaiga. With a growl & a curse he threw the arm off & ran after Kagome to try to find an opening.  
Hikari's head jumped up from the ground as soon as Kagura stepped from the trees. Kagura noted the bestial way her eyes lit up & her hiss was a warning that even Kagura was afraid of. The dragon's eyes no longer reflected the human girl inside but a more animal being, a creature that could not control its emotions. She was breathing heavy & her great bulk heaved with every passing breath as she glared at Kagura. With a slight shrug Kagura took another step forward. The dragon was on its feet before Kagura had put her foot down. Her wounds seemed healed & her eyes pierced down at her from up above. Kagura withdrew her foot & looked up nervously at the dragon. Sesshoumaru's wounds seemed to be healing also. He ran toward them & barked something at the dragon. Hikari turned her armored head toward the battle. Nodding she cast a final glance at Kagura. Noticing that the girl had reappeared in its eyes & was staring at her. The tail of the beast nearly missed her when it swung around. With a small sigh she walked on toward the fight.  
Hikari ran forward & shoved the dark bulk in front of her with her cleft head. She could feel it sway as her full weight hit it. Naraku's face appeared over her with a glare. She returned the glare & pushed harder, trying to tip him. Her mind voice rang in her friend's ears, expressing laughter in each word. "Tip it! Tip it!" Heather took up the chant as she joined her friend. Naraku sent his vine-like arms toward them but Heather scorched them all. "Tip it! Tip it!" Heather called to the others. They noticed what they were doing & started an attack on him from the one side.  
Inuyasha stared at them for a brief moment before the voice urged him on. "What are you waiting for! It's a diversion for you! Find an opening & get him good! It's up to you now!" Heather was yelling & sounded almost desperate. "If we really do tip him then watch out!" Hikari called. Flicking off a tree he ran farther around the bulk of Naraku.  
Kouga ran after them. Hitting Naraku in what he thought was the mid drift. Landing on Heather's cleft head, he ran up the side of Naraku & took another blow with his fist. Naraku shot another arm out & hit him. Blood oozed from the wound but it didn't matter to him, it was worth it to avenge his fallen comrades.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
The words echoed in the air around them as Inuyasha found an opening in Naraku's side & swung Tetsusaiga down. A howl of pain erupted from Naraku as he was severed in half. Kagura felt only a slight pain from her place halfway across the battlefield. Naraku looked down at them all with shock, then with deep loathing. His eyes caught Kagura moving toward the place, her eyes looking triumphant & slightly hopeful. With the last of his power he let her heart form in his hand. 'B-bmp. B-bmp.' Kagura stopped in her tracks, staring at him with wide eyes & fear. He smirked evilly at her. "You will not gain freedom Kagura." He announced aloud as she fell to her knees in pain. He squeezed until he had practically touched the palm of his hand with his fingertips. Kagura screamed, the pain ripping through her entire body. *Spurt* Heather's firm jaws had a strong grip on Naraku's arm, just below the wrist joint as he squeezed. "Say 'Uncle'." She growled at him in her mind-voice. He looked at her as the blood dripped from his arm. "It does not matter. I will die & she with me for as long as I hold her heart." Heather's red eyes darted to the heart in his hand, then to Kagura, grabbing her chest in pain. She glared up at Naraku, her teeth sunk into his wrist further. He was sweating & gasping for air. The heart fell from his hand without much of a struggle. Heather caught it in her open palm & released his hand from her mouth. "I will not be stopped without the life of one of you gone with me!" He called as she walked toward Kagura who had fainted seemingly from the pain. Naraku heaved & a small shudder rocked the ground. Heather turned her head slightly. Her eyes widened & she dove over Kagura, yelling a warning to her companions. "Danger! He's going to implode!" Hikari stuck her claws in the ground by her a shield popped up around her & protected Inuyasha & the other's as well. Sesshoumaru took off toward the woods for fear of Rin. "Kohaku! Protect the others with Shippo! It's coming!" Hikari's voice rang in his mind as he spotted the huge bloodied dog that was running toward them. Rin screamed & ran toward him, burying her face in his shaggy fur. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!" She sobbed into him as he halted. "Quickly." He motioned them to gather around him as an explosion rocked the ground.  
Hikari's barrier wasn't large enough. Burning rocks, smoke & other objects from the explosion flew over the barrier & crashed around Inuyasha & the others. Kagura opened her eyes weakly to see Heather bent over her, her arm covering her & holding something out to her. "Yours I presume?" Kagura took the heart in her hands & looked up at Heather with shining eyes. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. "Hold on. It's not over yet." Kagura was pushed hard to her knees as the ground around them split. A hard, yet gentle, warm hand wrapped around her & held her up as the ground beneath her split. Heather spit a fireball at what was left of Naraku. "Nothing but an angry & strangely sad spirit." Heather confused words rang in Kagura's confused mind. "What is going on?" She demanded when she found her voice. Heather smiled at her in a dragon way, all her large sword like teeth showing & her laugh being more of a hiss then a chuckle. "Why, your deepest desire." Kagura gave her a shocked look. "How.How did you?!" Heather hissed her amusement again. "I can read minds Kagura the Wind Demon. Do not look so stunned to have learned this. You have suspected my people of this for some time, no?" Kagura huffed as Heather turned away & spat another fireball. 'He is nothing but an angry yet strangely sad spirit.'  
Naraku glowed menacingly & he could feel his mind slipping away. His only thoughts were on Kikyo & how she had died, never knowing.He shook what remained of his head. "Damn that bandit!" He cursed the name of the human that had been in love with the priestess. Hie fury erupted out of him again. "I will not let that fool of a half-demon have her! Not even her reincarnation!" The bandit's voice growled out from his bleeding mind. He yelled as he felt the last of his being destroyed.  
It was like the calm before the storm. Suddenly everything was quiet & the ground was perfectly still again. The air grew cold & the wind seemed to pull even the bulky dragons toward him. He glowed in a white light, bent, looking at the ground below him with a pained expression. A yell erupted that split the air itself. Everyone raised their heads & were instantly swept off their feet.  
  
WHOOOMMMM....  
  
It was like being hit by a tornado. The only one who managed to stay on the ground was Heather, who had dug her nails into the ground & was using her body to shield Kagura as the explosion hit. Hikari rammed into the forest opposite where Naraku had been & knocked over a good decent amount of trees. Sesshoumaru, off in the trees also banged against several in his attempt to stay put. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, & Miroku were all thrown to the ground a good fifty yards from where they had been before. Rin screamed as she clutched tight to Sesshoumaru's bloody fur. She felt the wind gently lift her off her feet, then as soon as she was in the air, throw her like a rag doll as she clung to the hair of the giant youkai. He put her back on the ground with a paw &kept it over her. Kagura wished that Heather hadn't broken her fan but she doubted that she could stop the wind even if she did have it. All seemed to be hectic, nothing was still. Kouga clung for dear life to a tree, but the roots slowly were coming out from the ground. *Rip* Another root came out. Heather looked in the direction of the noise & spotted him. With a lash of her tail she held him & pulled him from the tree limb, careful not to hurt him as she pulled him in. The wind ripped at hide & hair, pulling at the blood that leaked still from bodies & opening new wounds as well. Then, as soon as it had come, it was over. The tiny Dragons fluttered about, they had transported far away & come back when they had felt the tremors die. Heather & Hikari had gone back to their usual selves & now stood behind bushes, trying to put clothes on with out opening wounds again. When she had finished Hikari ran out to find Saisei. Heather grabbed her arm. "He's not Saisei, your little dragon companion. He's Kuroi, the one you sleighed not knowing he loved you, but was too shy to tell you." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's Saisei, & no one else. He's not that horrible Kuroi that attacked me, he's Saisei! And he's hurt!" She struggled & finally managed to get away. Heather shook her head. "I suppose the bond between Man & Beast is stronger when referring to a dragon's heart." Heather said to Hisui, who had perched on her shoulder. "Yes, dragon's, like the wolf tribes, can go berserk at seeing their loved ones or kindred, die in front of their eyes or just to see their bodies." Heather nodded. "It is not always the same with humans. It's like we shut such an emotion away when the person who is dead is not close to us or someone that we had even met." Kuroi was in the same place as he had been before the explosion & destruction of Naraku. Only now he was a tiny dragon, staring wide eyed at her when she approached. "Saisei." She breathed, looking down at him. He managed to blink so she knew he wasn't dead. "Oh, Saisei.I'm.I'm so sorry." The tears spilled out of her. "I didn't know.I wasn't able to help you because of my wounds.mine are healed now but.will you?." Her words faltered & she put her hand to her mouth, looking at him. He gave her a weak smile. "I will heal.hopefully." Hikari picked him up & he could feel the power of the goddess flowing through him. Dragon wounds often heal slowly but he could tell that his were going to get better much faster. Kagura stared at them all as they laughed & tried their best to heal each other. 'I never got to see them like this.I thought that they didn't get along very well, & that they were only fighting together because of Naraku.' Her eyes were wide. 'It started out that way, but that common goal brought them together & now they will be friends for life. Nothing can tear them apart.' Heather smiled at her from the other side of the field. Kagura gave her a slight smile back as she stood. 'What will become of me?' she wondered. 'I have my freedom now, the one thing that I wanted most.but.will Inuyasha & the other's let me go so easily? I can't fight them in this condition but I'm sure they could stop me if I were to try.' 'Que sera sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera sera.' The singsong words entered Kagura's mind. She looked over at Heather who waved at her. 'Don't be so worried. You'll get premature wrinkles.' Kagura huffed & turned away. Inuyasha sat down & let Kagome heal his wounds with her miko powers. "What were you going to do about Kagura?" She asked him, seeing the demon looking over at them. She hoped Kagura couldn't hear her. "Feh. If she isn't going to cause trouble then she can go wherever she wants to." He said, crossing his arms. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled at him. "What?! I thought you would be mad if I killed her in such a feeble position with her new freedom won only minutes before." Kagome slapped his arm. "No, you smeared the balm I was putting on one of your cuts!" Inuyasha fell over anime style. Sesshoumaru lifted himself off the ground, looking through the trees at the battleground. "It's over." He said, removing his paw from Rin. She sniffed as she looked up at him with dewy eyes. "Hikari-sama?" She asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the bloodied field, he sniffed but could not pick one scent from another in the blood scented air. He looked down at her. "Let's go see." He walked off, limping slightly. Rin & the other's close behind. Kirara's leg had healed enough that he could walk on it by then. Kohaku looked fine except for a few scratches or bruises here & there. Shippo walked out triumphantly from the forest, waving a leaf as a flag. "What are you so damn happy about?" Inuyasha grumped as Kagome slapped more balm on the wound in his stomach. "Looks like Naraku ate you lunch." Shippo said with a smirk, waving his bushy tail. *Bok* Inuyasha hit him over the head with his fist. "Shaddup." Miroku laughed at his friends expense. Walking over he sat by his friends. "Well, what now?" Kouga crossed his arms & closed his eyes in unison with Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" "Well, we have finally defeat Naraku.so what are we going to do now?" Heather plopped down. "Now, we have to have a party." She announced. "What is it with you & parties?!" Inuyasha growled at her. "I like parties, plus we SHOULD have one after beating Naraku." She smiled despite the hurtful words. "I like that idea." Kouga said. Inuyasha huffed. "You'd like any idea she had." Kouga swung s fist at him that stopped in mid air due to the pain in his arm. "Damn." He said, grabbing at it. Heather laughed at them. "Well, I just thought it would be fun." She said with a shrug. "Yeah, why don't we have a party with Keade & everybody?" Kagome asked, giving Inuyasha big puppy dog eyes. "Yeah! I wanna come!" They turned to see Kirei standing in the shadows of a tree not far off. "What in all the hells are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked, jumping to his feet. Kagura looked over at her, thinking for a brief moment that she was seeing double. 'Who?' "Kirei where were you?!" Inuyasha yelled. The girl giggled & jumped in among the group. "I have been to many a place. But I was watching the whole thing from the trees, you fight better than Uncle Kiba said." She turned a smiling face at her elder brother who was just finished transforming. "You too. Only I never did get to see you transform before so that was a real treat." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her. "You mean you watched us the whole time without saying a word or helping us with the fight?!" Inuyasha asked, running over to her. She smirked at him. "Why yes. You were doing fine without me." Inuyasha fumed, steam seemed to come from his ears. "I thought you said you learned all kinds of stuff in China?! Are you still SO weak?!" Kirei glared at him. "No! I could take both of you with one arm tied behind my back. It's just that I didn't have anything against this Naraku so I saw no reason why I should take some of the fame for killing him." Inuyasha sat back down on the ground. "Let's not fight guys." Kagome said. "Yeah, we did enough of that." Heather added. "Well, are we going to have a celebration or not?" Sango asked with a bit of impatience. All eyes turned toward Inuyasha as if he held the only answer suitable. He looked at them all with his head upturned toward the sky. "F-fine." He said. Everyone cheered. Kagura watched as they all stood & picked up their bags or animals. Heather turned toward her. "You comin', or am I going to hafta drag ya?" Kagura gave her a weak smile & bent her head to hide her tears. "I-I'm coming." So it went that they had a horribly large party. Everyone was invited. Tsume & Kiba brought their dates & their dates' brother's & sister's. Kagura found Kana & Juuroumaru. Kirei showed off the old Hikaru, who Hikari tried to hide from. Saisei was feeling much better. Hikari could tell by the way that he put himself between Hikari & Sesshoumaru. Sango & Miroku spent a lot of time together. Kohaku, Rin & all the other small children that were present, including the youkai children played games & danced strangely around. The Great & seemingly never-ending quest of Inuyasha & his friend's still goes on. But that is another story & shall be told another time.  
  
FOREIGNER. END.  
  
Yep. This is the final chappie. I hope you liked the story. I am going to make side stories & sequels. But so far only a few ideas come to mind. If you have any suggestions or idea's please tell me in your final reviews. Now I am off to start a side story. ^_^ Hope you likey. I is gonna call it 'Meet The Parents' & also 'Freak Out!!!', my Halloween fic. If you can't guess what It's about from the title then I can't help you. ^_^ Please stay tuned.  
  
As always.  
  
~ OtakuSailorV ^_~  
  
'I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight' 


End file.
